Me, My Fake Husband, and My Crazy Aunt
by Lost Inspiration
Summary: Always watching what you say has always been hard for Tony. But now it's too late. Ziva's Aunt is coming after learning useful info from him, she's married. Now, can they pretend long enough or will they kill each other and the surprises she brings? TIVA
1. Me, My Fake Husband, and My Crazy Aunt

I got this idea after laying in bed, bored

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But future characters**

* * *

Me, My (Fake) Husband, and My Crazy Aunt

Ziva David stormed into the Squad Room where Anthony DiNozzo was currently lounging at his desk.

She threw it down to the ground before she sat down at her desk, "What's wrong with you sweet cheeks?" Tony quizzed, a DiNozzo smile plastered on his face. Ziva glared toward him, "Guess who's coming to meet me _and my husband?_" she growled.

"You lost me." Ziva quickly stormed over to his desk, where she sat on the edge and grabbed the edges of his shirt, and bringing his face a fingernail's distance from hers. "Remember, when you shouted abuse down my phone?" Tony quickly nodded. "Well, my _Aunt_ wanted to know why I hadn't _told her _when I had gotten married. So _now she's_ flying in to see _me and my husband. _AKA _you._" Tony gulped, "I-I was just-" Ziva threw him back in the chair. "I know."

"So now what?" he asked fixing his shirt. Ziva pointed to him accusingly, "_You_ & _I_ are going to _pretend _to be married." Tony grinned, "Again?" Ziva rolled her eyes, "We must hurry though her flight comes in 2 hours."

Tony sat up, "How can we fix up our lives in two hours?" Ziva shrugged, "_First_, you must get _me _a _ring._"

This time it was Ziva's turn to grin. "Fine." Tony grumbled, as she grabbed his jacket and sig. As he and Ziva were walking toward the elevator Gibbs strolled into the bull pen sipping coffee, "Aye! Where you two going?" he called. "To get Married." Tony called over his shoulder.

* * *

"Your Place or Mine?" Tony quizzed as he drove his mustang down town. "_Mine._ Of course" Ziva said as her new 18 karat diamond ring in the glistened in the sunlight. "I must say Tony; you have _great _taste in picking diamonds." Ziva said smirking. Tony rolled his eyes, "So let's stop by my place. I'll pick up some things and then we'll head over to your place and _try _to make it look, _homie." _Ziva sighed, "This is _ridiculous. We know nothing, _about each other." Tony glanced at her quickly, "Well. We know everything _professional_ about each other. Favorite Color?" "Red." "See if we keep playing this game, we'll be like husband and wife in _no time._" "Sure." Ziva said as she looked out the window.

* * *

"Nice Place you got here." Tony said as he set the box down on a chocolate brown couch. The living room had a big plasma screen TV hung high on the wall, and the beige carpet had different shades. The kitchen was a to the left in a corner almost on a platform, it was mainly a brownish color except for the stainless steel refrigerator, dish washer, and sink. "Thank You." She told him as she handed him another box. "Okay. Favorite Animal?" Tony asked as he casually set some movies along the glass coffee tables and cabinets. "Siberian Lynx" Tony snapped his head up, "What?" Ziva looked at him curiously, "What? You've never seen one?" Tony shook his head. "Well I'll have to show you one when we get back. I'll go fix up the bedroom." Tony smirked, "You sound too comfortable saying that." Ziva glanced over her shoulder at him before she made her way over to her blood red bedroom, she moved to the left side of chestnut colored bed and shuffled up the sheets. "What are you doing?" Tony said leaning against the door frame. Ziva looked up at him, "My aunt will now, a man is not staying here if one side of the bed is made. Now give me your clothes." Tony handed her a bag of clothes, she dumped bag onto the bed and quickly threw most into a dresser, a few onto the floor, and the rest onto the bathroom floor. ""There. Wait-" Ziva said before she flipped the seat of the toilet up. "Better?" she sighed. "Anything Else?" Ziva glanced at her watch, "We _have to go_. Her flight should be landing in less than a half an hour." Ziva quickly grabbed Tony's hand and lead him out the door.

**

* * *

****Flight 286 Tel Aviv to D.C has just landed.**

"Do you see her?" Tony asked, Ziva shook her head, "No." Tony gently rubbed her shoulders, "Then _relax._" "What if she does not like _you, you _are well…. _You. _" Tony grinned, "What's wrong with me?" Ziva rolled her eyes. A little boy with a colorful beanie on his head ran into his father's arms, passed them. "Kids?" Tony asked quietly. "What?" "How long have we been married again?" Tony asked running his hand through his hair. "So how many kids?" Ziva shrugged annoyed, "I don't know. There she is!" Ziva said pointing.

Tony looked in that direction, not able to believe who was walking toward them.

**

* * *

****Tell me what you think R& R**


	2. Mother's, and Aunts, and Brothers! Oh My

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but Matthew. **

* * *

Mother's, and Aunts, and Brother's! Oh My!

She looked like a combination of an older version of Salma Hayek and Jamie Lee Curtis. She long curly brown hair, similar to Ziva's, except for her eyes were not like Ziva's there were a bright blue which was very unusual. "Ziva-leh." She said as she hugged Ziva gingerly. "Hi Aunt Nettie." "And you must be Tony. I've heard _nothing _about you." Aunt Nettie said as she hugged Tony also. "Hi." Aunt Nettie pulled away from Tony and looked at Ziva. "I have a surprise for you." A hand came to tap Ziva's shoulder softly, she turned around and nearly screamed, "Ima!" she hugged the woman tightly, now she was a _mirror _image of Ziva only older, maybe fifty or fifty-five. "Hi Baby Girl." She said quietly. "Tony, this is my mother. Rivka." Ziva said as she turned to face him. Tony held out his hand, "Hi I'm Tony DiNozzo. Ziva's, uh, Husband." Rivka shook his hand. "This Matthew, Ziva's _brother._" Aunt Nettie said as she laid a hand on a young boy's shoulder. He had matching hair and eye colors, a deep chocolate brown. His hair is more shaggy than Tony's, about Ziva's height and slightly younger, maybe Twenty.

"Hi Matt." Ziva said as she lightly kissed his cheek. "Hey Sis." He hugged her gently. "Well let's get going, we have _much _to talk about." Aunt Nettie said as she grabbed her two bags. As everybody to walk toward the exit, Tony and Ziva get a little behind. "You didn't tell me _your mother, and brother _were coming." He whispered angrily into her ear. "Oh! Like _I _was supposed to know." She whispered back harshly. Tony snaked his arm around her waist. "This is gonna be-." "Oh Tony!" Rivka called. Tony looked up, "I know how you cannot keep your hands off my daughter but could you help Matt with the bags?" Tony nodded and quickly hurried over to help Matthew put their luggage in the trunk. Ziva opened the back door for the two ladies before she herself, came to sit in the passenger seat.

It was not long before Tony and Matthew came into the car, Tony quickly put his foot on the gas and sped out of the airport. The ride was pretty silent until Aunt Nettie decided to break the awkward silence

"So, uh, Tony what do you do for a living?" "Oh. I work with Ziva at NCIS." "So you two met at work?" Rivka asked. Tony nodded, "She uh, saves my life every day." His hand gently reached over to stroke the back of her hand, before he slowly took her hand in his. "It was…inevitable." Ziva said looking down at his hand.

"So, is it inevitable that I will have a grandchild soon?" Tony slammed his foot on the brakes, and everybody bounced forward and then slammed back into their seats. "What?" Tony asked. "Thank God for seat belts." Matthew said. "Oh Look we're home." Ziva said climbing out of the car. "What do ya know, we are." Tony quickly un buckled his seat belt and hurried over to the back and began pulling out suitcases. Matthew, Aunt Nettie, and Rivka all gave each other curious looks before climbing out of the car themselves. Ziva held the door open for them as they walked in, "Ziva, this place is _beautiful._" Aunt Nettie said. "Thank You." Tony stumbled into the home and set the eight suitcases by the door. "Where do you want me to put these dear?" He asked, sweetly.

"Um, Ima, you and Aunt Nettie can take our bedroom, and Matt you can take the guest bedroom. Tony and I'll sleep out here." Aunt Nettie shook her head, "Ziva darling I cannot take your bed." "No. Aunt Nettie, I _insist_. And nothing more about it. Tony you put their bags in there." Ziva said pointing in the direction of her bedroom. Tony muttered something, incomprehensive before dragging the bags into the rooms. "So, uh, how long are you guys staying?" Tony shouted. "Oh, about two weeks." Aunt Nettie said taking a seat on one of the lounging chairs. "I won't be around much, though. I checking out a college here." Matt said sitting on the arm of the chair. "What college?" Ziva asked.

"Stratford." "Good School." Tony commented. "So, uh, can I get you guys anything?" Ziva said rubbing her hands together uneasily. "No. No. We had a great meal on the plane. I think we'll all just get some rest, we'll talk in the morning sweetie." Rivka said as she kissed Ziva's cheek. "Let me just grabbed some pajamas." Ziva said as she followed Aunt Nettie & Rivka into her bedroom. Matthew patted Tony on the shoulder before he ran into the guest bedroom, leaving Tony alone in the living room. He decided to pull out the couch; he got a pair of blue sheets from the linen closet when Ziva walked out of her bedroom in a low-cut midnight blue top, and a pair of red athletic shorts. She handed him a pair of his own pajamas, "Unless you prefer to sleep in your new year suit." She whispered. "The term is birthday suit, and _no_, not anymore." He finished with the sheets, Ziva layed a colorful quilt down as he went to the bathroom to throw on a pair of black basketball shorts and a t-shirt. By the time he got back, Ziva was already under the covers reading a book. On his way to the couch he "accidentally" hit the light off. "Hey!" Ziva shouted. Tony gently pulled the book from her hands, "Married people don't read books." He said as he climbed into the bed next to her. "I would take this pillow and kill you if my family weren't back there." She whispered fiercely. "Married people don't do that either."

Ziva rolled her eyes before she turned on her side, so her back would face him. "Two Weeks and you're dead." She muttered. "Oh yeah. I'd love that." "Just stay on your side." She said. "Oh I can do that." Tony said before he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as she could get to him. "Tony." She growled. "Mmmmm" he hummed as he buried his head in her curls. "You wanna play that way?" she whispered. "I can play that way." Ziva flipped over and buried her head in his neck, and slipped her legs in between his. "You're good. _Really Good._" He whispered. A loud racket of thunder plundered through the house, Tony could feel her tense in his arms. He gently rubbed her back for a quite a long time before he realized she was asleep. He gently rested his chin on her head before he too fell asleep.

That's the way they fell asleep together.

* * *

**Another Chapter. Questions will be answered. Things will be created. And secrets will be revealed. **


	3. And A Baby Makes Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I won nothing. **

**Elaina: I prononce it Eh-lane-ah **

* * *

And a Baby Makes Nineteen

"Ziva, darling." Rivka said as she lightly shook her daughter's shoulder, Ziva groaned and buried her head deeper into the warm substance that was covering her. "You're gonna miss breakfast." The heat immediately left her body after that. Ziva sat up, and Rivka laughed. "What?" Ziva said groggily. "You look just like, when you were a child." She said. "Hey, babe. Come on breakfast is ready." Tony called. Ziva rubbed her eyes, and looked around. Tony and Aunt Nettie were sitting at the kitchen table eating waffles, and her mother was sitting beside her, but Matthew was nowhere in sight. "Where's Matthew?" Ziva said as she climbed out of bed. "He wanted to check on that college, so he left about half an hour ago." Ziva stretched, "What Time is it?" "Ten-thirty. I was surprised you slept that late. You used to get so early when you were a child." Her mother said to Tony. "The early bird catches the worm." Tony said as he took another slice of French toast. "Ima, you shouldn't have cooked like this." Ziva said. "No, I am a mother. That is what I do." Tony pulled Ziva onto his lap, "And maybe you will too?" her mother said quietly. Ziva couldn't hear though, she was laughing too hard as Tony tickled her sides. "Tony!" she screamed. Aunt Nettie and her mother smiled as Ziva laughed harder.

"Ziva, darling you must eat up. We are leaving soon." Ziva quickly stopped laughing, "Wait! What about Gibbs?" she asked quickly. Aunt Nettie looked up, "Oh! I took the liberty and called him. I told him you wouldn't be coming in for a few days." Tony and Ziva nearly fell out of the chair. "You did what?" Ziva asked breathless. "Is there something wrong with that?" "Your aunt is crazy." Tony whispered in her ear, and she snickered. "Come On Ziva. Eat Up." Rivka said. "No, Ima really I'm not hungry." Ziva said as she climbed out of Tony's lap. "I think I'll go take a shower." "Alone." She whispered down in Tony's ear. She steadily made her way to her bedroom, where soon the shower was heard. Tony gulped, "So, uh, how's the weather in Israel?" he asked nervously. "Hot. Now Mr. DiNozzo. Tell Me" Aunt Nettie said leaning toward him over the table. "Are you in love with my niece?" Tony slowly nodded, "That's why I married her." Rivka stepped forward, "Then who is Dr. Feel Good? And why is she calling you at Seven in the morning?" Tony, for probably once in his life was speechless. "I…Dr. Feel Good is a code." "A code for what?" Aunt Nettie said.

Tony glanced at Aunt Nettie's charm bracelet, where a small baby carriage was dangled, and suddenly he thought of the prefect lie. "Dr. Feel Good is an Obstetrician." Aunt Nettie and Ziva's mother smiled, "As a _pregnancy _doctor?" Tony nodded, "Ziva, uh, wanted to make it a surprise. So you can't tell her." They both nodded, "Is it a male or a female?" Rivka asked. "It's too soon to tell." "Too soon to tell what?" Ziva said as she walked out of the bedroom wearing a white silk, bathrobe and her straightened hair was now extremely curly. Rivka hurried over and hugged her tightly, "I am so _happy _for the two of you!" she said excitedly. "What did you do?" she mouthed to Tony angrily. "We must go shopping for the infant!" Aunt Nettie said hugged them also.

Ziva glared at Tony, "Yes, we must. But first I must talk to Tony." Ziva said before grabbing Tony's hand and dragging him to her bedroom. "What the H*** did you do?" she growled. "Hey! It's not my fault they read my phone!" "So your solution is to tell them I am pregnant?" Tony shrugged and sat down on the bed, "I had no other option." "You had plenty. Now how am I supposed to explain to them that I'm _not_ having a baby?" Tony grinned, "Well." He said as grabbed her waist; Ziva gripped him by the ear until he screeched. "NEVER." She hissed. "Well then you got a problem." "No, _we_ got a problem. Does it look like I'm having a baby?" Ziva said as she gestured to her own body." "Well maybe if you-." Ziva gripped his ear again. "Okay. We'll just pretend, after they leave we'll just say you lost the baby." Ziva grimaced but agreed. "You better find out what I have to do, while _I_ get dressed." Ziva quickly shooed him from the room, where Aunt Nettie and her mother were waiting. "Did we get you in trouble?" Aunt Nettie asked innocently. "Just a little but, ya know, that's Ziva." Rivka smiled, "When Ziva was a little girl she used to always wanna dance. After she was finished with ballet, she _begged _me to join the cheerleading team, she was adore-." "Mom!" Ziva shouted through the door. Tony grinned as he helped them clear away the dishes. "I wonder if she still has the uniform." He whispered to himself happily

"Go put on some clothes Tony." Ziva said as she strolled out of her bedroom wearing a white shirt and black sleeve reaching her elbows, the shirt says, "Live the Life." And a pair of black denim jeans. Tony looked up, stunned. Ziva smirked, "Go!" Tony quickly ran into the bedroom, where he shut the door. "Ziva darling are you hungry?" Aunt Nettie said as Ziva took a seat at the counter. "No, I'm just a little nauseous. You know Morning Sickness." Ziva lied. "Do you want me to make you some tea?" Rivka asked. Ziva shook her head, "Well, just tell me if you don't feel well and we'll go home okay?" Ziva nodded. "Now go, it rained that night and we don't need _you _or the _baby _to catch a cold." Ziva sighed before walking into the bedroom where Tony has just walked into. "Can you believe it? _A baby?" _Rivka asked excitedly. Aunt Nettie nodded slowly, "I'm just worried about that boy."

Tony and Ziva eventually walked out of the room, Ziva had on a new red hoodie to please her mother. And Tony had only a pair of Khaki shorts stopping at the knee and a tan short sleeve shirt. "Are you ready ladies?" he asked. Rivka and Aunt Nettie nodded and followed Tony to his car, but stopped him when he got over to the Driver's side. "We found the most beautiful place." "Where?" Tony asked. "You've only been here for a day." Ziva too was stunned, "It's a surprise." Rivka and Aunt Nettie gently pushed Ziva and Tony into the backseat of the car. As Rivka started the car, she glanced back in the mirror, "Comfortable Mr. DiNozzo." Noticing his feared expression. "Mom, where are we going?" Ziva asked leaning forward. "Ziva Elaina David! Will you sit back and relax." Aunt Nettie shrieked. "Middle Names are not needed." Ziva grumbled as she sat back. "Eliana?" Tony beamed. "I did not _choose _it." Ziva snapped. "_I_ did." After many violent swirves and turns the car finally came to a stop at store with a colorful sign full of blues, yellows, and pinks. "Lullaby Land" was spelled in green and red letters.

"Mom." Ziva said cautiously as they got out of the car. "Ziva it's just to look." Aunt Nettie said as she held the door open. The store wasn't on the large side, but not on the small side either. The walls were a bright cream and cribs, strollers, changing table and etc. were going along the walls. "Just tell us if you like anything." Her mother said before, she too disappeared into the colors. Tony rubbed the back of his head. "We're screwed." He muttered and Ziva nodded. Very.

* * *

I don't see why boss couldn't have Tony or Ziva do this. Oh! Wait their not here. Baby Store. Why would a Mass Murderer be at a Baby Store?

I sighed as I opened the door and a red headed lady popped up from behind the counter. "Hi! How may I help You?" she said eagerly. "Hi I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee. I'm looking for Rachel McFadden. Did she show up for work today?" She pondered the thought for a second and then said, "I'll go check the back." She scurried to the back of the store and disappeared. I glanced around, and passed by a white framed crib. I checked the price range, $**1500.00. **That's _way_ too much for something a kid is only gonna have for a year. I glanced to the back, and she had come back but was helping some _senior citizen _with some outfit. I sure hope it's not for her kid. "Ziva!" she called. And I immediately snapped up, Ziva David? At a baby store, No. Ziva walked over with some man's hand in hers. They both talked quietly before Ziva leaned up and kissed the man's cheek, he laughed and looked out the window. Even though I could only see the side of his face, I knew who _he _was and I _had _to tell Abby. The redhead quickly made her way over to me, "No. She didn't show." She said. "Um, okay." I said quickly before I hurried out the door before I could be recognized.

* * *

Ziva's hand gently ran over a one piece. It was a light pink and it had short sleeves, she smiled softly.

Tony gently put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. "Ziva Darling!" her mother called, and she looked up. "Do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?" Ziva smirked up at Tony. "No. Not yet." "I do not like lying to her." Ziva whispered. "Then tell her the truth the whole truth." Ziva frowned, and stamped down on his foot. "Owwwww" Tony squeaked. Ziva grinned as she made her way to Aunt Nettie. "You've been pretty quiet, Aunt Nettie." Aunt Nettie looked at her, frowning, "Why are you so blind?" Ziva looked at her confused. "What?" "He's cheating on you. He's not holy."

"Trust Me Aunt Nettie, he's holy." Ziva said as she felt another outfit. "Do you love him?" she asked. "Yes." Ziva said after a long period of silence. "Then why did it take you so long to answer?" Ziva picked up a yellow pair of socks. "Because it took me a little longer to realize it. Tony just wants you and Ima to like him. He even wanted to take you to your favorite restaurant. But I told him he may not want to go over the top." Aunt Nettie weakly smiled, "I just do not want him to hurt you or that baby." Ziva exhaled deeply, "Aunt Nettie, he loves this baby more than _me, _I believe. He said he would even trade places with me, when I was in labor." "He seems like a good boy." "That's because I whip him into shape." Both women laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked as he came over, and wrapped his hand gently around her stomach.

"Nothing." Ziva said. "See anything you like?" he whispered against her neck. "Hey, Ziva." Her mother called her over, with Tony following behind. "What is it?" Tony asked as he looked over Ziva's shoulder. The crib was a bright white, heavily crafted, the back side was taller than the other for easier access, and it could be personally engrave. Or at least that's what the tag said. "Mom, you _cannot_." Ziva said. "The question is do you like it?" she asked. "Well Yes, of course. But-." "Nothing More, it is already bought and paid for." Tony picked up the price tag, "Mrs. David you really shouldn't-." Rivka held up her hand, "I can and I have." There was no point arguing with her, she was _worse _than Ziva. After she bought them the matching dresser, changing table, and the whole alphabet to spell the baby's name across the wall in, Tony gave up and sat down in one of the ottoman, rocking gently. "Somebody _Tired_?" Ziva whispered as she gently rubbed his shoulders. Tony moaned quietly, "We're dead, when we tell them." Ziva gripped the skin by his throat. "They'll be here for 2 weeks; I can pretend to be pregnant for that long. You rat on me I kill you got?" Tony painfully nodded. "I got it, wifey."

* * *

I ran into Abby's lab with her music blaring loudly. "Abby!" I shouted. She spun around her pigtails flying, as her eyes met mine, "What McGee?" I panted breathless, it was the fastest I had run in a _while_. "Ziva…Ziva's" I could barely finish the sentence, my throat burning. Abby sat me down in her office chair and handed me a Caf-Pow! I downed nearly all of the drink. "Now what were you trying to say?" Abby asked. "Ziva's Pregnant." I breathed. Abby was silent for maybe a minute or two, "As in having a baby?" she asked stunned, which was unusual because she was well….Abby. "Guess Who." I grinned. I wanted her to guess, I knew she's get everyone wrong. "I don't know, tell me!" she wined. "Big Playa, Tony DiNozzo."

* * *

**Tell me am I _right _or am I _right?_ **

**P.S. I might post a new chapter until I get 10 reviews, so R&R R&R, and oh year R&R**


	4. Moans & Groans

**Moans & Groans: **

Ziva stormed into her apartment with Tony quickly behind, he layed all nineteen bags down on the floor before following Ziva into her bedroom. "What the hell is the matter?" he barked harshly. "Ziva glared at him, "My family just spent _fifteen thousand dollars_ on an _imaginary baby._" "Hey! That's not my fault!" "Yes it is it's your entire fault! The phone, the pregnancy!" Ziva whispered loudly. "You asked for _my _help! I'm sorry if it _didn't work_." Tony growled. Ziva grabbed a pillow from the bed and attacked Tony heavily with it. Tony fell back onto the bed, Ziva climbed on top of him, and pressed the pillow down hard onto his face, ignoring his kicking and flailing.

* * *

"No Way" Abby said. I nodded, "And" I added, I had Abby hanging on to my _every _word. "She _kissed _him." Abby gasped, "NO." "YES." "IT MUSN'T HAVE BEEN ZIVA. It must just have been somebody that looked like her." I shook my head. "A woman called her name and she came." Abby picked up her phone and dialed a number, "What are you doing?" I asked sitting up. "I'm calling Ziva, there's _no way_ Ziva's pregnant and would not tell me." I was scared now, Ziva is gonna kill me if she was actually pregnant. I reached up quickly as I tried to grab the phone, she held me back. "Hi. I'm Abby Scuito. I'm looking for Ziva."

"Um, let me see if I can get her for you." Rivka said as she walked over to Ziva's bedroom door, she was about to knock when Ziva was heard through the door, "I've been waiting to do this _all day long._" She said seductively. Before a loud groan was heard, "Ziva! Stop!" Tony shouted. Rivka grinned, "I'm sorry, she's busy right now I'll have her call you back." She quickly shut the phone without an answer from the other line.

A loud thump, soon followed by a crash comes from her bedroom. "Ziva, teteleh, are you okay?" Only a loud moan answered back.

* * *

Ziva climbed up on the bed next to Tony panting. "We're dead. We're _really _dead." Tony nodded, "We could always adopt." He whispered. "It can take over a year to adopt." Tony sighed, "Let's just tell them the truth. That or…" "Or you knock me up." Ziva said. "Or knock you up." Tony sighed. Ziva sat up, "Let's tell them." "You sure?" Tony said, uneasily.

Ziva nodded. They both slowly opened the door, and walked out into the living room where Aunt Nettie was assembling the crib. "Aunt Nettie. Ima. There's something I need to you." Ziva started. "Us too. Ziva-leh, you see Matthew said he will be staying with a friend for the rest of the trip, so you can turn the guest room into a nursery!" Rivka said excitedly. "That's a great idea but-." Ziva was cut off when Aunt Nettie finshied for her mother. "We've been having so much fun here today, that we decided that we would stay here." "Like for another week?" Tony asked guardedly. "Until the baby's born." Rivka said as she handed Aunt Nettie another baby outfit. Ziva backed up slowly into the bedroom, pushing Tony back with her. "We'd _love _for you to stay." She said before she shut the door. "She cannot stay" she whispered as soon as the door was shut. "_I know._" Tony said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I mean Tony. My life to them is a _lie._ I am not married, I am not pregnant, I am not in love, I am not anything-."

She was cut off by Tony pressing his lips to hers. Ziva slowly pulled away, "W-what was that for?" she asked quietly. "To get you to shut up." He said grinning. Ziva slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well maybe I should shut up more often." Tony shrugged, "Maybe."

**2 Hours Later….**

A small quiet knock awoke Anthony DiNozzo, from his dreamless dream. "Who is it?" he asked groggily. "Tony. Supper is ready." Aunt Nettie said through the door. "I'll be right there." Tony gently shook Ziva's shoulder. "Ziva, Zi, come on wake up." Ziva groaned. "Why?" "Dinner's ready." Ziva pulled the covers over her bare body, "I'm not hungry." She mumbled before she buried her head back in her pillow. "All right." He said as he threw on a pair of basketball shorts, and a t-shirt. The shirt and shorts from this morning were thrown carelessly beside the bed; he kicked up under next to Ziva's own stack. He quickly exits the room, and quietly shuts the door. "Ziva not coming to Dinner, Agent DiNozzo?" Aunt Nettie asked as she set the table. "Naw, she said she wasn't hungry."

Tony took his spot at the table, "No wonder where Ziva's a great cook." Tony said. Rivka smiled as she set a plate of spaghetti in front of him. "Thank You." Rivka said. "So, _Tony_, you and Ziva were in there for a long period of time." Aunt Nettie said smirking. "Yeah, we were uh talking." Tony lied; he took a sip of the lemonade in front of him to keep from saying something. "Talking About what?" Rivka said as she sat down next to Aunt Nettie.

Tony thought quick on his feet, "Names. For the baby." "Like what?" "Um, Ziva really liked Sarah."

Her mother smiled, "Did you know Sarah meant Princess?" Tony shook his head, "No Ma'am."

"Any other names?" Aunt Nettie asked. "We talked about Isabella." "That one means My god is a vow."

Tony nodded understandingly, "I kinda liked that one. It sounded Italian." "You are _Italian_?" Aunt Nettie asked. "By Blood and Heart." Tony grinned. "Sophia is a Italian name." "And Gianna, it Hebrew and _Italian._" Tony nodded, "I'll make sure to tell Ziva." "What about Aimee?" a quiet voice said. Everybody turned to see Ziva leaning against a door frame in a bright pink nightgown stopping at her thigh. "Hey, sweet cheeks. I thought you weren't hungry?" "I am not, but your voice is way too loud not to hear. But, uh. Mom, Aunt Nettie what did you do while Tony and I were….talking?" Ziva asked with great caution at the end.

Aunt Nettie pointed her fork at the door, "Why don't the two of you go look for yourselves." Ziva looked at Tony with great worry, before slowly making way to room. She slowly pushed open the door to the room, and gasped. The room was a light purple, almost a lilac. The crib was set against the wall and next to wall was the matching white bookshelf, already filled with books. The ottoman Tony chose sat in corner with bright pink blanket draped over it. Toys were set neatly along the shelves on the wall.

"Oh my god." Ziva breathed. "We're dead." Ziva nodded in agreement


	5. Week of a Stomach, Money, and Corvettes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I hope NCIS is under my christmas tree**

* * *

Next Week:

**Monday:**

After a partial week and weekend of torture Tony and Ziva were able to _finally able to go_ back to work. "Oh." Ziva said as she began to try and twist the ring off her finger, as the elevator went up to their floor. "No. You keep it on, it looks better on you." Tony said. She blushed lightly before the elevator **PING!** They both stepped out and walked toward their desks, "I wonder where my Mother and Aunt went. They weren't there when we left." Ziva whispered. Tony was about to answer when he stopped short as Aunt Nettie walked into the bullpen with Ducky's arm latched in hers. Rivka looked up from her place at Ziva's desk. "Hello Ziva, darling." "Run." Ziva whispered. As they turned to make a quick exit, a deep gruff voice called, "Aye! DiNozzo_s _'"_ Everybody_ and everything in the office became quiet. Tony and Ziva slowly turned to face Gibbs who was standing in the middle of the bull pen with Abby and McGee beside him. "Please Lord; let me not go to the light please!" Tony prayed quietly.

"Ima, what are you doing here?" Ziva asked cautiously. Her mother gave her curious look and Ziva sent her an angry message in Hebrew. "Well, your Aunt and I thought it was not a good idea for you to be out somewhere with a _gun. _So I needed to talk to your boss. I mean Ziva really? In your _condition_." "What condition?" Gibbs growled. Sadly, Aunt Nettie decided to cut in, "Oh! She didn't tell you? Ziva and Mr. DiNozzo are having a _child._" Everybody seemed to hold their breath, Ziva bit her lip, Tony waited anxiously for his head slap, and Rivka and Aunt Nettie beamed proudly. "Well Officer _DiNozzo_." He looked to Tony, "Agent _DiNozzo._ Let's go discuss paternity and maternity information." "You know I think I'll-." The both started but Gibbs finished for them. "_Now._" They both threw their backpacks off, before Gibbs grabbed Ziva by the arm tightly. He drug the both up the stairs where all eyes stared before he slammed the door to the director's office. He pointed to couch, "Sit." He commanded. They both sat a cushion away from each other as he walked into the director's office. "We're _so _dead. I'm glad Ducky's here at least he can examine our bodies." Tony said. Ziva layed her head in her hand and muttered, "I _Hate_ My Mother." "What are you two talking about?" the director's assistant asked. Ziva lifted her head up just a little to glare at her, which sent her back to her own work.

Gibbs swung the door open, "Get Up" he barked. Tony and Ziva immediately got up and followed him into the director's office, where Jenny sat lounging at her desk, smirking. "Agent Gibbs says you have something to tell me, Agent DiNozzo." Tony's eyes sunk to the ground, "Nah, Nah, I don't-." Gibbs slapped him the back of the head with a hard cover book. "Ziva's Pregnant." He blurted out. Now it was Ziva's turn to hit him. "Thanks." She grumbled. "Oh really?" Jenny said sitting up, suddenly _very_ interested. "That's not all. Look at her finger." Gibbs said. Jenny glanced at the ring gleaming in the sunlight on Ziva's finger. "You too married now, too? Did we miss the announcement?" she said, smug. Ziva sighed, "It better d*** not be a boy. Last thing we need in this world is another DiNozzo." Gibbs said, and Tony was shocked, but mostly hurt, "I'm Hurt Boss." See. "I'm _not _pregnant." Ziva said. "That's not what your _family _says." "She lied." Tony said grinning. "_You _lied first." "Did Not!" "Did Too" "Did Not!" They argued back and forth, eventually Gibbs decided to break it up, "Aye! Knock it the both of you sound like a marry-….never the h*** mind." He grumbled. Jenny stifled a laugh. "So what happened?" Tony and Ziva both began talking at the same time; Gibbs slapped Tony again on the head, "Hey! Why don't you slap her?" "Because DiNozzo, I don't know if she's actually pregnant yet." Tony grumbled something under his breath before Gibbs threatened to hit him again. "Ziva You go first." Ziva smirked, "I was on the phone with my Aunt and Tony came and said he was my husband, and then my Aunt became- "Hold the phone." Tony blurted. "She asked _me _for _my _help." said Tony said smug. Jenny turned her attention to Tony for a second before she went back to Ziva, "Anyway, she was angry with me because I had not told her I had gotten _married._" She gritted angrily. "She flew into to see me and _my husband_, who shouted abuse at her! She brought my mother and my brother, Matthew along as a surprise." "Where's Matthew?" Jenny asked. "Stratford." Ziva answered questioningly. "I believe." Jenny sat back again, "Keep Going." "Well the goof over there them I was pregnant, and yesterday they spent over _fifteen thousand _dollars on nursery furniture." Gibbs whistled, "Dang DiNozzo, when you mess up. You mess up _Big Time._" "Don't I get to tell my side of story?" Tony whined. "No" Jenny and Gibbs snapped. "So how are you gonna fix this?"

Tony and Ziva sighed, "We got no friggen' idea." Tony said. "We were gonna say that after they left that I lost the baby, but now they're staying until the baby _comes._" This time neither adult could hold in the laughter, Jenny & Gibbs erupted in laughter. "It's not funny." Ziva shouted over their hysterics. Jenny whipped a tear from her eye and became, "Serious Jen" again. "Well you got two options. Either a _pretend _to be pregnant for a little while and then lose the baby." Gibbs out air quotes around lose. "Or." Jenny started. "You could knock her up." The room was silent for about a minute while they weighed their options. "We'll take Number One." They said in unison. "Well" Jenny said grabbing her coat. "If you're _pretend_ to be pregnant, you have to look the part." Ziva looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?" "You'll see" Jenny grabbed her hand began heading toward the door when Gibbs called, "Ziva. If you're _pretend _to be pregnant, we're gonna treat you like you're pregnant." Ziva was only able to ponder the thought for a second before Jenny pulled her out. Gibbs glared at Tony, "Hey! We're not really married." He piped up. "You buy her a ring, you're _married."_

"Where are we going Jenny?" Ziva said as she _finally _came to a stop in front of store marked, **Mother Hood. **

Ziva sighed, "Not you too Jen, this imaginary child already-." Jen hushed her, and looked over Ziva's body. "Baggy Clothes. Good." Jen said as she walked into the store, where Maternity clothing was hanging everywhere. "What are you talking about?" Ziva said. "Ziva think. If you you're supposed to be pregnant you have to look pregnant." A bald man walked up to them with a name tag that said, "Hi. My Name is Larry."

Jenny flashed her badge at him, "I'm NCIS Director. Jennifer Shepard." She gestured to Ziva, "This is Liaison Officer Ziva David from Mossad." Larry's eyes bulged, "W-what can I help you with?" He stuttered. "We currently have an investigation going about daycares. So Agent David must go undercover as a mother." "What does that have to do with us?" Larry asked terrified. "We need items, that will make her look more believe able." Larry nodded understandingly. "Alright. I can do that. Just wait over there by the dressing room." With that Larry quickly went around the store gathering items while Jen and Ziva headed over to the dressing rooms. "I'm the director of NCIS" Ziva mocked. Jenny shot her a look," _Look._ I'm helping _you._" Jen said sternly. "Sorry." Ziva admitted. Larry came over and handed then bundles of items before scurrying. The dressing room they were in was quite _large, _for a well…. Dressing room. Jenny tossed Ziva a small white cushion that had a strap going along the back. "What is this?" Ziva asked handling the object carefully. "It's a…you, know, _stomach_" Jenny said as she took a seat on the couch. "Oh h*** no" Ziva said as she threw it to Jen. Jen tossed it back to her, "You wanna have World War Three?" Jenny said. Ziva rolled her eyes before she held the stomach to her own. She lifted her shirt and strapped it on and pressed her shirt down to fit it. "I got a bad feeling about this." Ziva muttered. Jenny tossed her a jet shirt which she threw on casually. She smoothed the area around her stomach, Jenny came up behind her, "You know, give or take you'd make a pretty good pregnant woman." Ziva smiled, gently. "Let's just hope I can fake it." She said. Eventually, they bought a total of ten black and blue, nine whites, and five yellow shirts. And a few pairs of pants, and 2 stomachs before handing Larry two one hundred dollar bills. "NCIS. Appreciates You." Jenny said sweetly. "Guys are such suckers, they'll fall for anything." Ziva said as they put the stuff in the trunk. "Isn't that how you got in this mess in the first place?"

**

* * *

****Tuesday: **

"GEAR UP!" Gibbs shouted into the bull pen. Ziva looked up at Gibbs from her _paperwork_. "Tony and McGee are already downstairs waiting for you." She sighed. Desk Work. Desk Work is what Pregnant Agents get, when not on Maternity Leave, and she _hated it_. "You can come" Gibbs shrugged. Ziva grabbed

Her bag, "_After _you have that baby." He chuckled. Ziva threw one of Tony's paper balls at him. "If this thing wasn't here I would do kick you in the face" she growled. Gibbs lightly patted her stomach, "This thing is your _baby._" Ziva rolled her eyes as he left the bull pen. She sat back in her chair obviously bored, she gently ran her hands over her stomach, "I hate Tony." She grumbled before starting to attempt to finish the paperwork. After a while, seeing as Jen was talking to the leader of Asia. That only left one person, _Abby._ Who was still mad after for leaving her out. "It's gonna be a _long _day."

When she finally made it down to Abby's lab. (it was a long way from the bathroom.) Her music was blared up _extremely _loud. "Abby!" Ziva shouted over the music, she glanced back at her for a second before turning the music up louder. "Abby." She said again louder. Ziva knew in order to get Abby's attention she needed something to make her angry, something that would Abby wanna hit her, when it came to her. "Abby, this loud music is not well for _the baby._" She said leaning against the edge of the evidence table, rubbing her "stomach" smugly. Abby turned around, and glared at her, she hit the silent button on the remote. "WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled. "I _THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND? _I GUESS NOT! I MEAN HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU AND _TONY GOT MARRIED? _AND YOU WERE _PREGNANT_? NO I HAD TO LEARN THAT FROM MCGEE-." "What do you mean McGee" Ziva cut in. "HE SAW _YOU _AND _TONY _AT SOME BABY STORE! I MEAN, COME ON" Abby breathed. "Are you done Abby?" Ziva asked, and she nodded. "First of all, Tony and I are _not _married. This is only a show for my family, because Tony said he was my husband and well it's a long story." Abby looked at her dumbfounded. "Yes." Ziva said. "So nothing is true?" Abby said. Ziva shook her head, and Abby hugged her tightly. "I'm Sorry; I mean I should have _asked _you first." "It's fine Abby. Really just could you, you know let me go. This stomach is not all that comfortable." Abby quickly let go, and pointed to her stomach. The shirt she had on today was a chocolate brown, and a scoop neck, the stomach made her look as if she gained a few pounds, but not _pregnant _at least. "This is not real." "I'll let you decided on that one." Ziva grinned. Abby hopped up and down, "Oh Please! Can I try it on?" Ziva shook her head, "Until I confess to my family I must wear this. Jen and Gibbs are watching me." Ziva said as she leaned against the evidence table. "H*** yeah." Gibbs said as he walked into Abby's lab carrying a coffee. "You finish with your paperwork DiNozzo?" Ziva rolled her eyes. "Paperwork is not good for Pregnant Women Gibbs."

**

* * *

****Wednesday: **

"I'm telling you the wife did it" Tony argued as He, Ziva, and McGee were in the bullpen the next day trying to compile a list of suspects. "Just because he was married does not mean the wife _automatically _did it." "Uh, yeah, sweet cheeks it does." Tony said. "So if _I _were to _kill you_, I would be a prime suspect?" Tony nodded, "Pretty Much." Ziva set her hand in the pouch of her Navy Blue and white hoodie. "Noted." She added. McGee being the _only _one besides Palmer had not been told Ziva was not really pregnant, so he was _very_ afraid of Ziva, he would do _whatever _she said, _whenever._ And everybody made sure to not tell him for pregnant or not, Ziva would kill them for ruining her fun. "McGoo. What do you have to say?". McGee snapped up from his daydreaming, he stuttered, "I-uh think that uh-." "Spit it out." Tony said angrily.

McGee's eyes drifted down to Ziva's stomach where she almost cradling it, slightly. Tony snapped his finger's in front of his face, "McGoo! Come on! Stop being distracted, get over it Zi and I are married." He pulled up Ziva's hand to show him the diamond, "And we're having a baby." He pulled her face to his, cheek-to cheek grinning. "And in 8 months we'll have a new DiNozzo running around." McGee looked as if he was about to faint, Ziva smiled slightly, "I think we should tell him Tony." Tony threw his hands down, "Okay! Twins!" McGee's face lost all color, and he soon ran from the bull pen in the direction of the men's room. Tony draped his arm around Ziva's shoulder, and lightly kissed her cheek. "I love my Job." A hard _SMACK _across the back of his head sent his smile flying. He received two more before he asked, "What was that for?" "Knocking Up one of my best agents, breaking rule twelve, and sending McGee to the restroom terrified." Gibbs said. "Well McGee needs a stronger set of-." "Tony" Ziva warned. "I was gonna say stomach."

* * *

**Thursday: **

Tony handed her a long silver box. She looked up at him, suspiciously. "What is this?" she asked. "Well, I heard it was your birthday yesterday. So I uh got you something." He said quietly. She slowly opened the case a long silver chain with two hearts spilt in half, both horizontal to each other. The first heart had, "Love" written in by the flow of the metal then "and" sign tied the hearts together. And "War" was on the other half.

Ziva looked up at him, with tears threating to fall down her cheeks. He blew in her eyes, causing a few tears to fall. "What was that for?" she asked, grinning and wiping away the tears. "I wanted to see you cry. Happy Tears, I've never seen those on you before." He said. She leaned over and hugged him, "Thank You, my little _furry bear._" Tony gently patted her stomach, "_That _will be _our little furry bear._" Ziva rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. "Come on before your mom gets on me about having a pregnant woman up at midnight." Tony said. He helped her in before climbing in himself, next to her. The rain poured down on her windows, the droplets falling soothingly. Ziva climbed over and layed her head on his chest, and stared at the streaks. Tony wrapped his arms around her. The stomach the only thing separating their lips from touching.

**

* * *

****Friday: **

Everybody was thankful for Friday, that meant that they could Saturday off, they hoped. Today Ziva felt as she as if she was in an amusement park. She felt as dizzy like she spinning in a never ending circle. The highest and fastest rollercoaster on the team could not compete with her nausea, and she was simply just _tired._ Her head rested on her desk her hands folded on top. The sound of a cup being lightly set on her desk caused her to look; Jenny was standing in front of her, smirking. "I hate you." She muttered. Jenny bent down next to her, "You look like h***." "I feel like it." Ziva said as she massaged the back of her head.

"Then why don't you go home let your _family _take care of you." Jenny said, Ziva looked up again and gave a slight laugh, "H*** No." Jenny gently rubbed her back, "Can I take this thing off now?" Ziva groaned.

Jenny shook her head, "You tell your family yet?" Ziva swatted Jenny's hand away, "You annoy me." She grumbled. Ziva sat up and rubbed her temples, "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." She stood up, too fast and landed back on the edge of her desk.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked as she gripped Ziva's shoulder. "Yeah, but a little Dizzy and light headed." Ziva said trying to stand again but Jenny pushed her down. "And you look a little green." Ziva looked down at her hand, "My skin tone is perfectly normal." She said. "Looking green doesn't actual mean you're green, you look like you're gonna throw up." Jenny explained, and Ziva nodded. "Oh. Can I go now?" she asked.

Jenny looked at her with imploring eyes, "What?" Ziva inquired. "I think you're pregnant." Jenny finally said.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Oh Please." She said, and with great effort walked toward the bathroom. Tony bounded into the bull pen just as the door to the women's restroom closed. He stopped by Ziva's desk where Jenny was sitting on the edge.

"Hey Jen, you seen Ziva. She said she was craving a twenty." Tony said holding up a single, crisp, twenty dollar bill. "She went the head. Agent DiNozzo. But I'll give it to her." Jen said as swiftly took the bill from him, "Make sure she gets _all of it._" Tony said. Jenny smirked before shooing Tony out of the bull pen.

Abby soon bounced into the bull pen, "D*** you guess get a lot of visitors." Jenny said under her breath.

"Hey Jen!" she called. "Hello Abby." "Where's Ziva?" Abby asked as she set a stack of papers on Gibbs's desk. "In denial." "In denial for what?" "_I _think she's _really _pregnant." Jenny said going through the papers scattered on Ziva's desk. Abby looked at her curiously, "You serious?" Jenny nodded. Abby shrugged, "Let's find out."

Ziva set the "stomach" on the counter, before she went into the stall. "This is ridiculous." She said when she was finished. As she flushed the toilet she heard the door to women's restroom open and lock. She slowly opened the stall door where Abby and Jenny were leaning against the sink. "Tisk. Tisk." Jenny said as held the thing by the strap. Ziva rolled her eyes, "You try wearing that thing _all the time_" she said as she turned the sink on and started washing her hands. "I _would_ but I'm not pregnant, either way." Ziva looked back at them through the mirror. "I'm _not _pregnant, Jen. You have to you, known, to do something in order to, become pregnant." Abby grinned, "So you and Tony haven't you know?" Abby asked. Ziva thought for a minute, "No." "You're lying." Abby said, grinning. Ziva looked at her dazed, "What are you talking about?"

"When McGee told me that you were pregnant, _I_ called you and you're mom said you were _busy._" Abby said putting air quotes around busy. Ziva looked at her blankly, and Jenny waved her hand in front of Ziva's face. "Ziva. Ziva, are you there?" Jenny said. Ziva blinked a few times, "Yeah. One Time." Ziva said quietly. Jenny handed her a pregnancy test from her bag, "You're evil." Ziva muttered. Jenny bowed, "Thank You." As Ziva went into the stall, Abby picked up the stomach and strapped it onto herself. "Ziva this doesn't feel that bad." She said. "Not when you have to wear that thing all day and all night, because you're afraid your mother will see you." Ziva called. Abby tore the stomach off and set it on the counter, "Maybe you should just tell them." Abby said. Ziva came out of the stall and set the test on the counter, and washed her hands again. "_If _I told them, _I _would never hear the end of it. D*** Tony." "Speaking of Tony." Jen said as she handed Ziva the bill. "How do you _crave _money?" Abby asked, smiling.

"The only good thing about this thing is that, _I get whatever I want. When I want." _This brought a huge grin to Ziva's face. "So you could ask for a shiny new corvette and he'd have to get it for you?" Abby asked. "Unless he wants my aunt to use her dentures and bite him." As Ziva was struggling to strap the stomach back on, the pregnancy test beep three times. Abby picked it up for her. "Congratulations."


	6. Anger Comes From House Hunting

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ever. (tear.) Why me?**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to Christmas. (Only 3 More Days!) **_

_**Anger Comes From House Hunting:**_

* * *

Previously:

_As Ziva was struggling to strap the stomach back on, the pregnancy test beep three times. Abby picked it up for her. "Congratulations."_

Ziva looked at Abby anxiously, "What do you mean?" "Congrats, it's negative." Abby said waving it in Ziva's face. Ziva sighed loudly, "Thank God." Ziva took the test and threw quickly in the trash. "Why? You don't wanna be a mommy?" Abby asked sweetly. "No. That is not what people like me do." Ziva declared. Abby promptly pulled Ziva into a tight bone crushing hug. "This is another reason I shouldn't get pregnant. Abby you are depriving me of oxygen." Ziva squeaked and Abby quickly let go, and apologized.

As Ziva turned to leave Jenny asked, "Ziva, if this was a _real _baby what would you want, a boy or a girl?"

Ziva turned slowly to look at them, "Girl." She said softly. Abby was about to say something when Jenny stopped her, "You can go Ziva." Ziva smiled weakly before leaving and Jenny turned to Abby, "No more talking about babies around Ziva." She whispered. "Why?" "She's torn between two places right now and she doesn't know which one she wants. You could see in her eyes she upset about the test being Negative." Jenny said. "How?" Abby probed. "Ziva's an actress, but she's not that good. I've known Ziva for seven years now. She _wants _a child, but she knows a part of her thinks it's a bad idea." Abby nodded sympathetically. "I can't wait till Palmer gets back from Hawaii, this is gonna be _fun._"

Ziva flipped through some magazine she had found on Tony's desk when Gibbs walked into the bull pen and set a cup of coffee on her desk. Ziva looked up at him, "Find Him?" she asked sweetly. Gibbs tousled her hair, "Why don't you ask your _husband?_" "We are _not really _married." Ziva stated simply. Gibbs cleared his throat, Ziva turned around to discover her Aunt walking toward them. She quickly stood up, but her head began ringing but tried her hardest to not let it show on her face. "Aunt Nettie, what are you doing here?" Aunt Nettie hugged Ziva gently trying hard to crush her, "stomach." "My, my you've gotten so big!" Aunt Nettie said. Ziva nodded, "Mmmm-hmmmm, of course." She lovingly rubbed Ziva's stomach, "Now where's that loving husband of yours?" "He's down with Abby." Gibbs answered for her. "Who's Abby dear?" Ziva ran her hand over her face, "Abby is a forensic scientist. Would you like to meet her?" Ziva asked through gritted teeth. "Well of course." Ziva started to head toward the elevator before passing a smirking Gibbs.

"I think her Aunt has it in for me." Tony complained to Abby as she worked on her computer. "Tony come on how bad can she be?" "See threatened me with her teeth!" Abby stood up and brushed off her clothes, "That happen to me once." "What doesn't happen to you, Abby?" Ziva said as she walked into her lab with Aunt Nettie quickly following. "Abby, this is my _aunt _Nettie. Aunt Nettie is this Abby." Aunt Nettie cautiously shook Abby's hand. "It's okay Aunt Nettie, she's harmless." Ziva explained. Aunt Nettie is easied up slightly, but was still tense around her. Tony lightly kissed Ziva's cheek, "What's up?" he asked, and Ziva shrugged, "Aunt Nettie would not tell me." Ziva said. Aunt Nettie smirked, "We are going _house hunting_." Aunt Nettie explained. Tony and Ziva rubbed the back of their necks anxiously, "Why?" Tony asked. Aunt Nettie looked

At him curiously, "You have a child on the way do you not?" "Well-." Tony started and Ziva pinched his hand

"Yes." He admitted and rubbed Ziva's stomach, "How could I forget?" "Well, you cannot raise a child in that small place, so I found this _beautiful _place, I _really _must show you." Aunt Nettie said excitedly. "Great." Ziva said nervously. "We'll meet you upstairs, Aunt Nettie we have to finish with Abby. It'll only take a second." Tony stated. Aunt Nettie gave them a curious look before leaving and taking the elevator up.

Tony checked to make sure Aunt Nettie was gone before he said, "Zi, we can't do this. I mean baby furniture is one thing, a _house _is another." Ziva rolled her eyes, "Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut." Ziva growled. Tony shrugged, "4 Years, I'm a slow learner." Abby looked at them, stunned. "What!" they both shouted in unison. "You too really do act the like a married couple." Both Tony and Ziva rolled their eyes, "Oh Please."

Aunt Nettie pulled up in front of a yellow, two-story home with 4 white trimmed windows. The landscape was manicured _to a tee._ "I have a bad feeling about this." Ziva whispered as they climbed out the car. A short, red-headed woman came out of the house and waved to Aunt Nettie. "Ziva, Tony, this is Angela. The realtor." Aunt Nettie said, as they came closer. Ziva and Tony shook Angela's hand. "Hi, you must be Ziva, and Tony." Tony nodded, "That's us." "Well, your Aunt has told me _a lot _about you." She said as she opened the front door. Which lead to a long winding staircase, next to the cream colored walls. "Um, it has Four bedrooms, Three and a half baths, and a pool out back." She said as she showed them into the kitchen. It had the same creamiest/yellow color on the wall but it fit. The marble counter to top and stainless steel fridge all seem to match and a small island stood in the middle. "Five thousand square feet, Ziva-leh." Aunt Nettie whispered in her ear.

"Let me show you the upstairs." They all walked up the winding staircase, to an area with 2 doors on each side of a long hallway and one bathroom to the side. Angela opened a door closet to the staircase, which was _huge._ "This is the master bedroom." "I could tell." Tony muttered. The big mahogany bed sat in the middle, against a large window, and the matching dresser and armoire to the side. Angela pointed to the left of the door, "Master Bath. Includes a tub, and a double sink" They both nodded. She lead them across the hall to room slightly smaller room. With a bright yellow color occupying the wall, and pink flowers going along the edges of the ceiling. "This is another bedroom, um could be used for a _nursery."_ She said, and Ziva nodded, "Pretty." Angela turned around to look at Ziva, "If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" she asked. "14 weeks" Tony answered quickly for her. Angela nodded, "Well the only thing left is the living room and backyard, but if you had any questions, I'll be in the kitchen." "Hey, can you show me that living room, I have certain standards." Tony said, Angela smiled and gestured for Tony to follow her. "So what do you think?" Aunt Nettie asked when they had left. "It's _great_" Ziva said. "But, I, just don't think Tony and I could afford it." She smiled, "_I can buy it for you._" Aunt Nettie said. Ziva shook her head quickly, "No, Aunt Nettie you can't." "Why? I have enough money." "Because, I just don't think Tony and I are _ready _for a house."

"But you are ready for a _child_." Ziva shrugged, "We'll discuss it." She stated simply just to let Aunt Nettie rest with her antics. "Let's go see what Tony is doing." Ziva said as she made her way down the stairs. Tony and Angela were in the living room, talking about something, "Did you make a decision?" Angela asked looking up. "We'll talk about it." Ziva replied, and Angela nodded, and handed her a card. "Give me a call if you make a decision." She nodded and they eventually got back into Aunt Nettie's rental car. "It is a _very _nice house, Ziva-leh." Aunt Nettie said as she pulled out of the driveway. "I know, Aunt Nettie." "Ziva darling, you are scaring me. Besides you stomach you _are not _acting like a pregnant woman." Ziva's eyebrows rose, "Some women are different, like me." She lied. "Hey, uh, Aunt Nettie can we stop up at Borders, there's a book I really want." Tony said fibbed. Ziva looked at him curiously. Aunt Nettie agreed, and pulled into the nearest bookstore. "What are we doing here?" Ziva asked as they walked in. "I'm saving _your a_**." He lead her over to the maternity section and tossed her a book. "What is this for?"

"Just because, _look _pregnant doesn't mean you _don't have to act _pregnant." He whispered, and she nodded and opened up the book. "Did you know, a baby is born with three hundred bones?" Tony said after a long period of silence and Ziva looked up, "No. I did not. Did _you _know babies hiccup in the womb?" Tony shook his head. "_But. _That's what you should do tonight." He said. "What?" "Pretend the baby has hiccups." Tony explained. "_But _what if they ask to _feel it?_" "Just say it's internal. Can't feel it, if that happens." Tony shrugged. Ziva sighed and agreed, they went to the front counter and bought four more books before climbing back into the car, where Aunt Nettie was waiting. "Have a tough time finding your book?" she asked. "No, uh. The baby started um, hiccupping I think." Ziva said uneasily.

Aunt Nettie turned in her seat, "Really? Can I feel?" "It's just internal; you can't feel a thing outside." Tony completed Ziva's sentence. Aunt Nettie smiled before turning back in her seat and starting the car.

Tony gently took Ziva's hand in his as her Aunt pulled onto the street. She layed her head down on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. It was only supposed to be for a second. She awoke up on her couch, she shrugged off the blanket and looked around. "Tony?" she called. He came bounding from the back room, "Hey, you're up." "What time is it?" she asked. "4: 30. I've never seen you sleep for three hours in the middle of the day." Ziva sat up and brushed off her clothes, "I was just tired. Sleeping with you is not a walk through the park." She sneered angrily. "Oh yeah! Like you're so easy? Like a puppy?" Ziva rolled her eyes, "Where'd my mother go?" "_They _went _shopping." _Tony said excitedly. Ziva lightly rubbed her stomach, "Something wrong?" Tony asked. "No, my stomach just hurts a little." She complained lightly.

"I'll make you some tea okay?" Ziva nodded. "Can I borrow one of your sweatshirts? It seems cold to me." Tony bobbed his head in agreement and she dug into her dresser and found one of his old NCIS sweatshirts. She threw on the sweatshirt and slumped back on to the couch. "You must really _not _be feeling well" Tony said as he poured the hot liquid into a mug. Ziva groaned, "Why is your voice so _irritating?" _Tony shrugged, "Most women find that also." He set the cup down the glass table and pushed some hair from her face, "Man, you really don't look good." Ziva smirked, "Thanks. You give me chills." "Maybe you're catching a cold." He suggested. "David's don't catch cold, Mr. DiNozzo." Rivka said as she entered the house with more bags.

"Sorry." He said getting up. Rivka came and took Tony's place by Ziva. "My Ziva does not feel well?" she gently placed a hand on Ziva's forehead. "You are a little warm. Do you feel sick?" Ziva shook her head, "No. Of Course Not." Rivka glared at her, "Ziva E-." Ziva sighed, "Okay!" Ziva exclaimed. "My stomach just hurts, but it's probably just the baby, it, uh keeps hiccupping." Rivka gently smiled, "Get use to it." Rivka gently rubbed Ziva's stomach. "Get some rest." "But I-." Rivka kissed her forehead and draped the blanket back over her. As she walked into the kitchen Ziva muttered, "I am _no _child." "_I __heard that!"_

_

* * *

_

**Did you notice the qoutes from some episodes I added? Can you Guess which? **

**And ANYONE guess what I hinting at? **

Please Review! Give ideas of what you want to happen.

(Not that I have writer's block.)


	7. Presents, Palmer and a Plan

**Sorry if these chapters seem a little out of order. (Last Time I have my dog to anything on my computer.) **

**Disclaimer: Tomorrow let's see if all my dreams come true! NCIS! Oh please Santa I've been good.**

* * *

**Presents, Palmer, and a Plan:**

"Mom, can I please get up now?" Ziva called. Rivka shook her head, and Tony tossed Ziva a bottle of water, "What's this for?" she asked. "For the _baby_, maybe it'll get rid of his hiccups." He teased. Ziva smirked, "I do not think so." "_Actually,_ Ziva that does sound like a good idea." Tony grinned as Rivka agreed at him; Ziva rolled her eyes and set it on the table. Rivka came and placed the back of hand on Ziva's forehead. "You're warmer than before!" She exclaimed. "I'm fine mom my back just hurts." Rivka flipped the collar of the sweatshirt Ziva was wearing. "This sweatshirt is probably raising your temperature! Take it off." She demanded. She was about to argue back when Rivka did it for her. The tank top she had on stretched around her abdomen, thankfully. "Where is Aunt Nettie?" she asked as she tried to use her arms to hide her stomach. "She and your friend, Ducky? He wanted to give her a _tour _of D.C." Rivka said.

Tony chuckled, "Uh oh a Nucky romance" Both Ziva and Rivka looked over at him curiously, "You know Nettie and Ducky put- you know never mind. Let's just be glad your aunt's name isn't Faith." Tony grumbled. "Oh." Ziva said catching on, Rivka however did not. "Anyway, speaking of your friends. We took the liberty of inviting them over; you know to get to know them better." Ziva fell from the couch in pure shock; her mother was trying to _kill _her. "Ziva!" Rivka said from the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Ziva nodded. "Just a, Leg cramp" Ziva said quickly gesturing for Tony to come over.

Tony began kneading her leg, when she leaned toward him and whispered in his ear, "She is trying to kill us." Tony nodded, "Abby texted me, she said Palmer was back from hawaii." Ziva groaned, "I just cleaned this carpet." "Ziva, are you okay?" Rivka asked concerned deeply. "Yes mother." Ziva grumbled. "You do not sound like it." "No, my back just hurts." Tony careful removed his hands from her leg and swiftly made his way to her back, "Better?" he asked. Ziva nodded, annoyed. Tony's hands gradually made their way to the middle of her back, for he was obviously looking for something. "Ooooooooo" he whispered. Ziva rolled her eyes, "I am braless Tony." Tony nodded, "I just figured that out."

Ziva reached back and pinched at the inside of his thigh until he chirped like a canary, "So mom, when are my _friends _getting here?" Rivka looked at her watch, "In about twenty minutes." Ziva's head snapped backward toward Tony, so hard she nearly got whip-plash. "We'll go get dressed then." Ziva said quickly grabbing Tony's hand. "And when you're done you can help me?" Rivka asked, and Ziva nodded furiously, "Of course, Mama." Ziva dragged Tony into her bedroom where she shut the door, quite loudly. "They are _not _coming over here." She whispered fiercely. "Well what do you want me to do?" Tony whispered back. "_Fix it._" Ziva hissed. "Okay, next week. You'll lose it, okay? Just pretend for a _few _more days." Ziva raised an eyebrow, "You are enjoying this aren't you?" she growled. "No." Tony shook his head. Ziva quickly grabbed his ear, "Okay! Okay! I like being able to rub all over to you without getting in trouble." Ziva smirked, "Most Men do."

Tony sneered, "Please." Ziva tossed him a shirt, "Put this on and go help my mother." Tony saluted her before turning to leave the room. He stepped back for a second to whisper in Ziva's ear, "Don't forget the bra." Ziva smacked him the pillow before he gladly left the room.

"Are they here yet?" Ziva asked when she appeared out of the bedroom in a jet black, short sleeve, maternity shirt and black jeans. "Ziva-leh. What is with you and all this black?" her mother asked. "Black is sliming." Tony whispered into Rivka's ear. "I heard that!" Ziva shouted as the doorbell rang. "Tony you're such an a**." Ziva said as she made her way to the door. "Ziva, _please _watch you language." Her mother said. "The child cannot hear me" Ziva argued back. "Actually, a fetus can hear in the mother's womb as early as 12 weeks." Tony said grinning. Ziva mouthed, "a**" to him before opening the door for Abby and Jenny.

"Bonjour!" Ziva said happily. Abby happily hugged her, trying _extra _hard not to squash her. "Hi Abby" "Hi Baby." Abby said as she waved to Ziva's stomach. Ziva rolled her eyes, before Jen hugged her, "What's up?" "Nothing" Ziva replied. "Where do you want us to put our coats?" Abby asked, and Ziva smirked. "Tony can show you since he's being so _helpful _today. Tony clapped for himself, "Thank You! Thank You!" Jenny stifled a laugh as Tony showed them where the hall closet was. "So where are the guys?" Ziva asked, when they returned. "Gibbs said he and McGee would be a little late because they're finishing up the case, but Palmer and Ducky are on their way. Ducky just had to stop somewhere and get you guys a present." Ziva looked at them inquisitively. "He's Ducky, he forgets." Abby whispered in Ziva's ear, and she nodded.

Rivka came over and introduced herself, before long Abby asked, "So, uh, what's for Dinner?" "Chicken and Rice. Is that okay?" Everybody answered and a series of "okay's" and "yes's" erupted. "Ziva, darling why don't you show them the nursery?" her mother insisted. Ziva struggled to get up, but eventually led them to the nursery.

As she walked in, Jen and Abby were still standing in the door way, shocked. "D***." Jenny muttered. Abby nodded in agreement. "D*** indeed." Ziva ran her hands over the crib as Jenny and Abby walked in, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ziva asked. "Yes ma'am." "What are the letters for?" Abby asked pointing to the bag on the floor. "Oh. You take them and you arrange them along the wall in your child's name." Ziva stated. "Have you and Tony thought of any names?" Abby inquired. "I kind of liked Aimee, but I _really _want a biblical name. Like Sarah or Leah." "I like Aimee." Jenny admitted. "Me too." "Ziva! Another one of your friends is here." Rivka called. "Bet you five bucks, Jimmy faints." Abby betted. "I'll take that bet." Ziva said, Jen just rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. If he doesn't we'll pay you twenty." Ziva said raising the bet higher. Jenny smirked and all three women shook.

"Hi. Jimmy" Ziva said as they walked out of the nursery into the living room. Jimmy who was texting somebody on his phone only waved, "One sec, Doctor Mallard is-." He looked up and never finished the sentence. Ziva sat on the arm of couch, slowly rubbing her stomach. "I-I-um-I." Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder and kissed her lightly. Jimmy looked, _horrified. _While Jen and Abby tried their hardest to stifle their laughs, "What? Ziva didn't tell you? Show em' babe." Ziva raised her hand so Palmer could see the ring. "And now" He rubbed her stomach vigorously, "A little DiNozzo. Well Two, actually but. Great News! They're boys!" Palmer's eyes rolled to back of his head before he, _fainted. _


	8. Peace on Earth Or Not

**This is probably my last chapter before christmas (tomorrow!) But anyway, here you go. **

**

* * *

****Peace on Earth and More Kicking (in the Arse)**

"James, James? Are you alright?" Rivka said as she lightly placed a damp cloth on Jimmy's fore head, while they other's stood back, _all _stifling laughs. Rivka looked up at them with a glare, almost identical to Ziva's. "What is _so funny _about your _friend _fainting?" she snapped, and their grins dropped. The timer on the oven **DING! **and Tony went over and took the chicken from the oven. "_Tony DiNozzo? _Can _cook?_" Abby asked, sarcastically. Tony nodded, proud fully "_Yes, _I _can." _"You are more concerned about a _chicken, than your friend." _"Well, I _have a reason." _Ziva said, self-righteously. "I _must_ eat for two." Rivka rolled her eyes at her daughter, "Ziva-leh." "It's okay Mrs. David; he does this all day long." Abby said. Rivka looked down at Jimmy, "Oh." Rivka laid the cloth back down on his head, before getting up and checking on the chicken. "What would you like to drink, you two?" Rivka asked casually, forgetting about the half dead man in the middle of her daughter's living room. "Water's fine." Jenny answered, while Abby set her Caf-Pow on the table. Rivka nodded and handed Jenny a glass of water. Ziva turned on the TV, trying to fill the silence.

"Hey Zi, where'd we put the seasoning for the chicken?" Tony asked, not knowing where _anything _was. Ziva grinned and got up to the nearest cabinet, (Behind Tony.) and handed him a jar of Chicken Seasoning.

Tony mocked a laugh, "Ha. Ha." "Oh, look. Such an adorable baby." Abby exclaimed, and everybody turned to look at the TV. A commercial with many sleeping babies, at the end a rotating earth spun around as, "Peace on Earth" stayed onto the screen. Rivka lightly stroke Ziva's stomach. "Your baby will be just as beautiful, don't worry." Rivka said before turning to help Tony get his hand out of the chicken. Ziva nodded, a little awkwardly as Jimmy began coming back to his senses. He sat up, and looked around, "What the h*** happened?" he muttered. "Oh! You fainted after you found out Ziva and I were married and having twin boys." Tony called across the room, and Jimmy threatened to faint before Abby helped him stand.

"You serious?" he asked stunned. Tony grinned, "Of Course." Jimmy nodded, absent-mindedly. Tony pulled his hand out forcefully from the chicken, and jumped up triumphantly. "Finally!" "So, uh, when are Gibbs and McGee getting here?" "Already here." A gruff voice answered, Ziva spun around where Gibbs and McGee was standing in her door frame. "How the h*** do you do that?" Ziva asked, and Rivka smacked her hand, "ووتش لغتك **Watch your language." **Rivka snapped in Arabic, and Ziva answered something back with more anger. Rivka grabbed Ziva's chin and muttered something under her breath, and Ziva nodded solemnly. Gibbs and McGee took their seats on the couch, and Ziva snatched her chin our of Rivka's grip. "Finish the Case?" Ziva asked turning her back to her mother and focusing on her new visitors. "Finished, Checked, and Sent Away." Gibbs said smugly, "_But _it would have gotten done _sooner _if your _Aunt _hadn't stolen away my _medical examiner._" Ziva raised her arms in defeat, "I _had no _intention of that, which was _all _on Tony." Ziva blamed, and Tony's head snapped up quickly. "What!" he shouted. "I_ was asleep._" Ziva said smugly.

"Boss, I had _no _idea that was happening." Tony explained, as Ducky and Aunt Nettie walked into the apartment laughing. "Ziva-leh, your friend _Ducky _is hilarious." Aunt Nettie said, breathless. "I smell _Nucky _love" Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, and Ziva smiled slightly before swatting him away. "Ziva why don't you show them the _nursery_." Rivka pushed, and Ziva hesitantly got up and had them follow her into the nursery with Ducky and Aunt Nettie staying behind chatting softly. "You didn't wanna see Duck?" Tony asked, and Ducky looked over at him. "What? No, dear boy. But I do have something for you." Ducky came over and handed Tony a bright red bag, and he opened it and pulled out a white teddy bear with a red and white Scottish uniform and a pair of bagpipes. "Thanks Duck." Tony said cautiously, and carried it into the nursery.

"What is that?" Ziva asked as Tony set it on one of the shelves. "From Ducky." Tony stated simply. "Okay."

So, after twenty one plates about two for each person, (three for Ziva.) everybody was starting to head home and most tried to stay away from baby topics but Rivka mostly always drove it back. "Abigail? Did you know the meaning of you name is Father in rejoicing? Ziva your child must have a name just like hers, it must mean the truth like yours it means radiance." Ziva groaned quietly before putting her head in her hands.

"Thanks for a _very entertaining night_." Jenny said as she hugged Ziva. "No problem." Gibbs decided to drive Jenny home which raised _some _eyebrows, mostly Tony's. "Hmmmm, you may not be the only one expecting." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear once Gibbs and Jenny had left, and Ziva tried hard to not to laugh but it was _very _difficult.

"What's so funny?" Abby asked as she shrugged on her coat. "Nothing. Nothing." Ziva said shaking her head, laughing quietly. Once Abby and McGee had left together with Palmer, Ziva warned Tony not to make a comment if he wanted to live through the night. Ducky had to nearly be force out of the house, since he and Aunt Nettie were having such a _wonderful conversation _on something unknown to everyone else.

"We shall chat tomorrow Donald!" Aunt Nettie called out the door as Ziva and Tony were washing some of the dishes. "Ziva-leh, I wonder why your pregnancy is so different from mine." Rivka asked curiously just as Ziva hand came to brush the handle of a knife.

"I _do not know, mother._" She said through gritted teeth and gripped the knife handle. "By this time, I was _not _that big, _but _my back was hurting most of the time, and from what your _father _told me, I was having mood swings most of the time." Rivka said as she turned around to help Aunt Nettie with the rug by the door, while their backs were turned Ziva brought the knife a few inches away from her neck. "You wanna do it or should I" she whispered to Tony, before he quickly took the knife away from her. "Tony!" she whispered fiercely. "_You _are _not _leaving me alone with them" he said angrily as he gripped her shoulders.

Ziva kicked him in the shins before he fell to the ground, pulling her down with him, laughing. "_I will not be alone._" She mocked him happily. Aunt Nettie and Rivka hurried over and peered over the snack bar area of her kitchen, down at them. Ziva gripped Tony's neck, forcefully. "If I _could _I would kill you." "They've started." Rivka whispered, before she and Aunt Nettie retreated to the bedroom. "Think they bought it?" Tony whispered. "Let's make sure." Ziva said standing up and grabbing the knife laying on the counter. Tony's eyes bulged, "Ziva! NO!" The knife flew down with precise incision in the carpet below Tony's "Little Men."

Tony sighed loudly, "Thank God." Ziva leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You think I would _miss _on purpose? I don't think so." Tony scrambled up, terrified. "What?" Ziva asked suspiciously. "You're crazy!" Tony muttered. "Oh this is gonna be fun" Ziva whispered, as she threw a plate from the sink. Tony jumped up, dodging the plate as it clattered it to the floor. More plates fell and crashed, and more of Tony's screams erupted louder and louder by every one. "Bite Me!" Ziva screamed, as she threw the last plate, it did not break however; it just clattered to the floor. Tony slowly picked the plate up, and set it down on the counter. "Ziva, _calm down, _I pretty sure they bought it." Tony said calmly. "Just for good measure." She cracked the plate against Tony's head before he passed out on his _arse. _

_

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Any reviews are welcome, but I _do _need them. **


	9. Christmassy, Vitamin C, and Double D,

**Christmassy, Vitamin C, and Double D's: **

"That was _totally unnecessary_." Tony grumbled as he placed a bag of frozen peas to the back of his head and Ziva smirked_, "_It was _your _idea, Tony." Tony rolled his eyes at her as she sauntered past him. "I think I even lost a few _IQ points!_" he complained. "Like you had many left." Ziva muttered under her breath as she fixed the pillows on the bed. "_Excuse Me?" _Tony asked, offended. Ziva glared back at him, "You are _very much_ excused." Tony slammed the ice pack down from counter and made his way over to her, "_Look." _He growled low so only she could hear. "_You _asked _me_for _my_help. You don't like it, to the hell bad. _You _got _yourself _in this, _you _get yourself _out._" He hissed before grabbing his jacket and storming out. "Fine!" Ziva shouted. "_I__will__**.**_**" **Even though it was a few small tears, Ziva _**refused **_to let them fall. She heard the door to her bedroom open but before the person could respond she growled back, "_Not. Now. Mother._" Ziva glared at the door for what seemed to be an eternity before someone placed a blanket on her shoulders. She only glanced back slightly as her mother gave her a sympathetic look, before going back into the bedroom.

"Did I tell you or what?" Aunt Nettie hissed. Rivka nodded gently, "You did say that." "I told you that boy was trouble, I told _you._ He was a nuisance; He pays _no attention _to that child on the way." Aunt Nettie sighed, "Ziva has made a _horrible_ _mistake._" Rivka glanced over at the door, "I think she knows." Rivka murmured.

* * *

Tony slammed his car door shut and sped out of Ziva's driveway. About half an hour later of driving he realized he had _no _idea where he was going. He finally decided to go to the one place where he could talk to someone who _may _listen. He swung into Gibbs's driveway and quietly shut his car door. He opened Gibbs's front door which was _always _unlocked. He stepped inside, and walked down into the basement. "What'd you do now?" Gibbs asked as he sanded the exterior of his boat. "Starting a new one?" Tony asked as he walked down the stairs. "You didn't answer my question." Gibbs stated, "You didn't answer _mine._" Tony sat backwards on a chair so he was facing Gibbs. "Ziva had a little _temper tantrum _I guess and I kinda got mad at her when she hit me in the head with a dish and I yelled at her a little bit and left." He stated casually before taking a sip of the bourbon sitting on the counter beside him. "What do you mean temper tantrum?" "Well her freakin' mother was like Ziva why don't you ever have mood swings like me?" Tony said as he butchered his mocking tone of Rivka. "Then she went all _crazy _and crap, she nearly killed my little men down there and broke nearly every plate in the sink." Gibbs stifled a laugh as he set the sander down on the bench.

"She's the mother of your child DiNozzo." Tony looked up at Gibbs and gave him a look, "Metaphorically." Gibbs finished. "I know, I guess. It's just; I got no idea why I blew up at her like that." Tony said and placed his head in his hands. "I was just kinda annoyed with her family I guess. I mean she has to _lie_, that she's pregnant with my baby for her to feel loved by them." Gibbs nodded, "That's how mother in law's are." Tony smiled slightly, "I just don't want her to always have to lie to them. Because they already hated me, imagine when they find out I'm not her husband." Tony groaned. Gibbs took a swig of the bourbon in his own cup before bobbing his head slightly, "So you care for her?" he finally said. Tony glanced up at him, "What?" "DiNozzo, listen. If you don't want her to be _that _unhappy, then you obvious care for her." Tony cocked his head to the sighed and looked at him; he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess." Gibbs set the cup on the table and lightly patted Tony's shoulder; he leaned down and whispered in Tony's ear, "Rule Twelve doesn't apply to your _wife._" He grinned before turning to dart up the stairs he stopped by a box of ginger and peppermint tea, he held it up, "What?" Gibbs shrugged. "You? Tea?" "It's from when Mike was here." Tony nodded, "Can I have it?" "Yeah, why?" Gibbs asked. "Thanks, Ziva's stomach was hurting earlier so." Tony began bounding up the stairs, "Maybe Ziva's pregnant for real." Gibbs shouted as he made his way to the top. Tony staggered on the top step and pondered the thought before shrugging, "Nah, we have to do certain things to make that happen, boss." "You better not!" Gibbs called after him.

He tried calling her several times before he got to her house. Tony stood on the doorstep for a second weighing his options. He decided being hit in the head with a skillet by Aunt Nettie was not as good as simply picking the lock. He pushed the door open with great ease as he finished his job, smiling proudly to himself. "Ziva." He called into the apartment. "Ziva?" He walked into the living room and picked up a few blankets making sure no one was under them. "Ziv-." The sound of his scull nearly being cracked was the last thing her heard before collapsing to the floor for the second time today.

"See! I told you. Look he's waking up." A thick Latino accented voice said as Tony began coming out of his blackout. His vision was blurred but he remembered the face, "George Lopez?" he asked as he sat up slowly.

"Da Loca!" the man exclaimed. The man wasn't exactly like George for his head was smaller but his hair and his face were all the same. "What the hell happened?" Tony asked as he rubbed the back of his head again. "_You broke into our home._" A woman said as she came into his still blurred sight of vision. Now _she_, looked like an exact replica Betty White expect her skin was much darker along with her hair. "What are you talking about?" Tony asked. "You tried to break into our apartment, Chico. Which was not a good idea with Betty Mae on the loose." The man said. "Who's Betty Mae?" The man pointed to the old woman, "Mi Abuela." Tony sighed, "Where's Ziva?" he finally asked as the throbbing in head continued to grow. "Who?" Betty Mae asked. "Ziva, you know. Pretty, Pregnant, Powerful. Why are you in _her _apartment?" "I think you're in the _wrong _apartment." The man said. "No, this is Twenty-Seven D." Tony said. "_No,_ this is Twenty-Seven _Double D._" Betty Mae explained.

"Oh." Tony said, now embarrassed. "The apartment you're looking for is the floor _across _the street." The man explained. Tony nodded, before wobbly standing; the man grabbed his arm carefully. "How about I walk you over there so you don't kill yourself." Tony smiled slightly, "Thanks." He opened the door for Tony and but Tony waved to the woman, "Thanks for the bang on the head, Betty Mae." He called. "So, uh, tell me. What's your name son?" the man asked as he helped Tony into the passenger seat of the car. "Tony. Tony DiNozzo." He said as the man climbed into the driver's seat. "So who's Ziva?" he asked as he started the car. "Ziva is my partner/wife, scratch that _fake _wife." The man scanned from the driver's side, "What?" "It's a long story." "Give me the short side." "Basically, she told her Aunt she got married to me after I kinda yelled at her through the phone; her Aunt and her mom came over from _Israel. _And practically _ruined _my life, then I kinda lied and said she was pregnant, so know she was acting pregnant, and _god _it's scary." He said quickly and ended breathless. The man squinted at him for a second before he fell out laughing. "Dang, you Niño's screw up, mucho!" he exclaimed. "_Thanks._" Tony muttered. The man parked Tony's car in front of Ziva's apartment. "I hope things go better for you Chico." He said as he patted Tony's shoulder. Tony nodded before stepping out of the car, "Thanks…" "Jorge. Jorge Lopez." The man said grinning. Tony opened his mouth to say something when the man said it for him, "With a J." Tony nodded, "Thanks Anyway."

This time after he checked the Apartment Number and picked the lock, he looked all around him before beginning his search. "Ziva." He whispered. "Ziva" he called again. "What?" a voice hissed and Tony turned around where Ziva was standing directly behind him. "I'm sorry, I was acting stupid. I mean for _crying out loud _you're the mother of my child! I can't be acting like one." He exclaimed. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together, "Are you drunk?" she asked cautiously. Tony lightly touched her chin, "No. But I am sorry, _so _sorry." Ziva was taken aback for second before Tony leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I love you." He whispered. "Tony." Ziva said quietly but Tony pressed his lips to hers again, longer and with more passion. Rivka and Aunt Nettie stood in Ziva's bedroom doorway watching the scene, "Seems like they are just fine." Rivka said quietly. "But for how long."

* * *

Tony woke up on the couch, and felt the area beside him which was ice cold, and it seemed to be like that for a _very_ long time. He sat up and looked around, and then he heard the shower running. He made his way to the kitchen and made himself some coffee when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned around as Ziva sat down on top of the couch; his eyes bulged when he saw her. "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked. "Um, um, I was making coffee." He stuttered as he stared at her chest, it was _huge._ "I was in the mood for grapefruits and eggs." She said seductively as she walked over to him. "Um, those are big." He said as she undid her robe. "The grapefruit?" Ziva asked as she cocked her head. "Uh, sure." Ziva stepped closely into 'Tony's space' and lightly kissed him. "Tony. Tony." She whispered. "Wake up. Wake up." "What?" Tony asked as he shook his head.

* * *

"Wake up!" Ziva shouted as she shook Tony's shoulder. Tony snapped his eyes open and looked around, and up at Ziva. He reached up and mindlessly grabbed her breasts before she slapped him hard, "What the hell is wrong with you!" she shouted as she stood up. "Are those real?" he asked. Ziva furrowed her two eyebrows at him, "What?" He sat up and looked around, "Sorry. A dream I had." Ziva backed away from him slowly as he got up out of the bed, "Where's your mom and Aunt?" "They went out shopping." Ziva finished as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Can I have a cup? Or are you still mad at me?" Tony asked he sat down at the table; Ziva looked at him curiously before pouring another cup and sat down across from him. "So tell my why you were dreaming about my breasts?" she asked as she took a sip. "Um, well. I woke up and I looked around and I heard the shower running so I got up and poured myself a cup of coffee, then you came out and were like all sexy." This made Ziva raises her eyebrows and take another sip, "And then you took of your robe and, man they were _huge. _I mean like _double d's_" Ziva spit her coffee back into the cup and nearly choked, "What?" "I dunno it was a weird." Tony said as he took a sip of his own coffee. "Very…about last night." Ziva started. "I talked to Gibbs, and you know we're partners. You needed my help, and I was acting like a brat." Tony said and Ziva nodded, "That you were." Tony glared at her slightly, "Look. I'm apologizing, screw Gibbs. _Can you forgive me? _"

Ziva ran her tongue on the inside of her mouth and then shook her head, "I can't." "Why?" Tony questioned. "Because, right now I'm craving a twenty." She said, smirking. Tony grinned, "You know, you're a trip right?" he reached into his wallet and handed her a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change." Ziva leaned across the table and pecked his lips lightly, "I'm not a trip, I'm pregnant." She ruled. Ziva got up and washed her mug out before washing the rest, "So when's your mom supposed to be back?" "Now." Aunt Nettie said as she and Rivka made her way into the apartment. "You look like you just woke up Mr. DiNozzo; it's almost _11: 30._" Aunt Nettie said as she tried to make up their bed. "I just did." Tony Muttered, she glanced up at him before reaching into a bag and tossing something to him. He flipped it over; it was a small box with a picture of a _very _attractive pregnant woman on it the title was, "BabyPlus Prenatal Education System." "What the hell is this?" he muttered to himself. "It is a _learning system._" Rivka explained when she saw Tony's confused expression. "Well, how-?" She took it from him and tore the box open; it was a tiny white machine with a strap similar to the one on Ziva's 'stomach' hanging on the back. "See you just." Rivka commanded as she started the strap around Ziva's waist area and hit a small switch. "So what's it _do _exactly?" Ziva asked as she looked down at it. "It's sounds that scientifically enhance the baby's brain." Aunt Nettie said excitedly. "More like scientifically proven as a piece of crap." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear as he set his cup in the sink. "What was that Mr. DiNozzo?" Aunt Nettie smirked, "I said, do you think your Aunt would like to go to the new mall?" Aunt Nettie looked up at him, "Sure, but you might want to go get dressed." She suggested, Tony looked at Ziva who smirked at him. He sighed quietly before going into the bedroom.

He grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt before reaching for the keys but they weren't on the dresser. He looked out in the living room where only Ziva was sitting on the couch with a pregnancy book in hand, "Mother is in the nursery and Aunt Nettie is already in the car." She smirked; Tony mocked a laugh before running out of the front door and into Aunt Nettie's rental car.

The ride to mall was mostly silent; the only sound was her Israeli music playing in the background. She parked the car and they both stepped out. They strolled into the Christmas-themed mall and walked around for quite a bit before Aunt Nettie said, "You did not really want to go to the mall did you not?" she asked. "Um, no." Tony admitted. "I am _very _disappointed in you." "I know. I would be too. I mean I guess I'm kinda just adjusting to the whole father thing." Tony said as he played with a mobile, not realizing they had walked into a baby store. "But are you going to be like this when the child is born?" Rivka questioned. "Are you going to love that little baby growing inside of my niece?" she asked urgently. Tony glanced at her for the longest time before looking back down at the mobile, "Yeah, and if I don't you can personally kick my ass back to Israel." He said smirking a little. Aunt Nettie nodded, "I'll take you up on that offer." She agreed, and Tony nodded. "Do you like this one?" She asked as she traced the giraffe's as it dangled in the air. "Yeah, kinda reminds me of the time when my mom took me took to the zoo. It was around this time, chrismassy-ish" He said quietly. "All right," she handed him a hundred doll bill, "Nettie, I couldn't." She pushed the money back into his hand. "I command you or you will never see my niece again." She said seriously. Tony took the money and paid for the mobile, they walked around the rest around the mall talking and occasionally laughing. "You know, I saw how Ziva had a Mini Cooper, and you have a mustang. That is not a _family _car." She suggested and Tony grinned, "You know, I'm _really _starting to like you." He said grinning.

Ziva shut the book shut, they had been gone for over _two _hours, she thought to herself. She got up and moved a curtain to get a better view of the street, and she gasped, "TONY!"

* * *

**What's you think? I need reviews people! I posted this at exactly 12 AM! Happy New Year 2011 Baby! **


	10. Dying But Surprisingly No Lying

**I asked for 30 and 3 extra. I think you all deserve a treat, so here's Tony's big surprise **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but AGD (you'll see.) **

* * *

**Dying But Surprisingly Not Lying**

Tony stepped out of a Jet black Ford Escape with a huge grin on his face as Ziva walked out of the house her mouth _wide_ open. "Careful, you might catch a fly." Tony teased. "You bought _a car?_" she asked stunned, Tony pointed to Aunt Nettie, "Your _Aunt _bought the car." He explained before running his hands over the doors. "6 speed automatic engine, heated front seats. It's a man's _dream_." He said in full stun mode. "You bought a car." Ziva said again, as Rivka walked outside next to her. "Nettie, you bought them _a car?_" she asked just as stunned as Ziva. "What is the big deal? They needed a _family _car." Aunt Nettie emphasized as she climbed out of the car. "We bought a car seat also, so don't worry Ziv." Tony said too caught in the car to notice her new expression. "Are you goning to say thank you?" Aunt Nettie asked and Ziva hugged her gently, "Thank You." She said quietly . "You're Welcome." Aunt Nettie kissed both of her cheeks before taking more shopping bags from the car.

"Tony!" Ziva hissed and Tony looked up from the mirror, "Yeah Honey?" Ziva jerked her head back toward the house before walking in with him following she locked the door to their bedroom before grabbing a pillow and smothering him again. "Ziva!" he shouted muffled through the pillow. Ziva pushed him down onto the bed before she climbed on top of him and pressed the pillow down harder. "What'd I do?" he asked breathless when she removed the pillow form his face.

"You let her buy a car!" she whispered fiercely. "But she really likes me now." Tony whispered. Ziva fell back next to him and tore the device and gently tossed it to the ground. "Great now we gotta give back; a full nursery, these clothes, _and a car._" "I'm telling you getting pregnant would be much easier." Tony said adding a smirk to prove his point. Ziva gripped his ear until it was blood red, "Sorry, but I _don't think so._" There was a soft knock at the door before Rivka called, "Ziva, Tony. You must stop with all your _activities, _we have to get going." Ziva looked over at Tony who shrugged, "She gonna buy us a dog now too?" she said as she got up and opened the door. They met Aunt Nettie and her mother by the car where they both climbed in, so they followed suit.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked as her mother got behind the wheel again, Tony gritted his teeth as he slid in next to her. This woman, was gonna drive his _new car_, _NEW CAR. _Oh, this was gonna be a long 9 months, he thought. "_Well. _I called your Obstetrician, but they didn't seem to have your appointment so I booked one for you." Aunt Nettie said as Rivka sped down the street. Ziva quickly grabbed her seat belt, "What?" she shouted. "You know, so we can make sure that cute little baby is okay." Rivka said as she glanced at Ziva through the rear view mirror. "Yes, But-." Tony covered her mouth with his hand. "They _won't _listen to _us,_ they'll listen to the _doctor._" Ziva was about to argue back, when Tony pressed his hand tighter around her mouth, she sat back against the seat, but was still as stiff as board. They pulled up in front of a building it was smaller than the rest. Rivka ushered them all out and into the building and signed Ziva in.

Ziva bit her nail, as she waited for them to call her name. "This is going to be World War Three." She whispered. "Ziva. Dr. Channing will see you now." A nurse said from the front counter. Tony massaged her hand as the nurse lead them to a examination room. Ziva sat up the chair, as Tony gently patted her knuckles. A blonde haired doctor, who was extremely tall, walked in and her bright blue eyes matched Aunt Nettie's. "Hi, Ziva. I'm Dr. Channing but you call me Meg, if you want." Ziva looked uneasily at her as she pulled a seat up next to her. "So, uh, Ziva. Your mother says your about 3 and a half months along?" Ziva shook her head, "I kinda lied." Ziva said quietly. "How so?" Dr. Channing asked. "You see my aunt flew in because this dumbbo over here said he was my husband, and then she brought my mom with her and _he _told them I was pregnant and they bought all this stuff and, and. We're screwed." Ziva finished breathless. Dr. Channing, chuckles quietly, "What?" Ziva said. "Same thing happen to me and my fiance." "Well what happened?" Tony asked.

"We got married, and had two baby boys, Parker and Conner." Ziva smiled weakly, "I may not be that lucky." "So you're _not_ pregnant?" Ziva nodded, "Do you mind if I check?" Ziva shook her head, uneasily. Dr. Channing moved, "Down There" as Ziva threw down her pants and underwear. Ziva scooted back onto the chair and set her feet on the pedistols, and rested her head against the headrest. Tony gently stroked her hand as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Mmm, you look f-…." Dr. Channing said. "What?" Ziva said looking up. "Nope, you're _definatly _pregnant." Ziva quickly sat up, "What!" she said astonished "I would say you're about 10 weeks along." Ziva shook her head in disbelief, "No." "_But_, let's just have a look see."

Dr. Channing placed a droplet of blue goo on Ziva's stomach, and placed a "wand" on top, she gently slid it around her stomach and stopped a little bit farther to the left. She turned the screen so Ziva and Tony could see. She pointed to the tiny little figure moving around the screen, even though is was still so small you could make out the head, and then tiny little arms and legs, flailing. "See, right there. That's _your _baby." Tony came and wiped the tears away from Ziva's eyes, a loud and fast paced thumping entered the room, "What's that?" Ziva croaked. "That's the heart beat." Dr. Channing whispered quietly. "The baby's heart beat?" She nodded, Tony kissed Ziva's head. "It's okay." he whispered gently to her. "I'm gonna go get some pictures for you guys before I ask you a couple of questions, okay?" Ziva silently nodded, and Dr. Channing left the room.

"This can't be happening." Ziva muttered. "What's wrong?" "Tony, I am an _assassin. _They _do not _have _children._" Tony gently took her chin and turned her face to him, "You're _not _an assassin, you're an NCIS agent." "No. I'm a liason for _mossad_." Tony kissed her nose, "Do you, Ziva Elaina David, not the assasin, want a baby?" Ziva pondered the thought for a long period of time, "…..Yes." she said finally. "Then, that's your answer. You're not an assassin. That part of you died when you came here." He kissed her head, "I know. And I promise."

Dr. Channing stepped back in and handed them printouts of the ultrasound, and then sat down on her swivel chair. "So let's talk." Ziva sat up and shrugged on her clothes. "Ziva, are you allergic to anything?""Not that I know of." "Do you remember when your last menstural cycle was?" Ziva shrugged, "Late October, the 21st." Dr. Channing nodded and turned some sort of wheel in her hand. "You have an August baby on your hands. Your due date is around July 28th." "Hot." Ziva muttered. "So, what symptoms have you had? Any morning sickness?" "Not often." "Headaches? Back Aches? Fatigue?" Ziva nodded. "What about Mood Swings?" Tony raised his hand, "Yes Tony?" Dr. Channing asked looking up at him. "I can answer that one for you. Yes Mood Swings, have been apart of our daily lives." Ziva playfully hit him, "It's true." He shrugged. "Higher Temperature?" "Sometimes." "Seems almost like a cold?" Ziva nodded, "Never suspected, if it weren't for my _mother._"

Dr. Channing stood and put on a stethascope. "I gotta make sure your lungs and heart are okay." Ziva nodded, Dr. Channing pressed the center piece to the her chest, "Take a deep breath from me. Good. Now slowly exhale. Good." She took the piece from her chest and set it in her pocket. "Sounds Good. Really Good." "That it?" Tony asked. "We just need a veil of blood, to uh, test for other illnesses that might plauge during pregnancy." "Sure." Ziva said as she rolled up her sleeve, Dr. Channing cleaned the area of the skin with an alcohol swap before perfecting the needle.

Ziva quickly grabbed Tony's hand as she came closer to her with the needle. "What a big bad-." He stopped himself from saying assassin. "_woman _? Is afraid of needles?" he whispered into her ear. Ziva grinned, "Maybe." Tony caressed her gently as Dr. Channing drew twenty milliliters of blood. She placed a small patch on her arm, "You may feel a little sleepy after this, but it's completely normal." Ziva nodded. "All you need to do now, is schuduele an appointment for maybe a month later, and then you can go." "What's happening next month?" Tony asked as he helped Ziva down. "Maybe we can tell if it's a girl or boy next time." Ziva smiled. "If anything seems wrong, don't hesistate to call." She handed Tony a slip of paper, "For her pre-natal vitamins." Tony nodded understandingly.

They made their way out of the room where Ziva's mother and Aunt hounded them with questions, "Everything is _Perfect_." Dr. Channing emphasized as Tony talked with the receptionist. Ziva handed them the ultrasound photo's, and they gasped, "It's _adorable._" They breathed. Ziva nodded, "Mm-hmmm." "I'll see you next month Ziva." Dr. Channing said before she strolled down the hallway back down around another corner before she disapperead out of sight. Tony grabbed her hand, "Ready?" he said, and they all nodded. The older women made their way to the door quicker, than Tony and Ziva. "Gibbs is gonna be pissed." Ziva whispered. "Ziva." "Hmmm?" "Sometimes you need to shut up." "Isn't this how we got in this situation in the first place?"

Tony carried Ziva into the house and set her down gently on the couch, He removed her shoes and coat, before he slowly draped a blanket over her. "I am going to hang this in the nursury." Aunt Nettie whispered as she made her way over to the door. At the sound of the door closing, Ziva slowly opened her eyes. "Hey you're awake. You didn't even crack an eye when you're mother nearly hit that tree." Ziva smiled gently. "Can I get you anything?" he whispered. Ziva shook her head, no. "Just wanna go back to sleep?" She nodded. "Alright." He pushed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "See you when you wake up." "Tony." Rivka said, and Tony stood up from Ziva. "Nettie and I are going grocery shopping, will you be fine here by yourselves?" Tony nodded, "I'm _having _a baby. Not_ a_ baby." Rivka smiled before she and Nettie left quietly, careful not to wake Ziva. "Aimee." He whispered to himself. "Aimee" He whispered that repeatedly. He made his way over to the nursury and dug through the bag and pulled up all the letters he needed. He ran out and grabbed a hammer and quietly snuck back in and shut the door.

Ziva woke up a few hours later, and rubbed her arms as she stood up. The door to the nurusry was closed tight, so she softly knocked. "Tony?" she asked quietly. Tony poked his head out from the door, opening it a crack. "Yes Ziva darling?" "What's going on?" she asked. Tony slipped out of the room, "It's a surprise" he said covering her eyes. "What is it?" she asked as he pushed open the door. "Just wait. 5…4….3….2….1" Tony undercovered the her eyes. "What?" Ziva asked as she looked around the room. Her eyes glanced over at the where she saw the letters going along the way. "Tony." she breathed.

**Aimee Genesis. **

Tony gently stroked her stomach. "Do you like it?" Ziva nodded, "It's beautiful. But.. what if it's boy, we have all this girl stuff." Tony kissed her neck, "I have a _gut feeling _it's a _girl_." Tony said. "Well, _I _think it's a beautiful name, for our _perfect _little girl."

Indeed, their little girl was prefect.

Little **Aimee Genesis DiNozzo** was perfect. Or so they thought.

* * *

**So what'd you think of _big surprise _? All of you that have guesses Ziva was pregnant, congrats you were right.**

**Next time on _Me, Me (FAKE) Husband, and My Crazy Aunt. _**

_"My grandchild will not have a name I do not approve of! And I will not be lied too!" Eli roared._


	11. After the Surprise

**After The Surprise:**

"There's just _one _problem." Ziva said quietly. "What?" "What am I supposed to do with your body when Gibbs find out?" Ziva questioned seriously, "Because _I for_ _sure_, am not telling him." Ziva said. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about him." Tony said quietly. "Forgot about whom?" Aunt Nettie asked from the door way.

"Oh, um, my father. I forgot to tell him about Ziva being pregnant." Tony answered quickly and Aunt Nettie nodded, "You should call and tell him then." She said as she handed him a phone. Ziva held up a hand, "I'll be right back, I have to…puke." She said before she hurried into her bathroom and locked the door. And soon after the sound of retching was heard, and Tony flinched at every sound. "Ah, the joys of pregnancy." Aunt Nettie sighed. Tony set the hammer down and breezed past Aunt Nettie, "What's so joyous about puking your guts out." He muttered as he entered the bedroom.

He lightly knocked on the door, "What?" she moaned. "You gonna let me in or what?" Tony asked as he heard the toilet flush. "No." Ziva stressed and Tony rolled his eyes, "You do remember that I'm a _Special Agent_, right?" Tony asked as he started to pick the lock. He pushed the door open and saw she hadn't even made an attempt to try and stop him. She was sitting up against the wall, with her head leaning against it with her legs pulled up to her chest. She looked over at him, "I did not forget." She mumbled.

Tony came and sat beside her and lightly brushed the curls from her face, "You know, if you weren't so red. You'd look kinda sexy." Tony joked and Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "Of course, the _one thing _Tony DiNozzo has on his mind is-." Zivaclosed her eyes as another wave of nausea came over her. "If I could kill you." She grumbled. "Hey, it was _your _idea." Tony argued back and Ziva turned her head so she could glare at him. "Technically, _you _kissed _me._" Tony rolled his eyes, "Sure, always blame it on the husband." Ziva quietly chuckled, "Oh course." "So that's a _no _on the celebratory cake?" Tony joked and Ziva rubbed her sides.

"Just the thought of cake makes me nauseous." "Well, you can't sit here forever." And with that, He gingerly placed his arms under legs and hoisted her up. "What are you doing?" "You need to lie down." Ziva opened the door for him before laying her head back on his chest. He slowly but surely made his way to couch where he set her down and draped a thick blanket, and he was about to ask her if she wanted anything when he saw her eyes drifting off softly, using her hands as a pillow. He slowly removed her hands and slid a pillow into place before kissing her forehead and sitting on the floor next to her. He took the remote and hit the DVR button and turned on, 'The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe.' "Can't watch, Liar Liar now can we?" He said as he picked up a pregnancy book, "Ya-Da. Ya-Da." He said as he flipped the pages, "Gross!" he shrieked as his hand froze. He looked around before sliding the book under the couch. He lightly laid his head on the couch before his eyelids became heavy also and he too was fast asleep.

* * *

Rivka and Aunt Nettie nearly pleaded with them, but their complaints were only words to them as they eat breakfast on Monday morning. "I'll be _fine._" Ziva emphasized as she eat a piece of toast. "But _Ziva_, you've seen your child and now you have pictures, you should stay here where you are _safe_." Rivka ordered. "I _promise_ I won't let her out of the building." Tony said as he finished the last of his orange juice. "Then _I _will go with you." Aunt Nettie said as she shrugged on her purse. Ziva looked over at Tony who was about to drop his glass, "B-but what about um…shopping." He asked nervously even though he tried not to let it show.

"A day without shopping will be good for me." Ziva rubbed the back of her neck, "Are you sure?" she asked hopefully and Aunt Nettie nodded, "But you must hurry or you will be late." Ziva sighed before she and Tony drug their feet across the floor to her bedroom. Ziva groaned softly before falling back on the bed, "Course, they would." Tony said as he threw a black long-sleeved shirt that hugged his frame on his body and a sports coat as Ziva ran her hands over her face. "This is gonna be a _long _day, get me an aspirin will ya?" she asked and Tony shook his head. "Can't, pregnant women can't have Aspirin, messes with the baby." Tony explained and Ziva threw one of the pillows at him. "I _really _hate you." Tony tossed her a black shirt that flowed at around her stomach before leaving into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Ziva stood up and slid the shirt on before slipping on a pair of white boot cut pants.

"Ziva-leh, you are going to be late." Aunt Nettie called through the door. "Just a second." Ziva hurried into the bathroom and grabbed a ponytail holder and as she was pulling her hair up, Tony took it from her. "What was that for?" she angrily asked. "Leave it down, I like it that way." He added a DiNozzo smile, just for charm. Ziva shook her head out to have the curls flow freely as she ran the water over her toothbrush. Tony handed her a small orange pill which she quickly swallowed with a handful of water before aggravatingly brushing her teeth. "10 seconds." Tony called as he grabbed his jacket. Ziva nearly threw her toothbrush down before grabbing her bag, her jacket, and kissing her mother good bye before hopping in the car with Tony and Aunt Nettie.

"With three seconds to spare." She breathed as Tony backed out of the driveway. The ride was mainly quiet until Aunt Nettie asked, "So, Tony. How did you Father react to the news?" Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Yes, Tony. _How did he react?_" she smirked. "Well, I wouldn't know, all he wanted to do was talk to you." Tony said turning the question back on her. "Oh, um. He was….surprised, and concerned." Ziva clarified uneasily. "Why?" Aunt Nettie asked as she leaned forward. "He was worried that Tony might not be….fatherly. He suggested that Tony take a _how to be a father _class." Tony nearly slammed on the brakes, "He did _what!" _He screeched. Ziva grinned over at him, "He said that-." "Oh, I heard you." Tony said as he started the car back up. "It _does _sound like a good idea, Mr. DiNozzo." Aunt Nettie chirped. "_Sure." _Tony said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Tony clamped the brake down as he slammed into his parking space, "We're here." Aunt Nettie climbed out the car and started toward the elevator. "Is she looking?" Ziva asked and Tony glanced back, "Yep." Ziva lightly rubbed Tony's nose, before pecking him on the lips lightly. "Love You." she murmured before climbing out the car. "Course you do." Tony muttered before he followed them into the building. They took the elevator up and when they made their way to the bull pen; Gibbs, McGee, and Jenny were waiting for them. "Hey Jenny." Ziva said as she set her bag down. "Hi Ziva." They kissed both cheeks before Ziva whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to you." Jenny nodded before hugging Aunt Nettie.

"Nice to see you." Aunt Nettie murmured as she hugged her back. "McGee, why don't you give Nettie a tour of the building?" Gibbs said gruffly. McGee's eyes bulged and Aunt Nettie raised her eyebrows. "Sure." Aunt Nettie agreed and McGee nervously nodded his head. "S-sure." McGee gradually made way out of the bull pen. "Now _what _were you saying?" Jenny asked. Ziva looked around the bull pen, "Somewhere more _private._" They all walked up the stairs to Jenny's office where they all stood a few weeks ago. "Better?" Jenny asked and Ziva nodded, "Course." She started fiddling with her thumbs as Jenny and Gibbs watched her. "You gonna speak?" Gibbs asked and Ziva looked up at him. "I'm Pregnant." She murmured. "Yeah, course. We know we were here about a week ago." Jenny said but Ziva shook her head, "_Really._"

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other before both doubling over laughing, "Oh Please!" Jenny breathed as she wiped a tear from her face. Ziva and Tony both looked at each other before looking back at the other two. Gibbs looked at them and saw the serious looks on their face, Tony gently stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it before setting it down on Jenny's desk. Jenny stopped laughing long enough to look at the photo. "What is this?" she asked as she lightly touched the ultrasound. "I _think _DiNozzo got David Pregnant, and _now _she's trying to say she's pregnant." Gibbs said slowly and Ziva couldn't bear to even look at him. "Are you_ serious, _Ziva?" Jenny asked shocked, and Ziva simply nodded.

"Ziver?" Gibbs said hesitantly, and Ziva slowly looked up at him. "I am... pregnant." She confirmed. Gibbs glared over at Tony was painfully rubbing his neck. "DiNozzo, _my office now._" He growled before leaving the room and Tony shortly followed after. Jenny looked Ziva over before placing her hand on Ziva's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Ziva murmured. "It's not your fault." Ziva smirked over at her, "It take two to tango." Jenny quietly giggled. "Point Taken."

* * *

_Tony's POV_

I was scared as Gibbs's nearly dragged me into the elevator. When elevator started to move he slammed the button down, hard and I was afraid it wouldn't come back up. He leaned up against the wall and cocked his head at me, "You have to do certain things to get that boss." Gibbs mocked and I drug my hands over my face. "I-I, it was Ziva's idea boss." Gibbs smacked the back of my head, _hard. _"You said that last time." He hissed. "I know, it's just, it was the spur of the moment and things were, I was-." I stammered. "And _now _you have a baby on the way." Gibbs finished for me. "Yeah." I sighed. "So, you two are having _a baby, _and you're not married, you're living a lie, and-." I held my hand up, "I _know,_ I _know. _" I emphasized as I cut him off. "So what are you gonna do?" he asked me and I leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He raised his eyebrows at me, "You _know_ I have a rule against that." I nodded, "I know, but I wanna do it." He observed me for a second before flipping the switch. As it started to go back up he slapped my head again, "What was that for?" I requested and he smirked, "That's for 9 months of ass kicking. 13 months of maternity leave. _And_, I _can't _hit _children._" I had to ponder the thought for a second before I got it, "So I'll be getting _all _of Ziva's head slaps?" Gibbs grinned.

* * *

Tony, Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva all met in the bull pen where there was an awkward silence between them all. "Oh, here." Jenny said and handed him back the photo. "Thanks." Abby bounded into the bull pen, "Hey! I heard the DiNozzo's were here!" she said excitedly. "Hey, Abby." Ziva said quietly. Abby hugged Ziva tightly, "Hey, where's the stomach?" Abby asked. "Oh, um, I kinda don't need it anymore." Ziva explained as she slowly back away. "You tell your family the truth?" Ziva shook her head, "No, um. I don't need it because…I'm pregnant." At first everybody thought Abby didn't hear it but she slowly turned to Tony and glared at him. "_Is this a joke?_" she hissed, Tony rubbed his neck, "Um, no." There was a long pause as Abby looked between them both, then she nearly jumped on Tony.

"I'm _so _happy for you!" she exclaimed. Tony raised his eyebrows but hugged her back. Abby quickly released her own self before turning to Ziva. "Ziva." She said cautiously. Abby opened her arms, "Come here." She gestured and she slowly welcomed Ziva into her arms, and hugged her loosely. "So are you getting married now?" Both Ziva and Tony's smiles dropped. "Um-." "Ziva, this building seems quite similar to the one in Israel." Aunt Nettie said as she and McGee walked into the bullpen and Ziva quickly detached herself from Abby. "Sure Aunt Nettie." Ziva agreed, and Abby eyed her cautiously. "Well, Ziva can stay down in the lab with me. If she can't go in the field." Abby suggested. "Are there _chemicals _in this lab?" Aunt Nettie asked. "Um, there are a few_-._" Aunt Nettie shook her head, "No. No. Chemicals can harm the baby _tremendously._" Ziva opened her mouth to say something when Tony gently pushed her down in her chair, "Your fault." He teased into her ear quietly, and she pinched the skin by his thumb that was resting on her shoulder. "Bite the hell me." She growled to him.

Gibbs's phone rang and he picked up the receiver and said a few words before hanging. "DiNozzo, the _first one._" He said and you could hear the sarcasm in his voice as Ziva grabbed the handle of her bag. "Whatever." She mumbled as she sat back down. "See you later, Sweet cheeks." Tony said as he lightly kissed her before leaving with Gibbs and McGee into the elevator. Jenny and Abby raised their eyebrows at her before she rolled her eyes at them before turning her computer on and finishing up one of her reports. They both returned to their area of work when Aunt Nettie pulled a chair up behind her and read a book glancing at her cautiously.

* * *

The day went by slowly for the rest of them, the case was a no hitter and they had absolutely _no _suspects. Jenny thought that maybe if she let them sleep on it they could think of it, so Tony took Ziva and Aunt Nettie home and again with the silence which was driving him _crazy, _so he hit the button to the radio and classical music spilled out. "What the hell is this?" he asked. "Oh, while you were gone, I went didn't think the music you were listening to was appropriate for _the baby_." Aunt Nettie explained, and Tony sighed loudly. "And classical music is _much _better than that non-sense you were listening to." He looked over at Ziva who was fast asleep with her head leaning against the window. "It was _Alicia Keys._" Tony muttered under his breath.

He slammed the car to a stop as the car pulled into the driveway. Aunt Nettie climbed out of the car and walked into the house, while Tony lightly tapped Ziva's shoulder. "Ziva, come on we're here." He said gently and Ziva groaned. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Well, yeah. I'm pretty sure this is your apartment." When Ziva didn't move Tony got out and slowly opened her door and gradually picked her up and carried her inside. He set her down on the couch and laid her head down on a pillow and took the blanket off the couch and covered her. "Just to let you know." He whispered in her ear, "Your Aunt is _never _riding with us _ever _again. Turned my Alicia Keys off." Ziva wearily smiled, "Of course my little furry bear." Before long, Tony could tell that by her breathing she was fast asleep. "Hey, um, I'm going out for something." Tony told Rivka before grabbing his keys and quickly exited out.

"Genesis." Aunt Nettie breathed as she walked out of the nursery. "What?" Rivka asked as she looked up from that night's dinner. "They are going to name the child Aimee Genesis." "Is that _a problem_?" Rivka asked and Aunt Nettie shook her head, "Now I know what to personalize."

* * *

It wasn't until two-and-a-half hours later that Tony returned, to find no one in this house and he suddenly got a funny feeling in his stomach. "Betty Mae?" he called out and when nobody answered he checked the door; 27 D. Nope it was the right place, he saw the door to Aimee's nursery was closed shut, so he gingerly pushed it open. Ziva was leaning against the crib lightly pushing the mobile along with her fingertips. She looked up at him, "Hey." She whispered quietly. "Picked it out myself." Tony said taking a step forward.

"It's pretty. I think she would like it." She murmured. "So, where's your Aunt?" Tony asked as he leaned beside her. "They went out to personalize stuff." Tony nodded, "Course they did." They were both quiet for a second before Tony tapped the ring on her finger, "See, you still have it on." Ziva nodded, "Not to blow our cover." "Well, how about me nail that cover down?" Tony asked and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What?" Tony bent down on one knee. "We have a little bambino coming into this world soon, and I don't want to have it being shifted from your place to mine. I love you too much to have that happen, so will you marry me? For real?"


	12. Dinner With Dad

**Okay, I couldn't leave my day without posting this, so here's there second coming of Tony's Proposal.**

**

* * *

**

**Dinner With Dad:**

"That a no?" Tony asked softly and all Ziva could do was stare. "Um-." A soft knock at the door shook Ziva out of her shock, "I'll get it." Ziva told Tony as she removed her hand from the crib. She hurried over to her front door, she opened the door and her smile quickly disappeared.

"Father." She said rather quietly. "Ziva, my dear." Eli said as he kissed Ziva's forehead, and stepped into her apartment. "How are you?" he asked. "I am fine papa." Ziva said as she tucked a few strands behind her ear with her left hand. Eli quickly grabbed her hand, and pulled it in front of his face to examine it. "What is this?" Eli asked astonished. "I got married, papa" Ziva said meekly. Eli smiled, "To whom?" "Hey, Zi, you've been out there a long time. You can't just leave somebody on the flo-." Tony said as he walked out of the nursery, but stopped quickly when he saw Eli David standing in the living room. "Him?" Eli said pointing to Tony, his smile dropping. "Me?" Tony said in a thick Hebrew accent, possibly trying to mock Eli, pointing to himself. Ziva threw Tony a dagger, "Yes, Aba. I married Tony." "Well, that is interesting, why was I not told?" "Well-." Ziva started, but she stopped when Rivka and Aunt Nettie walked in, "Ziva, dear why is-." Rivka looked up and stood there staring. "Eli." Aunt Nettie breathed. "Netanya, Rivka." Eli nodded. "Shalom." Rivka said quickly.

"Let us start dinner" Ziva announced.

* * *

The dinner was awkward and mostly silent, as Tony and Ziva kept their eyes on their plates. While everybody else eyed each other. "So, Ziva is anything else new? Besides you becoming married?" Eli asked. "No." Ziva answered quickly, Aunt Nettie was about to say something when Ziva sent her a death glare across the table. Aunt Nettie for the first time, after being here shut her mouth, "So why are you here Eli?" Rivka asked. Eli shrugged, "A father cannot see his daughter?" "Too bad he's not a father." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, and she kicked his leg.

"How long have the two of you been married?" "4 years." They both answered in unison. "And still no children?" Eli asked surprised. "Uh, no. We've just been too caught up in work." Tony answered as Rivka and Aunt Nettie looked across the table, surprised, he would lie. Eli nodded, "Where is your restroom?" Ziva played with her thumbs under the table, "Second Door, on the left. Down the hall." Ziva answered. Eli excused himself for the table and walked down the hall and took the _first_ door on the _right_. Tony and Ziva put their head in their hands, as Eli walked into the nursery. Ziva groaned quietly and Tony grabbed her hand quickly, and rubbed it gently. "If we leave now, we can be in Atlanta in like, 4 hours." Tony whispered, and Ziva giggled quietly. "Ziva!" Eli called; Ziva slowly got up from the table and walked into the nursery, where Eli shut the door. "Care to explain?" he asked. Ziva glared at him, "Explain what?"

"This Aimee nonsense."

"Aimee is not nonsense. Aimee is my daughter, I am having _a child." _Ziva said calmly. Eli glared at Ziva from across the room, "And you were not going to tell me, you _just lied to me in there_!" Ziva shrugged, "I just found out myself." "What about the name?" Eli asked, stepping a little closer. "_Tony and I _chose that name. We _both like it._" Eli came, step by step closer to Ziva, "You want me out of your life!" He roared. He grabbed neck and held it tightly, "So be it!" he screeched. Ziva face started turning shades of blue as he lifted her off the ground still taking a hard grip on her neck. "It's just a name." she breathed, or at least tried too. Eli pinched the skin of her stomach, firmly. "My grandchild will not have a name I do not approve of! And I will not be lied too!"

"Too the hell bad." Tony growled. Eli turned around still gripping her throat. "You will not talk to _me _like that!" Eli roared. "You will not talk to me like that!" Tony mocked.

Eli let his grip go of Ziva's neck and she collapsed to the floor, "_I _think you're just upset because Ziva didn't get knocked up a top notch assassin!" Tony shouted. Eli rolled his eyes, "Oh Please! I just do not want my daughter to waste her life on a failure like _you!_" Tony narrowed his eyes, "Get the hell out of my house." Eli scowled over at Ziva, "My years of training, _wasted _on a piece of filth like you." He brushed past Tony and stormed out of the apartment. Tony bent down beside Ziva and pulled Ziva into his arms. Ziva sobbed into his shirt, coughing, and gasping for air. "Zi, Sssshhh, you're gonna make yourself sick." He whispered. Ziva coughed as more tears ran down her cheeks, Tony gently stroked her hair. He gently cradled her head against his chest; he had never seen her cry this much, probably less when she was a child. "It's okay." He said as she rubbed her back. Ziva wiped the tears from her eyes, but they still kept falling.

"Do you want me to get you some tissue?" Tony asked, and Ziva shook her head. She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her head in his chest. "I want you." she mumbled. Tony eased them both down, so they could lie on the floor. He gently stroked her cheek, "I'm sorry." She murmured quietly. Tony kissed her forehead, "It's not your fault. The stork just dropped you in the wrong nest." Ziva lifted her head off of his chest and looked at him curiously. "What's a stork?" With that Tony spent the rest of the night explaining what a stork was, before he realized Ziva was asleep, deeply. He could see her flinch and move in his arms. He his hand slowly drifted down to her stomach where, he stroked it gently. "I love you, Aimee Genesis."

He whispered, and he swore that he felt his baby girl kick his hand. He knew it was too early for a kick, but he still grinned. "Yes, I felt that too." Ziva whispered sleepily, Tony leaned down and kissed her head. "That's our baby girl."

"Tony?" Ziva said quietly. "Yeah sweet cheeks?" "I'll keep your ring." Tony sat up slightly so Ziva could look him in the eyes. "That a yes?" He asked grinning, and Ziva nodded,

"_Yes, _I will marry you."


	13. Tears Only Bring More Pain

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a hard time writing this chapter. But I finished, than****kfully.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything but Genesis. **

* * *

**Tears Only Bring More Pain: **

Tony woke up to find the area next to him ice cold. He sat up and glanced around the room, "Ziva?" he called out as he stood up and brushed his clothes. "Ziva?" he calls again as he walks into the living room. Ziva is sitting on the couch with her feet tucked up under her with a pregnancy book in her hands. "Hey." He said softly as he lightly kissed her head, she glanced up at him before going back to her book.

"Ignoring me are we?" Tony said as he reached into the cabinet and pulled down a box of cereal. Ziva sighed before slamming her book shut, "No. I was catching up on my reading." Tony furrowed his eyebrows at her before pouring the milk on the cereal. "Are mad at me?" Ziva shook her head as she stood up, "Just _Me._" "Well why?" Ziva shrugged at him before turning the television on, "My Mother and Aunt went for more baby crap, did you want to go with them?"

Now Tony was _completely _confused, "Did I miss something?" Ziva sat on the edge of the edge of the couch and drug her hands over her face, "I wanna take my Glock and shoot that…that stork in the head." Tony looked around, "Sweet cheeks, there's no stork here." Ziva glared at him, "You don't think I didn't know that, the only thing that's here is this _big, fat, _bruise!" she cried before she raised her tank top up to reveal a black and blue bruise covering most of her stomach. Tony slowly made his way over to her, "Zi." He murmured quietly as he lightly reached out to comfort but she pulled back from his touch. "Ziva, I mean I'm sorry b-." he started but Ziva angrily but in, "I KNOW! I'VE HEARD IT _ALL _BEFORE, I CAN'T ERASE IT! I'LL ALWAYS HAVE A SCAR OF THE TIME MY FATHER TRIED TO KILL ME BECAUSE I WAS HAVING SOMEBODY'S BABY, AND THAT CAN _NEVER _GO AWAY!" Ziva screamed at him, but instead of him yelling and screaming back her, he lightly brushed he tears away and immersed her in a light hug.

"What did I do?" she cried into his shirt. "You didn't do _anything_; Eli's just…just somebody who wants to be alone in life and will do anything to keep it that way." Ziva shook her head in his arms, "No, it was something _I _did, I-." "_No_, you_ didn't_ it's just him." Tony said softly. "I don't want it to always be like this." Tony nodded, "Me neither, me neither, sweet cheeks." He lightly rested his head on the crown of her own head and he lightly swayed themselves.

"Tony?" Ziva said after a while. "Yeah?" "I want to sit down, my legs are numb." Tony smiled slightly before gently helping her onto the couch and lightly rubbed her feet. "Tell me, about your family." She said as she layed her head back on the cushions. Tony raised his eyebrows, "Depends, who do you want me to talk about?" Ziva shrugged, "Anybody, I just wanna talk about someone other than _my _family." "Well, my mom she was a fancy lady I guess. I didn't pay attention much, but she was _always _my favorite parent. She would take me to the zoo every weekend and I get to see all the animals up close, and I remember when I like 6 I asked Santa for a pet panda." This made Ziva grin, "Did you ever get one?" she asked. "Nah, I got some sea monkeys instead." Ziva laughed, "Of course, but didn't your mother drink them?" He nodded, "It sucked, but then she got me a dog. His name was Rocky, like the boxer. I loved him, we use to go and run through the forest in our backyard for _hours _and we'd run and play and he was best friend that was until…my father found out." Ziva frowned, "Wha happened?" she asked and he shook his head, "I don't wanna talk about fathers anymore." "Then you wouldn't be able to talk to talk about yourself." Tony grinned, "Course." He stood up and went over to the freezer and took out a bag of frozen peas before wrapping it in a dish towel and handed it to her. "What is this for?" "Your bruise," Ziva nodded but hesitated as she started to press it to her skin, "I do not think this is a good idea." Tony crumpled his eyebrows together, "Why?" "Tony, this thing is _freezing; _Aimee will probably be chattering her teeth a mile a minute." She explained and handed it back to Tony, he sighed before going back to the kitchen, "Stubborn." He muttered to himself under his breath. "Tony, you _cannot _whisper." Ziva shouted to him. He wrapped the ice up two more times so you could barely feel the icy temperature. He gently pushed her back down on the couch and lightly pressed the ice on her bruised skin, Ziva hissed as it touched her skin, "Relax." Tony hushed and she glanced at him before resting her head on the arm of the couch.

"Now, you just leave it here and I'll be right back." Tony said as he got up. "Where are you going?" Ziva interrogated. "To the pharmacy, to get your vitamins." He explained, and Ziva nodded before putting her head back down. Tony grabbed his jacket before dumping out his cereal before kissing Ziva good-bye and hurried out. Ziva looked around before taking the peas off of her stomach and walking into the nursery. She traced the wall, in which she was slammed upon. She moved onto the ultrasound that was hanging above the crib and she touched it delicately. "This is not the life for you….or me." She murmured before she took her hand away. She tore a piece of paper from a scrapbook before grabbing a pen and she sat down and leant up against the crib and stated to write, 'Dear Tony'

* * *

I was trying to hurry back to Ziva, because I knew she wouldn't be able to stay still for very long. I paid for her prescription and decided to get her some red licorice because red was her favorite. I rushed out of the store and into my car, _my car _it was _really _nice. I glanced back and saw the car seat box, I sighed as I turned the ignition, "I'll get to you soon, maybe not right now soon but maybe 8 and a half months soon." I explained as I pulled out of my parking space. I made my way down the street pretty fast, but not Gibbs fast. I was there faster than I expected and as I grabbed the pills and the licorice and I was climbing out of the car I was Ziva's front door wide open, I ran inside and looked around. "Ziva!" I called for her but no one answered, opened all the doors to see if _anybody _was there when I heard footsteps in the front so I hurried back to the living room. Rivka and Aunt Nettie were standing in the doorway gaping at the mess, I had made. "What happened? Where is Ziva?" Rivka asked as she dropped the bag." I dunno, I left her here to go get some stuff and when I came home I found this." I explained breathless. "Call the Police." Aunt Nettie ordered but I stopped myself, for I saw a piece of paper lying on the changing table in the nursery. I picked it up and I wanted to kick myself, "_Don't," _I growled, and Rivka and her Aunt looked at me strangely. "Why?" "Because, she ran away," I tossed the letter down but Rivka picked it back up and read it aloud,

"_Dear Tony, _

_I'm Sorry it has to be like this but, we cannot raise child like this, I don't know if I love you, you tell me that you love me, but do you mean it? Or it just an act, like with my father? I __**DO NOT **__want Aimee to have to go through what I did; feeling like everything will be okay when it's not. I want her to have unconditional amount of love and I'm not sure we can give that to her, I'm gonna do what you think I'm going to do, I couldn't live myself if I did that. I just….I need some time to think, I don't know if I will come back but I just want you to know that I don't want to live with this person, who, who is tangled up in lies and much more. I just can't and won't._

_I must decide soon, I know,_

_Ziva_

I know that sometimes tears are good for you, but these tears burned every part of my body; my eyes, my throat, and the joints that hold my body together. I glanced around the nursery and saw that she had taken the ultrasound picture with her. "I'm still calling the cops." Aunt Nettie decided. "No, she'll call when she's ready." I explained and they both looked at him curiously before Aunt Nettie stepped in front of him, _"My Niece is missing because of you and you expect me to just sit back and relax? I don't think so._" She growled before she left to the kitchen and dialed the number to the police. "Tony, it is going to be okay." Rivka said softly before leaving me alone. "I _really _am starting to hate Eli." I muttered.

* * *

It wasn't until after the police left that I became _really _pissed, there was a knock at the front door and I pushed myself off the couch and I answered the door. Eli David was standing in front of me with two of his bodyguards behind him, "Mr. DiNozzo." He said smoothly. "What?" I spat. "I came to see my daughter,to _collect _her." "Well, you're a little late, Ziva's gone. She _left _because of _you,_ and she's _not _coming back. So yeah, you're not welcome here." And with that I slammed the door shut to prevent myself from punching him in the face. My phone vibrated on the counter and I quickly grabbed it hoping it was Ziva. "Ziva," "No, DiNozzo it's me." Gibbs said through the phone. "Boss." "I know DiNozzo, her Aunt told me. Don't worry, she'll come back she's just conflicted. It's _not your fault." _He said sternly. "Well, yeah, it kind of is. I was the one to get her pregnant." I could hear him chuckle softly through the phone, "She'll come back don't worry." My phone paged and said that somebody was on the other line, "Hold on a second boss, somebody's calling me." I explained before I put him on hold. "Hello." "Tony." A voice croaked through the phone and my legs immediately turned to Jell-O. "Ziva." I breathed. "I'm sorry, I just, I can't have the child I'm carrying be exposed to something like that." "Ziva, I won't be like you're father _at all_." I emphasized but I could hear her hesitation. "But, I don't think I love you, we are living a _lie." _I sighed. "Ziva, it doesn't matter we're getting married so it wouldn't be a lie." There was a long period of silence I was afraid she had hung up, "Ziva?" I asked, "Do you still wanna get married?" I questioned and it's still silence.

* * *

" Do you still wanna get married?" Tony asked into the phone, and Ziva wiped a few tears off of her cheeks. "No. Nor could I love this child." Ziva said as her voice cracked. "So that's your answer?" "No, this is." She flipped her phone shut before tossing it in the grass beside her, and pulled legs to her chest and her tears flow freely.

* * *

**Cliffhanger by far! **

**Only if I get more reviews will I post the next chapter**


	14. What We Have

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aimee again.**

* * *

_Previously on Me, My (Fake) Husband and My Crazy Aunt: _

"Do you still wanna get married?" Tony asked into the phone, and Ziva wiped a few tears off of her cheeks. "No. Nor could I love this child." Ziva said as he voice cracked. "So that's your answer?" "No, this is." She flipped her phone shut before tossing it in the grass beside her, and pulled legs to her chest and her tears flow freely.

* * *

**What We Have**

Tony was stunned, well not by much. "How could an assassin love somebody like _me?_" he muttered angrily to himself. Assassin, he thought to himself. 'It wasn't her choice' a voice seemed to say, 'She loves you. She's afraid, she's alone, her dad made her into a monster and now everybody's telling her she's gotta change. It's not easy for her." The voice said.

"B-but what about me? I love her, and she just throws it back in my face!" Tony told the voice. 'Look in the cabinet under the TV.' It said and Tony hesitantly obeyed, it was filled with CD's and DVD all marked.

"What am I looking for?"

"The second from the bottom." The voice instructed.

Tony pulled out a CD holder it was marked, 'Tali' He popped it into the DVD player and sat back against the table as it started. "Ima!" a small but familiar voice yelled and the blackness that captured the screen was taken away and a room with a light pink color, seeming similar to the nursery they had, is taken the place. "Ima," a girl's voice says again.

A younger version of Ziva is standing behind the camera in a red and white cheerleading uniform. "Ima, we will be late." Ziva explained. "Ziva, we are _fine_." Rivka said from behind the camera. "Where is Tali?" Ziva asked with great curiosity and a finger points over to the crib. Ziva quickly hurried over and peered over in the crib standing on the rails. "She is pretty." Ziva admitted.

"Yes, she is."

"I want one." Ziva said excitedly.

"_No, you will not,_" A gruff voice said and Tony immediately knew who it was. "How come Aba?"

"_Because, _you will do bigger and better things than raise a child from some hooligan." Tony could see Ziva's face fall as she jumped down, "Yes Aba."

"That was the first time; I learned something had changed from him." Tony looked over his shoulder and saw Rivka leaning on the edge of the couch. "Was she every _really _happy?" Tony asked, and Rivka nodded, "A few times." Rivka walked over and reached into the cabinet and removed the first DVD and replaced it with another.

"Ima! Ima!" Ziva's younger voice yelled and the screen changes again from black to lush green grass filled with colorful flowers. Ziva has on the same uniform from before except she is a little older, "Can we go?" Ziva asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Where is your sister?" Ziva shrugged, "With _Ari, _now let's go!" A little girl about 3 or 4 with olive-toned skin and brown shoulder length hair runs out from the house, "Mommy! Mommy! Lwondon has pretty flowers!" she exclaims.

"Tali, if you do not hurry I will be late for my cheerleading game." Ziva ordered and Tali nodded, "Of Course." The screen pauses for a second pauses before appearing on a football field and a group of younger girls run onto the field and form a cobra. "Ladies and Gentleman 'The London Cobra's'!" an announcer shouts to the audience before the "Gonna Make YouSweat**" **starts to play. They all start by, in unison, waving their arms above their heads before flipping out to the edge of the field except for a small group who form a circle in the middle and flipping Ziva up into the air.

The rest twirl and flip into the middle where they pull their legs up to touch their heads and flip backwards where they grab Pom-Pom and do a dance routine with them before shouting,

"We're the London Cobra's, we're here to win, and if you don't like it we'll kick you in the shin!" They dance around some more before the other male cheerleaders ran on and picked them up on their shoulders and the song ends. The camera zooms to Ziva's face, she is grinning greatly, before it goes black.

"When she was cheering it was the only time she was happy." Rivka explained and Tony nodded, "When did she stop?" Rivka thought about it for a second, "Um, after she graduated high school." "Why?" "The _Army_, it was not her idea…it was her _father's_." Tony frowned, "He made her?" Rivka nodded. "He wanted her to be his solider; I had no say in it once Tali died." Tony ran his hands over his face, "Her life isn't hers." He grumbled. "I suppose to a point." She said before she left him alone.

"Her life isn't her own."

* * *

_Ziva's POV_

I sat there on the edge of this pond lightly dragging my foot through it, "I'm torn between two places." I tell Aimee, "And you are just in one, one that will get bigger and bigger." I sighed, "But I do not think my heart will. But I can promise you; I _will not _put you down like my father did to me. If you want to join a dance team, join a dance team-."

"If you wanna join a cheer team, Mommy would be very proud." A well-known voice said from behind and I turned around Tony was standing behind me with his hand in his pockets. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked stunned. He shrugged, "I'm a federal agent remember?" I rolled my eyes before twirling my foot back in the water. "You were a pretty cheerleader." He admitted.

"I'm sure you've said that before." I hissed as he sat next to me. "This time _I mean it._" I glanced over at him and he seemed to be hiding something. "What do you have behind your back?" I asked suspiciously and he grins. He handed me a package with a light pink bow tied upon it, I lightly tug at the bow and it unfolds. I tear at the wrapping paper and pull the item up; I hold it up to the moonlight and see it's like a stuffed leopard.

"I couldn't find a Siberian Lynx." He confesses, and all I can do is smile. "Did you see the rest?" I peer back down into the box and it's my old cheer uniform and now I have tears burning the rims of my eyes. "W-where did you find it; I thought my father burned it." "Your mom had it, she was gonna give it to you but I beat her to it." He was beaming now, "I wanna her to be happy." I explain and he nods, "So do I," I lightly chew on my lip as I play with the edges of the skirt. "Why are you here?" I asked and he looked over at me and shrugged, "I couldn't live without you…I guess."

"Define Love." I tell him and he stares at the water before answering, "Love is…Love is a feeling for someone that can't go away, it can survive anything, it is something that should last forever."

I was surprised, almost; he would say something that profound. "It sounds like us." I confess and he glances over at me, "I mean, we've been through my mom and my Aunt and their crazy antics, and now we got a baby on the way." I explained.

"Guess so." He shrugged. It was pretty calm for the most part and then he started to pick up tiny stones and skip them across the water. "How do you do that?" I asked and he smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." He moved over to me and lightly took my wrist and placed a rock inside, he flicked it gently and it skipped across before sinking to the bottom.

I grinned, "Thank You, my brother Ari. He use to take me and my sister down to the pond by my house and he would show us how but I could never get it." He turned my face to his,

"Tell me. _Why_, do you not want to love me?" I shrugged, "Because every person that I loved died or something bad happens to them, and I can't let that happen to you." I explained, and he shook his head,

"Everybody's different, but that won't happen to me. I mean listen I've known you for like 3 or 4 years and nothing bad has happen to me." He said gently. "I promise you, I _promise _you, I will love you more than anything. I _promise not to_ _let anything_ bad happen to you, I just want you to be happy, I don't like to see you cry, I like to see you smile. I just want you to forgive me _please_." He pleaded with me, and I could tell he was serious, sincere and something in my heart changed; it felt different and softer, and I knew what it was.

"I know some people would probably say I'm crazy for saying this but…I think I'm falling in love with you." I said softly. "So you _do _love me?" he asked and you could see him getting giddy. "I suppose." I teased lightly. "_But, _only if you keep your promise." He lightly touched my stomach, where our child lived, "This is my promise, _I'll always keep it._" He vowed and he lightly kissed my nose.

"I think we can make this work, I think we have love."


	15. Purple Or Yellow

**Crying All Night Long:**

"Purple or Yellow?" Abby asked as she held up two ties in those colors late Tuesday Morning. "Abby, we _have not _even _set a date_, yet." Ziva emphasized as she looked up from her computer work. It was nearly two months since their 'incident' and everything was normal; Abby & Jenny had started planning their wedding despite most of their protests it be a small wedding the guest list was getting bigger and bigger, like Ziva. She was a little bit farther into her second trimester and was showing _much_ to her family's delight.

"Well, you need to decide _soon_." Abby said excitedly as she bounced up and down. "Well…" Ziva suggested as she started to get up, "Tony's favorite season is spring so, what about March 20th?" Abby squealed at Ziva's proposal. "Perfect! Perfect!" "What's perfect?" Jenny asked as she strolled into the bullpen. "Ziva just set a date for the wedding!" Jenny grinned, "What's the date?" "March 20th." Jenny's smile dropped, "That's in like 2 months." Abby nodded, "I know." "What don't you know, Abs?" Tony asked as he walked into the bullpen followed by McGee. "Hey Tony, what do you think about the date of March 20th?" Abby asked and Tony tipped his head to the side, "Something tells me _Ziva _spilled my secret of my favorite season." Ziva smirked, "Course not, _my little furry bear_." She teased and Tony rolled his eyes.

"_You, _have a _favorite season?_" McGee asked stunned. "I was a delicate child, Tiny Tim." Tony said placing a hand on his heart. "Now, that does not sound very nice, _Mr. DiNozzo._" Tony's eyes stared straight ahead as Aunt Nettie appeared behind him. "Hey…Aunt Nettie." Tony said meekly, slowly turning around. "Ziva, would you mind me borrowing your husband?" Ziva shook her head and smirked, "Take _all _the time you need." Tony glared and mouthed something incomprehensible to her before Aunt Nettie dragged him out of the building. "Where's she taking him?" Abby asked. "A _fathering _class." Jenny rubbed her hands together, "Oh, that should be good." Abby grabbed Ziva's arm, "Come on, we're going dress shopping!" "But-." Ziva opened her mouth to say something but Abby grabbed her bag and Jenny's other hand before pulling them both along.

* * *

"Mr. DiNozzo-." Aunt Nettie started but Tony cut in, "You can call me Tony." Aunt Nettie glanced at him before continuing, "_Mr. DiNozzo_. What exactly do you know about being a father?" He opened his mouth repeatedly but nothing came out, "Well?" Aunt Nettie pushed as she sped down the express way. "Um, I know that, um, babies have…like three hundred bones when their born." Aunt Nettie shook her head lightly, "Anything else?" "Um, babies have to wear diapers." She looked blankly at him, "_Just _as I expected." She confirmed. "What?" Tony asked. "You know _nothing _about infants." "_Actually, _I have seen like Knocked up and Juno like ten times."

Aunt Nettie exhaled slowly, "_They _are _movies, _not a living breathing child." She explained and Tony nodded fearfully for why she was slowing down. "You're right, so where are we going?" Aunt Nettie smirked over at him before pulling into a parking space and shutting off the car before climbing out. Tony cautiously climbed out and stood the longest time for there was a sign out front, "The guide to being a new father; Today Tomorrow Forever."

"Crap."

* * *

"Does it come in a different color?" Jenny asked as she took a sip of champagne, she had Ziva twirl in a rather large ball gown type of dress with a large bow on front. "It's…it's not _me._" Ziva explained and Jenny nodded, "You think it would look better in a pink?" "_I _think it would look better in _black!_" Abby exclaimed as she appeared from a dressing room in a deep charcoal black with a red stripe going down the middle. Ziva pointed toward her, "_That _is _defiantly not_ me." "What about something strapless?" Abby suggested and she furrowed her eyebrows at her, "Have you _forgotten _I'll be like _huge _in two months?" Jenny dragged her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing, "No, how _could we _forget Ziva? I mean just think about your-." "I _know, _I know. Something Tony has already dreamed upon." Ziva smirked before turning back to the mirror. "Oh really?" Abby said smugly and Ziva rolled her eyes at her, "I just want something _short _and sweet."

* * *

"I just want this to be _over._" Tony groaned as he put his head in his hands again. He had a hard time with the sight of the room, it was mainly covered in teddy bears, and rainbows, along with unicorns and etc…etc. "My kid is _never _gonna have a room like this." Tony looked up and a man was sitting next to him, he had a chestnut colored skin and eyes that matched he had Jacob's body from Twilight but mainly looked like Brian White from the Game Plan. "Mine Neither." Tony admitted and the man chuckled. "I'm Derrick." He held out his hand which Tony shook, "Tony. Tony DiNozzo." Derrick nodded, "So who dragged you here?" he asked and Derrick grimaced, "Wife." "My, Aunt-in-law, I think." Derrick smiled, "Almost as bad as mother-in-law's."

"Why, do we have to do this stuff? I mean what's there to know about a kid; they eat, they sleep, and they crap." "And _that _is why you are _all _here." A familiar voice said from behind him and he grimaced, "Class, I am Netanya, but you may call me Ms. Nettie. Your instructor for today had a little…accident and asked me to fill her place." Tony started breathing shallow and ran his hands repeatedly over his face, "This can't be happening." He mumbled to himself and Derrick looked over at him. "Dude, are you okay?" Tony pointed over in Aunt Nettie's direction, "That's…That's my Aunt-in-law." Derrick busted out laughing and nearly fell to the floor, before patting Tony's back.

"I'd _hate _to be you right now." Aunt Nettie clapped her hands, "Okay, so let's start with getting to know each other. _Tony, _why don't you go first?" Tony sunk farther into his chair, "No, I think my good friend Der-." Aunt Nettie glared at him, "Tony." "Okay, Okay, Um, My name is Tony DiNozzo and me and my wife Ziva are um, expecting our first child together and um if it's a girl we plan to name her Aimee Genesis." "And if it is a boy?" "We haven't discussed it yet." Aunt Nettie raised her eyebrows before moving on to Derrick.

"Okay, my name is Derrick Suns, and me and my wife are expecting a little boy and we plan to name him Joshua Andrew." Aunt Nettie nodded approvingly before continuing to go around the room. There were only about 10 guys total so it wasn't that long they had a: Aimee, Joshua, Natalie, Emilia, Dylan, Riley, Ivy, Rachel, Kyndall and Sam. "So, let me ask you." Aunt Nettie said as she sat in the center of the group. "What plans do you have for the birth?" Tony sat up, "Xcuse me?" Aunt Nettie raised an eyebrow, "Who will be in the delivery room with you? What _type _of childbirth do you plan to use?" Tony smiled before he sat back in his chair, "My wife is _barely _16 weeks, so I got nothing to worry about." "Yet." Derrick finished and Tony shook his head. "_Nothing_." He said again.

"_Yet._" Everybody else replied back and Tony crashed his hands against his hands, "We'll see." He told everyone. "Right, so now let's watch a video." Aunt Nettie hit the lights and a large projector screen came down slowly. "Oh, what are we watching? Knocked up? Juno? Father of the Bride?" Derrick shook his head, "The miracle of childbirth." Tony's eyes went wide and he deviously and slowly made his way up from his seat and back up toward the exit. "Going Somewhere?" Aunt Nettie murmured form behind him and he jumped like a cat. "If you do not take this class there will be _severe _consequences." "Like what?" Tony asked and Aunt Nettie handed him a cell phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" "Tony, if you do not complete that class, you will be sleeping on the floor." Ziva told him and he looked blankly at the door, "And if you ask for how long it will be until our child has their _own _child." Tony put his index finger on the back of the phone, "And don't you _dare _hang up on me." She growled and Tony sighed, "Wouldn't dream of it sweet cheeks."

"I will see you soon." She stated and was about to hang up when Tony asked, "Hey, have you seen one of my credit cards? I had it on the counter?" "No." she said quickly before she hung up. He chewed on the edge of his lip before returning to his seat. "Wife?" Derrick questioned and Tony nodded, "And she _livid_." Derrick whistled, "That's 10 degrees past pissed." Tony nodded, "It's gonna be a long couple of months." He muttered as the movie started playing. "Just wait until all the mood swings." Derrick joked and Tony waved an arm at him, "Been there done that. I even met Jorge Lopez." Derrick furrowed his eyebrows at him before returning to the movie, "Wait, _that _is gonna-." Tony sunk father and farther into his chair until it nearly fell over, he was _horrified. _"Is it too late for a surrogate?" he whispered to Derrick who tried to stop laughing but nodded, "Yeah, like 18 weeks too late." Tony sighed, "It will be now."

* * *

It was her words _exactly_. It was a light white an Ivory almost; it had jewels going along the neck line, the two straps holding the dress up tied together in the back, and it stopped barely brushing her knees. "It's _so pretty._" Abby whispered. "I like it." Jenny admitted as Ziva twirled the skirt, "Me too." "Is this _the one_?" the sales clerk asked and they all nodded, "_Yes_, it is." "Would you like to buy it _now _or have me put it up for later?" Ziva shook her head vigorously, "This dress is coming with me _tonight, _Jenny looked in my bag and give her the sleek black credit card in my wallet." She ordered and Jenny obeyed and the store quickly made her way behind the counter. "When did _you _get a Centurion?" Jenny asked smirking. Ziva held up the finger with her ring on it, "_As long as this ring is on my finger, what's his is mine._" Abby high-fived her, "You go girl!"

* * *

Tony squirmed all through the movie until the very end and the lights came on, most men were…speechless, shocked mainly. "I see this is all your first time?" Aunt Nettie said smugly and they all nodded, "Might…be…my last." A man down on the end said. Aunt Nettie clapped her hands together, "Well, let's get started." "Wait, that wasn't the class?" Tony asked and she shook her head. "No, Mr. DiNozzo, it has only been 45 minutes." "How long is this class again?" he asked with little patience in his voice. "_2 hours._" Aunt Nettie explained before getting up and gesturing for them to follow. The stopped at a large long table with some type of oval sized bowl on top. He directed each man to one with a small baby doll next to it. "Now, you will learn how to _wash _a child." "So, you don't just set them in some water and use soap?" Tony asked and Aunt Nettie looked at him to see if he was serious, he was. "You cannot wash a baby with just anything first of all. The umbilical cord must have fallen off and heal before you can give your child its first bath."

Aunt Nettie explained and they all nodded. "Now, the tubs are already filled with _Luke warm _water." Everybody except Tony set the dolls in the water; he was staring at it curiously. "I don't think this looks like Aimee." He said as Aunt Nettie walked over to him. "Mr. DiNozzo, it is just _a doll_. Not your _actual _child." "I mean, if Ziva had just had the kid, and the nurse was putting it in your arms would you want these beady little eyes staring at you." Most of the men were snickering now, "Just put the doll in the water." Aunt Nettie sighed, "But-." Aunt Nettie glared at him, and he held up his hands in defense.

"Just sayin'." She had eventually gotten him to put it in the water and started the class again. "Now, _lightly _using the washcloth dab the infant and be careful around the face." She clarified and they did as they were told, "Hey, um, shouldn't you be careful-." "Not _now _Mr. DiNozzo." Aunt Nettie growled and he went back to dabbing around the dolls ears, "I'm just saying that if you want to have some grandchildren, you should be careful." Tony sang quietly to himself and Derrick laughed quietly.

She told them to take the small cup next to them and take in some water and pour it slowly and gently over the doll, and then to take some baby shampoo and massage their scalp, "Would you do this if your baby was bald?" Tony asked and Aunt Nettie rolled her eyes, "Yes." She had them cover the tops of the dolls heads with their hands and was the shampoo out, "Now, lift it out and wrap it in a towel." She instructed as she handed them all a towel. Tony, being, Tony swaddled it perfectly until he tucked it under his arm and pretend to play football with it. "Now, follow me." She gestured again to the other side of the room where a group of changing tables lay.

They all set the dolls down on tables and Aunt Nettie handed them all a diaper. Tony sniffed the baby powder and sneezed, "Febreezy." Aunt Nettie sighed before beginning, "Okay how many have actually _changed _a diaper before?" Tony raised his hand, "On a _child_." She clarified and it dropped. "I don't think dogs count then." He told her and she nodded, "No. Now, first take the towel off and set the baby on the diaper. Next, lift their legs up, _gently_, and use the wipes and wipe their bottoms." She instructed and even Tony followed along, which scared her slightly. "Then apply the use the baby powder and then bring the diaper to the front of the abdomen."

"Why do they call it baby powder?" Tony asked her and she shrugged, "Maybe, because they use it for babies." "But adults use it too." "Just change the diaper, Mr. DiNozzo." Aunt Nettie sighed and Tony finished up before fastening the tabs on either side of the diaper, "There, not-so-Aimee." He told the baby and Derrick chuckled over at him, "Something tells me your kid's gonna have a blast." He told Tony and Tony grinned, "You should come over some time." Derrick nodded before handing him a business card which he stuck in his pocket. Shortly after Aunt Nettie taught them how to hold a baby _properly_, how to feed one (with some comments from Tony, of course.) and how to calm a baby quietly, before realizing their two hours were up.

'The class wasn't _all _that bad' he thought to himself as he and some of his new friends were sitting upon a table in room waiting for their wives. "We should do this again." Kyle said and everybody else answered for him, "NO." "How about we all take our kids to the park or something." They all nodded, figuring it was better than seeing _that _over and over. They all exchanged numbers before the women started showing up. Most of them were _really _pregnant and looked kind of the same; a light kind of skin tone, blue or hazel eyes, and either blonde or a red head. But when Ziva walked through the door, she looked…just like something out of place and he liked it. She went over to him and kissed him lightly. "So, how was it?" she said as she draped her arms around his neck. He kissed her slowly, "_Only _for you." He whispered to her and she grinned,

"I'll thank you _later._"

* * *

_Derrick's POV_

I smiled over at them as Nadia leaned on my shoulder, they seemed happy. Sure, he was a jokester but around her, she seem to even him out almost. "Oh." He said looking over at me. "Ziv, this is Derrick. Derrick this is Ziva." I held out my hand which she shook quite firmly to my surprise, "This is my wife Nadia." I said as I gestured up to her and she waved as I brushed some of her hair from her eyes. "They've got a Joshua." He said excitedly as Ziva nodded, "And we have an _Aimee_, I think." "When do you find out?" Nadia asked. "Tomorrow." "_Or, _July 28th." Ziva emphasized to him but he didn't catch the hint. "Well, you tell me DiNozzo, or I'll have _my son _kick your-." I joked and we all laughed as he cut in, "Kick my ass I know. Ziv, this guy he's like James Bond and Vin Diesel rolled into one. Well not as good as you but you get the picture." He explained quickly and she nodded and I wasn't sure if she was listening. "Ziva, are you ready?" Nettie asked as she walked up behind them. Ziva nodded and Tony stood up, "Later; Jace, Ky, S.K, Cash, Der." Tony called as Ziva dragged him out. "He's lucky to have her." Nadia whispered in my ear and I nodded, "But I'm lucky to have you."

* * *

"Ziva, why don't you take Tony and yourself with your friends, I must go do something." Aunt Nettie said as she made her way to her rental car. Ziva nodded before taking Tony's hand in hers and leading him to the other side of the parking lot, "You guys were here _the whole time_?" Tony shrieked and Ziva smirked, "I did not think you could handle it." She teased and Tony rolled his eyes, "Only you sweet cheeks."

They stopped when they got to their car where Abby and Jenny were leaning up against the back door waiting for them. "I see you are not crying." Abby joked and Tony mocked a laugh. "Oh, he was." She gushed as she climbed into the passenger seat before Tony could grab her. "Oh, he was?" Jenny raised her eyebrows at him as the rest of them climbed into the car, "Hey, it's not my fault. It's not like I wanna see that…come out of that." All the women laughed, "What's so funny?" he asked. "You're a man, you wouldn't understand." Abby said next to him and he rested his head back. "So, what'd you guys do?" "Oh, you know, just girl stuff." Ziva said meekly.

"Like?" "Um, shopping." "For what?" he said cautiously. "Um, nothing it's nothing." Abby said as she tried to brush it off. Tony saw a small white piece of paper lying on the floor and he quickly snatched it up, it was a receipt….for a wedding dress. "You spent 35,000 dollars on a _wedding dress_!" he shrieked and Ziva turned around in her seat. "Hey, that's not a lot." She explained to him and he fused his eyebrows together at her, "Do you _think money_ grows on trees? That I can just go out and pluck it off?" he screeched. "Well, yeah. It's made of _paper._" She smirked at him before turning back in her seat. "Don't worry, Tony. We didn't use a debit card." Tony sighed, 'We used _your_ credit card."

* * *

"Ima, we're home." Ziva shouted as she and Tony entered the house. Rivka immediately came from the back with a pink quilt in her arms. Tony smile dropped, "What is that?" he asked guardedly. "Well." A voice said from behind and then and they both turned around. "I figured we should put that class to the test." Aunt Nettie said as she brushed past them and took the bundle form Rivka's arms. "This is Amanda."


	16. Crying All Night Long

**Crap. Here We Go Again (AKA Bean Spilling): **

"_Actually,_ it is Madeleine, but we just call her Amanda from her middle name." Rivka explained, but Tony and Ziva still had blank looks on their faces. "Ziva, Tony, come sit." Aunt Nettie directed from her seat at the couch and they sat down next to her.

"Ziva this is my other niece." Aunt Nettie clarified as she gently shifted the baby into Ziva's arms. It was a girl, for sure; she had big, bright blue eyes, and Ziva's matching skin tone, and really curly auburn colored hair, but she was _really _small. "She's pretty," Ziva murmured. "How old is she?" she asked looking up at her Aunt. "Oh, about four/five months." Tony nodded his head with and you could the great annoyance, "Yeah, she's cute and stuff but _why is she here?_" Aunt Nettie smirked over at him. "My niece had a business trip out of the country along with her husband and I was going to watch the child anyway, from _Israel, but somebody _changed that, so I figure you two need the practice." Tony looked at Ziva who shrugged, "It could be fun." Maddie giggled and Ziva grinned, "I think it will be fun, what about you Maddie?" she teased as she lightly bounced her knees.

"Well, how long is she staying?" Tony asked and Aunt Nettie grinned, "Do you have something planned?" Tony glanced over at Ziva who had stopped bouncing Maddie for a second to smirk at him. "Hmmm?"

"Course not." Tony muttered. "Madeleine will be with us for about a week." Rivka said as she started dinner over the stove. "Ima please let me help you with dinner tonight." Ziva begged not taking her eyes off of Maddie, but Rivka shook her head. "Not today, not tomorrow, I will cater to you until that child says it's first words." Tony snapped his fingers in Rivka's direction, "Now _that _I like." Rivka smiled, "Of course Mr. DiNozzo." "You wanna hold her Tony?" Ziva asked she looked over at him and gingerly took her into his own arms. "Hey Maddie." He whispered and she cooed at him. "Nah, I'm not that funny." Ziva smiled over at the two of them as Tony tickled Maddie's tummy.

"I am going to go take a shower." She announced as she stood up and Tony looked up at her with an expression as if he had seem a ghost. "You're gonna leave me alone, with a _baby_?" she smirked, "Unless you were hoping to play house?"she whispered to him and he mocked a silent laugh,"_Plus, _you need the practice Tony." "Well, what about you?" Tony called and she stuck her head out of the door, "_I _already know how to do all those things, you forget Israel is a big country. A lot of _sitting on the babies_, yes?" Tony opened his mouth to say something and Ziva slammed her door quietly to keep him from asking. Maddie began fidgeting in his arms at the sound of the door shutting, "Mr. DiNozzo, Nettie and I are going grocery shopping for the rest of supper. Please make sure the pasta does not burn." Rivka called over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse. "The bottles are in the fridge and the rest is in the nursery. I'm sure you will be fine." Aunt Nettie explained as she lightly patted his cheek before shutting the door behind herself and Rivka.

Maddie immediately started wailing and Tony stood and gently rocked her as he tried to remember what he had learned, or what little he remembered. "Um, okay. Let's see I know you're not wet, so… let's try food and get this bottle ready?" He asked but it was mainly drawn out by her sobs. "Alright, let's see what Auntie brought." He walked into the nursery and found it overturned with more baby stuff, but you could tell the difference between Maddie and Aimee. "Okay, let's see this swing thingy." He set Maddie down on the cushioned jungle themed swing and rolled it into the living room, closer to the kitchen. "Okay, let's see." Tony started off as he opened the refrigerator.

He took a small baby bottle and placed it in a bowl of hot water, Maddie stared up at him. "Note to self; some babies quiet when they see food." He told himself as he felt the bottle. Maddie cooed as he picked it up and tested it on his skin. "Okay." He said he picked Maddie up gently and pressed the bottle's nipple to her lips.

He lightly swayed as she ate and she lightly touched his nose and he grinned, "You and me kid, we're going places."

* * *

_Ziva's POV_

I stood in the doorway just watching them. It was a pretty sight, so I had to wonder, 'Would he be like this with our child?' I stepped out into the light and he glanced over at me. "She seems to like you," He nodded and I glided over and he gently gave her to me and went over to check on dinner, "See, you David's aren't that difficult to please." I smirked over at him before sitting down on the couch, placing one leg under me as I gently rocked Maddie.

When her eyes started to droop I took the bottle from her lips and lightly patted her on the back, once she was asleep and I noticed that it was particularly quiet, which scared me considering Tony here also. As soon as I felt something slither around my shoulder, I jumped, and I heard Tony's low chuckle, "What?" I hissed. He kissed the side of my face and my cheek, I could see where he was going with this but I didn't think it was such a good idea. "Tony…" I started but he pressed a finger to my lips and hopped over the couch next to me.

"_We_ are _alone_. _By ourselves. Just the two of us." _He emphasized and I glanced over at Maddie who was still asleep in the playpen. "_You _cannot count." I said and he glanced over at her, "She's asleep. Babies only wake for food and stuff." I smirked and raised my eyebrows, "What babies are _you _watching?" He mocked a silent laughed before he kissed me, and surprisingly, I kissed him back, which he noticed, of course. "Thought you didn't wanna play, pussycat?" he murmured against my lips and I sneered, "You hush or you don't get to play _at all._"

He climbed on top of me and captured my lips again and again. He unbuttoned one of his shirts that _I _had borrowed (because my pajamas were becoming too small) and moaned at the sight before I pinched the inside of his bare thigh, "You _hush, _Maddie wakes up and I'll kill you with a rattle." I threated and he leaned over and handed me one of spare rattles lying on the floor. "Kill Away Sweet cheeks." He flashed me his DiNozzo smile and before I grabbed the edges of his tie and pulled him close to me. "Whose says dream cannot come true?" I murmured and took his lips and with mine kissing madly, before…._that_ happened.

The door opened quietly, so quietly I didn't even hear. (Course I wouldn't with Tony's tongue halfway down my throat.)The door slammed shut and I fell onto the floor watching my Aunt glare at the two of us while, Maddie's cries grew louder and louder,I was turning redder and redder from embarrassment. "WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME WERE YOU TWO DOING!" she cried and I just sat there, looking around. Maddie was crying her little lungs out; the living room was a mess, again. And Tony and I were barely clothed, great 'Another Lecture, just what I needed.' I thought as Aunt Nettie shook her finger at me, "You just wait, you just wait." She hissed before picking Maddie up and walking outside and shutting the door behind her.

Tony's hand came in contact with my shoulder and I jerked it away, "_Don't touch me." _I spat and he gave me a hurt look, "What I do?" he asked innocently. "You got us into this mess!" "Man this sounds like déjà vu." I glared at him and stood up, "Do you know how long I am going to have to hear about this?" I said trying hard not to shout. "Depends, does McGeek have a date every week?" I let out an angry sigh; he obviously thought this was a joke. He tugged at the edges of my shirt and pulled me closer to him, "Tony, _stop." _I growled but he kept tugging me onto the couch, both of my legs on either side of him and his arms slithering around my neck.

"For once, grant my wish." He pleaded and before I had a chance to ponder my chances he had already started kissing me. What is that saying, 'Go with the flow?' Yes, I seem to be doing _a lot _of that lately. I ran my hands through his hair as he did the same to me, when I heard a small indescribable noise. I pulled away and he moaned for more but I only glanced out of the side of my eyes and I saw both my mother and my Aunt, looking at us. Aunt Nettie looked more annoyed that angry, my mother…. She looked confused.

I fell off of him, onto the couch beside him. "Are you _finished?" _Aunt Nettie sneered. "Well, I mean, if I had a few more seconds-." I slapped the back of Tony's head _hard. _"You have a bedroom, do you not?" my mom asked quietly and we both nodded. "So why do you not _use it?_" I gave her a puzzled look, "Mother, we were watching the child." Nettie let out a laugh, "It looks like you were trying to make another." Tony pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my stomach, 'Hoping for a shield.' I thought as he layed he his chin deep into my neck, messing with my curls.

"I think the _fake _child would have been better." Aunt Nettie muttered as she walked past us toward our bedroom. "This scares me." Rivka told us quietly. "You would do this in front of your own child?" I shook my head vigorously, "Of course not Mama, it's just-." "Now what is this?" Tony and I turned around on the couch, and I immediately wished I didn't…. for in her hand was…my 'stomach'.

* * *

**I need reviews or I can't post. **

**Just hit that review button. **

**-BPOTP **


	17. Crap, The Beans Spilled

**Ok, so two chapters in a week. This one didn't as long as the other so enjoy,**

**

* * *

**

**Crap, The Beans Spilled**

"Well?" My mouth suddenly went dry and Tony almost dropped me onto the floor as he tried to scramble up. "Is that…a stomach?" My mother asked dazed and confused, I tried to stand but my legs were too weak. "Ima, if you would let me explain-." I started but my Aunt butted in, "Explain why you have a _stomach _in your closet?" I couldn't speak really, I wanted to but couldn't. How do you tell your family you lied about being pregnant, and then _got _pregnant? "Um, you see…" I trailed off and I couldn't finish. "Is this some kind of _toy?_" Aunt Nettie quizzed and I stood up quickly and my entire body felt…off. My mother lightly pushed me back onto the couch and kneeled beside me, "Can you two give us a moment, alone?" They both nodded; My Aunt went to check on Maddie and Tony followed grabbed the clothes off the floor and headed over to the washing room.

I laid my head on my knees which was becoming more and more difficult and groaned, "So, do you want to tell me what this is about?" I glanced over at her and she brushed the curls out of my eyes, "I wasn't pregnant when you two came." I finally said. "It was Tony's idea, I-I just, you guys seemed so happy with a baby." I confessed. She shook her head, "_I _was happy for _you_. You seemed so happy, or so I thought." She said and placed a hand on my bare stomach, for I had forgotten to button the shirt. I smiled weakly and placed my hand on top of her, "Ima, please don't tell Aunt Nettie." I begged and she laughed quietly, "Please, Ziva. Your and I have known for _months, _we just wanted to see how long you two would go. I was surprised you two lasted this long." I smiled again and I ran my hand over my belly as she handed me a glass of water and I took a sip, "So you are _really _pregnant?"

I pulled the tails of my shirt back to fully expose my stomach, and she sat down next to me, "I wanna name her Tali," I declared and she nodded, "I do not know if she would like the fact that her niece would have three names." I nodded and licked my lips, "Do you remember what today is?" I asked and she looked at the ground, "Yes," she finally breathed, "Tali was killed today." Tears started rolling down my cheeks; if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't be crying as much as I was. "Mommy." I peeped before she pulled me into her arms.

I sobbed and sobbed, "I want my sister, I want my sister." I gasped between sobs and she rubbed my back, "I know you do, I want her back too." She murmured and I buried my face against her as if I was a child. "Sometimes, people do things…for a reason. If Tali hadn't died, where would you be right now?" My breathing stopped for a second, "Um, I might be with her traveling." I admitted quietly and I could feel her smile, "We planned it when I was 7; we would start off in china, then go to Singapore, and then go on from there." "You girls were always planning _something._" I pulled my feet up on the couch and sighed, "Too bad Tali could not plan her own child's nursery." We just sat there just thinking…no, remembering.

When I finally decided to tell her my last lie, "There is one more thing." I said quietly and she raised her eyebrows. "Yes?" "Tony and I….Tony and I…are not married." I could feel her shift in her seat so I could look at her, "_That_ we did not know." I let out a sigh and layed my head down on the arm of the couch, so I could look at her better, "All of this was he idea, I didn't _want _to do this, but I-I don't know." My mother sighed, "You are having a child, and are not married." I shook my head, "I'm _engaged._" She looked over at me, "When?" "March 20th." "Were you going to tell me?" I nodded vigorously, "We were just going to say that we were going to renew our vows." I said meekly as I ran my hands repeatedly over my stomach, "Do you _want _to marry him?" "You know, I didn't think I could ever love a man like Tony DiNozzo, but since you and Aunt Nettie have come and put us at our hardest, I seen another side of him, the side that I love." "What about the _other _side?" "I'll just shoot the other side." My mother laughed, "Get some rest, you look tired."

I couldn't argue with her, Aimee was taking the better of me and my eyes became heavy. I didn't feel my mother leave the side of my feet, but I did feel the blanket being pulled over my shoulders.

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I finally opened my eyes it was _extremely _dark outside. I probably wouldn't have woken if Tony hadn't been playing with Maddie on the floor, he was playing some game he had probably made up but she giddy with happiness. He looked over at me as I sat up and looked around, "Hey, did I wake you?" I nodded groggily and he smiled apologetically, "Sorry." I climbed down next to them and gently took Maddie into my lap, "What are you doing?" I asked and he smiled, "Playing with Ms. Madeleine." Maddie squealed and clapped her hands at the sound of hearing her name, "What time is it?" "Almost 8," I nodded as I played with Maddie's curls. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head, "Where's my mom?" "She got a phone call about half-an-hour ago and went into the bedroom." He explained as he played with Maddie's feet. "And Aunt Nettie is she still mad?" He shrugged, "Define Mad?"

Just then, my Aunt walked into the living room with a towel on her shoulders, "What are you doing?" I asked. "_Madeliene_ needs to have a _bath_." I stood up quickly, "I'll do it." My Aunt looked shocked a little, but handed me the towel, "The water is already in the tub." I nodded, "Of course." I looked down and saw Maddie chewing on the edges of the towel and tried to pull it from her as I walked into the bathroom. I took off her clothes and diaper and gingerly set her in the water, where she started playing with the bubbles. "Maddie, do you like bubbles?" she cooed up at me. I took the wash cloth she had given me and I lightly scrubbed her with the baby soap. "Need some help?" I glanced up briefly, but long enough for Maddie to start flailing. "Aaah!" We all screamed as the water flew everywhere. Maddie let out an ear-piercing…well; I really don't know exactly _what _it was. Tony bent down beside me and rolled up his sleeves and we soaped her up for a little while longer before I said, "You wanna rinse her off?" He nodded and took a small cup and slowly poured the water over her. "I'll go get the diaper." He nodded and I stood up and hurried out of the bathroom and into the nursery and looked through the bags she had brought.

I packed up the necessities and a pink polka dotted one-sie thing before hurrying back to Tony. I set the stuff down before taking my spot beside him, "I can take her if you set up the table." I said. "Alright." I took the towel off my shoulder and picked Maddie up from the water and wrapped her up in it and stood up. "Who's a wet baby? Who's a wet baby?" I whispered as I walked over to the counter where Tony had layed down another cloth to lay her down on, he chuckled when he heard me. "Don't laugh; you will be doing the same thing soon." I teased as I set her down. "You're probably right, but for right now I'll stick to being the James Bond kind of dad." I rolled my eyes and helped him, and soon after Maddie was completely clean, dressed, and …fast asleep. Tony couldn't help but laugh, "I think she sleeps too much." He said as we started back towards the living room, "I think she's just like you." "What; cute, innocent, always getting the girls? Yeah, that's me Anthony DiNozzo." "I was talking about the whole eating and sleeping part." I said and he draped his arm around my shoulder, "Well, then sweet cheeks, if you haven't noticed you've been doing the same thing." I rolled my eyes, "But if you haven't noticed I have a reason, along with Maddie, you do not." "What does the kid have that I don't?" "You are a full grown man, she is a growing girl." He scoffed, "Growing Men need food too."

When we got into the living room, our bed was already made and ready, with our pajamas on the edge, and a portable crib was in the corner. "Wha-." The lights flicked off, but I could still make out my Aunt's figure in the darkness, "You have an early day tomorrow, you need your rest." She said before she shut the door to _my _bedroom. I flicked on a lamp and Tony set Maddie down in the crib and placed a small blanket on her legs. Before changing into his own pajamas, flicking off the light, and climbing in next to me, "Tony, what time is it?" He glanced over at the oven, "Almost 10." "Do you realize we spent almost 2 hours bathing a baby?" He nodded, "I'm exhausted." He said through a yawn. I wrapped my arms around his bare chest and he pulled me close, "If I could, I would bring your sister back." He said to me quietly and I nodded, "I knew you were listening." "You know, her name doesn't _have _to be Aimee Genesis." I shook my head, "No, do you what Aimee in French means?" He shook his head, "It means _beloved,_ and what did I tell you Tali was good at?" "Being Compassionate," "Which means she was…?" I said hoping he would catch on, He sighed and I could tell he was smiling, "_beloved_." I kissed his chest hairs, "See you are not as dumb as you look."

**

* * *

**

**3 Hours Later: 1: 48 AM**

It started off quiet at first but it grew and grew, Maddie was crying. I rolled over and looked for the clock, **1: 48 AM**. I lightly nudged him, only to find he was already awake, "I'm starting to second guess, this project." He whispered as I slipped out of the bed and carefully made my way over to her, "Hey Mad, what's wrong?" I asked as I picked her up, "Is she like wet?" Tony asked with sleep still clearly in his voice, I checked and shook my head. "She might be hungry." He nodded and climbed out of bed and walked towards the kitchen but not before poking his head into my bedroom, "They're still asleep!" he whispered once closed the door and I shrugged as I lightly patted her on the back. "I know my mother has done this, at least 2 times so..." He opened the door to the fridge and pulled a bottle out and ran some hot water over it before testing it and handing it to me. I sat down at the head of the bed and cradled Maddie in one arm and pressed the nipple of the bottle to her lips where she sucked it hungrily, Tony flicked on a light and I hissed and tried to shield my eyes, "Turn the light off!" He obeyed and flicked it back off before climbing in next to me, "It's gonna be a long week isn't it?" He mumbled and I nodded, "Maybe Abby will watch her for a few hours." I suggested and I waited for a comeback, when none came, I glanced down. Tony was asleep, it aggravated me, he was asleep! His head resting on my knee! I wanted to flick him off the bed but Maddie's whines snapped me back, she had finished with the bottle long ago, but I barely noticed, I set her on my shoulder and lightly patted her back again, "Don't worry, Uncle Tony's gonna get it _trust me._"

**

* * *

**

**5 Hours Later: 6: 48 AM**

I felt something nudging my shoulder over and over so I rolled over, hoping to bury myself in his own body but I found that spot empty, "What?" I groaned but he shushed me, "Come on, you gotta get up. We're gonna be late." He whispered to me, I dug my head farther into my pillow, "Tony, what were _you _doing last night?" I asked. "Um, helping you…with the baby." I shook my head, "_No, __you_ were _sleeping_." "No I wasn't." He insisted. "Uh, yeah, you were." "No, I wasn't." I held up my hand, annoyed, as I turned to look at him, "_Look_, I _really _don't feel like arguing with you right now; I feel like I'm gonna throw up, my _chest _hurts so I can _barely breathe_, I can't even think straight. Tony,_ I'm sick and _I'm pregnant, I just wanna stay home." He kissed my forehead before pulling the covers over me. "Good, 'cause Gibbs gave you the day off anyway."

I did not have it in me to hit him, I just wanted to go back to sleep. I couldn't even remember how many times I had woken up for Maddie, as I heard Tony's snores. No wonder, she could never go back to sleep. I heard Tony shuffling around and I was about to tell him to quiet it down when he dropped something and, of course, Maddie would hear. "Ssshhh," Tony whispered as I heard him hurry over to her, "I got this one Ziv." I rolled my eyes under my eyelids before I shifted under the covers and starting drifting back to sleep.

"Hush little ninja baby, don't say a word-."

"Tony." I growled and he moved into the nursery to sing more quietly, before _I _finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was later when I finally had enough energy to get up, "Good Morning Ziva." My mom said as she had Maddie in one arm and a fruit in the other let the water flow over it and Maddie's toes. "You look tired." "That's an understatement." I mumbled as I sat down. "_What?_ Did little Maddie keep you up all night?" I glared up at her and she was smiling, of course she was. "It was more like Tony." She placed a high chair by the edge of table and set Maddie in it before handing be a bowl of _something._ I looked at her with a confused look, "Okay I have to ask, _what is this?_" My mother laughed, "Its baby cereal, you used to eat it." She said turning her back to me and getting back to the dishes. "I must have been out of my mind." I muttered under my breath as I swirled it around with a spoon.

"Ima, why can't you do this?" She turned back to grin at me, "Because, for right now, that is _your_ child." I sighed, "But what happened to caring for me until _my child _says its first words?" She gave me a short laugh, "Your child is still in your tummy." My mouth stayed in a stiff position until I rolled my eyes up before turning them back to Maddie. "Well, can _I _at least have some _real _cereal?" I asked as I fed Maddie some of the 'cereal'. "Sure."

"Where is Aunt Nettie?" "She went with your friend…Ducky to a museum, somewhere." I sighed, "I'm never gonna hear the end of that one." She set a bowl of cereal beside me as I wiped the edges of Maddie's mouth, "Okay, here let me help you, you eat your cereal." I handed her the bowl and she sat across from me. "So, who were you talking to while I was asleep?"

"Your father." "Oh." I said quietly before going back to my cereal. "Or should I say his _wife." _I looked over at her, "What?" "_Yes, _supposedly they have been married for 7 years, and they have a daughter, Annika. I believe." "So why did he or she call?" My mother shrugged, "Rub it in my face, but what he misses is his fault. Not mine." She smiled as Maddie reached for the spoon.

"Hey, um, how about I take Maddie out today and you take some…you time?" I suggested to her and she nodded. "You go take a shower and I will get Maddie cleaned up." I nodded and finished my breakfast before turning on the shower and stepping in, ever since my pregnancy had started the hot water washing over my body felt…amazing, it was probably the only way to escape from reality, the pain really. I don't know how long I was in there, but my mother's knocking on the door called me out. I borrowed Tony's old Ohio State Hoodie's and I slid on a pair of maternity jeans before I met my mother at the front door. "You have fun." I told her as I slid on one of my winter jackets. "Of course Ziva." I took the carrier from her and headed out into the cold weather. I opened the side door and buckled Maddie in, before I walked over and did the same for myself.

* * *

It almost felt weird walking into NCIS with a baby, almost. When the elevator stopped at my floor Maddie started waking up. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator Tony's eyes immediately met mine. "Hey sweet cheeks." He said as he kissed the side of my face but I pulled away as soon as his lips grazed my skin. "Hey, what'd I do?" he asked and I could see the worry in his eyes. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Um, paperwork." McGee said and I grinned, "What?" Tony asked. "And where is Abby?" "In her Lab." McGee said and I nodded, "Could you get her for me?" McGee nodded before rushing to find her.

I set the carrier by the side of my desk and sat on the corner. "Okay, now that we're alone, you wanna tell me why you're mad?" I shrugged, "I'm not mad." "Then why can't I kiss you?"

"Probably because-."

"Hi Boss." Tony said turning around slowly to face Gibbs.

"Nice to see you Ziver." Gibbs said walking over and hugging me, "Thought I gave you the day off?" He murmured against the side of my face.

I was about to answer when Abby bounded into the building, "Ziva!" she shouted excitedly as she hugged me tightly, "Abby, you forget, I need oxygen for _two _people."

She let go quickly and glanced over at the carrier, "Who's this?" "Oh, this is my cousin? Madeleine." "So are you watching her for the day?" I smirked, "Tony, here let me see your wallet." He gave me a questionable look before handing it to me, "Abby, _you_ and _I_ are going shopping," I picked Maddie up from the carrier and put her in Tony's arms and set the diaper bag on his shoulder, "_Tony, _is going to watch her while we go out."

Tony looked blank, "Payback's a snitch Tony." I whispered in his ear before I took Abby's hand and started toward the elevator, "The term is-."

"I know, I was being polite!"

**

* * *

**

**Ok, love, hate? I need reviews or else I can't publish the next chapter, which is one of the best ones. **

**Tony and Ziva find out if they're having a boy or a girl! And trust me, it's not what they expected. **


	18. Pink and Blue Make

**Pink and Blue Make...**

Abby and I hurried into the elevator before bursting out laughing, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just did that!" Abby said as the elevator went down, "It's payback for me getting up and him sleeping through everything." Abby grinned, "So _somebody's _excited about being pregnant." I shrugged, "It's different now that I don't have anything on my shoulders." She gasped sharply, "You told them?" I nodded, "Well, like how?" she asked as we started walking toward the car. "Um, not the way I wanted." "_Like?_"

I spent the whole rest of the drive explaining to her, _how _it happened and why Tony needed payback. "Revenge is sweet, yes?" I finished with a fine smirk and she grinned over at me, "You _do _know that you're not the only one expecting right?" I raised my eyebrows abruptly and glanced over at her, "Abby, is there-." "Oh, no it's not me silly." I let out a sigh, "Well, what's wrong with me have a baby?" I bit my tongue, "Nothing, it just doesn't seem like you…never mind." Abby smirked over at me before turning back to flipping through a magazine, "_I _was talking about my friend, Summer, she's having twins, you should call her." I nodded, "Sure, _if _I have time. Children are not as easy as you think." "Didn't you play with dolls when you were little?" I chuckled, "More like I cut their heads off."

* * *

"I'm gonna kill Ziva." I muttered to myself for about the thousandth time that hour as i struggled to set Maddie back down in the carrier. "What'd you do DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and I looked up at him, "Nothing," Gibbs smirked at me and I sighed "_Supposedly, _I didn't help last night." Gibbs shook his head, "Will ya ever learn?" "Course Not Boss."

* * *

"Ziva," Abby called as I shifted through a pile of baby clothes, "You have to tell me! I know you guys know, boy or girl?" I smiled and shook my head, "We haven't found out yet Abby, _tomorrow. _Tony insists we find out." I explained as I picked up a small pink outfit, "Hey, do you still want a girl?" I shrugged, "It changes once you're actually pregnant." "So, no little Tony running around?" I shuttered, "It may not be the _brightest _thing but, if that is what is growing inside of me, I'm fine with it." Abby smiled before looking at more clothes. "What about another you?" I froze, '_Another Me?' _I thought, "I-I, don't think that's a good idea."

Abby saw my hesitation and lightly rubbed my hand, "Ziva come on; You're like super cool, you can kick butt, and guys drool over you!" I laughed slightly, "_Use too. _I'm engaged remember?" "

Yeah, how could I forget with you waving that big fat ring in my face!"

* * *

I was thankful. No _more _than thankful, Maddie was asleep 'Thank God' I thought as I finished one of my many reports. She was right beside me in her little carrier thing dozing off. I inhaled and exhaled deeply before '**RING! RING!**' erupted through the _whole _bullpen and Maddie's eyes opened slowly and her mouth opened and I expected a loud wail and as I bent down to comfort her; this white, goopy, sticky crap landed all over my face. "God." I muttered as I stood up and turned my head long enough to see the probie running off.

* * *

"So how do you think Tony is doing?" Abby asked as we started toward the front of the store, arms fully covered in baby outfits. "I _hope _he is having a _wonderful _time and by wonderful I mean heckful time." Abby furrowed her eyebrows at me, "Heck is a replacement for the other word." Abby stifled a laugh horribly, "What you can't say hell?" "Hey, it my mother's idea. Supposedly the baby can hear _everything _we say, so watch your language around your god-niece." Abby rolled her eyes before starting back towards the cash register but stopped abruptly before catching on, "_You and Tony _want _me _to be the god mom?" she asked excitedly as she turned around and I nodded, "Besides Jenny who has already said yes along with Gibbs another yes, we would like to have four people, just in case." Abby hugged me tightly and I had to remind her that me and the baby needed oxygen and she quickly let go, "So who's the fourth?" "I have somebody in mind."

* * *

Thank God I had a change of clothes in my locker, I left Maddie in the car of Gibbs while I got changed, "No wonder Ziva hates me." I muttered as I wiped most of the spit up off my face. I was already exhausted and it was only like 1 o'clock. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Ziva's Number. "Yes Tony?" she said as she picked up on the third ring. "Where are you?" "With Abby." "Well, duh."

"Are you having _a problem, Tony?_" I could tell she was smirking; she didn't hide _that _very well. "When are you coming back?" I asked and she chuckled on the other end, "I do not know, why?" "Ziv, I'm freaking out.

I mean one minute she's perfectly fine and then she throwing a little fit. And probie over here isn't helping, when I finally _got _her to go to sleep her used like the loudest ringer on my phone to wake her and then she like puked up this white crap."

"It's probably the breast milk Tony, relax." "Whoa, Whoa. Whose breast is it from?" "That is for _me_ to know and for _you _to find out."

* * *

I snapped my phone shut once I finished that since and set the items down on the counter, Abby ran up to me with some strange item in her hands, "What is that?" I asked and she grinned, "It's a breast pump silly." My smile dropped, "Okay, And?" She held it out to me, "You will need it." I shook my head, "Even if I did I would not use that _thing, _I don't even know how you would use it!" Abby tried to attach it to my chest and I pushed her away, "Don't touch me with that!" I shrieked repeatedly as she tried over and over to get it on.

"All right, I won't put it on you, _if_ you buy it." I groaned but agreed and handed the clerk Tony's, no _our, _no, _my _credit card before we walked out of the store, "So what to you wanna do know?" I grinned, "I have this craving…for ice cream, yes?"

* * *

I set Maddie down carefully down on the small blanket beside my desk and handed her a few toys before turning back to the computer. "Oooo." Maddie cooed and I glanced down at her, "Alright, look.

There is _nothing _fun about writing reports for the _big, bad Gibbs!" _Maddie's cheery expression dropped and tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Aw, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he picked Maddie up in his own arms. "Ssshhh." He whispered he gently bounced her in his own arms as he tried to calm her.

"I was just trying to make her laugh boss." He stepped closer to me once Maddie had calmed down. "Hey, remember what I said a few months back?" I slowly shook my head, "No." He smacked the back of my head, Maddie giggled, "You'd get all your wife's head slaps, and since she _never _listens." I grimaced as his hand hit the back of my head repeatedly, "But boss, that's not my fault." "You're marrying her aren't you?"

* * *

"Superman Ice Cream….with _ketchup?_" I grinned at Abby's disgusted expression as we sat in a near ice cream store. "It's quite delicious." "Or disgusting." I smiled as I wiped my mouth, "I'm surprised that it would not remind you of vampire blood."

Abby rolled her eyes as she dug into her own vanilla treat and then I felt this weird, flutter or something I didn't think about much because Abby asked, "And Tony has to do this all the time?" I nodded, "I think he was most annoyed when I set him halfway across town and then I changed my mind." Abby smiled, "I wish I were pregnant."

I chuckled, "And _who _would be the father?" "I dunno; someone smart, kinda tall, sweet, handsome, not young to old." I smirked,

"You do know who you just described right?"

* * *

Okay, everything was fine. McGee was working at his desk, _quietly. _Gibbs was probably up with the director and Maddie was…nowhere.

...

I looked around; on the floor, under the desk, in the drawers, I even looked in the garbage cans. I was about to go into full panic mode when I heard Gibbs clear his throat, "Looking for Something DiNozzo?" I turned around slowly and saw both him and the director standing there….with Maddie in her arms.

"Um, just Maddie's toy boss." Jenny raised her eyebrows, "Really, I thought you'd be looking for the actual Maddie. We found her trying to climb into the vending machine." "Oh." I said quietly. Jenny gently placed Maddie in my arms,

"Don't let her out of your sight DiNozzo." I nodded and sat down at my desk and tried to type with one hand, which wasn't very successful. I glanced down to see if I could move her, she was chewing on my Armani tie, but she was quiet and I'd rather have that than a 200 dollar tie. I set her sitting up straight in my lap and started to type….

* * *

"I think we should go back," I suggested as we set our shopping bags in the back of my car. "No, just one more store." 'Like what?' I groaned as she dragged me toward another store, as soon as we walked in I _immediately _wanted to walk out,

"Abby, _no._" I emphasized as she showed me one of the belly molds. "_Nobody _is putting _that _on me." I declared and she gave me puppy dog eyes, "Abby, you forget I am watching a baby at home, she can do it better than you."

"Please! Please!" she said as she started jumping up and down, "Okay! Okay!" I hissed as I tried to distract her from attracting attention, 'Too late.' I thought as she paid for the thing and grabbed my hand and rushed out, "Now let's go see how the boys did!" Now _that _is what I wanted to see.

I let Abby drive; I was too tired to argue with her. I slept all the way until we were in the parking lot, which wasn't that fast, I was surprised that she drove _that _fast. We took the elevator up to the bullpen and we could that neither Gibbs nor McGee were there, just Tony.

He was asleep, his legs propped up on the cabinet behind his neck and his head leaning back. At first, I had thought that he had sent Maddie up to Jenny for the day but as we got closer we could see that Maddie was too asleep on his chest, it was an adorable sight. Abby took a couple pictures before I decided to let them sleep. Abby gave me the keys and I quietly snuck out of the bullpen into my car and drove off hoping my mother had a good time.

* * *

Tony didn't come home until later; it was maybe 7 because my mother was adding the finishing touches on dinner. "Hey," he said as he kissed the side of my head and set the carrier by the couch, "That is not the outfit you left in." I teased and he mocked a laugh, "I'm gonna go get changed. Watch her for me Kay?" I nodded and he walked into the bedroom, grabbed some clothes, before disappearing into the bathroom.

I picked Maddie up smoothly and just held her in my arms as my mother set three plates on the table. "Where is Aunt Nettie?" I asked softly. "She is having dinner with your friend Ducky? And his mother."

I grinned as I played with the top of the pacifier in Maddie mouth, 'Of Course Tony' I thought just as he came out of the bathroom. "I'll put her in the crib," He said and tried to take, "I'll do it." He grinned and sat at the table, while I walked over at gently set Maddie down. "What's for Dinner?" he asked. "Pasta." He rubbed his hands together as I sat down, "Italian." "Of course."

Dinner was peaceful and comfortable and as I washed the dishes and Tony was watching _another _James Bond movie I got another flutter or something, this time it was much harder. I finished the dishes shortly after and climbed onto the bed and into his lap, "Something wrong sweet cheeks?" he whispered and I shook my head. He scooted back to the very back to rest against the cushions and I took his head and slid them on to my stomach, "You feel that?" I murmured. "Yeah, The kid likes James Bond what can I say?" He joked and I smiled, "It is part DiNozzo is it not?"

He rested his chin on the top of my head and we just layed there watching the movie and feeling _our_ baby kick


	19. Too Times Too Late

**Two Times Too Late:**

Ziva woke up the next morning still in his arms and feeling stiff, she yawned and stretched.

Tony wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her closer toward him, "Morning." She mumbled against his neck as she tried to bury her head deeper inside. "Did you sleep well?" he asked and she nodded, "My pillow was much softer this time." He chuckled and rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?" she asked softly as she wrapped her arms around his chest, he glanced around **8:45 AM. **

"Oh god." He muttered as he gently pulled Ziva off of him and climbed out of the bed, stumbling over the sheets. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked as she peered over him, "Not for long, come we _have to go, like now. No like an hour ago!_" Ziva glanced at the clock and became alarmed too, "We have 30 minutes!" She helped Tony off the floor before she grabbed a new shirt and pants by the side of her bed and made an attempt to go to bathroom, "Where are you going?" Tony asked as he grabbed her arm, "_To take a shower._" She insisted, "Did you _not _hear me? We have _20 minutes!" _"Um, last time _I _checked, which was pretty recent, _I _was the one being checked out, so _I _would need to be clean, am I _wrong?_" she said with a thick hint of smugness in her voice. "No." He muttered before he let her go and she walked into the bathroom. "10 minutes!" He called after her, she answered by slamming the door _loudly. _

* * *

Ziva rushed out brushing her hair just as Tony was shrugging on one of his leather jackets. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded, he tossed her a coat and he grabbed his keys, and they were _this close _before…

"Ziva, where are you going?" Aunt Nettie asked as Tony and Ziva were about to walk out the door. "To our appointment." Tony said as he was obviously trying to hurry. "Aunt Nettie, we're kinda late so…" Aunt Nettie held up a baby carrier, "Forgetting someone?" Ziva let down her shoulders and tirelessly placed her hands on her hips, "Nettie, we _really _cannot, I mean with the-." "Ziva, if this were your own-." Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes before grabbing the handle to the carrier, before she and Tony hurried out. "Do you have like the base thingy?" Tony asked and Ziva looked at him, "Does it _look _like I have it?" she snapped before she sent Tony back in.

Tony hurried back inside and grabbed the car base and the diaper bag before dashing back to the car. "Do you know how to install it?" Ziva asked as she made sure Madeleine was actually in the carrier, because it so light.

"No, how about you?" she nodded and beckoned for him to come over. He took her place by Maddie and she went to the other side where she hooked the base part to the seat and Tony handed her the carrier and she snapped that in also. "I'm driving." She declared as she hopped into the driver's side and Tony groaned, "Hold onto your bottle Maddie." Tony said as he climbed in next to the sleeping infant, totally unaware of what was about to happen. The tires squealed as Ziva pressed her foot on the gas and Aunt Nettie smiled as they sped down the street.

* * *

"With seven minutes to spare, I'm impressed." Ziva said as she held the door open for Tony, who set the carrier on the table. "Who's the cutie?" the nurse asked as Ziva took the paperwork from her.

"I'm Tony." He said as he waved to her. "I think she meant _Maddie._" She said as she sat down next to him. She handed him the paperwork and took the blanket off the car seat. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he whispered to her in a hushed tone. "_Fill it out. _You should already know this stuff; we are getting married in two months." Tony shot her a cheeky smile before he started; Maddie was still asleep, which they were thankfully for. Ziva fixed the little tiny pink bow at the top of her striped onesie. "Hey Ziv, what would you say you weigh? 350? 759?" Tony teased and she playfully punched him, "Be lucky there are too many witnesses for me to kill you." Ziva hissed. "That's never stopped you before."

Tony finished the paperwork quickly without any further interruptions and they were quickly called into an examination room. Tony set car seat on the floor next to him as Ziva hopped up on the table. Shortly after Dr. Channing walked in smiling, "Hey Guys... And who's _this?_" "This is Maddie my cousin, but, she is like our child for the week." Dr. Channing chuckled, "That never happened to me and Reese." "_But _you had _two_." Tony grinned. "Right, Tony can I borrow Ziva for a few minutes just for some tests?" Tony nodded and helped Ziva down before the two women left.

Maddie looked around a few minutes after the door shut before she started bawling. Tony took her into his arms, "Ssshh, Madster, it's okay, she'll be right back. You know, they just have to go make sure your aunt or whatever is getting fat." He told her and she giggled, "Just don't tell her." He whispered just as Ziva and the doctor stepped back in. "Okay, Tony, what'd you do? And why'd you do it?" Ziva asked as she stepped back on, "Nothing, we were just talking." Ziva smirked before Dr. Channing said, "So _I hear _the beans spilled." Tony nodded before placing Maddie back in the carrier, "Not exactly the way I would have wanted, but now I mean there aren't that many lies."

She nodded before she had Ziva raise her shirt to expose her belly and she felt it lightly, "_This baby_….seems to be perfectly fine." Ziva smiled, "That's good." "Have you felt any movement? Like a kick or a flutter?" They both nodded eagerly, "Last night, for a few minutes." She smiled at them both before pulling her stool up and adding a droplet of blue goo on Ziva's stomach and turning on the ultrasound machine. "So, let's see if we can…" she started as she moved the wand slowly over Ziva's stomach and stopped at a familiar figure in the far left corner.

The baby was bigger than last time, as expected, and it was still moving wildly, "Something tells me, you won't be sleeping much if this baby keeps moving like that." Dr. Channing joked and she grinned, "_That _is because it's half DiNozzo."

"So," Dr. Channing started, "Sometimes during the 16th week of pregnancy it's possible that we can find out the gender of the baby. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

"No."

"Yes."

Dr. Channing looked between the both of them, "We have mixed reviews?" Tony grinned, "_Come on _sweet cheeks. It's like the best part of Christmas is when you open your presents before you're supposed to!" "But _I do not _celebrate Christmas Tony." Tony sighed, "Can you just tell me doc?" She nodded and looked over at Ziva, "But only if it's okay with you."

"Fine with me." She said before she covered her ears tightly along with her eyes as Tony and Doctor Channing whispered quietly, "Okay, you can open them now." Tony said as he pulled her hands off her ears a few seconds after, "Something you like Tony?" she said observing his cheeky grin, "You sure you don't wanna know?" he asked her and she nodded, "I like surprises."

Tony rested his chin on the edge of the table and Ziva patted the top of his head as Doctor Channing explained more to them, "Any questions?" she asked once she was finished. Tony raised his hand,

"Yeah, I got one. How come I see 4 hands?"


	20. You Can't Count Your Extra Activities

**You Can't Count Your Extra Activities: **

"Ummmm," Doctor Channing chuckled, "No, that's just the feet." She explained and Ziva began laughing, "I think." Ziva abruptly stopped laughing, "You're joking." She said and Doctor Channing scrolled over her stomach again, "No, but let's try the Doppler." She said as she set down the wand and picked up part of the Doppler. "Um, let's have a hear see."

A loud, familiar thumping entered the room once again and brought back Ziva's grin, "See one heartbeat." She told him and kissed him lightly, "But can't _both _babies be like behind each other?" Tony said arrogantly and Ziva hit him lightly, "Shut up," she growled, "_Actually, _he is right." She ran her hands over her face and sighed, "Is there like some kind of test or something, do get him to shut up?"

"There is one that I was going to have you do today, that can possibly help," Doctor Channing explained as Ziva sat up. "It's called AFP, and basically it tells us if your baby has any health problems." Ziva nodded as Tony handed her a paper towel and rubbed off the gel and tossed it into the trashcan. "So, let me go get that set up and I'll be right back." She said before she left leaving Ziva and Tony alone.

"If it is twins I _will _kill you." Tony chuckled, "Well, I mean I thought I saw 3 sets of hands or maybe 4?" he teased and Ziva hit him again, "I _do not_ care; twins, triplets, _whatever. If _that is true it's gonna be a _long _5 months." Tony stood up and gently began massaging her shoulders, "Relax sweet cheeks. If it's 2 or 6 more, I'll still love you no matter how big you get." Ziva moaned and leaned into his touch, "I wasn't talking about _that, I _was talking about my Aunt. If it is multiplies we won't tell _anybody _until later, the last thing we need is for my Aunt to get us another baby." "You're probably right." Tony said as he rested his chin on her head. Doctor Channing walked in and set some needles down on a table.

"So have you guys set a date yet?" She asked as she wiped Ziva's arm with an alcohol swab.

"Yeah, March 20th."

"Because it's Tony's favorite holiday."

"Do you _have _to tell _everybody _that?" Tony asked and Ziva grinned up at him, "Haven't you heard? Sensitive Men are the new _sexy._" Doctor Channing smiled at the two of them before she picked up the needle, "Hey, Meg," Tony said uncertainly and she looked up at him, "We were just wondering, if you and your family would like to come…to the wedding?" Dr. Channing smiled, "We'd _love _too." "And could we borrow your two boys, we kinda sorda need a ring bearer." Dr. Channing nodded again, "They always like to have fun,"

"Knowing Abby, it probably will be fun." Tony said and glanced down at Ziva who had snuggled closer into his embrace and was trying to keep her eyes open. "Better do it now." He murmured to the doctor and she smiled gently before she stuck Ziva with the needle. Tony glanced down at Ziva who didn't move a muscle, she placed a small bandage on top of the puncture mark, "The results should be back in about 3 or 4 days, but pictures for you, and I will see you at the wedding." Tony nodded before Dr. Channing helped him with the door, Maddie, and Ziva before she waved good-bye to him. He wrapped his arm tighter around Ziva's waist and grasped the handle of the carrier before Ziva started to stir. "Ssshh, sweet cheeks." Tony whispered as he helped her into the car.

He set Maddie down on the base and Ziva groggily slid in next to her. "Where are we going?" she asked as she sat up. "I don't know where do you wanna go?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the seat next to her. "Well, I think I kinda promised Abby pictures this time." Ziva said as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder. "You _think_?" Ziva chuckled, "I think that was the time she gave me a Caf-Pow."

"Right…um, I don't think it's a good time to go now." Ziva sat up and smirked at him, "_Why?" _"No reason, just you know…stuff." "_Now, _we are _defiantly _going. Start the car." She ordered and he hesitated before he obeyed.

A few minutes later Tony glanced back at Ziva who was playing with Maddie, "You sure you don't wanna know?" he asked and Ziva looked up at him, "How about I make you a deal." She started and Tony straightened up in his seat to look at her, "I'm listening." "_I'll _keep a surprise from _you. _And _you _keep a surprise from _me." _He sent her a DiNozzo smile, "And _what _is your surprise?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Abby was already waiting for them bouncing up and down in excitement. "Abby calm down." McGee said as he sat down at his desk. "Timmy, I can't wait! I mean Ziva like promised me pictures!" Abby screeched just as the doors to the elevator slide open. "Ziva!" Abby shouted as they both stepped out of the elevator. Abby ran over and hugged her (loosely) and Ziva grinned, "Hello Abby," "Well, what'd you do?" Abby asked excitedly and Ziva tilted her head to the side, "_Did what?" _she asked innocently as Tony walked past them and set the carrier on top of his desk.

"_Pictures_. _You promised_." Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together, "What pictures?" "Ziva, pictures." Abby growled before Ziva grinned and pulled a set of photos from her bag and then handed them to Abby. Abby squealed as she looked over the photos. "Wait, what's _that?_" Abby asked cautiously as she pointed at something on the ultrasound. Ziva glanced at where her hand was before she rolled her tongue on the inside of her mouth, "Probably just some dust or a blotch." Abby brushed her fingers against the picture, "No…it looks more like a hand or a foot or something."

"No, I do not think-." "Just say its twins already!" Tony shouted and Ziva shot him a glare. "Two? Two babies?" Abby asked. "Well we-." "Yay! Yay!" Abby shouted as she pulled Ziva into another hug jumping up and down, "You just can't tell my Aunt, trust me, one baby is…" Ziva stopped short when a very attractive woman walked in, she was very…_blonde. _

She was slim, and had very bright highlights. Ziva raised her eyebrows at Tony who started whistling glancing around the office, "And who is this?" I asked kindly mainly in Tony's direction. "Oh, um, Ziva this is Ashley, she just got here last night, she's like an intern or something. She'll be here while you have the baby and then she'll return to Criger's Team." Abby explained as Ashley walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Ashley Santiago." Ziva smiled meekly before she shook her hand, "So you're from Agent Criger's Team?" Ashley nodded, "Yes, but for the next couple of months, being like an intern, I guess." Ziva nodded again before she whispered to Abby, "Are you sure she belongs here and not at a Victoria Secret Fashion Show?"

Abby giggled before she shook her head understanding what she meant. Ashley was not necessarily _dressed _for NCIS work. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders and she was wearing a Black Camisole, Matching Leather Jacket, and blue jeans, along with boots stopping at her ankles. "Um, so Tony has told me a lot about you." "_Oh really_?" Ziva said, dragging out her words as she glared over at Tony. Ashley looked over at Tony who was keeping his eyes are as far away as he could away from Ziva's, was attempting to keep Maddie quiet.

"Maddie!" Abby shrieked as she hurried over and scooped the teary eyed infant into her arms, "Hush Mad dog." Maddie stared up at Abby before she started babbling to her. "Tony," Ziva said and turned to his direction, only to find an empty space next to Abby. "So Ziva how's-?" Ashley stopped when she saw Zivastorming in the direction of the men's bathroom. "Where's she going?" "Oh, Men's Bathroom." Abby said with a shrug and Ashley furrowed her eyebrows at her, "You'll get use to it."

* * *

_Ziva's POV_

I quietly locked the bathroom door behind me as I turned to face Tony, "You know," he started, "It's called the _men's _bathroom for a reason." I rolled my eyes, "You could have told me," I spat. "Tell you what sweet cheeks?" I stepped closer to him, "That _she _was _blonde_." He bit his lip, "Well, I mean, I just met her last night." "You could have told me last night." "Well, you were kind of on top of me." I faked a laugh, "Ha-Ha very funny." He turned me so that my back faced the mirror, "_Look, I'm sorry. _I guess I wasn't thinking." "_No, _you never are." I teased and he grinned down at me.

"So, now what?" He asked and I smirked, "Well, your wish might not be fully granted but…" I trailed off hoping he would catch on, "Ah my ninja," He whispered as he lifted me up onto the counter. "Truth be told, I never was one for blondes." I giggled softly before I took his chin and lightly kissed his lips, "Oh, you're funny." Tony said huskily before he pulled me tighter and kissed me softly. I grinned as he caressed my sides, "Tony," I murmured against his lips, "You will not be getting very far…." "Why is that sweet cheeks?"

I pulled away, "Because, you forgot to tell me Tim was in here."

Tony spun around where McGee was looking at us both, afraid to move, "God." Tony muttered. "Tim," I murmured as I scooted down, McGee held up a hand, "You what, I _really _don't wanna know." He said before he unlocked the door and walked out,

"Damn, Probie got balls."

* * *

Tony and I walked out shortly after McGee did and Abby handed Maddie back to Tony, "Hey Abby, could I see you for a second?" Abby nodded and we both moved over to the side, "Could you…watch Maddie for night?" I asked cautiously and Abby grinned, "Of course! I'd like _love _too!" "Great." "Wait…why?" Ziva smirked, "I have a little surprise for Tony." "Alright, just make sure not to hurt him too bad. Last thing we need is a smile permanently plastered on his face."

* * *

"So, um, how would this work?" Ashley asked once I had returned. "You know where everything is correct?" Ashley nodded, "Did Tony update you on the case?" She nodded again. "Well, update _me._" Ashley rocked back on her heels, "The victim, Joey Simon was found dead in his home." "Who found the body?" "Um, his wife, Ciara, they have a little girl named Aviva. She'll be 6 in May." She handed me a picture and I nodded, "Suspects?" "Um, just his boss Connor Richards." Ashley explained. "Why is he a suspect?" "Mr. Simon was sleeping with his boss's wife." I let out a whistle, "That would one reason for a suspect." "Did you bring him in?" "Yeah, he's in Interrogation 2, David," Gibbs said as he tossed me a folder, "You'll be interviewing him."

I grinned, Gibbs hadn't let me do _that _in a while, so I was eager to start, Gibbs probably saw my eagerness and he lightly grabbed my arm, "_Be careful._" He warned. "Now you've got more than one agent to worry about." I teased before I made my way over to Interrogation. I stepped inside and the guy, Conner Richards, glanced up at me, I took a seat beside him and studied him before I started. He was bald on top but had sandy brown hair growing on the sides, his eyes were an Amber color that made me have goose bumps, "You done checking me out?" He sneered and I scoffed, "Please." He leaned on the table, "Tell doll face, when am I leaving?" I shrugged as I flipped through his file, "Oh about, 75, 90," I could see him smile, "_Years._" His smile dropped, "Bitch" He muttered under his breath, "So it seems that you have a wife? Married for 13 years? That's a long time." He nodded, "Course." "But no children?" His head snapped up and he glared at him, "Problems conceiving?" I could see his blood blowing under his skin which made me even happier, this scum did it, and all I need is a confession.

"We _didn't_ have any _problems, _my _wife _just thought it wasn't a very good idea." He growled as I stood up and slowly walked around. "Or maybe, she just wanted her child to have a different face?" He started rubbing his fingers together signaling he was about to break, "A lot of ladies don't have a problem with my face." "Your mother?" I whispered in his ear. "Trust me baby cakes, if I could name all the women I met at the bar who wanted me to father their child, we'd be here a while." He scorned. "So you admit to being adultery, but not a murder? Hmmm, interesting, it must be a good thing, you might think little Connor Jr. wouldn't like talking to his daddy over a prison phone, or better yet, never." I whispered and then he snapped! He spun around to face me glaring, "_Look," _he hissed, "That bastard Joey, whatever, wants to date my wife almost 6 years back, you'd think I wouldn't have a problem with that, but when you learn that your girlfriend got pregnant from some low-life that was one of _your _workers, yeah I'd be pretty mad."

I rolled my eyes, "I have seen _their _daughter and she is _much _too pretty to be _your _daughter." He stepped closer to my face, "She could have at least done a DNA test." He hissed and glanced down at me. I hoped he couldn't tell I was pregnant, but I done a pretty good job, a simple, baggy, black and white shirt and matching pants normally worked, but this guy was creeper than expected. "_Have a seat." _I growled back probably as my maternal instincts kicked in, he obeyed reluctantly and I took my place again across from the scum. "Look, I'll make you a deal. I'll admit I killed Simon _if_ you give me _your _baby."

I was confused at first but put on a smug grin on my face before I let, "I already know who did it." Purr out of my lips. He looked at me for the longest time before he smacked the table with his fist, "Have fun in prison." I murmured before I got and walked to the door. "Wait!" He said suddenly, I turned around to find him standing and a devilish smile on his face, "_I _gave you my part of the deal, by mistake, _but, _now _you _have to give yours." He lunged at me with a knife drawn and I could hear Tony yell through the glass, the knife lightly grazed my arm before I got in a few punches, before his fist came in contact with my nose. "Ziva!" Tony yelled as he tore into the room. Gibbs grabbed the guy and pinned him back and Tony wrapped me in his arms. "You should have let me finish, I would have saved a whole judge and Jury some time." I growled as I tried to glare at him but the tears on my eyes were making it hard.

Tony took me into hallway, "Are you okay?" he asked and I shook my head, "That…that…thing, he…can't have fathered such a beautiful little girl could he?" He wiped some of the tears and blood from my cheeks, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said before he led me down the hallway, he let me go into the bathroom alone where I washed my face off and see the damage down to my nose. "Hey," Tony said as he walked in, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and to give you these." He said as he handed me a change of clothes. "Tony, tell me, _please. _Did he father Aviva?" He sighed, "Why do you care so much?" "_Because, _Tony, one way or another, she does not have a proper father. One is dead, one is…a monster. Technically, our baby is spoiled because it has such a wonderful father like you." He smiled gently, "Aviva doesn't belong to him." I sighed, "But she doesn't belong to Joey either." He finished.

He took my hand and led me out into the squad room; we stood at the back as I heard the elevator ding and a very attractive man stepped out. I could see what I thought was Mrs. Simon at the other end with Aviva. "Daddy!" she shouted as she ran into his own arms. Tears were streaming down his own cheeks on she tried to bury herself in him. He kissed her head over and over, "Avi, Avi," I heard him whisper and I glanced over at her mother who still hadn't moved, she may have been shocked. The guy stood up, still with Aviva in his arms, and Ciara slowly walked over to him, "He-he said-." she whimpered and he kissed her forehead. "I'm here now." He said before she hugged him. "Turns out," Tony whispered. "Joey, was the stick-in Daddy, Mr. Richards, originally set out to kill Jonah Woods, but Ciara diverted him by saying Aviva was his to keep him from harming her true love." He wrapped his arms around me, "When she born and she didn't have his eyes, he said he had already killed him. Connor assumed that since she was married to Joey, the baby was his and killed him, sleeping with his wife was just an added bonus." I turned around and gave him a confused look, "I know, this was a _very _confusing case. To put it in _normal _terms, the guy is crazy."

"Ziver," Gibbs said as he walked over to us. He looked over my face before he called Ducky up; I sat on Tim's desk as he checked my nose. "It seems his nail just cut the inside of your nose, otherwise everything seems fine. Just place an ice pack on it when you get home and all will be well." I shook my head, "I'm not going home." "_Yes, _you _are, Ziver._ I'll make sure Ashley stays with you." "I am not a child Gibbs." He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him, "_I _am _not _going _anywhere._" I explained fiercely, "Right Tony?"

"Sweet cheeks…." I let out a sigh, "I'll remember that." I said as I dragged my fingers against his chest before I set off to the bathroom to change.

* * *

It took only 10 minutes to change and 25 to get home, (hiding people's keys is much more fun that it use to be.) Tony kissed me on the side of my head before he dropped Ashley and I off. "Make yourself comfortable." I said as I tossed my purse down on a chair. "This is a nice place," Ashley commented. "Thank You." She was particularly quiet after that and I decided to leave her be, I took a _long _shower and by long I mean longer than I expected.

I changed into one of Tony's shirts and shorts, and sat on the end of my bed and sighed, "If there are two of you then daddy will be in _major _trouble." I murmured to them before there was a soft knock at the door. I got up and opened the door, Ashley was standing in front of me, "Um, who were you talking too?" she asked and I gave her a little smile. "My baby." I said quietly and she smiled back. "So you _are _having a baby?" I nodded as I walked into the living room. "Do you have any children?" I asked and she shook her head, "No," "Boyfriend?" She shook her head, now thatwas surprising. I leaned against the bar, "Tell me about _you _then, because trust me, you will be here awhile."

"Um, I was born in Connecticut, with 5 other siblings, I moved here after I graduated from high school to go to Stratford." I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything, "What's the baby's name?" "Aimee Genesis." She smiled, "It's a very pretty name." "Thanks." I said before the door started to open, I was hoping for who I thought it was. "Hey Ziv, how's…" Matt stopped short as he looked over at Ashley. "Hi." Matt said meekly and Ashley waved back doing the same. "You're in my English class aren't you?" Matt nodded, "And you're Math, and your Chemistry, basically almost all your classes." I grinned as I watched my brother struggle with a very pretty girl. "So what are you doing here?" "Oh um, I kinda work with your sister." Matt glanced at me, "Well, she never mentioned you." "I just got there yesterday." Ashley said as she shrugged off her jacket, I tried to contain my laughter as Matthew started getting nervous. I needed to get out of there fast, "Hey, uh, guys I'm gonna go lay down for a few minutes." I said before I zigzagged into my bedroom.

I pressed my ear to the door, "So, uh, you're a cardinal?" Matt asked and I could hear a chair scoot out, "Yeah, I guess." "So, uh, how'd you find Stratford?" I sighed and pulled away from the door, I thought teenagers were supposed to have _interesting _conversations, "Hey, have you ever heard of the Black Eyed Peas?" Matt asked hopefully. "Yeah, who hasn't?" Matt laughed, "Hey, look I got these tickets for tonight at one of their concerts, you wanna come with?" "You bet!" I fell back on to the bed gently, "Ahhhh, my work here is done."

* * *

Tony quietly walked into his dark and particularly silent house. "Ashley?" he whispered as he set his stuff down. "Aye, Santiago! Now is not the time for games." He whispered again before he pushed the door open to his bedroom. There sleeping quietly with her legs sprawled beneath her and a book on multiples beside her was his fiancé. He shrugged off his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt before she carefully climbed onto the bed, and Ziva slowly sat up. "Hey, I didn't wanna wake you." He murmured and she shook her head. "I was trying to wait up for you." "Why?" She grabbed the end of his tie and pulled him to hover over her, "_Because_, haven't you noticed?" Tony glanced around, "What?" She pressed a finger against his lips, "There's _no one _here; No Maddie, No Mom, No Brother, and _especially _no Aunt." "You didn't kill them did you?" She shook her head, "Mom is staying at a spa or something, Maddie is with Abby for night, my Aunt is with Ducky, and _Matt _is with _Ashley." _Tony raised his eyebrows, "_Your brother with super-hot Ashley?_" Ziva folded her arms across her chest, _"_I mean super-hot for him." "Mm-hmmm sure. Now, let me make up for my Aunt." She said before she tugged on his tie more before she found her destination.

Ziva laughed as Tony licked her own lips, "Teasing is the most fun for you, yes?" Tony grinned before he climbed off her, "I was just kidding." Ziva called. "I know, I just have to take this precaution." Tony said before he slammed the door shut

Ziva woke up the next morning and after finding Tony's spot in the empty and the shower running, she started grinning at last night's 'extracurricular' activities. The phone on the dresser started ringing so she sat up and quickly grabbed the phone, "Hello? Oh, Hi Doctor Channing," heard the door open and Tony glided out of the bathroom, "Alright, I will tell him." Ziva said before she hung up the phone, "Tell me what?" Tony asked ,

"You cannot count."


	21. People Can't Handle This Many Surprises

**Okay, so last chapter I gave Matt a love interest. It'll be more major _next _chapter. And I did kinda leave you off with a cliffhanger, Sorry! But lucklily I did give the answer, and here it is!**

**Also, I have posted a very important quiz on my profile, I need votes! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: No NCIS characters belong to me execpt Ashley, Matt, and the children. **

**

* * *

****People Can't Handle This Many Surprises:**

"Tony, count with me," Ziva instructed as she lightly tapped her arm, "_One... Two... Three... Four. _Now you said you counted, 2, 3, whatever sets of hands correct?" Tony nodded, "You're wrong, _so _wrong. It's not sextuplets, it's not octuplets, it's not triplets, it's not-." "So are you having a baby or not?" Ziva grinned, she held up one finger, "_One._ _That's it." _Tony sighed, "Are they _sure, _I mean I could have sworn-." Ziva grabbed a fistful of his chest hairs and pulled his face closer to hers, "_Shut up while you're still ahead." _She thrust him back, "Be lucky it's just that one."

Tony chuckled, "Alright," He sat on the edge of the bed, "We didn't get to talk about this last night-." "Well, yes. We were _doing _something last night." Tony mocked a laugh. "And it was _delicious _thank you." He said before he pulled her in for a quick kiss, Ziva rested her forehead against his, once she pulled away, breathing heavily. "You know," Tony breathed "I can see down the sheet right now." "Who siad one was necessary?" Ziva teased as she got out of the bed.

Tony pulled off his own shirt and handed it to her, which she slowly slid on. "Okay," Tony said pulling on her waist, "Your Brother and _Ashley." _Ziva raised her eyebrows, "_What?_" she innocently playing with the edges of his mouth, "_Wait_, _you _set this up didn't you?" Ziva grinned, "Tony, it was _inevitable_, they are the same age and they like the same things, what did you want me to do?" "Oh, I don't know _not _set them up." Ziva kissed him again, "_Get over it._"

She got off his lap before she started shooing him off also, "What?" he asked. "We need to change the sheets." Ziva explained as she started taking off the front ends. "Why?" "Tony, imagine you are my Aunt or my _mother _sleeping in a bed that people have just…you know." Tony shrugged, "They've done it before." "That's how we got in this situation in the first place." Ziva said as Tony helped her took the ends, "Hey, how about I go make breakfast and your finish?" Ziva suggested and Tony groaned as he fell onto the bed. "Fiiiinnnee." He said picking his head up. "What would you like?" "Um, a sautéed lobster with a side of bacon, along with egg whites scrambled, not stirred." "So cereal then?" Ziva said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Tony went into the linen closet and pulled out a set of matching sea blue sheets before he put them on the bed along with the pillow cases before he snuck from the bedroom and crawled over by the kitchen. "Tony," Ziva called, "You are _the worst _spy _ever._" He popped up from behind the bar and took a seat at the table. Ziva handed him a bowl of cereal before she too took a seat, "You know," Tony started. "I know _nothing _about this wedding you three have been planning." Ziva grinned, "Um, truth be told. Neither do I." she whispered. "Only Abby truly knows." She said before she spooned more cereal into her mouth.

"Speaking of…" Ziva grinned, "The only thing I have really picked out is my wedding dress." "And the colors." Tony interjected. "_Those _we were not _my _ideas, but I thought it fit for spring." "And those colors _are?_" Tony asked and Ziva smirked, "The women wear _yellow _and the _men, _including you wear purple." Tony scoffed, "First of all, Purple is so…_feminine_, why can't the _women _wear it!" "We just thought that you wouldn't want your son to live up under a purple belt." Ziva said smug and Tony furrowed his eyebrows together before he snapped his fingers together, "Ah ha! So you were listening!" He shrieked and Ziva grinned, "No, I was just listening _now_." Tony chuckled, "Well sweet cheeks, you can try all you Mossad little tricks but you're not gonna get it out of me." "But you just told me it was a boy." "I'm an _actor _did you forget, and I _lie._" Ziva pecked his lips lightly, "I'll remember that too."

"So let me paint a picture," He started closing his eyes, "It has a band or belt thing going around the middle. And I _know _it's not a strapless dress, because you don't like your breasts." Tony teased as he opened them again, "I _never _said that." "So it is strapless them." Ziva shook her head, "_Not at all._ You were spot off until you got to that part." Tony sighed, "It's spot _on." _"Sorry," Ziva admitted, "Continue." She demanded. "Um, knowing Abby it's some strange color." "I did not let Abby have any say in it," Tony nodded, "So it's not long, a white, maybe?" "You are close, but you are not going to see it until the wedding."

Tony groaned, "Come on sweet cheeks. I don't like surprises." "I noticed." "Hey, you said you didn't wanna know." Tony interrupted. "I said I had a surprise for _you, _I expected you would have told me after." Tony gasped, "You seduced me, _didn't you_?" "No, I would never." Ziva lied.

"Now, give me a hint. About the baby." She insisted. "Um, do you sleep on your left or right side?" "Left." Ziva answered cautiously. "Then supposedly according to the old wives, it might be a girl. But here let me see your hands," He instructed as he picked up her hands and rubbed them on his face, "Mmm soft. That means to expect a girl too, but do you crave sweet or salty foods?" They both looked at each other before they said in unison, "Both."

"See, now is the time where twins would make sense." Ziva used one of her hands to lightly slap the sides of his face, "Do not start." "Alright, Alright. Would you say your clumsy or graceful on your feet?" As Ziva pondered the thought she bit the side of his lip, "I do sometimes trip on _your _shoes." "Finally! A boy answer." Ziva rolled her eyes, "Tony enough with these ridiculous questions, you still have not told me." Ziva pleaded. "Okay, Okay. Last one, which one of your breasts is bigger?" Ziva stood up and collected her bowl, "Okay, we're done with that conversation." Ziva said as she started washing her bowl. "Ziva, I am _so _serious, they say that if the right one is bigger then it's a boy, and if it's the left it's a girl."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Tony you already know what the baby is, so why are you playing this game?" she asked and Tony came to stand behind her. "'Cause it's fun." Ziva turned around to look at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do not like it is very _fun._" She purred and Tony grinned before glancing down, "_Definitely _the right one." Ziva grinned, "You should you know, you saw them all last night." "Course I did sweet cheeks." He said before he leaned in and kissed her.

Ziva moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth, "A replay of last night yes?" she whispered against his lips once she pulled away for air. "Technically, we're in the wrong place. But yes, a replay would be nice." Ziva giggled, "Course you would."

"I know I wouldn't."

Tony turned around and Abby was standing in their doorway, baby carrier in hand, and smirking at them both. "How long have you been standing there?" "Oh, since you two started talking about breasts." Abby said as she set the carrier down by the couch. "Hi Maddie." Ziva said as she picked the infant up. "Did you have fun last night?" Ziva asked and Maddie giggled. "Did _you _have fun last night?" Abby asked and Tony shrugged, "I mean it was-." "Tony." Ziva growled. "I'm kidding. I have a _fantastic _night." Abby grinned, "Maddie and I had a good night too. She came with me to bowling practice and we bowled higher than Sister Rosita!" "You didn't use her as a bowling ball did you?" Abby shook her head, "I would never Tony."

"So what are you guys doing today?" "Um, _actually, _I have an engagement present I have to give Zi," Tony explained grinning the entire time. "What is it?" "You'll see." Ziva rolled her eyes at him before looking back at Maddie. "I'm gonna go take a shower," Tony announced and Ziva nodded before taking a seat on the couch,

"So," Abby said once Tony had left, "What is it? Boy or Girl?" Ziva shrugged, "I do not know." "_Ziva._ It's not nice to lie in front of the baby." Abby said and Ziva smirked over at her, "I changed my mind, I wanted it to be a surprise, but it is not going that easy." "What do you mean?" "The suspense is killing me, and now Tony won't tell me. He likes teasing me."

Abby smiled, "So I have to stick with neutral?" Ziva nodded, "Sorry." "It's all right. But what do you think the surprise is?" "I don't know, maybe jewelry or something. But I do need your help with something." Ziva said before the two ladies began whispering furiously.

* * *

Once everybody was dressed and ready, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Maddie piled into the 'family' car and started driving west.

"Tony," Ziva asked cautiously looking at the window as they drove out of the city. "Just relax sweet cheeks." Tony reassured as he lightly patted her hand.

He started slowing down when they turned onto a street, "Okay cover your eyes." He instructed and they all hesitantly obeyed. The street had few houses and a Cul-de-sac at the very end. He pulled up into a long driveway and turned off the car, "Can I open them now?" "No, Zi." He got out and went around the other side and helped them out, he pulled them to the very edge of the grass. "Okay, Open!"

"Oh my god Tony, you bought a house?"

* * *

**Okay, the picture of Tony and Ziva's House is on my profile. I did make some changes so it's not exactly like the floor plan. **

**Don't forget to vote and review!**


	22. What Tiva Stands For

**Okay, so two chapters in like a day. I think that's pretty good. It's Mid-Winter Break Here, so I have a lot of time, so probably can get another one up soon. This Chapter is dedicated to TIVA, and MASH (You'll see why later.) **

**Disclaimer: You know what I own.**

* * *

**What TIVA Stands For:**

It was a gray, finely crafted, 2 story house. "Tony…" Ziva whispered in awe. "You bought her a house?" Abby asked in amazement. "Yeah, I mean, your apartment is kinda small, and I already sold mine so…What the hell, I bought a house!" Tony grinned, "So, what do you think?" Ziva nodded, "I _love _it. But, how could you afford something like this?" "Let's just say I know the realtor and was able to get a reasonable price." "Well? Can we see the inside?" Abby asked excitedly. Tony nodded and started toward the house, "Hold up," he said before he turned to look at Ziva, "Come Here." He urged and she furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Why?" "Because it's tradition, when a man and woman buy a house together, the woman has to be carried in." He said before he scooped her into his arms.

"Tony, I really do not think this is a good idea." Ziva said as he turned the keys in the door, "It's fine. I just have to carry you _over _the doorway." Ziva sighed before Tony pushed open the door, "Here we are sweet cheeks." He set her down by the winding staircase and watched her slowly turn in awe. "It's _huge._" She murmured. "Yeah, it's like 7,000 square feet." "Tony, we are _three_ not four or seven people. This house is too big for us." Tony gave her a look and she shook her head, "No way, uh-uh. One child, _that's it._" "Aww, come on sweet cheeks. It's no fun being an only child." "_No._" Ziva emphasized before she left to tour the rest of the house.

"You really think she's gonna have another baby?" Abby asked one she had returned from getting Maddie. "Yeah, I mean. That's one of the reasons I bought this house. So she could stare at the empty rooms and try and fill them for me." He joked and Abby laughed, "You're an evil man Anthony DiNozzo." Tony draped his arm around Abby's shoulder, "I know and I _love._"

"Good. Now show me around." She instructed and he went left and lead her through the beautiful, hand crafted chef's kitchen, "Ziva's gonna love this." Abby said once she saw it. "That's another reason." He showed her the _massive _family room and then the living room before he steered her over to the veranda where Ziva was leaning against the railing staring at the two acre backyard. "This was one of my favorite parts of house." He whispered against Ziva's neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hmp." She mumbled. "What?" Tony asked. "I would have thought that the huge master bedroom would have been your favorite."

Tony chuckled, "Not exactly sweet cheeks. Have you seen the upstairs?" Ziva shook her head, "No, why?" Tony grabbed her hand gestured for Abby to follow them. They trotted up the stairs and Tony showed them the game room and the soon-to-be nursery.

"See, the crib can go over there and then the dresser can go next to the bookshelf." Tony explained and Ziva nodded, "You are going to paint it, yes?" Ziva asked and Tony nodded, "I was thinking of a sky blue." "So it is a boy?" Abby asked eagerly and Ziva shook her head though her eyes never left Tony's, "He is _lying. _He would never be that up front about it." Tony shrugged, "Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. That reminds me, Zi, Apple or Carrot?" Ziva looked at him curiously before answering,

"Apple."

"Girl."

"What's are you two talking about?" Abby questioned as she picked Maddie up in her arms, "Some Old Wives Tale stuff." "Oh yeah! I heard about stuff like that! Wait, Wait, Ziva was…and then month….According to calendar your baby might be a boy." Abby said coming to a conclusion. "Yes!" Tony shrieked. "You already know, you dumb ass." Ziva hissed and Tony wiggled a finger in her face, "Ah-Ah-Ah. Not cursing in front of either baby."

Ziva stuck her tongue at him before Maddie started crying, "See Maddie doesn't like cussing people either." Tony said as Ziva walked over. "Oh, come here." Ziva soothed as she took Maddie from Abby. "Ssshhh. Hush, Madeline." She whispered and she tried to calm her. "So, do you like it?" Tony asked once Maddie had been situated with a bottle. "Besides the fact that it has too many bedrooms it is wonderful." Ziva said and Tony kissed the side of her head, "Course it is." Abby came back, bounding in, "Hey guys guess what we should do today!" "What?" they both asked. "We should go look at venues. For the wedding." Both expectant parents groaned, "Do we have too?" "Yeah, come on, you're getting married _really _soon and you don't even know where." They both sighed but reluctantly packed up the rest of Maddie stuff before following Abby down the stairs, "You know," Tony whispered, "We could always elope." "Over my dead body!" Abby screeched.

* * *

Abby drove while Tony and Ziva were in the back, growing more and more restless, "Okay Abby where are we going?" Ziva finally asked. "Okay, so me and Jenny were talking." She started to explain as she made another whirlwind turn. "So, we figured that you guys kinda wanted a small, _normal, _simple wedding. So we got the _perfect _idea." "Which is?" Ziva asked again. "You'll see." "You know,_ if_ _one more person says that today, I'm gonna flip._"

Tony ran his hands over his face, "Here we go….again." Abby stopped in a parking lot and lead them all out to a grassy area. It was a medium sized, white, gazebo in the middle of it all and in the back was the ocean.

"So, what do you think?" Ziva looked at Tony, who looked at her, before they agreed, "We hate it." Abby jaw nearly dropped to the ground, "Are you serious?" They looked at each other again before they started laughing, "We were kidding." Ziva said through laughs, "But the look on your face was priceless."

Abby folded her arms across her chest, "That's not funny it took me a long time to get this." Tony and Ziva recollected themselves, "Alright, we're listening." "Okay, so like 25 or 50 guests. And then you two get married in the gazebo, and then we have the reception on pier over there." She said pointing to everything she talked about. "I think….it'll be perfect." "Tony what about you?" Abby asked and Tony lightly rubbed Ziva's stomach, "I _can not wait_ to marry you."

* * *

Ziva yawned once they were in her apartment and took a seat on the couch, "I am going to lie down." She said to Tony once she had Maddie in her arms again, "Hold on. Hold on." Abby said quickly. "What do you me to do with this?" Ziva asked as Abby handed her a small cup.

"Pee in it." Ziva looked up at her curiously, "Um, no." "Please! Please!" "Why?" Ziva quizzed and Tony answered for Abby, "We read that if you put Drain-O with urine it can tell you if it's a boy or girl." "Tony, for _the last time_. You already know, _just tell_ Abby. I am not some Guinea pig." "Please." Abby begged. Ziva sighed, "Fine. But this is your last test." She growled before she took the cup and left toward the bathroom.

"You're lucky," Tony whispered as he lightly rubbed Maddie's back. "Why?" "Normally, if Ziva was _that _tired she would have bit my head off."

"No I wouldn't." Ziva said as she set the cup on the counter. "Okay, so where's your Drain-o?" Ziva shrugged before she seized Maddie back. "I don't know and I don't care." She climbed back onto the couch and looked back at them, "Can I go to sleep now?" Tony kissed her forehead, "Love You." Ziva rolled her eyes before Tony helped her lay down and draped a blanket over her and Maddie. Within minutes both woman and child were asleep and Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright," Abby said holding up the cup. "Let's get testing."

* * *

_Ziva's POV_

The sound of pans clanking caused me to wake from 'dreamland' as Tony would say. I sat up, still clutching Maddie to my chest and saw; Jenny, McGee, and Gibbs sitting at the bar. "Hi," I murmured groggily.

As they turned to look at me, "Did you sleep well?" My mother asked and I shrugged before placing Maddie down in her crib and pushed it into the bedroom, "Mm, what time is it?" I asked once I returned. "About 7: 30." 'I was out for a long time.' I thought. Gibbs held up a cup that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it, "Hey Ziver, what's this?" I shrugged before I grinned, "Oh yeah, one of Abby's _experiments." _

"So why is it…_green?_" Jenny asked as she examined the top. "'Cause it's a girl!" Abby shrieked as she ran into the living room before I shushed her. "Or it might be." I broke in. "Doesn't Tony know?" "Yeah, I know. But _I'm not saying." _Tony teased as he too bounded in, I looked over into his eyes and he glanced back into mine before Abby waved her hands in front of my face, "Hello? Earth to Tiva?" "What?" I asked taking my attention away from Tony.

"Tiva. You know, Tony and Ziva put together." Abby explained. "How come his name gets to go first?" I asked and I folded my arms across my chest. "What you think _Zony _would be better?" I shrugged, "Makes more sense to me." I decided. Tony smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug, "How'd you sleep?" He asked softly against my head. "Fine, but I missed not having your big strong arms around me and the baby." Tony smiled tenderly before replying, "Well, I'm sorry for not keeping you and my son warm at night." I smirked, "So it _is _a boy?" Tony shook his head, "That's not funny!" I cried as I playfully hit him. "I'm sorry sweet cheeks, but, my lips _are sealed._"

I played with the edges of his collar, "_Please._" I begged, "Pretty Please." I pleaded before I pecked his lips repeatedly. "Alright, Alright. You two get a room!" Gibbs said and I meekly pulled away, "We are not done with this conversation." I whispered before I turned to look at Gibbs.

"So, what were you two doing while I was asleep?" "We were packing." Abby said and Jenny raised her eyebrows, "Why are we packing?" she asked as she took a sip. "Yes Ziva-leh why are you two packing?" I glanced over at Tony who wrapped his arms tighter around me, "Well…today, well actually, a couple weeks ago, I went out and….I bought a house."

The room stayed quiet as Abby, Tony, and I waited for their reaction. "Just do not tell your Aunt." Was all my mother said and I grinned, "Is it big?" Jenny asked and I nodded, "It has, I think, six bedrooms. But it was not _my _idea." Jenny smiled, "Congrats Guys." Gibbs admitted and I grinned, "But we could use your help when we move." Gibbs dusted his hands on his pants, "You know I'm there." "Thanks Boss." "Yes, thank you Gibbs."

"Why are we thanking Gibbs?" My Aunt asked as she and Ducky walked through the door. "Um, no reason." I added quickly. She nodded before hugging both of us, "Oh, that reminds me Matthew said he and his new _friend_ would be stopping by."

Tony glanced at me and I couldn't help but laugh, "If he comes over here with a hickey on his neck it's my head." He whispered to me as I sat on the couch, "I highly doubt a _hickey, _maybe a smile would be better." I teased before my mother called Tony over to help her cook. "So, Ziva, how many bedrooms does this house have?" My aunt asked smirking. "How did you-?" "You doors are not that thick."

I laughed before I started painting a picture for them all, by the time I was describing the second floor there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said as I stood up, I opened the door and let Matt and Ashley in. Both Tony and I bit our lips to stop from laughing, "What's so funny?" Abby asked and I shook my head, "You had to be here last night." Tony said through laughs. Ashley and Matt took a seat on the couch and started talking quietly about something and I could see the wheels spinning in Tony's head.

"_No._" I mouthed to him, but it was no use, once those wheels were set, they couldn't be stopped. "So, uh, Ashley. Are those the same clothes from last night?" I bit my fingers as I watched my brother turn red, "Matthew?" My mother asked cautiously and he glanced at me and I shrugged. He took Ashley's chin and pulled her lips closer and closer to his, I couldn't help it anymore and neither could Tony. We both started laughing and we couldn't stop, I could tell that the rest of the team was looking at us strangely but that made it even funnier.

"Ewww, who has sex on the first date Matthew?" Tony shouted through laughs and everybody looked over at him, "Alright, Alright, Matthew you made your point." My Aunt said as she shook his shoulder, Matt grinned before he pulled away, "It's fun to have a girlfriend." He joked and we all laughed, "It's fun to do a lot of things Mattie. No scratch that, _Mash." _We all looked at him again, "You know, Ash and Matt but together?" "How long did it take you to come up with that?" McGee asked.

"About 20 minutes."

* * *

Dinner was very casual and very funny. Occasionally, I would check on Maddie who was still sleeping until about halfway through, so I brought her out and she sat by my legs and playing with some toys Tony had found for her, and almost always, somebody had to pull Matt and Ashley apart.

"Okay, Okay, I have to say something." Abby said as she lightly tapped on her glass and Maddie screeched and look up at her, Abby grinned before she continued, "Alright, so, we know that _Tony DiNozzo _is getting married, now how many of you though _that _would happen?"

Nobody raised their hands but had smiles on their faces, but Maddie started babbling non-sense. Abby picked her up, "So last night, while I was watching Ms. Madeline, we were thinking of what TIVA should stand for…I couldn't think of anything, but Maddie could."

Maddie groaned and Abby set her down, she grabbed the edges of the coffee table and pulled herself up, "Yay, Madster!" I whispered as I lightly tickled her sides and she erupted with giggles. "Madster, what's it stand for?" Tony asked and Maddie cooed. "Well, Tiva stands for…**T**ogether **I**n **V**ictory **A**lways, because like you guys will always be together, and every time you guys are together victory follows." I grinned, "Is that knitted on a quiet somewhere?" Abby shook her head,

"But there's just one more thing I have to say, Matt and Ashley! Stop Making Out!"

* * *

**Okay, so I tried to ****incorporate the whole Matt and Ashley thing, and trust me, there will be more. **

**I'm still need more votes for the poll and reviews, I would at least like the review meter to go up to 155, please? **

**BPOTP **


	23. It's Time To Change Chapters

**All right, I decided to cut you guys a break, so here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: NCIS belongs everybody but me,**

**

* * *

**

**It's Time To Change Chapters: **

"So, how long do you think it'll be until we're out of here?" Ziva asked as she climbed onto the couch/bed next to Tony. "Well, while you were asleep, I kinda sold the apartment." He admitted and Ziva gawked at him, "How long was I asleep!" she hissed before Tony cupped her mouth. "Hush, you don't wanna wake Maddie do you?" Ziva shook her hand and he removed his hand, "Remember in like in January or whatever, I kept showing you like furnishing magazines?" Ziva playfully glared at him, "Yes." "Well, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise. So I had to get your opinion somehow."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Just make me a deal." Tony pleaded. "What?" "Promise me, you won't get in the way?" "What's that supposed to mean!" Tony covered her mouth again, "_What I mean,_" Tony hissed. "Is you stay back and watch." He breathed and removed his hand. "Okay, alright. Just don't do _that _again." He nodded, "Promise?" He said as he held out his hand. She placed hers with his, "Promise."

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

"Ziva." Tony called and she turned around, a large box resting on her hip. "What?" He walked over to her and she smirked at him, "Didn't we agree, like Two weeks ago, that you _wouldn't _help?" Ziva sighed, "And you thought I was listening? Please!" Tony attempted to grab the box from her but she held on tight, "_Ziva._" Tony moaned and Ziva smiled, "Getting _angry _Tony?" He sighed, "I've learned my lesson before; not to argue with a pregnant woman, but Zi, _Pregnant Women Don't Move Anything but Themselves_." Ziva chuckled, "Funny, but _no. _Tony, I cannot just sit back, while you _men _do not put the stuff in right, place and I can tell you something is going to break." "Ziver." Gibbs coughed. She glanced back at him and he nodded, "Hey Ziva, why don't you come and help and me with all these baby clothes?" Jenny called from the door way.

Ziva glared at Tony before she handed him the box before striding into the house. Tony exhaled, "Thanks boss, I don't know what I would have done." "It wasn't for you DiNozzo, I don't think the new tenants would like having blood in their driveway."

* * *

"Why are men so insensitive?" Ziva huffed angrily. "Hurtful." Matt defended as he walked by with a box. "Oh, just shut up and go kiss your girlfriend!" Ziva hissed. Matt mocked a laugh before he slid out, "Wow somebody's in a _great _mood this morning." Jen teased as she handed Ziva an outfit. "Tony woke me up at Four-Thirty this morning." Ziva snarled and Abby laughed, "No wonder." The three women finished packing up the baby clothes and handed them off to the men who filled the last of the truck, "Hey. Aren't we missing your Mom and Aunt?" Abby asked as they set the last of what wouldn't fit into the truck into the back of their car.

"_They,_ are already at the house with the other movers." Ziva explained as she shut the trunk. "Hey, would you guys mind if I had one last look around?" she asked and they all shook their head. She slowly walked into her old apartment and walked over to where the couch used to be, then over to kitchen and laughed quietly to herself when she saw the dent in the floor where the knife she had thrown a few months back, left a mark.

She strode into her old bedroom and reached on her tippy-toes onto the top shelf of the closet and pulled down her 'lynx.' "I'm gonna miss this place." She murmured to her baby. "_But, _this place is an old chapter and _you_ are a new one." A small little kick hit Ziva's hand after she finished, causing her to smile, "I'm glad you agree with me."

She gave her stuffed animal a final squeeze before she flipped all the lights off and shut the door.

* * *

"Do you plan to tie me up Tony?" Ziva asked as she held up a long piece of rope. "No, it's a surprise sweet cheeks." Ziva placed her hands on her hips, "_You know,_" she said annoyed. "I am really starting to _hate _these surprises." Tony came behind her and placed his firm, and strong hands on her shoulders and gently kneaded them. "Okay, how about I give you a hint?" Ziva nodded as she melted into his touch, "You'll be craving _a lot _of chocolate."

Ziva grinned before she turned to look at him, "Chocolate, huh?" He bobbed his head in agreement. Ziva inclined up to him until her lips finally met his, he brought his hand to run through her hair before she pulled away, "You feel that?" she whispered and bit her bottom lip, "Feel what?" Another set of kicks started again, and Tony smiled gently, "That's because she's my little ninja baby." Ziva glared at him playfully before Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head. "Get back to work DiNozzo, the _male _one." Tony raised his hand, "Hey, which one?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow, "Thought that couldn't be proven yet?" Tony chuckled before he went over to help him.

* * *

"Ziva-leh, which way do you want this crib to go?" Her Aunt asked. "Um…" Ziva answered, looking at either wall. "Ziva, will you _please _hurry up." McGee strained as he and Jimmy tried to hold up the crib. "The…left side." She finally replied and McGee and Jimmy sighed before they set it down in corner. "Hey, where's the pretty letters?" Abby asked and Ziva shrugged, "They are useless if we do not know what the baby is."

Abby shook her head, "That's not what I was getting at." She opened one of the boxes and pulled out a group of letters.

She layed them all out on the floor, 'B A B Y D I N O Z ZO' she spelled across the floor and looked up at Ziva who shrugged, "It can always be changed." She said casually as she helped Abby and Jenny hang them on the wall. "You what," McGee hissed as he and Palmer dragged in the bookshelf, "You guys got _way _too much crap."

"Yeah, well, probie. This crap cost me a lot of money." Tony said as he walked into the nursery, "Aunt Nettie, Ima, you sure had a lot of time to put all this together." Ziva said and both women nodded. "Anything for you." Ziva grinned as Tony handed her the lynx. "You kinda left it in the car." She pecked his cheek, "Thank You. Now come on! Let's finish!" Ziva shouted suddenly becoming very excited. "Come on!" she cried again before she rushed out to encourage the movers, "Abby," everybody seem to say and she looked up at them with puppy dog eyes, "Look, I didn't do what you think I did." Tony crossed his arms, "Abs,"

"Okay, I just gave her like a sniff, but it's not like I gave her the whole thing."

Tony ran his hands over his face, "Great, I have a high energy, mood-swinging, emotional pregnant woman with me and I'm moving into a seven thousand square foot house. Did I _break _a mirror?" he muttered to himself. "Actually," her Aunt said, "I think the movers broke one of mirrors that belongs in the bathroom." "Thanks." He mumbled. Before he heard the doorbell ring,"I'll get it." Ziva shouted from downstairs before Tony and Abby hurried down the stairs. By the time they had both gotten to her, Tony snaked his arm around her waist, "Don't need to make a bad impression." He whispered as she opened the door, A man and woman both in their early thirties stood in front of them. The man had auburn colored hair that was shaggy and dropped into his hazel eyes, his skin was tanned. The woman on the other hand had lighter skin and piercing bright blue eyes, "Hi, I'm Jasper and this is my wife Zoe. We noticed you guys and decided to say Hello." Tony and Ziva nodded, "Hi, I'm Tony and this Ziva my fiancée." Both men nodded and shook hands, "It's nice to meet you guys!" Ziva said cheerfully.

"So," Ziva said as she gestured them inside. "What do you think of the neighborhood?" she asked Violet as both men left for the backyard, "It's nice, very quiet. You'll get to know everybody; we're all nice and try to help everybody out." Ziva nodded, "That's good to know but…you have met Tony before haven't you?" Violet nodded with a guilty smile on her face, "We met about a month ago when the realtor was showing him the house. He and Jasp, kinda bonded I guess over some James Bond movie." Ziva laughed. "Course." Zoe took a seat by the kitchen bar as Ziva poured herself a glass of water, "So, when are you due?"

"July 28th." Ziva replied before she took a sip.

"Can I get you something?" Violet shook her head.

"Boy or Girl?" Ziva smirked, "Tony won't tell me yet."

"Trust me a surprise is worth the wait." "You have children?" Zoe nodded, "We have a Seven Year Old, named Hunter, and a Four Year old twins named Carly and Alexa." Ziva grinned, "_Three?_ Tony wants to have Six, that is one of the reasons he bought this house." Zoe chuckled. "Actually…it more like four." She said cautiously. Ziva stopped, with the cup in mid-air, "You haven't told him yet?" Zoe shook her head, "I couldn't think of a way how." She smirked before she reached into newly stocked fridge (courtesy of her mother and Aunt) and pulled out a can of cinnamon rolls. "One way to a man's brain is?" Ziva started, "His stomach."

* * *

"Hey Zi," Tony called as he and Jasper re-entered the house. The women were nowhere to be seen but there were two envelopes lying on the counter, one was marked, '**Jasper.**' And the other was, '**Tony.**' Both men hesitantly picked them but stopped when they sniffed the air, "You smell that?" Jasper asked and Tony nodded. "Smells like…" They both opened the oven and lying on the center rack was a raw cinnamon bun. "What?" Jasper asked, confusion running through his head.

"Maybe we should open the letters and it'll make more sense." Tony suggested and he agreed. They both tore open the envelopes and pulled out the letters. Both were hand written and _completely _different. "Jasper," he started reading aloud. "I expect you to find the little _treat _we left you in oven, and I know you probably don't understand, but baby…we got a bun in the oven!" He finished, his face, losing all color.

"Wait, Wait," Tony said anxiously as he tried to read mine, "Let's see if Ziva's agreeing to have more kids." He fumbled with the letter as he started to read, "Tony, make sure Jasper doesn't faint. Ziva." He set the letter down and turned around where the two women were leaning against the bar, their cheeks, leaning on top of their fists smirking at them both, "Jasp," Violet murmured. "Are you okay; you look like you lost five shades of color?"

Jasper nodded before he squawked, "This a joke?" Zoe shook her head, "Nope." He hugged her tightly and kissed her head, "You're evil, you know?" Jasper said through laughs and she nodded. "It's fun to have surprises." "See! I say the same thing but Ziva won't believe me." Tony piped in and they all couldn't help but laugh. "Hey Tony, why don't you go show Ziva what we made for her?" Ziva raised her eyebrows, "What did you make me?" Tony grabbed her hand, "You'll-." He stopped when Ziva glared at him. "Just come on." He said before he dragged her outside. "When I was little, I lived one this _huge _acre with all these trees and I remember there was this one tree that me and my mom use to go to all the time." "Why?" He stopped as the came in to be in front of a simple swing.

They had used the rope from the car to tie on the tree and a plank of wood as the seat, "But you know, it's no fun by yourself." He suggested before he glanced down at Ziva who had tears dripping down off her cheeks, "Hey, why are you crying?" Tony asked as he pulled her into his arms. "I have no idea!" she sobbed and he chuckled, "You want another hint?" he asked in an attempt to cheer her up. She shook her head, "No, because I want…whatever is given to me." Tony rested his chin on top of her head, "Something tells me that you'll like this surprise."

* * *

"Aaahhh." Ziva hummed as she sunk in her warm, bubbly, bath. The baby started 'tapping a drum beat' as Tony would say as the warm water ran over her body. "You will just not let me have this calming spree will you?" When another kick touched her hand she took that as a no, and sighed before she started to recall where everything was before she forgot. They hadn't finished everything today like the kitchen, and some of the bed and bathrooms. The nursery wasn't completely done; the crib, the bookshelf, and the ottoman had been placed around the room like before.

But they had to place Gibbs's handmade dresser somewhere to tie it all in, in the end all they had to, for that room, was paint it a color they agreed on.

She soaked in the hot tub style tub for a little while longer, (more the 45 minutes longer) before she wrapped a towel around herself and climbed out. She left her hair down because she knew he liked her hair that way, she borrowed one of Tony's shirts from his suitcase and loose lounging shorts before she walked downstairs. Her mother was washing the dishes and her Aunt was reading a book, while watching Maddie play in the playpen. She _loved _the living room, it all fit together. The gray steel sofa and brown cushions go with the coffee table that Tony had his feet resting on. The Plasma TV hung on the wall across from the couch and Tony's movies were scattered everywhere on the floor below, because he was waiting to put the shelves on tomorrow. "Hi." She murmured as she snuggled into him, he draped his arm tight around her, "Hey, how was your bath?" She shrugged, "Relaxing, but you should have joined me." Her voice dropped to whisper and he grinned, he kissed her damp head.

Ziva glanced over at Matt and Ashley who were lounging on the 'love seat' as Tony wasn't allowed to call it anything else. Both twenty year olds looked as if they were about to fall asleep, Ashley had wrapped her arms tightly around Matt's chest and tucked her feet up under her. "Twenty Bucks says she's knocked up by next year." Ziva laughed, "I'll take that bet." Aunt Nettie sighed annoyed as she set the book down, "What is wrong Aunt Nettie?" Ziva asked.

"This book, I have been reading it for the past one hundred and fifty-seven pages and still a new chapter has yet to come!" Ziva smiled weakly before Tony pulled her closer to him. "Do you know what this?" she asked and he looked down at her. "What? Magnum P.I.?" Ziva shook her head, "_This _is a new chapter," He furrowed his eyebrows at her, "What chapter?"

"In Life."


	24. The Wedding Part I

****

All right, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. But it took me _really _long to right, and it's not even the end! Hence, (Part I). But it's time for Tony and Ziva to say, "I do." Most of the wedding items are on my profile.

* * *

**The Wedding (Part I) **

"Jenny, how can this get better? Tony and McGee are in jail, Gibbs is nowhere to be found, and yeah let's not forget! My father's here." Ziva fell back onto the bed and put her head in her hands. "Ziva, _relax." _Abby said as she tried to calm her friend. "Abby, let's just face it, your _dream wedding _is obviously not going to happen."

**

* * *

**

**24 Hours Before…**

Tony DiNozzo layed in bed with his fiancée in his arms. It was a little before eight AM and he was waiting for the perfect time to wake her. He lightly stroked her 21 week stomach, which made him grin widely as she started to stir in his arms. "Ssshh, sweet cheeks," He whispered as her eyes opened to meet his. "Why?" she mumbled. "I was gonna let you sleep some more." Ziva layed her head on his chest, "What time is it?" "Almost eight." Tony replied. "We're getting married tomorrow." She whispered as she kissed his chest. He grinned as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, "Come on." Ziva said as she patted his chest before climbing out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Tony called and Ziva stuck her head out from the bathroom. "We have a long day today. A shower is very necessary, no?" Tony grinned, "Well you have fun." Ziva raised her eyebrows, "_I _am sure the shower is big enough for _two _people." He tore back the covers before he tripped in.

**

* * *

**

**25 Minutes Later: **

"I still say we could have gone longer," Tony said as the both walked out of the bathroom. "It is almost 8:30, Abby and Jenny said they would be here around nine." Ziva explained as she sat down on the bed. He sighed before he glanced out the window where the sun was shining bright. "Tomorrow's gonna be the perfect day to get married." Ziva said following his gaze. "How do you know?"

"We do have weather men, remember?" She glared at him, before he tugged at the end of her hands, pulling her closer to him, "And because you'll be there." Ziva grinned at him she kissed him again. "Now come, we need to get dressed." He kissed her again before he let her go and threw on a pair a cargo shorts and a green polo. "I'm making breakfast," he called. "Anything you'd like?" Ziva looked up tying her hair, "A fried peanut butter sandwich will do."

"Fried? No Jelly?" He rolled his eyes as she turned back to her hair, "Crazy Pregnant Chick." He muttered before he walked into the kitchen and started on their breakfast. By the time he was checking his reflection in the spatula there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" He called as he ran over to the door. "Hey!" He greeted as he saw Abby and Jenny standing in the door way. "Hey, where's Ziva?" Abby asked impatiently.

"I am here." Ziva said briskly brushing past Tony. "Ziva, what about breakfast?" He called after and she turned around, "I had an apple, but thank you for asking." Ziva said before pecking him on the lips. Abby grabbed her arm and followed Jenny toward their car, lugging a bag behind her. "If you let me drive we will be there sooner." Ziva said as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Yeah, but I kinda wanna live." Jenny told her before putting her foot on the gas and hurrying down the street.

* * *

McGee and Gibbs arrived shortly after to find Tony sitting at the bar, munching on a breakfast bar. "Hey, why so down?" McGee asked and Tony looked up at him. "_Your_ girlfriend took _my _girlfriend, no, _fiancé." _Gibbs smacked the back of his head, "Right Boss. I know how you feel about this marriage thing." Gibbs shook his head, "I was talking about you saying, Abby was McGee's girlfriend." He glared over at McGee, "_Right Tim?" _He nodded, "Course Boss."

* * *

"So, where is my dress again?" Ziva asked once they were on the freeway, heading toward the bakery. "At the hotel, by the dock. Don't worry Ziva, everything will be fine." Abby said as she pulled Ziva back into her seat. "_Relax, _just think. In like 24 hours you'll be Mrs. Tony DiNozzo." She continued and Jenny chuckled,

"This is supposed to be a happy thought Abby."

* * *

"Alright," Gibbs said as he put his bowl in the sink. "So what exactly do we have to do today?" Tony shrugged, "All I gotta do is pick up the ring, the tux, and then we have to go to the rehearsal dinner." "So, where's your future mother in-law?" Tony rolled his eyes, "_She _and _Aunt Nettie _are up in Pittsburg for…something on Ziva's dress."

McGee leaned up against the counter, "How much exactly did you spend on the wedding?" Tony closed his eyes as counted on his fingers before finally reaching a number, "_At least, 5_5,000. But I'm not sure." Gibbs sighed, "That's why people shouldn't get married."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" Abby exclaimed as the baker showed them the cake. It was a very light brown four-tier cake with even darker brown swirls going across it accompanied by light blue stems and swirls that hold multiple butterflies going along the cake. "Tony picked it out." Ziva stated as she looked it over. "Well, we know one thing. He has good picking skills in cakes."

Ziva nodded, "but with children's names? Not so much." Jenny chuckled, "What he pitch this time?" "James Bond DiNozzo." Abby playfully shook her head, "And if it were a girl?" "Claire, after Claire angels." "What happened to Aimee?" "Aimee is staying on that hospital bracelet, _no matter what._ Now the _middle _name is negotiable."

* * *

"So, have you thought of where the honeymoon is going to be?" Tim asked as Tony drew closer and closer to the tuxedo shop. "Um, yeah but it's kind of a surprise." "Just like the sex of the baby?" Gibbs asked. "_Yes, _that is still a surprise." "You gonna tell me?" Gibbs asked and Tony shook his head, "No can do boss. If I tell you then Ziva's gonna find out." Tony explained and Gibbs smirked at him, "So, you wanna lose your job?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows over at him, "I never said that."

"You don't keep secrets from your boss."

Tony sighed, "Fine. I'm gonna be needing a shot gun."

* * *

"So where to now?" Jenny asked as they stepped back into the car. "Um. We still need to go to the florist, the venue, contact the caterer, photographer, band, the beautician-…you know? I'm really thinking we should have just eloped." Ziva said. Abby shrugged, "Would have been cheaper."

* * *

"Tony, where are the rest of the groomsmen?" McGee asked as he tried on his own tuxedo. "Aww, right here, man!" A group of guys shouted as they tumbled into the tuxedo shop. "Wyatt, my man." Tony said as he tightly hugged the first man. He had spikey blonde hair, very light skin, and hazel colored eyes. "Hey, dude. Sorry we're late, _Max, _drives very slow." Wyatt explained as a shaggy, haired, brunette guy rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey, Washington is _very _different from Pennsylvania." The guy, known as 'Max' explained and Tony hugged him also.

Tim cleared his throat and Tony turned around to look at him, "Oh." Tony said catching on. "Um, McGee, Gibbs, these are some of my friends from my college days. This is Wyatt, Maddox but you can just call him Max, Peyton, Austin, and Luke." Tony explained as he gestured to each guy in turn, McGee and Gibbs shook hands with each and they all nodded. "So, dude." Wyatt said as he patted Tony's shoulder. "What's this mystery girl look like? None of us have ever seen her."

Tony grinned as he pulled out his phone and flipped it open, "Daammnn." All of his friends muttered as they saw the picture. "How could a….person, like you get a…-?" Tony stopped Peyton there and whispered in his ear, "Her father right there and you know, he's an _X-_sniper, so…" Peyton nodded catching on. "So let's see these tuxes!" "We're kinda waiting for Matt." Tony said. "Who's Matt?" Wyatt asked just as the door opened and Matt slipped in, "Sorry I'm-."

Tony held up a hand, "Dude, I _really _don't wanna know, why your clothes are on backwards."

* * *

"Do you like the flowers?" the florist asked and Ziva nodded, "They are _just _what we wanted." They were white roses that were lightly tinted with pink. "They're _soo _pretty Ziva." Abby said. "And your bouquet? Your mama is bringing it, yes?" she asked and Ziva nodded again. "They should be back by tonight," The florist smiled, "You have fun with your wedding."

"Trust me, we will." Abby muttered

* * *

"Alright, can we have all the men line up." The owner of the tuxedo shop said and Gibbs, Tony, and McGee along with the rest of them lined up in front of him. Almost everybody had on a similar tux except Tony who was wearing a white shirt with a grey tuxedo vest on and black dress pants. "The groom has to look different from the groom's _men." _Tony clarified for McGee when he asked again. "Do they have to be itchy?" Matt asked as he fidgeted with the collar.

"They're fine to me." Gibbs muttered. "Well of course boss, you've been married three times."

* * *

White cloth was going around the top of the gazebo, when they got there. The chairs were already being set up, along with some of the other decorations. "Alright, so the venue is done." Abby stated and check it off the list. "But what happens if it rains?" "Oh, um. They're gonna put a tent and stuff up tonight, and then tomorrow take it down." Abby explained and the two women nodded, "But why can't they just set it up tomorrow?" Ziva asked and Abby sighed, "Because, young Ziva. You guys are getting married at 11, and it takes a _long _time to set it up."

Ziva nodded, "Alright, so can we get some lunch now? Eating for two people is not as easy as it looks." Jenny chuckled before leading them to the other side of the street. "Alright Ms. Soon-to-be Married Pregnant Person, what would you like?" "I want a taco," Ziva said sufficiently and they both nodded, "That's do able." "With peanut butter." Ziva finished. Jenny looked at her strangely before looking at Abby and sighing, "Trust me, you have not seen anything _yet._"

* * *

"Aye! Aye!" Tony said in a hushed tone, and all the guys looked over at him. "You wanna see the ring I got her?" They all nodded and crowded around him as he pulled out a black, velvet box. "Whoa." All the guys murmured as he peeled back the cover. "Guys, this ring. Cost more than my car." Tony explained dramatically and everybody except McGee and Gibbs were 'star struck.' "That thing is gonna blind me, but the lid back on." Wyatt teased and Tony shut the lid. "Who knew girls were so expensive?"

They all looked from one another, "_Everybody." _

_

* * *

_"God, I never want to be pregnant." Jenny said and Ziva grinned before she took a bite of her taco. "Hey, it's better than the ketchup and ice cream last time." Abby said and Jenny shuttered. "Oh yeah," Ziva said once she had swallowed, she reached into her pocket and tossed Abby a small, black, leather box. "It's Tony's ring. I would not like for you to forget it." Abby nodded before slipping it into her purse. "So Tony still hasn't told you? About the sex of the baby?" Abby asked and Ziva shook her head as she bit into the taco again.

"Not even after moving into that house?" Jenny asked. Ziva shook her head again before turning to glare at Jenny, "Tony _knows _that you do not keep secrets from your boss. _You must _know." Jenny held up her hands, "I know nothing." Ziva glared deeper at her before Jenny gave in, "Alright, but he made me swear not to tell you but…it's a boy."

Ziva and Abby gasped, "It's a boy?" Jenny nodded, "It's a boy."

* * *

_Tony's POV_

Me and the rest of my party were walking toward a buffet across the street when a familiar voice called out, "Well, Well," I spun around and Connor Richards was standing beside some woman who looked terrified as his hand gripped her arm, which seemed to be painful. "How'd ya get out of prison?" Gibbs called as we slowly walked over to the two. "Had a good lawyer." Mr. Richards said simply.

"Maybe we need a better judge boss." I suggested and Gibbs nodded, "How 'bout I give them a call." Gibbs said before he pulled out his cell phone. Mr. Richards grabbed the top, "Not _necessary_, just catching up with some old friends." He said through gritted teeth. "Hey Tony, who is this guy?" Wyatt asked and Mr. Richards turned his head slowly to look at him. "So where is your _other _little friend?" He said turning back to me. "Well, McGee is right here." I said slowly and gestured back to McGee.

"The _attractive _one." I tensed up and came closer to Connor. "What?" he asked innocently. "Everybody's got a right to an opinion, right honey?" The woman behind him nodded, "So," Connor said as he shoved me. "_Back Off." _He hissed. Gibbs grabbed my shoulder as I started back, "No, No." He murmured against my ear. "So, she have the baby? Boy or Girl?" Mr. Richards continued and my fists balled into fists.

"_Girl._" I hissed. "She must be _adorable_, I'm sure the father will be very happy." "Oh, he was you-." I said as I wound up again before Gibbs tugged on me. "Come on Tony. We gotta go; we still gotta drop these tuxes off." Max said as they all tried to get out of this situation. "Oh, who's getting married?" Mr. Richards asked. "_Me _and _Ziva._" I angrily clarified. "And I wasn't invited? How rude. She has to lower herself that low to get a man? Well that's probably how that baby girl got-." I couldn't take it anymore; I let loose a blow of punches, over and over again before he started fighting back. "My girlfriend's not a tramp!" I shouted as I rammed my fist against his face. "If she's marrying you and not me, course she is."

Wyatt and Luke, their adrenaline and anger linked together caused them to join in. "Aye!" A local police officer shouted just as I reached for my gun. The guy pulled me, Wyatt, and Luke off of him and shoved us apart, "I need back up on a 217." He radioed into his walkie-talkie. "What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted as I felt my bloody nose, "That's them Officer!" Mr. Richards 'lady friend' shouted and pointed toward us. Everybody was there expect for Gibbs who had miraculously disappeared. "You set us up? Didn't you?" Wyatt screeched and Mr. Richards smiled a toothy smiled and dropped it when the officer looked at him, "What exactly happened?"

"He called my fiancé a tramp, and-the guys just a nut job and the judge should have never let him out." I spat angrily and breathless. "That what happened Miss?" The lady shook her head, "That guy, I think his name is Tony, just walked up to Connor and started like punching him and stuff and then his buddies joined in." she explained tearfully. I bit my bottom lip as to try not to say anything I shouldn't.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to bring you _all _down." The officer explained as he grabbed my arm. "I knew your wedding would get me arrested." McGee muttered as he too was dragged off.

* * *

_Ziva's POV_

**10: 30 PM; Seaview Hotel;**

"Jenny something is _wrong, _I mean they all missed rehearsal dinner. And we all know how Tony would _never _miss food." Jenny nodded before turning all the opening her laptop to check her e-mail. "Oh my god, Tony." I murmured as I saw the screen. There in simply English were all their mug shots, "HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET ARRESTED?" I shouted as Abby walked into the room. "Ziva! You said you were gonna watch your language." She scolded. "WHO GIVES A DAMN, HALF THE WEDDING PARTY IS IN JAIL!"

Abby's mouth dropped open, "How?" she asked. "Something about assault." Jenny said as she read over the screen. "Well, where are they?" I asked anxiously. "It's classified." "Well _UN-_classify it!" I demanded as I stood up. "Ziva, _relax._ You have to calm down, you have too." Abby said soothingly as she lightly pressed me back onto the bed. "Just please tell me, it's not because of that Richards guy." I begged and Jenny longingly looked back at her. "Oh God."

* * *

_Still Ziva _

**8 AM**:

"I just gonna go get some fresh air," I told them as I climbed out of the bed. "You gotta be back soon though; the make-up person will be here around 8: 30." Abby said and I nodded before grabbing a light coat and some flat shoes and slipped out the door. I walked toward the gazebo, where I was soon to be wed, (Hopefully) when I heard doors slamming so I spun around. "Aba! Aba!" a small voice shouted as somebody hopped down from the car.

I gasped as _my_ father stepped out, "Maybe today was a bad day to get married." I muttered to myself, and I think my father heard me and turned to look at me. He took the hand of the little girl and led her over to me, "Ziva." He said calmly and when he leaned into kiss my cheek, I pulled away. "Annika," he said as he bent down beside her, "This is your older sister, Ziva." The little girl nodded quietly before holding out her hand, which I lightly shook. She had light brown hair and dark blue eyes, and my father's complexion. "And this," He said as he stood up and gestured to the women behind him. "Is my wife, Mona." "Hi Ziva." She said before she kissed both my cheeks, I wanted to step back farther but I was shocked mostly. She was…what was the term? 'Drop Dead Gorgeous?' I believe that is the term. Her bleach blonde hair seemed to be 'fluffed' up to the extenent of almost looking like a poodle, she very slim, and Annika had her blue eyes.

I wanted to throw up, I wanted too so bad, but I couldn't. Not now. "Um, I have to go," I said as I tried to excuse myself. "Abby probably needs me, but I will see you soon." I said as I started slowly backing up. They all nodded and I walked quickly back to my hotel room, where Jenny, Abby, Ashley, My Mother, and My Aunt were waiting. I slammed the door shut and sank to the floor, "What's wrong Ziva?" my Aunt asked and I raised my head to look at her, "_He _is here." I said coldly. "Who's here?" Abby asked.

"Her father."

**

* * *

**

_Ziva's POV_

**Present Time: **

"Ziva, it's not _my _wedding. It's _your _wedding. So, come on, let's put your dress on." Abby said reassuringly. "I am not putting my dress on until Tony gets here." I stated. "Who knows how long that could take?" Ashley said as she brushed her hair. I tossed one of the pillows at her, "Hey, you're my brother's girlfriend. You're family now, I can do whatever I want." I said once she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Point Taken."

* * *

_Gibbs's POV_

**Same Time: Somewhere at a very private jail**

I walked down the hallway, passing empty cells until I finally got to the one I was looking for, "Boss." DiNozzo said as he looked up at me. "You gotta get me out of here." He pleaded as he came close to the bars. "Hey, you could a let it go." I shrugged and he sighed, "Boss, I'm getting married in like 5 hours, if Ziva doesn't kill me, Abby will."

I chuckled and held keys in front of his face, "I don't want my goddaughter to not have a father." I said before I stuck the keys in slot and unlocked the door. They all scrambled out and thanked me multiple times before Tony checked his watch. "We have like 2 hours don't we?" I nodded. "Ziva freaking out?" I tossed held up my car keys, "Why don't we find out."

**

* * *

**

_Ziva's POV_

**45 Minutes Later…**

Somehow, they had convinced me to put on a simply button down shirt to do my hair and make-up. But my dress was waiting for Tony, "The wedding starts in like an hour." Jenny said as she tried to help the make-up artist. "Technically, you need _two _people to get married." I snapped. Abby held up both her hands in defense, "I pretty sure if you won't pregnant you'd be more cheery." I rolled my eyes, "It is a _slight _possibility, but I am and there's no turning back." I stated as I pushed some of my hair back.

"You're right." A familiar voice said and I looked up. Tony was leaning against the wall with a cocky smile on his face, "Tony." I murmured as I hugged him tightly and buried my head in his chest. "Hey sorry I'm late." He said as against the top of my head. I stood up on my tippy toes so I could reach his hear, "Even though you are here, I am still going to kill you."

He chuckled, "Of course." He said and I smiled. "Isn't bad luck to-." Somebody started to say but I quickly cut in, "There's no more bad luck left."

"Alright," Jenny said. "We have an hour, Tony; you and the rest of your party. Tuxes, you better hurry. Guests are starting to show." She explained and I having mixed feelings about my father being here, half anger, the other was sadness.

I could tell he sensed this as he tilted my chin up to look at him, "What's wrong?" he said softly. "…I do not want you arrested _again._" I whispered and he raised his eyebrows, "That bad?" "My father is here." I admitted.

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead, "You didn't invite him did you?" I asked and he shook his head. "No. If you wanted me to, I would, but I didn't." I sighed and layed my head on his chest, "Crap." I muttered. "Crap indeed."

I could feel Jenny and Abby growing impatient so I kissed Tony good-bye before shooing him from the room. "So now the excitement is setting in?" Abby asked as she handed me my dress. "Yes, I hope it lasts long." I gently threw on the dress and had Abby fix, whatever I had messed up. She curled my curls to the point of infinity and beyond, she let them fall around my shoulder because Tony said he wanted them that way.

Shortly after Carly, Alexa, Parker, Connor, and Hunter ran up. They were all so excited to be a part of the wedding. "But," Connor interjected. "Do we have to wear the purple ties?" the two other boys finished and I laughed. "_Yes._" I said. "Can't we wear them on our heads?" Hunter suggested, if we were alone I would have said go for it, but, I'm pretty sure their parents wouldn't think it was a good idea.

"I don't think your parents would like that." I told them. I knew I was right, ever since we had 'officially' moved into our house Violet and I had gotten to each other better and she would help me whenever I had a question about the baby, so we eventually invited her whole family to wedding and Tony said we could never had to many ring bearers and flower said that there was some surprise but he wouldn't tell me.

The boys all had matching black tux's and the lavender colored ties that every man hated, while the two girls had on bright yellow flower girls dresses with a yellow strip going across. "You look pretty." Carly complemented and I hugged her. "Thank You."

I heard footsteps and once again the door swung open and the parents of the mischievous children ran in, "Hey! There they are." Dr. Channing said breathless. "They said they wanted to see you but we said _stay there _and _we'd _take them_._" Violet said and it was hard not laugh. They were all red from running, and as the nursery rhyme says, 'Huffing and Puffing until they blow something down.' I think.

"They're fine." I said reassuringly. "The wedding should be starting soon." I told them and they all nodded. "I think almost everybody is here," My Aunt said as she sat down on the bed and zipped the back of my dress. "Well, we just want to make sure they're fine." Reese said and I nodded. "They'll be fine. But you should hurry, we'll be down soon."

All the mothers and fathers nodded before kissing their children good-bye and leaving. "Hey! What's that?" Carly asked and grabbed the make-up brush. "Here let me help you." Abby said and took the brush from her and lightly brushed her face with colorful sparkles. "Alexa, did you sparkles on your cheeks too?" Abby asked and Alexa nodded excitedly before climbing up with her sister.

"Ziva," my mother whispered and I followed her into the other room. "So you are getting married today." She stated as I sat down at the mirror. She pulled my hair back and shook it gently. "I like the fact that I'm so excited, I can't wait to marry him." I uttered excitedly. She grinned and picked up and attached my veil. I stood up and turned to her, "I'm getting married." I murmured and she pulled me into a hug. "My baby girl is getting married." I nodded. "I'm getting married." I said. "I'm scaring." I whispered and she looked at me."You have no need to be scared, Tony is an _excellent _man and you are lucky to have him." She told me and I grinned. "I can't wait."

"Are you ready? Are you ready?" Carly and Alexa shouted as they ran into the room.

"Yes, I am ready."

* * *

_Tony's POV_

I wasn't ready. I was nervous, I was terrified. I hadn't even put on my vest yet and we were supposed to be on our way to the gazebo. "Aye Man, why aren't you dressed yet?" Wyatt asked as he walked into the room. "I'm having trouble breathing." I said as I tried to loosen my tie.

"Why?" he asked. "What if I screw up? I don't wanna let her down." He tossed a pair of socks at my head, "What was that for?" I asked. "Because, you're freaking out over nothing. If Ziva thought you'd screw up, she would have already kicked your butt." He said, almost in a scolding tone and I chuckled. "Course she would." He gripped my shoulder, "No, seriously bro. If you proposed to Ziva, then she must be right for you and you must be right for her."

I hugged him for the longest time before he said, "Dude….you still gotta get married." I quickly let him go, "Right, sorry." I threw on my vest and fixed my hair before following Gibbs and the others out to dare I say it.

**Get Married.**

* * *

_Ziva's POV_

They lined up all the bridesmaids up by the back door, that we had practiced coming in and out of so many times. The familiar sound of classical music spilled through the windows and my Aunt gave them all cue, and one by one they slowly left.

My breathing went from very calm to not so calm. "Relax Ziver." Gibbs whispered in my ear. I smiled gently at him before he kissed my cheek. "Don't you forget." He whispered as I watched the door. "To not kick Tony's butt every day." I finished and he chuckled.

"Is it our turn?" Carly asked as she heard the song change to something more upbeat. I heard Gibbs laughing and I looked at him before I recognized the song, "The James Bond Theme Song?" I questioned and he nodded, "That's DiNozzo for yah." I smiled as the children all slid like spies down the aisle, "You helped him pick it out didn't you?" I asked and he nodded, "…Yeah. He wanted that to be one of the many surprises." "There's more?" I asked and he nodded. "Like what?"

"It's _your _turn." He said and I turned and heard the music change to, 'The Wedding March.' "You ready to do this?" he asked. "Yeah." I whispered before he linked arms with me, pulled the veil over my head, and the doors opened dramatically and everybody rose including my father and all eyes were on me, but as I was walking with Gibbs, I could only focus on one pair.

Time seemed to get slower and slower until we finally got to the gazebo and Tony said, "Thanks Boss."

I smiled before joining him and Marcus (the guy who was supposed to marry us.) "Did you like that _first _surprise?" He asked me and I nodded, "But I should have expected it."

"Friends," Marcus started as he joined Tony and I's hands together, "We are gathered here today to join Tony," He smiled over at Tony. "And Ziva." He smiled over at me. "In matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I bit my lip at that part, because I knew my father was staring at me. Tony gently stroked my cheek and tucked one of my curls behind my ear. I calmed after that and Marcus said a few other things but I didn't really pay attention; Tony just kept gleaming at me. "Tony and Ziva have written something for each other, and they'd like to share them with each other." Tony nodded before taking a piece of paper from his chest pocket.

"Ziv, Let me get this off my chest first. I love you. I love you more than anything, _anything, _like I would miss a James Bond episode for you, even Magnum P.I." This made me and a few others laugh. "You know I've been with a few other women-." "A few?" I questioned. "Okay, more than a few. But you're completely different. You're intelligent, beautiful, and you make me laugh when I shouldn't be. And from the moment you said yes, I couldn't wait to marry you. And I know that at some point, somebody might say till death do we part. But that's not going to happen to us, you're my angel, forever and always."

I took a deep breath before I started, "Tony." "You're not gonna dump me are you?" He asked and I shook my head. "I love waking up every morning to find myself in your arms. I hate every second that you're gone. And I can't wait to be your wife, and be the mother to your son." Tony started chuckling, "You really think, I would tell one of your best friends what we're having? I'm not that…" He trailed off when I smirked and raised my eyebrows, "I'm not giving you that smoking gun." He said huskily. "I just want to be your missing piece." I finished.

"Alright, the rings." Marcus announced and Abby handed me Tony's ring. "Wy, Wy?" Tony hissed and his friend looked over at him. "Oh right." He teased before he tossed him the ring. "Ziva, repeat after me; "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Marcus said and I murmured it back to Tony before I slipped it onto his finger.

Marcus turned to Tony, ""Tony, repeat after me." Marcus started. "Ziva, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Tony repeated ever word as if they were his last and it brought tears to my eyes. "And then, we got this little tiny baby coming. And I know that you'll love it _so _much!" Tony said as he squeezed my arms as to try not cry. "But you still won't tell me what it is." I said through tears and he chuckled before he shook his head. "Do you Tony take Ziva to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Marcus asked. "I do."

Marcus turned to me, "Do you Ziva take Tony to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"No."

* * *

**Alright, calm down. I know it's a big cliffy but all will be resolved in the next chapter which I'm _almost _done writing. So it should be done by tomorrow or Saturday. But I need reviews people! And I need the answer to this burning question. Should their be a sequel? Think about it. **

**Sincerely, Broken Piece. **


	25. The Wedding Part II

**Alright, I know I said Friday or Saturday, this was longer than I expected, and I didn't plan to do some of the things I did in this chapter. So...Enjoy.

* * *

**

**The Wedding (Part II)**

"Because, I said I do the day I met you, and every time I say I love you. And I love you _so much_." Ziva finished and Tony let out a sigh of relief, "Don't do that to me sweet cheeks." He murmured before Ziva smiled. "Then, by the authority granted by the State of Virginia I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You can, you know. Do what you do best. You may kiss your bride."

Tony grinned before he cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer to him, and Tony pressed his lips to hers and passion filled Ziva's mouth as she wrapped my arms around his neck. All flower girls and ring bearers held up a giant sign that said in big black letters, 'APPLAUSE IS REQUIRED IF YOU WANT FOOD.' Everybody laughed at this causing Ziva to pull away and look at the sign, "Tony." She mumbled and he chuckled. "I'm still got some tricks up my sleeve." He murmured against her neck and she smirked at him before walking down the aisle, joined by him, this time.

"Alright, so party's down on the pier, we'll lead you down there." Jenny explained as he gestured down toward the water. All the guests agreed and followed them down, while Ziva lead Tony into her hotel room. She pushed him down on to the bed and gently climbed on top of him and kissed him. "We're married now." She murmured and he grasped her waist. "Yeah, but shouldn't we be like outside…with the guests? Or something." Tony asked and Ziva playfully glared down at him, "It is tradition that a newly wedded Jewish couple spend a few moments alone together."

"You're lying." Tony sneered. "I am not. I would never lie." Ziva said defensively. "Sweet cheeks, you always lie." Tony said and Ziva rolled her eyes. "What if I told you I was contracting?" Tony raised his eyebrows, "Then I would say you're lying." He said arrogantly.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "What about now?" she asked. "I don't feel anything from the normal kick." He said simply. She slowly slid his hand onto her thigh, "How 'bout now?" she murmured seductively and he grinned, "Maybe." She lowered his hand lower, "Hmmm?" she purred. "Something's definitely wrong; let the doctor check you out." He said huskily before he pulled down to kiss him.

At the sound of the door handle turning Ziva pulled away, "Ssshhh." Somebody whispered and Ziva sat up. "Are you sure there's nobody here?" A familiar voice mumbled and Tony sat up also. "Yeah, Jenny and Abby lead all the people down to the reception and I'm pretty sure Tony and Ziva are-," "Right here." Ziva finished and Ashley along with Matt looked up at her. "What are you guys doing here? Matt asked cautiously. "Oh, about the same thing you two were about to do." Tony said, stretching before Ziva hit him. "It is _tradition _that a _newly married _Jewish couple, get a few minutes in private." Ziva said as she glared at Tony. "Oh." Ashley said quietly. "But," Ziva said as she stood up and smoothed her dress.

"That is over now." She said simply as Tony stood up. "I think there's some protection in drawer." Tony called over his shoulder before he pulled door closed.

_

* * *

_

_Eli's POV _

I watched my daughter laugh with this Anthony DiNozzo, person. As much as it sickened me, seeing her laugh and smile, made the pain go away. Sure, she could never work again for Mossad is she had a child, but that it is out of my hands. I saw Annika run over to her, she seemed to have better acceptance of her than her new step mother. And _again _that is out of my hands, I want my daughter back, but I may be afraid that it is too far gone.

_

* * *

__Ziva's POV_

"Whoa! Cool, can we go by the water?" Hunter said as he looked over at the dock. "I don't know, you may get your-." Hunter stopped me when he pulled off his pants to expose his blue and white board shorts, he tore off his jacket and shirt before he handed them to his mother and gave me a firm smirk, "How about now?" I rolled my eyes before Tony threw him off the pier.

"Oo! Oo! Let me go! Let me go!" All the children seemed to scream and I could do was laugh. "What are you laughing at sweet cheeks? That's gonna be us in a few years." Tony murmured in my ear and I pushed him lightly, "_Three, if you lucky." _I insisted and he shrugged, "I was think we should just double that."

I rolled my eyes before the patters of feet leaping off the dock heard and a number of splashes. "Oh goodness." I said as I saw the boys being overtaken by the girls.

"Come on!" Tony shouted and starting making fighting motions with his hands. "I'm not allowed to hit girls!" Hunter gasped before went back under. "That doesn't apply here!" he shouted and I glanced back and saw every parent raise their eyebrows. "Alright, Maybe a little." Tony admitted before the boys climbed out and took off on the grass.

"Well, running is better than beating!" Tony called after them. "Hush, this is gonna be fun." Carly whispered as they climbed up on the dock before heading in different directions. "They're toast aren't they?" Tony asked. "Oh yes," I hissed. "_Burnt toast." _

While the children were… 'playing' I suppose, we got to talk to most of the adults at the reception, and I made sure to avoid my father, as good as possible. "So, who do you think invited him?" I whispered as we accepted some of the gifts. "Well, let's think this through," Tony said matter-a-factly, "You have a mother do you not?" He asked and I nodded, "I do."

He pushed his nose and snorted, "And an Aunt, no?" I nodded again, "Well," He hiked up his pants. "I think those two are the main suspects, being they won't _shut up!" _He whispered the end fiercly and I tried to subside a laugh. "Tony, that is not nice to say about your in-laws." I said gently as I set one of the presents down and hugged him. "Promise no more teasing me about the baby's sex." I asked and he sighed, "But it's so much fun." He chuckled.

"No, it is not." A voice said from behind us, and Tony spun around to where my Aunt was standing behind us. "I-I was just kidding." Tony said nervously. "It is alright, _this time." _She smiled before she hugged us, "Now, let's eat."

Tony grinned and I patted his stomach, "No comment." I simply said before he let me go and rushed toward the food, "I invited your father." My Aunt said after a while and my mouth dropped a little, "Why?" I asked as the angry started boiling inside me. 'No Ziva, she's just a frail old women.' One voice said inside me. 'Forget old woman, _your father _is here! At your wedding! You have every right to pissed!' The other said, I suppose this was my conscience _finally _kicking in.

"I wanted him to see how happy you were _without him, without Mossad." _She explained and I sighed. 'Frail old women, what'd I tell you?' I wanted to pop those little things that supposedly appear on your shoulder. "I suppose you are…right." I muttered and she raised her eyebrows, "A stubborn child like _you, _Ziva? Admitting defeat?" She whistled, "_I am shocked._"

I rolled my eyes before I pulled her into a hug, a tight one, at least as tight as my stomach would let it go, "Ziva, do me one thing." She murmured. I looked at her, "Yes?" "Don't name the baby Netanya, I really don't like my name." I grinned, "I will make sure that name is not on the list." I said before Tony pulled me away and tried to have me eat something, when he glanced up and smiled deviously, "Well, well, well, look what the sex god drug in." I turned in my seat to see Matt and Ashley walking hand in hand, with guilty smiles on their faces, and their shoes in their hands.

"Do I even want to ask?" Tony asked and Matt shook his head. "Do I want to go back to my hotel room?" I asked and Ashley shook her head. Tony and I looked at each other before we looked at them, "Eww!" We screeched and they laughed.

"How do you think _that _got here?" I glanced down at my stomach before I pointed at Ashley, "Questo sara il sou essere pochi, giorni , se voi, due non lo staccaro."

Matt and Ashley fused their eyebrows together, "_She said; That will be her in a few days if you two do not knock it off." _

We all froze, I could tell he was standing behind us, and I didn't want to turn around, "He-Hey Dad." Matt said nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, Ashley looked at him and then back over our heads. "Ziva." I bit my lip before I turned around, He had his hands in his pockets and he had a look of...anything, and everything.

"Could I...speak to you?" He glanced between everybody, "_Alone._"

Tony stood up, "Didn't you hear the ceremony? We're _one, _so if you talk to _her, _you talk to _me."_ My father gave a slight shrug before he beckoned us to follow, we walked side-by-side on the edges on the grass, letting the water graze our...more like _my _feet, not saying anything, drifting farther and farther from the wedding party, and I was afriad that he was planning to murder us or something.

"I suppose you would like an _apology ." _He said, breaking the silence. I turned to him, "I wanted an apology a long time ago." He looked at me, "So what do you want now?"

"I want…I want my childhood back! I want to be able to be a kid, and not be afraid of what you will think!" I hissed as tears burned my eyelids. "And you suppose a child will bring your youth back?" He asked and I shook my head, "My child. Is my child, I won't disapprove of everything he does," Tony coughed something and I looked over at him, "What?" I asked and his eyes glazed over. "You said, _he, _but it's not a he." I lightly shook my head before turning back to my father, "Tony, you said you would not do that anymore."

"I'm serious." I turned again to look at him and he smiled, "No James Bond?" I asked and nodded, "No James Bond, babe." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I don't even know what that means!" I cried into his shirt and he grinned.

"Congradulations." Eli said gruffly and I turned to look at him, Tony's arms still draping across my neck. "Thank You." I said quietly. He smiled gently before reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, I pulled back instantly, into Tony's embrace. "I am sure…Aimee will happy to have somebody like you." I could tell he was having problems saying it, he turned to walk away when I croaked, "All I want, is the father who use to make me laugh and smile. Is he there?"

He looked at me before saying, "I do not know, I wish he were here now though, he would love to see his daughter's wedding." I took a deep breath before detaching myself from Tony, "Zi." He whispered and I glanced back at him, "I have too." Was all I said before he understood, I hoped. "Why can't he be here?" I murmured. "Because, his job. It takes him, away…from his family."

"It does not _always _have to be like that." I told him and he looked at me. "You have Annika now, she is probably everything you could have wanted, maybe more. There is no going back for _my _childhood, but for hers, you can keep. You can _change._" He nodded before he ran his hand over my cheek, "But if I had one wish right now," I said tearfully, "It would be to have the father who loves me, more than _anything _in the world. I have a husband, a mother, an Aunt, and I'm pretty sure my baby girl is going to love me too. You're the only one missing." I murmured. "The only _piece missing _is _you." _

His hand dropped down to my shoulder and for a brief second I thought he was going to shake me, but he hugged me, he _hugged me. _It felt so different, since he hadn't don't it in a long time, but I felt better with the fact that his arms were around me once more.

_

* * *

__Nobody's POV_

"Ziva! Tony! Ziva!" All the children started scream as they ran toward them with Hunter lagging behind. Ziva looked away from her father to look at the children, "What?" she asked them and bent down. "Hunter taught us a song!" Carly said eagarly and Hunter shook his head, "No I didn't!" He defended. "What is it?" Ziva asked. "Hold on, I wanna get this on camera." Tony said before he pulled his camera phone and it started, "Ashley and Matt sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G; First comes the unprotected sex baby! Then comes the spontaneous pregnancy! Maybe there is marriage; hopefully they buy a baby carriage." They ended it with a light kick of the grass and a sad shrug.

Ziva and Tony busted out laughing and Eli stood there speechless, looking up at her father, beaming, "Did you like it Daddy?" she asked hopefully. "You taught them this?" Tony asked Hunter. "No...Well maybe I made up some of the words."

"Well, that explains a lot, they don't rhyme." Tony joked and Hunter shrugged, "Is my name Seuss?"

"Come on; let's go show Ashley and Matt!" Alexa said and beckoned them to follow her, which they did with Hunter trying to stop them again. "She _defiantly _not me." Ziva said and Eli chuckled. "Definitely. But let us get back to _your _wedding." He suggested and Ziva nodded as Tony wrapped his arm tighter around her, "So where did this new manly man appear?" Ziva whispered in Tony's ear.

"Do you want sensitive or manly? Make up your mind." Tony said and Ziva laughed. "I am having_ your_ baby, your baby girl." She emphasized with a huge grin. "You really wanted a girl didn't you?" Ziva nodded, "And what if it were a boy?" He asked. Ziva patted his cheek, "Let's not think about it." She said before running over to Jenny and Abby to tell them the news.

Tony smiled as he heard the women's squeals and Eli glanced at him, "My daughter loves you very much, I can see it in her eyes, and by the way she acts. She has not smiled this much since Tali's death." "I glad to make her smile." Tony said.

"I am truly sorry for what happened months back, it was foolishly, I thought I was doing the best for my daughter, when I was only destroying what she loved." Tony looked at the ground, "How would you feel today if that baby had died, inside her?" He let slip. "I would not want to live myself, if I had killed her child. I could not; I would have to for Annika's sake, but if there were no her…" Tony sighed.

"Apology…pending." He finally said and He smiled gently at him. "Pending?" Tony held out his hand, "Putting stuff like this is easier to put pass than other things." Eli nodded before grasping Tony's hand and shook it gently.

"Excuse me, but I kinda wanna go dance with my wife." Tony said, excusing himself. "May I have this dance?" Tony asked once he made his way over to Ziva, "Yes, you may." Ziva accepted as he led her toward the center.

**Please Don't Go**

'_Let's run away, from these lies." _Tony whispered against her ear as they lightly swayed and moved on the beat. '_Back to yesterday, safe tonight.' _Ziva grinned as she looked up at him. '_I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock. I'm trying to keep you in my head, but if not. We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked. Yeah, you got me begging, begging Baby please don't go!' _He spun her as he completed the last line and she let out a small giggle, "Ziva David? Giggling?" He let out a gasp, "I'm shocked."

"She did not." Ziva said and Tony glanced around. "Uh, we're the only ones here, on this dance…thing."

"I am not Ziva David anymore; I'm Mrs. Ziva Elaina David-_DiNozzo_." Tony chuckled, "Course you are." "Oh, my god!" Ziva and Tony heard Matthew shout, "Who taught them that song?"

Ziva tried to hide her laughter in Tony's chest, "Hey!' Tony called over to him. "We're family now. That's we do; _get on each other's nerves." _

_

* * *

_

**Alright, so now they're _officially _married, and we now know IT'S A GIRL! Now, I didn't plan on telling you then and there but it's kind of a spur of the moment thing. And did you see, how I encorporated my name in there? That was a spur too, now I'm not gonna do a Honeymoon one because...1.)I don't know if I can write that many chapter, 2.) ...**

**Also, I have decided their _will _be a sequel. I'll work on it, _hopefully _soon. **

**But I need ideas for _this _story! Give me something, I have some that I'm working on. Let's just hope I can finish them in time.**

**Can I get the meter to 185? Please?**

**Tell me what you think,**

**BPOTP**


	26. Are You Sure?

**Alright, Sorry (wait I can't aplogize there's a rule against that) but anyway, I haven't updated in a long time. Excuse Me Tardiness, I will try and post this weeked maybe.

* * *

**

**Are You Sure: **

All was quiet in the bullpen. Nobody was talking, nobody was typing, not even McGee. It had been like this for two weeks now, ever since Tony and Ziva had left for their, 'honeymoon,' But that all was down the drain when, "No! Our child will not be named after James Bond." They all glanced toward the elevator which slid open and he two newly married agents slipped out. "Come on Ziva, Jamie is a _perfect _girl's name. Just think little Jamie Alessabella DiNozzo." Tony said and added a little Italian charm to it. Ziva rolled her eyes, "_No._ And that's that."

They walked into the bull pen where Ashley was leaning against Gibbs's desk, in a tight black short sleeve shirt, and camouflage shorts. "Ashley." Ziva said cautiously. "Hmm?" Ashley said turning her attention away from the plasma. "What cha' doing?" Tony asked as he rocked on his heels. "Um, working on the case. Gibbs wanted me to run through the photos." Tony and Ziva glanced at each other, "But there's no photo." Ashley looked at them before reaching over to Gibbs's computer and sending the pictures to the plasma.

"So, uh, where is Matt?" Ziva asked and Ashley shrugged. "I wouldn't know…we broke up after the wedding." She finished quietly, and Tony and Ziva looked at the ground. "Oh." Ashley shrugged again, "I'm fine really. I just have this _major _headache."

Ziva nodded, "Common after a break-up." Ashley looked up at her and rubbed her sides, "How about feeling like I have to throw up? Or that it feels like its stifling." Ziva looked at Tony and was about to say something when Tony covered her mouth, "We're just gonna go say Hi to Abby." He said as he ushered Ziva away, who, every time she tried to say something, Tony pressed his hand harder against her mouth. "Alright." Ashley said quietly before Tony pulled Ziva away.

He led her to the wall, which was near the farthest elevator before he removed his hand. "Do that again and I'll kill you. " Ziva muttered as she wiped her mouth. "Don't say it." Tony whispered. "Well," Ziva hissed. "Somebody should tell her she might be pregnant with my brother's baby!" She growled lowly and he looked at her.

"Pregnancy and Break-Up don't mix."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "_We _would know." Tony glanced at her before rolling his eyes, "_Very Funny._"

"Well, it's not gonna be very funny when she finds out!" she hissed again and Tony face fell into shock. "What?" Ziva asked looking around and Tony's mouth turned up, "A contraction, from _you._" He teased and Ziva rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She muttered as she jabbed the down button.

"She'll figure it out. She's a bright girl." Tony said as they stepped in. Ziva looked over at him, "_If _she was very bright, then maybe they would have-." Tony held a hand in front of her face, "Okay." He flicked the off button.

His hand grazed her cheek, "Leave it be. It's their mess, not ours." He murmured against her lips. "But this is my niece or nephew we're talking about." She whispered as she leaned into his touch. "It may just be a cold." He suggested.

They were quiet for a few seconds before Ziva murmured, "So are you going to kiss me, or what?" Tony grinned before he kissed her.

He lightly guided her back against the wall, as he started to tug at the edges of her shirt, she pulled away. "Tony, we can't. Not here." She breathed and Tony sighed against her lips. "Who says we can't? Who knows what Gibbs does in here." Tony said. "That's what scares me, we don't know if they have cameras in here or something." Ziva said under her breath.

"Well, let's give them a show." He suggested as he brushed some of her hair from her face. He could tell she was hesitating, so he kissed her again, his mouth devouring her mouth. Tony lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Tony, _Tony." _Ziva breathed as Tony kissed her neck. "What sweet cheeks?" "You have to remember that I _am _pregnant." Ziva said sternly and Tony looked into her eyes with a smirk, "That's the best part."

* * *

Ziva giggled as they stepped out of the elevator. Her once, French braided hair was down and 'wild' as Tony would say. "Maybe we should that more often." Tony whispered against her ear and she nodded. "TIVA!" Abby shouted as ran and hugged Ziva firmly. "Oxygen." Ziva squeaked and Abby let go. "Sorry, I forgot about little-."

"Aimee."

"Jamie."

Abby looked between the two, "I thought it was-." Ziva sighed, "He wants to still name the baby after James Bond." Abby smiled, "Tony will you just let her have it, she is the one who is carrying your child."

Ziva grinned, "_Thank You." _She said proudly as she folded her arms. "Oh whatever." Tony muttered. "So…how was the _honeymoon?_" Abby asked and Ziva shrugged, "A few things were _bigger _than expected." Ziva teased and Tony rolled his eyes. "And some places are prefect for-."

"Perfect for what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Abby's lab. "Um, Wi-Fi, boss." Tony said quickly and Gibbs smiled at Ziva. "Do not say it," She said immediately. "I have gotten bigger, trust me Tony has made a few _comments_." She hissed.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Tony who was rubbing the back of his neck, "_One Time, and you can't let it go?_" He growled and Ziva glared at him. "What do you think?" Gibbs decided to spare DiNozzo one and whispered in her ear, "I was gonna say you got prettier."

Ziva looked at him before he pecked the side of her face, "Oh yeah that reminds me!" Abby said before she reached behind her desk and handed Tony a skull and cross bone bag. "Open it!" she demanded and Tony hesitantly reached inside, he pulled up a black one piece that a Caf-Pow sign on it. Abby screeched loudly as she saw it causing Ziva to jump.

"Abby, _please _don't do that. _Aimee _has _very _sensitive ears, and if anything loud or anything unfamiliar happens, she kicks me hard…_very hard._" Ziva said through gritted teeth and Abby nodded. "Sorry." She mouthed as Ziva rubbed her stomach. "No prob, it is a pretty shirt anyway." She said quietly. Abby nodded, "I know right?"

Gibbs chuckled before glancing at his watch, "Ziver, do you mind if I borrow your husband for a little while?" Ziva shook her head, "You can keep him if you want." She teased before Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head before gesturing for him to follow, "What was that for?" Tony called. "For doing inappropriate things in the elevator." Gibbs shouted back. Tony muttered something before quickly hurrying to catch the elevator.

"So really, how was the honeymoon?" Ziva grinned, "_Very Nice. _Fiji is much prettier than I remembered, but I have pictures of that, but what happened here?"

Abby sighed, "I dunno, but Ashley's been acting really cranky." Ziva raised her eyebrows, "So, you see that too?" she asked and Abby furrowed her eyebrows at her before catching on, "No way! It's like-."

"Abby, think this through, when have they _ever _been apart. And we all know what they have been doing." Ziva said as she sat down. "But, um, didn't _you _set them up?" Abby asked sheepishly. "Abby, _do not _try and push something on a pregnant woman understood?" Abby nodded.

"Yes, Ma-am."

* * *

Tony walked into Abby's lab a little while after noon, holding a bag from McDonald's in his hand. "Ziv?" Tony called and somebody shushed him. He walked slowly around to the front monitor where candles were lit and soothing music was playing. "What's going on?" Tony asked cautiously as he walked into Abby's 'office' where Ziva had her head on Abby's desk. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked as he bent down beside her.

"Tony," Ziva murmured. "It hurts. Badly." Tony lightly touched her stomach before she pulled away. "What hurts?" He whispered and she looked at him, "Everything. My whole body hurts." Tony rested his chin gently on her legs. "So, what can I do?" he asked and she brushed some of her hair from her face. "I don't know."

"Did you call the doctor?" He asked and she nodded. "She said it's probably just Round Ligament Pain, or something, I wasn't really listening."

"Well, is there something, you can like get or something?" Tony asked and she shook her head. "She said it's natural and should go away soon." Tony lightly grabbed her hand and attempted to help her up, "Ow! Ow!" Ziva hissed as she stood. "Don't do that." She told him and he nodded, "Alright." He murmured and he slowly helped her into the elevator and into the garage, before helping her into her car. "_Home._" He said as he started the car. "I just wanna go to sleep." Ziva mumbled as she rubbed her sides and stomach.

"Then go to sleep, I've carried you before." Ziva murmured something before she laid her head against the window and continued rubbing her stomach, "I've made a mistake." She said quietly and Tony glanced over at her. "What's your mistake?" He asked. "Becoming Pregnant with _your_ child, I did not think that one through. _Your _child won't stop doing whatever she's doing."

Tony smiled, "How about I write her a letter and send it to her?" Ziva scowled over at him, "_This __is not funny_." He gently took her hand in his, "I know you hate me right now, but trust me, I'll repay you." He kissed her hand. "I really will." He told her and continued to stroke her hand, "I'll even let you keep the name, Aimee Genesis."

She looked over at him, "It was staying anyway." She mumbled and he chuckled,

"I know."

* * *

"You had to pick a house with damn stairs didn't you?" Ziva hissed as she slowly walked up the stairs. "Sorry," Tony muttered from the tenth time. "Of course you are." She growled as Rivka walked in from the kitchen. "Ziva-leh? What are you doing back here?" she asked and Ziva looked at her before attempting to walk up the stairs so Tony answered for her.

"Her stomach was hurting." Tony answered and Ziva shook her head, "My _whole body _was hurting." She hissed. Rivka looked at the couple before going back into the kitchen for something as Tony finished helping Ziva. He assisted her into the bed where she pulled her legs up to her chest, or as far as she could go.

She let out a brief sigh as Tony sat next to her, "So…Now what?" he asked finally. "_I_ _continue being __in pain._" She hissed. Tony but his lip before climbing into the bed behind her, he lightly kneaded into her back and she tensed at first before relaxing into his touch. "Better?" He whispered and she nodded. "Just one of the many pregnancy troubles." She murmured. Tony smiled gently and continued on for another half an hour before he realized she was asleep.

He eased her up and placed her up under the covers, "Tony?" she murmured as he kissed her head. "Gibbs'll kill me if I don't get back soon." He told her. "Oh." she said quietly.

He pushed her hair back so he could see her little sleepy eyes, "Your sides still hurt?" She shook her head, "No. Thank You." They looked at each other for a little longer before Tony decided to climb in next to her. "Thank You." She whispered as she curled into his side.

"Gibbs can't give me the things you do."

* * *

Ashley slowly walked up the stairs to their bedroom and cautiously pushed it open. She could hear the shower running and a head of black curls spread out on a pillow, guessing it would be Ziva. She stepped toward the edge of the bed and Ziva slowly sat up, "Ashley?" she asked groggily. "Hey…I kinda need to talk to you." She said quietly. Ziva patted the spot next to her, "_We're _all ears."

Ashley smiled as she laid down next to her, but it quickly faded, "It's about me," Ziva nodded. "I would kind of hope so." "And Matt." Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Okay." She pushed, and Ashley buried her head in the sheets and mumbled something, "Ashley, you're mumbling." Ziva said and she looked up at her. "I'm Pregnant."

Ziva didn't say anything, "So _technically _this is between; _you, Matt, and somebody else."_ Ashley rolled her eyes, "Are you sure?" Ziva asked and Ashley reached into her pocket and handed her the photo. "Yeah, these are pretty accurate."

Ashley sighed again before burying her head in Ziva's pillow, "Now what?" she asked. Ziva didn't say anything, and Ashley looked up at her. "You knew didn't you?" Ziva tried to hide a smile, "Nooo."

Ashley glared at her, "You could have told me!" she said, her voice getting high. "I kinda sorda did." Ziva said and Matt appeared in the doorway. "Hey." He said quietly and casually. "Hi."

Ziva looked between the two; they stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything. Slowly Ashley moved to the foot of the bed and Matt stepped closer to her. He whispered something to her and she nodded, "It would be nice." She murmured as his hand grazed her cheek. She gradually stood up in to his touch and looked down at his lips and then back into his eyes.

He slowly filled her mouth with the passion she had been missing for two weeks, and as he caressed her cheek she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pulling them closer together.

Ziva grinned as she heard the shower stop and Tony start whistling. He opened the bathroom door, holding onto the top edge of his towel, "Whoa! How long was I gone?" he asked and raised his hands in defense. "Tony," Ziva pointed and he quickly pulled his towel back up.

"What is going on?" he asked frantically and neither Ashley nor Matt broke apart to answer. "Well, like I said before, I am always right." Ziva sneered as she stood up and got up from the bed. "So, she is pregnant?" Ziva nodded. "And they're back together?" Ziva nodded again, "That, or that is one heck of a kiss."

He rubbed her shoulder before realizing something, "You weren't really in pain were you?" Ziva turned around to look at him. "I would never!" she said with a hint of a smirk. "You played me _again?_"

Ziva pecked his lips,

"That is for _me _to _always _know and for _you_, _if _you're a good boy find out."

* * *

**Any suggestions, that I should do like...what they should? Family Activities?**


	27. Boating With Ye Ol' Gibbs

**7 reviews! 7 reviews? I only got 7 reviews for the last chapter! Come on! I'm asking straight up, I NEED at least the marker to get up to 205 reviews before I publish the next chapter, I already have it written so whenever it reaches you'll get the next chapter. And trust me, it's a shocker.

* * *

**

**Boating With Ye Ol' Gibbs:**

"Tony, this is stupid." Ziva said as Tony helped her onto the dock. "Sweet cheeks, don't take this the wrong way. Just _hush _and get on the boat." Ziva rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Ziver, I even made this boat especially for you two." Gibbs called as he and Tony helped her onto the boat. "That is the only reason I agreed." Ziva muttered. She, of course, being 7 months pregnant was not in _the mood _to go fishing, on a boat. She stopped suddenly on the ladder as she gripped the railing, "What's wrong?" Tony asked. Ziva squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled slowly, "Aimee just woke up." She said slowly.

"So?" Tony asked. "She's _your _daughter Tony; she doesn't like to be woken up." Ziva explained through gritted teeth. Gibbs gave a silent laugh before she climbed up, fully, onto the boat. "Alright, Alright. _I'm sorry._" Tony pleaded as he hopped on.

"Trust me; you will be sorry for a long time." Aunt Nettie told him as they got on also. "Yay! Ziva!" Abby said excitedly as she hugged her quickly. "Yeah, thanks Abby." Ziva murmured as she hugged her back. "So everybody's coming?" Ziva nodded, "That is what _I _was told."

It was a warm, sunny sunshine, Saturday in early May and Gibbs had invited everybody to sail on the new, 'Aimee.' Which Tony and Ziva couldn't have said yes quicker, _last week_. "This is my wedding present to you guys." He told them. "I thought it was all the home made baby furniture." Ziva had said.

"But, I do not know if Ashley and Matt will be here." Ziva said and Abby smiled, "And why wouldn't we be here?" Ashley called and Ziva turned around.

"Oh lord, two pregnant people? On one ship?" Tony muttered to himself as Matt handed him the cooler. "Dude I know." Matt whispered. "She's been like this for _weeks._" Tony chuckled, "Get use to it." He told the probable younger version of himself. "Get use to what?" Both women asked, looking at their impregnators. "Nothing Dear." Tony and Matt said in unison.

"Jethro, do you have a corkscrew?" Jenny called as she walked onto the deck, holding up a bottle of wine. "_Wine? _At 11 o'clock?" Ziva asked as she sat down. "Any better time?" Ziva jokingly shook her head, "I guess not."

The men pulled up the rest of the food and the fishing poles and bait before Gibbs pulled up the anchor and they started to sail off. "It's so pretty out here." Ashley said looking over the edge at the blue, blue waters. "It is." Ziva agreed.

"Alright," Matt said holding up a fishing pole. "What the hell is this?" Ashley raised her eyebrows, "Matt, baby, you've _never _been _fishing_?" Matt shook his head, "I don't think we have that much water in Israel." Ashley sadly shook her head before she got up and took a worm from inside the bucket. "Here," she took the pole from him and clipped the worm onto the hook.

"_You _touch _worms?_" Tony asked shocked. Ashley grinned, "I was born on the edge of an ocean, I learned how to fish _pretty _quickly." Tony furrowed his eyebrows at her before bending down to tie his shoe.

Ashley looked at Ziva who nodded, she reached back into the bucket and slowly lifted the longest worm she could find, and quickly dropped it into the crack of Tony's pants. Ziva and Jenny stifled a laugh before Tony stood up; his eyes went wide and he screamed.

He shook his pant legs hopping up and down before the worm finally slithered out. He was about to squash it when Ashley stopped him, "Tony NO! It's still good." She insisted as she picked it up and dropped it in the bucket. Tony glared at Ziva, "You knew about this didn't you?" Ziva shrugged, "It was her idea, I just gave her permission." Tony bit his bottom lip, "You know, if you _both _weren't pregnant I would throw you over board. Plus….it's not funny" Ziva chuckled, "_I _think it's funny, even _Aimee _thinks it's funny." Tony mocked a laugh before he pretended to toss a worm at Ashley. "Tony, _no._" Ziva warned, Tony kissed her head and she still said no. "She _will _kill you." Matt said, and he nodded for emphasis. "Like, a couple mornings ago, I was asleep and then I guess I touched her or something, and the next think I know, I got the biggest gun I've ever seen is pointed in between my eyes."

Tony grinned, "Sound familiar?" Ziva playfully glared up at him, "_No." _Tony took her hair from a ponytail and let it cascade down her shoulder, before taking a worm and hooking it onto his pole. "Alright, come on," Tony instructed as he and Gibbs showed Matthew how to flick the line over the boat. Matt grinned as he finally succeeded in the toss, "You see, the best way to catch fish, is patience my friend." Gibbs explained and Matt nodded, "Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs said. "Right, sir."

* * *

Once, Matt, Tony, and Gibbs had gotten settled and McGee tried to find a signal Ashley decided to sit down. "So, exactly how long until we _catch _something?" Matt asked. "Um, could be 30 seconds or 30 minutes it all depends." Tony said. Matt groaned, "Matt, _please _don't make this child ashamed of you." Ashley teased as she kneeled on the seat. "That is right, you and Matthew are having a child." Aunt Nettie said and Ashley nodded.

She reached into her bag and handed them a couple ultrasound photos. "I don't see anything." Abby said leaning over. Jenny pointed a spot, "Right there." Rivka shook her head, "No, I think that's the Sun." she replied. Ziva moved closer and looked the picture, she pointed to a small corner, "There. There it is." She decided.

"No." They all said and Ashley smiled. "No, she's right. All the way, in the tiny, little corner." Ashley said. Aunt Nettie smiled, "Have you thought of any names?"

Ashley nodded, "I think if it's a boy, Hailey. And then if it's a girl Logan."

"I'm sorry, a _boy _named _Hailey?_" Tony asked and Ashley nodded. "Yes."

Tony scratched his head, "I'm sorry, but do you _want _your kid to get beat up?"

Ashley stuck her tongue at him; Matt shook his head and mouthed, 'NO.' "Well, what about you Matthew?" Rivka asked. "_Well, I _think Brett or Emerson for a girl, or Lyric or Cash for a boy."

Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Again?" Matt furrowed his eyebrows at him, "What? What's wrong with Brett and Cash?" Tony shook his head, "What about Isabelle or Wyatt. Something Simple, with this family, it's gonna need it." Ashley smiled, "We wanted something different, like Dylan, for a girl." Ziva shrugged, "I like it. You don't see one of those every day."

"Alright, compromise." Jenny said. "What about MaKynzi?"

The boat was silent as they all considered the thought, "It fits." Ziva said. "It means good-looking." Aunt Nettie said. "It fits with David."

Ashley and Matt nodded, "R." they said in unison. "There is no R in MaKynzi." Abby said. "No, we like the name. But the middle name would start with an R." Ashley commented. "Like, Rivka for a girl. Or River for a boy." Rivka smiled, "I think it's good. MaKynzi River or MaKynzi Rivka."

"It fits, just fine." They all agreed. Ashley rubbed her legs, "All right, I have to pee." "Then go pee." Matt said monotony and Ashley wacked the back of Matt's head before she left for the bottom deck.

"Well, it's better than _Lyric._" Tony teased, and Matt rolled his eyes. The guys chatted about normal things like; football, and movies, etc. Before Matt asked, "So, um, how exactly does a…you know…?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No I don't."

Matt sighed, "How exactly does a baby…come out?"

Tony chuckled, "Well, _first _of all, that's something _I_ learned in elementary school, and second that's how you got here in the first place. And third, you _really, really _don't wanna know." Ziva shook her head, "First of all, I really re-considering sending you to that class, and Matt think this through, when you're trying to get the last thing of toothpaste out, where does it come out?"

Matt bit his thumb as he thought, "Oh…..that's gross." Rivka chuckled, "Tony, don't say it." Ziva ordered and Tony closed his mouth. "Hey, I'm just saying." He muttered. "Well, I mean you could just cut a hole in the tube." Matt said. "That's the route I want to go." Ashley said as she walked back onto deck.

"Well, either way it's going to hurt." Jenny said. "Isn't that what the epidural is for?" Ashley asked as she looked in between women. Ziva raised her hands, "Hey, I'm still pregnant. I got no idea."

"You have to be a certain amount of centimeters before you get one." Rivka said. "And it could _possibly _make your labor longer." Abby said and Ziva looked at her curiously. "Hey, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I can't read about it." Ziva smiled.

Ashley looked back at Matt, "I will so kill you if that happens." Matt grinned. "I'll be in the next zip code."

"Hey Ziv, come here. I wanna grab something to eat." Tony said and Ziva got up and stood near him. He handed her the pole and she took his spot while he went to go and fetch a sandwich from the cooler. Gibbs's line began to tug and he started to pull it in, he reeled and reeled faster and faster, until a huge bass snapped up.

"Oh cool!" Abby whispered as she ran over. Gibbs slowly took the hook from the bass's mouth and then set it in a separate bucket from the bait. "Damn boss that's a big fish." Tony said as he chomped down on a turkey sandwich. "I used _your _bait." Gibbs said and Tony looked at him strangely before his eyes darted over to Ashley. "Hey, did you see the size of that thing?" she said and Tony stuck his tongue at her.

He wrapped his arms slowly around Ziva and her stomach. "This is hot." He muttered. "Well, then that might be _my _kind of sandwich." Ziva murmured and Tony tore half for her. She opened her own mouth as he fed it to her. "Thank You." She said as she chewed. Ziva glanced down at the water before back at Tony's hand.

She wound the line back up and tore the sandwich from his hand, "Hey!" he shrieked and Aimee jumped inside of her. "No sudden sounds." She warned. She threw used one of Gibbs's gloves to tear the worm off and throw it into the water before hooking part of the sandwich on. "What are you doing?" Matt asked and she shushed him.

She set it back in the water and not a minute later she pulled a fish twice the size of Gibbs's. "WHOA! How'd you do that?" Matt asked. "I just thought that, why would somebody want to eat a _worm?" _she said simply as Gibbs took the fish off for her.

"Well, what can go in the water?" Matt asked as he and Tony shuffled through the cooler. "Well, is anybody gonna eat these pepperoni sticks?" They all shook their heads, "I'd rather eat my Doritos and peanut butter." Ziva said proudly. "Are those the ones you had me go all the way to Pennsylvania for, at 2 o'clock in morning?" Ziva grinned, "Maybe."

"You guys eat the grossest things." Abby said.

"You have haven't seen anything; I mean, I had to go to 12 different stores before finding _the right _kind of Oreo's. And _the right _kind of peanut butter."

Abby shrugged, "So? A lot of people eat Oreo's with peanut butter." She said, and Matt gave her a look, "_Deep Fried _Oreo's." Abby smiled, "No. I don't think so." Matt shrugged, "'Xactly."

"No, I think the worst I saw was when you put _Ketchup _on _Ice Cream._" Abby said, in a dramatic tone. "Hey, please don't give her any ideas." Matt said and Ashley smiled, "Matt come on, that does sound pretty good." Matt smacked his head with his palm, "Great."

They continued talking about which cravings were more disturbing, while the guys caught more and more fish. Abby named every single one of them; there's Edgar, Barry, Charlie, Danny, Fiji, Oreo, Peanut Butter, Whisker, Honey, Barb, Larry, Annie, and Marble.

"Because he looks like he has a marble eye." Abby explained when Tony asked why his name was Marble. "I'll wish luck to whoever fathers your kids." Tony said as he and Gibbs lifted the bucket up. "What are you going with all my fishies?" Abby asked as they came closer to the edge of the boat. "Abs, they gotta go back. It's not like we're _all _gonna eat these fish." Gibbs said and Abby began to pout.

"Abby, come here." Ziva gestured as she patted the seat next to her. "What?" Abby asked sadly as she sat down. "Aimee wants to tell you something." Ziva whispered to her as she guided Abby's hand onto her large stomach. Abby smiled as she felt the kicks against her hands, she giggled. "What?" Ziva asked. "It tickles." Abby admitted and Ziva chuckled and felt her own stomach, "I do not think so."

"Well, yeah, you've got it going on _inside _of you. This is the _outside." _Abby said and Ziva sighed, "I guess."

"Man, everybody's just getting pregnant! I wanna get pregnant!" Abby complained. "No you don't" both pregnant women said at once and looked at her. "Trust us," Ashley said. "Not now at least." Ziva finished.

Abby shrugged, "That or get a puppy." She suggested. "Tony wants a dog." Ziva said merely. "And then maybe _I _could borrow him!" she said excitedly. "Yeah, we just have to get one first." she replied. We'll plan it when we get back to land." Abby declared and Ziva nodded, "Sure."

* * *

By this time now, the sun was going down and Gibbs had decided to turn back to shore. "Hey look what McGee got." Abby said as she stood on the top stair. Tony took Ziva's hand and lead her downstairs were Tim had set up a projection screen.

Everybody (except Gibbs and Jenny, too keep Gibbs 'company') sat on the chairs, while Tony and Ziva sat on the floor. Ziva nuzzled herself farther into Tony's warm body and eventually he slid his sweatshirt off and let her have it. It was big, even for her.

She took his hands, during the middle of the movie as the fireworks starting going off, under the shirt onto her stomach where Aimee was doing 'backflips.' "I guess she's excited." He murmured and she sleepily nodded. "You know, I don't think Jenny and Gibbs should be alone on that boat together." He whispered to her and she playfully hit him in the chest, "Just shut up Tony." She mumbled before she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her head in his chest. "You're not a sleepy head." He said and she didn't answer back.

He knew she was asleep, but he wasn't talking to her, he was talking to his daughter. "You should be though, if you're daddy's girl." He said and Abby glanced back at him. "Who are you talking to Tony? I thought Ziva was asleep?"

He nodded, "She is."

"So then who are you talking too?"

He felt something poke his hand, probably an elbow, because Ziva shifted in her sleep and burrowed farther into him. "Probably getting ready for bed?" he asked.

"You're talking too-."

"The one and only, Aimee Genesis DiNozzo."

* * *

**Remember 205. Or no shocker. f**


	28. Judgement Day: Take Jenny

**Thanks, to all the reviews so far! I love them all. This chapter, I wish I didn't have to write. But I had too, it helps. Just read and find out.

* * *

**

**Judgment Day: Take Jenny**

Ziva sat on the edge of her desk with her hand resting gently on her stomach reading a report when Abby bounded into the bull pen, "Ziva! Hey how are you?" Ziva smiled softly, "I have been better. Aimee was kicking _all night._" Ziva said as she rubbed her stomach, "Well is she kicking _now_?" Abby asked intrigued and Ziva nodded, "Isn't she _always?" _Abby lightly rubbed Ziva stomach as another swarm of kicks erupted. Abby giggled, "It feels so… _weird."_ She said, Ziva happily glared at her, "It feels _much_ weirder inside of you. Aimee is a _very _energetic baby." Ziva stated. "Just like her aunt Abby." Abby grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment." She said proudly. "It was." Abby nodded, "Well that'll make things more helpful." Ziva stood up and placed some files in the filing cabinet next to Tony's desk. "Make _what _more helpful?" Ziva asked carefully. "Your baby shower of course!" Ziva furrowed her eyebrows at Abby, "I'm pretty sure they are going to wash the baby after its born Abby."

Abby placed her hands on Ziva's shoulder, "A baby shower is when people give you gifts for the new baby." Abby explained. "Right." Ziva sighed, and Abby removed her hands from her shoulders. "We'll talk more about _that, _later. So Has Tony called?" Ziva shook her head, "Which surprises me. He normally would want to talk to the baby." Abby raised her eyebrows, "How _on Earth _do you that?" she asked. "Simple, you just set the phone by this monstrosity, you call a stomach." "Well, what are they doing out there?" Abby asked worry clearly in her tone. "They're _fine." _Ziva insisted when two small pings rang though the bullpen, Ziva shuffled slightly over to her desk.

"What is it?" Abby asked as she peered over Ziva's shoulder. "Tony just sent me an email, he wants me to try and figure out which kind of car this came from. See they're fine. Just working a case, I suppose." Ziva said and Abby relaxed a little as Ducky walked into the bullpen. "Good Morning Ladies." He said as he removed his hat. "Morning Ducky." Abby said a little uneasy. "What's wrong?" he asked. "She's worried about Tony and McGee." "They're probably fine, just working a case or something." Ducky said before his phone started to ring. Abby reached for it as he answered, "Ducky" he said as he walked toward Tony's desk. "Where is young Ashley and Matthew?" Ducky asked. "Ashley had "doctor's appointment today and so do I, so you'll be on your own, will you be okay with that?" Ziva asked, and Abby nodded, "Bring Me Back Pictures." She said simply. Ducky clamped his phone shut and turned back to them grimly. "What?" Ziva asked as her face fell. "More like who." Abby said quietly. "…Jenny." Abby gasped and slow pain filled tears rolled down Ziva's cheek.

"Tony and McGee weren't hurt, but they're on their way now."

* * *

Ziva was folding small, baby clothes on her bed, silently when Matt came and flopped down on the bed. "Hey Matt." She said and he groaned. "What's wrong?" she asked. He mumbled something against his hands before she sprinkled baby powder over his face. He sat up, "_What _was that for?" He shouted and both Nettie and Rivka walked into the room. "What on earth are you two doing?" Rivka asked. "He's mumbling." Ziva said as Matt dusted off his face. "You two sound just like children." Aunt Nettie chuckled and Ziva rolled her eyes. "Now, what going on Matthew?"

Matt ran his hand over his face, "Twice the socks, twice the cups, twice the band instruments, twice the soccer balls-."

"Matthew! What are you talking about?" Rivka asked as she tried to calm her son. "I think…" Ziva started. "He's trying to say it's twins." Matt fell back onto the bed,

"Oh good lord!"

* * *

**7 Hours Later…in Ziva and Tony's Home:**

Tony stormed into his home and threw his jacket down into the nearest chair and looked around at the dark house, "Ziva!" he yelled through the house. "Ziva!" he shouted again. He began searching _everywhere _for her, when he heard the front door open. He walked into the foyer where she was setting her keys on the end table, "Where were you?" he barked and she looked up at him blankly, "I went shopping. For the baby." She said simply as she brushed past him with a couple of shopping bags and up the stairs, she set the bags in the nursery before walking back into the master bedroom where Tony stood in front of her, glaring almost.

"It's not your fault." She said quietly, as she pulled her hair tie out, letting her hair fall. "How you do know, _you weren't there_." She looked up at him, "_Because, I just do." _She pleaded with him. "She died alone." He said quietly. "We are all alone." They stood there staring at each other before Ziva said, "Um, Matt and Ashley….they found out they're having _twins_. A Boy and a Girl." She said hopefully, and he raised his eyebrows slowly and then back down before he slowly reached out and touched her stomach. The baby kicked his hand lightly but it still made him smile gently. "Paris, that's when it must have happened," "The two of them alone, in another world."

"It was inevitable." Tony said as he pulled her into a hug.

"_Nothing _is inevitable." She asked she pulled herself away and he looked down at her, "Let go Tony." She whispered and he shook his head, "Can't." She furrowed her eyebrows together for a second before grabbing his hand, "Where are we going?" he asked as they hurried down the stairs. "Just wait and see." They made their way out to the car where against much of Tony's protest, Ziva drove.

They pulled up to Dr. Channing's office where Ziva took his hand and lead him inside, "Ziva, here for 2: 30." She said as she checked in, the nurse nodded and took them back to an examination room. She took her regular spot on the chair and Tony sat next to her. Dr. Channing walked in shortly after and smiled at them both and took a seat on her chair.

"Hey guys, how ya feeling today?" "Been better days." Tony muttered. "Why?" Dr. Channing asked. "Colleague passed away." Ziva said quietly and Dr. Channing nodded, "I'm Sorry." They nodded before Dr. Channing started the appointment. "So, Ziva how ya feeling otherwise?" "Fine." She stated simply. "Any contractions or abnormal swellings?" Ziva shook her head. "What about fetal movement?" Ziva smiled, "It is a _very _active baby." Dr. Channing nodded, "You still haven't told her yet?" Tony smiled gently and shook his head, "No, but she's shaken me a few times." "Well, you call me if the movement decreases." Ziva nodded vigorously. "So, I got some good news. No preeclampsia or urinary tract infections, so that's good." Tony tenderly rubbed the back of Ziva's hand, "Let's do the heartbeat." Ziva sat back against the chair and raised her shirt to her bra line and Dr. Channing place a Doppler on Ziva's stomach, the familiar fast pacing sound entered the room again and Tony squeezed her hand. "Sounds Good." She said as she set the Doppler on the tray.

"I'm gonna feel your stomach to feel your baby's size, just to make sure it's not too big or too small." She said as she lightly pushed down on her stomach, she nodded and wrote something down. "Seems about average size for a baby at this age. But let's have a look see." She put a few droplets of the blue liquid on her stomach and booted up the ultrasound machine, she placed the wand on Ziva's stomach and came upon a large baby-like figure tucked into a tiny ball almost, but its legs were still flailing along with its arms. Ziva laughed as she reached out and traced its body outline.

Dr. Channing lightly nudged Ziva, who looked over at Tony who slowly had tears rolling down his cheek, she gently used her thumb and wiped them away for him before leaning over and kissing him lightly on his lips. "I'll go get you some pictures." She said before she left the room, Ziva brushed back some of Tony's hair. "We made that." He croaked and Ziva nodded, "And you would love it just the same." She whispered as he traced the outline of her lips. "I hope she looks like you."

Ziva laughed as she nodded, "It will be good. You will just need bigger guns" She started smiling now, "Our little girl." she said slowly; Tony nodded, "Daddy's little girl." Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again and began laughing, "What's so funny?" he asked. "I knew it was a girl! You guys are _horrible _whisperers'." she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Dr. Channing walked back into the room and handed Tony the photos, she looked at Ziva. "What happened?" "It's a girl!" she said excitedly. "He told you?" Ziva nodded excitedly, "Did you want a girl?" she asked. "Yes." "What about you Tony?" Dr. Channing asked as she helped Ziva down off the table. "Surprisingly, yeah. I kinda wanted another Ziva running around." Ziva stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in a few weeks." Dr. Channing waved. They said their goodbye's and scheduled a next appointment before they drove home.

* * *

Ziva hurried into their home and up the stairs or at least _tried_ too, "Ziva, there's a bathroom down here." Tony called after her. "I don't have to use the bathroom!" Tony walked up the stairs and looked around. He pushed open the door to the nursery where Ziva was kneeling on the floor digging through a bag.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up at him before going back to the bag, "I need something. Now get out, I'll show you later." She shooed from the room before slamming the door shut. "Geez." He muttered before walking into the bedroom. He laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry Jenny. _So Sorry._" He mumbled before slipping in a light sleep. A little while after that he felt the bed sink and something warm lay on his chest he opened his eyes and looked down at where Ziva's head layed on his chest. "Hey, what'd you do in there?" he asked. "A girl, with a J." she said softly. "What... Ziva, we've been through this before, only _boys _have J's." Ziva pulled his hand up and lead him into the nursery, she pointed to the wall above the crib. "A girl with a J."

**Aimee Jenesis.**

Tony kissed the side of Ziva's head, "Jenny would have like that." "I think she would too." They stood there a for a few more minutes before Tony helped her over to the rocking chair where she sat on his lap and layed her head on his chest and both their hands lay on her huge stomach, silently crying for their friend. "I love you Aimee _Jen_esis DiNozzo."

* * *

The whole team walked into the bull pen, all dressed in black. The news was on and it was a live broadcast about Jenny's funeral. "One of the bystanders said that Director Shepard will always be remembered for her gratitude and integrity." The newscaster said, and you could see Gibbs glance up at the staircase. Ziva sat on the edge of Gibbs's desk and delicately rubbed her stomach. "Tony." She breathed; Tony glanced at her for a second before the director's assistant came and told them the 'new' director wanted to see them. They all walked up the stairs, with Ziva trailing behind slowly. "Agent David." Director Vance said lowly. "The liaison position with NCIS is being terminated." Ziva looked up at Vance and then at Gibbs. "DiNozzo." Tony looked up at him, "Yes Sir." "You're being reassigned, Agent Afloat Ronald Reagan. Pack your bags you fly out tomorrow." Vance walked out in front of his desk, and placed three files in Gibbs's hands. "Meet your new team."

"Tony!" Ziva hissed, she looked at him worriedly before biting her lip and Tony looked over at her and she nodded, "I gotta go." Tony said as he brushed past Vance and grabbed Ziva's hand, and gently led her out of his office. "Don't miss your flight DiNozzo!" Vance called after them. "Screw You! My wife's having a baby!" Tony shouted as they hurried into the bullpen. And Gibbs, Ashley, and McGee tried to stifle a laugh.

Abby jumped up and down as they into the bullpen, "Can I come?" she asked excitedly Tony looked up at her and shrugged quickly, "Sure, we just gotta go, like 30 minutes ago." Ziva grabbed her bag and Tony grabbed her hand and with Abby quickly following they ran into the elevator. "This so exciting" Abby said as she climbed into the backseat and Tony threw Ziva's bag in the back. "Hurry." Ziva breathed as she rubbed her stomach gently. Tony nodded, "Of course sweet cheeks." He sped out of the parking lot and onto the street where most people would have thought he was crazy. "What's it feel like?" Abby asked sitting forward in her seat. "Like _really, really _bad stabbing with a steak knife." Ziva said as Tony swerved the car.

Tony made it to the parking lot in record time; 7 minutes 43 seconds. He nearly carried Ziva into the emergency labor and delivery section where a nurse was waiting for them. "Hi I'm-." Ziva held up her hand, "I _really _don't care right now, just get me _drugs_." Abby giggled quietly before the nurse lead Tony and Ziva into a room.

Abby sat around the waiting room for what seemed to be an hour before Tony walked out and sat next to her, "Well?" she asked and Tony shook her head. "Just like….Braxton Hicks contractions, or something." He stated simply. "Well how is she?" Abby asked, Tony was about to answer when his phone rang and he held up a finger before answering, "DiNozzo." "Special Agent DiNozzo this is your captain speaking." Captain Eugene Sids said into the phone. "Yes sir?" He asked.

"I hear you're about to become a father." "Yes, sir." "Well, I know what it is like to be away from your family _especially _when they're infants, and I don't want your child to go through that. What's her name son?" he asked. "Um, Aimee Jenesis DiNozzo." You could hear him smile through the phone, "Well you tell the Misses and little Aimee that I want you to stay home."

Tony smiled, "Thank You."

"Full Paternity Leave, I'll try and work something out in D.C. but for now stay with your wife." He said before he heard a dial tone, "Thanks." He breathed. "Well?" Tony looked over at her,

"Oh, she's pissed. Bed rest and all."

* * *

**All right, 1. I didn't want to kill Jenny, but it's going somewhere in MY timeline. (Trust Me) **

**2. There is a method to my madness! Genesis, just wasn't as good as _Jenesis_**

**3. Reviews are very much needed and welcome. **

**It's done yet though, trust me, **

**Sincerely, Yours Truly, **

**Broken Piece of the Puzzle**


	29. Painting in Paradise

**Sorry, this chapter took so long but I had to have it just right for you guys.

* * *

**

**Painting in Paradise**

"Tony, can I _please_ get up?" Ziva begged from their bedroom. "Nope. Sweet cheeks." Tony called from across the hall in the nursery. "I do not enjoy this bed rest." Ziva complained as she set down her book. "You don't enjoy me waiting on you hand and foot?" he asked as he walked into the room with yellow paint smears going along his face. The doorbell rang from down stairs and Ziva started to get up when Tony pushed her back down.

"Let _me._" He insisted before he left and nearly ran down the stairs and opened the front door. A woman about Ziva's age with dark sandy colored hair and matching brown eyes and olive toned skin, who just looked like she had gotten back from some long trip, with a little girl looking identical to her was standing in front of him. "Hi, I'm Eden." She said politely.

"I'm Tony." "I'm looking for Ziva?" she said hopefully and he nodded before gesturing form them follow him. They all walked up the stairs and Tony stepped into the bedroom, and Ziva looked up at them, "Hey!" she exclaimed when she recognized the woman and they immediately hugged each other.

"I take it you know each other?" he asked as the woman known as 'Eden' sat down on the bed and lifted the girl onto her lap. "Tony, this is Eden. She was my best friend, when we were children. Eden this Tony, my husband." Ziva explained. Tony held out his hand and Eden shook it. "Nice to meet you." He kissed Ziva's head before abruptly leaving the room.

"Come here, Lyla." Ziva beckoned as she folded her legs like a pretzel. The small girl climbed into Ziva's lap. "How old are you now, Ly'?" she asked as she undid a braid. "3." Lyla announced and Eden smiled. "3 years of always being on my toes." she replied. Ziva weaved her hand through Lyla's long sandy colored hair. "I hope my child has hair as tame as yours Lyla." She said. "You're _pregnant_? I had _no _idea!" Eden joked, and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am pregnant." "Girl or Boy?" Eden asked excitedly. "Girl." Eden hugged her gently trying not crush her daughter. "But I didn't come here for that, I came here to chew _you _out." Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?" Eden placed her hands on her hips, "You _forgot _to tell me, you got _married._" she emphasized. "Oh yeah, and you running off and getting married isn't better?" Ziva pushed and Eden lightly hit her ankle, "Hey, my marriage fell apart after a few _days_; you've been married for FOUR MONTHS_._" She said.

"Well…." Tony said from the doorway and all the women turned and looked at him. "Not four months exactly." Ziva said meekly. "Like 3 and a half?" Eden quizzed, and the couple shook their heads. "More like 4 months." Tony admitted. "Where do babies come from?" Lyla piped up and Ziva raised her eyes at Eden. "Hey, Delilah you come and help me paint the baby's room?" Lyla nodded eagerly before climbing off of Ziva's lap and following Tony out.

"She's getting big." Ziva commented. "Yeah," Eden sighed. "But anyway, come tell me about your _new _life." Eden insisted. "It's _different._" Eden laughed, "I would hope so."

"No, I mean like _really _different. Nobody to tell me that I can't have something that I've wanted _for years. _I have somebody who wants to give me want I've _wanted _and loves me for it._" _Eden raised her eyebrows, "Wow. Somebody took a dramatic pill this morning." Ziva laughed. "My life isn't exactly and Eden-."

"A what?" Tony interrupted. Ziva looked over at him, "Eavesdropping much? " He grinned. "_NO. _I was going to ask you a question." "Which was?" Tony froze, "Um….have you seen the blue tape?" Ziva pointed, "On your tool belt." Tony looked down, "Oh. Um….."

"Do you want me to call Gibbs?" Tony nodded, "Please."

"Who's Gibbs?" Eden asked. "Um, he's our boss. But he's one of the godfather's." Eden nodded, "Interesting." She teased and Ziva kicked her. "Knock it off, Perry."

"Wait, I thought her name was Eden?" Ziva sighed and looked over at him, "It is. But it means _para_dise in Hebrew, and I sometime call her Perry." Tony nodded before saying, "So, uh, are you going to call him?" she shrugged before the doorbell rang, "Didn't have too."

Tony shook his head in disgust, "No trust." He muttered before running to open the door. "He seems…charming." Eden joked and Ziva grinned. "He is everything and more," Eden nodded with a grin, "I think that's the hormones talking."

Ziva smiled, "You're probably right." She heard boots climb up onto the staircase before Gibbs walked into her room with Abby bounding alongside McGee. "Hi Ziva!" Abby said excitedly as she hugged her. "Hey, Abby." Ziva said cautiously. Eden looked between the group as the exchanged hugs, "Oh yeah. Um, Gibbs, Abby, McGee this is my friend, Eden. She is visiting." Ziva said as she introduced everyone. "Hi!" Abby said as she hugged Eden who was just as surprised.

"I'm gonna go look at what your husband is doing to that nursery." Gibbs explained and Ziva smiled before he left with McGee. Abby sat beside her, "Delilah." Ziva called and the small girl ran in with a set of cookies in hand, crumbs all over her face. "Tony gave those to you didn't he?" Ziva and she nodded eagerly before devouring another, "That's so Joshua." Ziva declared and Abby furrowed her eyebrows, "Who's Joshua?"

"My daddy." Delilah said as Eden lifted her into her lab. "My _X_-husband." She clarified. "You were married before?" Eden nodded, "Yeah, for about 2 months before I left, with her." While the two women talked. Delilah slipped from her mother's grasp and crawled over to Ziva and started placing little pieces of cookie in her mouth. She giggled as Ziva held her tight against her chest.

"Okay! Okay! Here!" she shouted before talking the rest of it and shoving it into her mouth. Ziva giggled and grinned before Delilah gasped, "What's wrong baby?" Eden asked. "Mommy, something kicked me." Delilah tattled. Eden smiled, "It's just Ziva's baby, honey."

"Well where is the baby?" she asked. "In my tummy." Ziva said and Delilah lightly touched where Aimee had just kicked. "Here?" she asked and Ziva nodded, "Well, technically." Ziva gestured to her whole stomach, "Everywhere down there."

"Well, how does it come out?" she asked. "Slowly and Painfully." Eden described and Ziva glared over at her. "Hey, I'm just saying." Eden said in response to the glare. "OW!" They all heard, and it wasn't for Ziva. Tony walked into the room rubbing the back of his head, "Boss said we need more paint. Can you go pick some up Abs?"

"I can do it." Ziva insisted as she sat up. "Sweet cheeks-." "Tony, if you don't let me go I _won't _be _sweet cheeks _anymore." She growled and Tony sighed, "There and back." He said and she agreed. He kissed her head before hesitating and heading into the other room, "So, whose car are we taking?" Abby asked and Ziva grinned.

"Abby, what did I tell you before? What's _his _is _mine._" Eden smiled, "That's like the one good thing about being married." Ziva stood up and threw on different shirt and sandals before grabbing the keys to Tony's mustang. "Oh no. No way." Tony said as they started to walk out the door.

"What?" Ziva asked innocently. "My baby-." Tony started but Ziva interrupted.

"Um, last time I checked _which was pretty _recent," Ziva pointed to her stomach, "_This _is your baby." Abby shrugged, "She does have a point."

Gibbs came trudging down on the stairs with Delilah, "Get in the car." He demanded and Ziva handed him the keys, "No point in waiting for you three to get back." He muttered.

Tony ushered them all out of the house before locking the door. He turned around in aw when he saw Eden hand Ziva the car seat from her car. "_You have _to let me borrow that." Tony pleaded and Eden grinned up at him, "A Mercedes-Benz not in your price range?" she teased and Ziva smiled, "Not if this baby is a David." Tony muttered as he pulled the driver's door open.

He was surprised that Ziva wouldn't argue with him about driving, but he wouldn't let it show, for he knew she would say something about it. He climbed into the driver's seat, and made sure everybody was buckled before he started the car and started toward the nearest Lowes.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, What's that?" Lyla asked as she pointed to the tractors. "Those are tractors." Eden explained Lyla looked at one curiously. "They cut grass." Tony stated and she nodded, "Ohhhh." Ziva smiled before she took Tony's hand with hers and all seven, no _eight _of them started walking toward the paint aisle. "Can the baby's room be like green? A bright green!" Lyla exclaimed excitedly and Ziva chuckled.

"Um, Ly, we were kinda hoping for a yellow." Tony said hesitantly and Delilah thought about it for a moment, "Can I pick the yellow out?" she asked and Ziva nodded. "Not to bright." She calls after her as she and Abby take off toward the yellows.

"So, uh, where's Matt?" Eden asked and Ziva looked up at Tony. "Don't say it." She ordered, but it couldn't be helped, "Ziva set him up with….a girl from the office, they hooked up, _multiple _times, and now they're having twins."

Ziva hit him, "I told you not to say anything." Eden snickered, "Ziva, don't beat up your husband." Ziva rolled her eyes at her, "_I _can do _whatever the hell I want._"

Eden shook her head jokingly,

"You are _so _right, and _this _is going to be fun."

* * *

**All right, I know this is kinda short but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING, I have the second part and I plan to post it later. **


	30. Fire Happy

JFYI: (Just for your info) Aimee's nursery photo is on my profile so check it out!

* * *

**Fire Happy **

Abby and Delilah finally decided on a perfect shade of yellow, a little lighter than a shade of gold for Aimee's room.

"It's gonna be sunshine-tastic." Delilah said as they walked out of the store, hand-in-hand of the couple swinging back and forth, as happy as could be.

* * *

Tony had carried Delilah, who had fallen asleep as soon as they got into the car, inside the house, her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Here, let me take her." Eden said as she tried to take Delilah from him. "No, no, I got it. I'll just go put her in our bed." He said quietly and Eden stepped back and let him walk up the stairs and toward his bedroom.

"Where's Tony?" McGee grunted as he dragged paint cans into the house. "He just took Lyla up to their room." Lyla explained and McGee rolled his eyes before Ziva brushed in past him. "McGee, I _would _help you but Tony will not let me."

McGee looked up at her, "Course." "The lady's right McGee. She needs to _take it easy._" Tony said as he slowly walked down the stairs, "Are you gonna help us Tony?" He asked and Tony sighed, "How heavy can it be?" McGee smiled and handed him a can. "Oh Jesus." Tony muttered as he nearly dropped the can. Ziva covered her mouth with her hand to conceal her laugh.

"Yeah, laugh now sweet cheeks." Tony hissed as he and McGee tried to climb up the stairs. Gibbs looked at the two and then shook his head, "It's paint not a women's suitcase." He called and Eden and Ziva raised their eyebrows, "_Normal _Women." He clarified and they both nodded, "Good."

"Um, do we have to get all this furniture out of here?" McGee called and Ziva sighed before walking with Gibbs, Abby, and Eden up to the nursery. "What?" Abby asked.

McGee pointed to the crib, "Do we have to take _all _of this out?" Ziva nodded, "I do not want paint on the furniture." Ziva said and Tony groaned. "Can't we just put covers over them?" McGee asked. Ziva smiles, "Unless you want me to kill you." McGee rolled his eyes and sighed before he and Tony attempted to lift the crib. "I do not think it will fit through the door like that." Ziva teased before she joined Eden in answering the front door.

"Any idea who it could be?" Eden asked. Ziva shrugged, "It could _a variety _of people. It could be-." She stopped sudden when she heard the sound of the lock being picked. She glanced up, she knew it wasn't her team, Abby and Gibbs was upstairs, so she had no idea who it could be. She gestured herself and Eden against the wall by the door.

Eden bent down and slowly pulled her knife from the holder on her ankle. "Nice." Ziva muttered before slowly the door opened and she pressed the bud of the gun to Matt's head. "Matthew!" Ziva shouted and he raised his hands in defeat. "Hey, Hey, I was just-."

"About to get yourself killed?" Eden asked as she replaced her knife and Ziva slid her gun back into the end table drawer. "Okay, Okay, I probably should have waited longer but…we got names!" He said excitedly. Eden raised her eyebrows, "We?"

"Remember? Blonde. Victoria." Ziva said and Eden whistled. "_Your brother? A victoria?" _Ziva nodded. Matt shruged, "I never did understand girl talk." Ziva looked outside to her front yard, "So where _is _Ms. Ashley?"

"Um, she had to finish her last class before she came here."

"Oh yeah, because you already finished yours." Ziva teases. "I'm 24, what can I say. School wasn't that hard." Matt said and Eden furrows her eyebrows, "Oh yeah you did skip like 2 grades."

Matt grinned, "David blood runs strong!"

"Hey, we're painting up there you wanna come help?" she asked and he shrugged. "You can borrow some of Tony's clothes." Eden added. "All right." They all climbed upstairs before Ziva handed him some of Tony's old clothes, which he quickly changed into.

Gibbs handed Matt a paint brush and he started a wall with McGee and Abby. "So why yellow again?" he asked. Ziva shrugged, "So many nurseries are pink and purple, plus Tony said no to orange."

Tony looked over at her, "Yeah, but now I fear I might be blinded."

"Can I help?" Delilah groggily asked and Gibbs smiles before he hoisted her up and helped him paint a long stroke. Ziva looked at them continuously finally realizing something; Delilah kinda looked like Kelly. Almost an exact match. The hair and the eyes, probably even the personality. She decided not to say anything, for now.

"Delilah this is _such a pretty color._" Abby said and Delilah grinned. "Thank You and you can call me Ly, like Mommy does. Or Mercedes like my dad does."

"Yeah, that reminds me, that's _your _Benz outside?" Matt asked and Eden turned to look at him, a snug grin on her face. "_Yes." _

Matt raised his eyebrows, "Could I _borrow _it sometime?" He asked and she chuckled. She said something to Delilah in a totally different language, "Ly? What did I tell you before?" Eden asked once she finished. "You said that, that was a one in a million thing for someone to _ever _borrow your car." Eden smiled, "Exactly. Nobody touches my car but _me." _

"And me!" Lyla piped up and Eden seemed to ponder the thought for a moment, "_Maybe_, when you're 27." She decided and Delilah smiled before Gibbs showed her how to make a swirl using the paint brush.

They painted for another two hours before they finally finished all four walls. "Come on. Let's let this dry and then we can put everything back." Ziva said. "Can you make lunch sweet cheeks?" Tony pleaded and Ziva sighed, "What would you like?"

Tony licked his lips and tapped his foot in thought, "Tony, I am nearly 8 month pregnant _please _don't piss me off." Ziva said and Tony gave her a DiNozzo grin. "How about a PB & J with some chips on the side?" Ziva nodded, "Fair enough." Eden looked over at Gibbs and Lyla as Lyla laughed when Gibbs painted a tiny unicorn. "Eden? Are you coming?" Ziva asked as she stood in the doorway.

Eden snapped her head over to Ziva and nodded, "Yeah. Course." She followed Ziva down the stairs, where Ziva attempted to walk normally, but it soon turned into waddling. Eden laughed at the sight, "Shut up!" Ziva called and Eden laughed louder. "It's too funny cause I never did it with Liles." Eden explained as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well your lucky."

"That's because you're carrying a _DiNozzo _baby." Eden teased as she sat at the bar. Ziva smiled over at her before taking out two slices of bread and the peanut butter jar. "Can you go ask McGee, Gibbs, and Abby if they want anything?" Ziva asked and Eden nodded before getting up and running up the stairs.

As Ziva pulled out the jelly jar from the fridge, Aimee gave her one large kick and she bit her lip from cursing. She sighed, "_Aimee. _That is not nice." She told her stomach. "I do not know if it will get through." Ziva turned around to see her Aunt leaning against the counter. "It was worth a shot." Ziva shrugged before going back to making the sandwich.

"My dear, my dear." Ducky hummed as he walked into the house. "Hello Ducky." Ziva called as Eden and Tony came trotting down the stairs. Ducky looked up at Ziva, "Oh yes, you too Ziva." He said before he kissed Aunt Nettie's cheek and started walking up the stairs.

Ziva stopped, Tony stopped, and Eden stopped, wondering why _they _had stopped. "That's gross." Tony groaned and Ziva added, "Yeah, I think my morning sickness might be coming back."

"I… don't get it." Eden said simply. Tony started wiping off his own cheek, "I feel like it's burning my cheek!" he shouted. "Why?" Ziva asked. "Because, we're family and I can feel it too!"

Ziva giggled, "Stop being silly, _I_ was kidding."

Tony looked at her curiously, "I wasn't." Ziva gestured for him to come over to her which he obeyed he obeyed kindly. "Yes sweet cheeks?" "Stop being an ass." She murmured hoping that her Aunt would not hear, luck was not on her side. "Ziva-lah." Aunt Nettie scolded. "I know, I know." Ziva sighed before kissing Tony's chin and then back to his sandwich.

"Um, McGee and Abby were fine. And so was Gibbs." Eden reported. Ziva nodded as Tony slowly wrapped his arms around her stomach and placed his chin on her shoulder, Ziva somewhat giggled, "Tony," she warned. "I can't work like this."

Tony smiled, "Aimee's kicking." He told her and she nodded. "I can tell, she's inside me _remember?" _

"Well yeah, I kinda put her there." "EW!" Eden shrieked. "Sick. Sick." Aunt Nettie muttered before she took over Ziva's job and she turned to Tony. "See, look what you have done." She whispered to him and Tony smiled. "Get you all by yourself?" He quizzed before she smiled and kissed him. "Very funny." He muttered.

"We have _guests." _Ziva hissed and he shrugged before shouting, "We're gonna go get…some puppy food boss!" He grabbed Ziva's hand and they rushed out of the door. "I thought they didn't have a dog." Eden asked as Abby came quickly running down the stairs, "Are they gone?" she whispered and Eden looked at her curiously, "Is _who _gone?"

"Tony and Ziva." Eden nodded, "Yes."

Abby smiled before running to the back door and letting Palmer in, "Did you get it?" she whispered. He nodded as he carried in a large box. "Get what?" Eden asked and Abby shushed her. "GO. GO." she ushered him up the stairs. "What's going on?" Aunt Nettie asked. "It's a surprise." Abby whispered , walking toward them.

"To us too?" Aunt Nettie asked and Abby nodded. "I was just waiting for _something _to happen for them to get out of this house. Thank God for Ziva's horny hormones."

Eden held back a laugh, "Okay, a little TMI." She declared. "Hey, how else was I supposed to get that ultra-nursery set up there?" Eden slammed her hand on the counter, "Gotcha!"

Abby sighed, "You better not tell them." Eden nodded, "Swear."

* * *

"You're naughty." Tony murmured as he and Ziva slowly slipped into the house. "It was your idea." Ziva whispered. All the lights were off and it was unusually quiet.

"This weird." Ziva said. "_No, _what was weird was that se-." She held up a hand in front of his face, "Shut Up." She whispered. "Come on! Come on! Ziva!" Abby shouted as she ran down the stairs, Ziva looked at her curiously. "Abby, what's going on?" Abby handed them blind folds, "Put these on." She demanded and they both hesitantly. Abby helped them gently up the stairs along with McGee alongside.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked excitedly. She was getting giddy and Abby knew it so she decided to use it against her. "Just hush," Abby said as she steered them in front of the door. "Ready?" Abby whispered and Matt stuck his head out from the nursery and nodded, "All right." She cautiously pushed them both in, "Okay, you can take them off when I get to three okay?"

The couple nodded, "Okay…1, 2, 3!" Ziva quickly undid her blindfold and gasped, "Oh my god."

They had completely transformed the room; Gibbs had put in a window seat, a very colorful seat for that matter, Abby had finally spelled out, 'Aimee Jenesis,' across the wall above the crib Gibbs had made, a shag rug lay by the crib and the other changing table (Gibbs made), there was a new curled chair that was a light pink in the corner with 'Aimee' embroidered across the front. Tons of stuff animals were going all the walls on shelves with baby clothes hanging in the closet and swirls on the border.

"Abs, it's awesome!" Tony said in awe. "It's like…everything, I could have wanted…and _more._" Ziva said as she looked around. "I mean how could you…. With the swirls?"

Lyla raised her hand proudly, "I did them."

Ziva picked the small child up, "And it is a very nice indeed."

"So, you _do _like it?" Ashley asked and Ziva nodded. "More."

"How long have we been gone?" Tony asked and Ziva smirked over at him, "Cause it looks like this would take _days." _He finished.

"About four hours," Abby said casually. Tony grinned and muttered something to himself, "What was that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and Tony looked up at him. "I said, how about I go get some pizza for dinner?" Gibbs shrugged, "Fine with me."

They all agreed and he and Matt decided to leave for the dinner leaving the rest of them alone to admire _Gibbs's _handy work.

"So, uh, Matty boy, what's going on with you and your Lawyer in training self?" Tony asked as he and Matt drove along one of streets. "Um, nothing, I guess." Matt said casually as he flipped through his phone. "What you looking for? Names? " Tony asked. Matt smiled up at him, "No. We already got those picked out."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "I'm listening."

Matt shifted in his seat to face him, "So baby girl; MaKynzi Rivka and baby boy; Asher Gabriel."

Tony smiled, "I think me and Ziva looked at those names," "Just for a second." He reassured. "MaKynzi means fire…and Asher….means happy." Tony concluded and Matt nodded, "Yeah, that's what the book said."

"Dang man, that means you kid's gonna be fire happy."

Matt furrowed his eyebrows at him, "What's that mean?"

"_Keep them away from __matches." _

_

* * *

_

**Got a question; Do you think Tony and Ziva should get a dog? If so, what breed? I'm having a really hard time choosing. **

**And I would just like to say that all your reviews make me so happy so keep 'em coming**

**-Broken Piece of The Puzzle**


	31. Baby Showers Bring Gushing Waters

**Okay, sorry (dang, gotta stop saying that!) but I got stuck during this chapter so many times! I made it to the end though, and it may not be my est work but I tried to cram a lot of info into one chapter. Read and Find Out.**

* * *

**Baby Showers Bring Gushing Waters: **

There was a fast pace knock at her bedroom door that awoke Ziva David-DiNozzo from her slumber. "What?" she groaned as she turned over and stared the ceiling. "It's me! Come on! Ziva Get Up!" Abby shouted though the door. Ziva placed a pillow on her head, "I'm canceling the shower, now let me sleep!" Abby nearly kicked down the door and jumped up and down on the bed, "Come on! Get up! Come on!" Ziva sat up slowly, "Abby," "Hmmm?" Abby asked and stopped momentarily. Ziva lightly touched her stomach, "I think my water just broke." Abby's smile dropped, "Are you serious?" Ziva grinned, "No." "I would so hit you if you weren't pregnant."

Ziva smirked, "What time is the party?" she asked. "About 3 or 4." Ziva reluctantly got up and changed into a light magenta colored spaghetti strapped dress and sandals before following Abby into the living room. It was _over turned _by like 500 gifts! "Abby where did all these _come from?_" Ziva asked shocked. "SURPRISE!" Ziva turned around to see all of her co-workers, friends, and family standing behind them with _huge _grin on their faces. Tony kissed Ziva's cheek. "Surprised Sweet cheeks?" Ziva nodded, "Of course." She breathed. "Party's out back!" Abby announced and some of the people made their way to the backyard while some came and hugged the couple.

"Gotcha good didn't we Ziver?" Gibbs asked as he squeezed her gently. "Yes, you did. You are _lucky_ my water didn't break." Tony lightly patted her stomach, "Still got another month or so to bake." Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together. "What?" "I'll tell you later. Now let's go see the _back yard!_" Tony said excitedly. "Why? What did you and Abby do now?" Tony steadily led her toward the back door where he covered her eyes. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded, "Just show me the damage." Tony lightly helped her onto the deck and uncovered her eyes, she gasped as she looked around. They had tied pink balloons _everywhere; _on the tables, the chairs, even on the fence. There were tables going along the fences with game that only Abby would think of like, "Guess when the baby's due," And "Take a guess at how much the baby will weigh." What was most exciting was that they had gotten Aimee Jenesis _all over the place._ On the balloons, on shirts, they even sprayed painted the grass and dropped rocks into the pool to spell out her name. "I think _everybody _in the _neighborhood _will know her name." Ziva joked as she stepped down on to the grass. "Hey, that was _all _Abby's idea." Tony explained.

"Where _is Abby _by the way?" Ziva asked suspiciously. "Right Behind You!" Abby squealed and Ziva spun around and placed her hand on her heart, "You know what, you _people _keeping doing that and this baby won't have another month to _bake!_" Ziva snapped and Abby giggled, "Sorry." Ziva lightly punched her arm, "You could have _told me _you were doing all this!" Ziva said as she gestured to the backyard. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise, silly!" Ziva rolled her eyes before Abby handed them both a shirt. "What is this?" she asked she unfolded the shirt.

The top half said, "**Aimee Jenesis's Mom,**" And then a _huge _arrow pointing down, "**Aimee Jenesis.**" Ziva playfully glared at Abby. "I'm surprised you did not make the _actual baby one_." Abby held up a light purple one piece out fit with, '**Aimee Jenesis'** spelled across it. "Ziva, are you sure _you're _having the baby?" Tony teased and Abby jumped up and down, "I'm just _excited, _I mean who would have thought that _you two _would be having _a baby! Together!" _Tony and Ziva glanced at each other, "Not me." They both said in unison. "Auntie Ziva! Auntie Ziva!" Lyla shouted as she ran over to Ziva from inside the house, and Ziva lifted her into her arms. "Hey, what's up Ly?" Lyla handed them a card with Aimee Jenesis spelled out on the cover,"Did Abby put you up to this?" Tony asked and Lyla playfully shook her head.

Ziva used her free hand to open the card, 'Congrats on the new baby Auntie Ziva and Uncle Tony. And don't worry, I'll be the best cousin I can be Aimee, Love Delilah Zivalyn Times.' Ziva lightly kissed Lyla's cheek, "Thank You. I'll make sure Tony hangs this in the nursery." She promised, and Lyla smiled. "Now, where's your mom?" Lyla glanced toward the back of the yard and Ziva held up a hand, "Eden, I _swear _if you sneak you on me. I will personally _kill you _will a rattle." Ziva hissed and Eden stepped in front of her.

"I gotta admit it would have been fun to see you jump, like when we were kids."

"Hey Abs, you wanna help me with this?" Tony asked holding up the card and Abby got the hint and followed him into the house.

Eden and Ziva both made their way inside the _air-conditioned _house and sat down on the couch. "So, why Aimee?" Eden asked as Lyla played with one of Ziva's curls. "Because, Aimee is French and it means beloved. And I _know _that _no matter what_, my daughter will be loved, plus it reminds me of Tali. And then Genesis, _that _was Tony's idea. But I think that it basically means, that Genesis is the first chapter in bible and I wanted a biblical name, and since she is our first child it only fit. And then we changed it from a G to a J because Jenny died and we wanted to incorporate her someway." Ziva explained and Eden nodded. "Well you'll make a good mom, just look at how you do with Liles, and you're only her god mother" Ziva lightly bounced Lyla on her knees as she giggled.

"Speaking of that….Tony and I were wondering if you would be Aimee's god mom." Eden leaned over to hug Ziva only to have Lyla squeal, "Mommy!" Eden lightly kissed her head, "Sorry baby. But 'course Ziva." Ziva grinned, "Thanks." Lyla flipped her body over so she hung upside down and Eden tickled her daughter's sides, "Lyles, tell Ziva what you said last night." Lyla thought about it for a moment before playing with the edges of Ziva's dress. "Lyles." "I said that I wanted to go to the moon."

Eden shook her head, "No you didn't." Lyla looked up at Ziva before gingerly climbing up on her and whispering in her ear, "I asked if Aimee was my sister." Ziva smiled gently, "You hit it right on the nose." "You would get that one right." Tony said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Ziva grinned, "I was taught by the best." Tony came and threw Lyla over his shoulder, "Come on Munchkin time for cake and ice cream." Lyla laughed and screamed as Tony bounded through the house, "You too sweet cheeks." He yelled as he ran out the back door. Ziva and Eden laughed as they got up and walked outside where Abby and the guests were standing around the table.

It was a simple cake, much to Ziva's surprise. It had bright pink frosting as a border, and then Aimee Jenesis spelled on a bag in the mouth which is hanging from a stork's mouth. "So this is the stork you have been talking about?" Tony grinned. "Bingo."

Ziva cut the cake and grinned when she saw the inside, "I knew you could not have a cake so simple." She told Abby as she saw the little monkey's hanging from the trees in a jungle. "It was Tony's idea!" Abby shrieked.

Ziva grinned before she kissed Tony's cheek and he smeared frosting on her nose. "What was that for?" she asked. "'Cause, I couldn't do that on our wedding day."

He licked the frosting from her nose and she buried her head in her chest, "I gonna miss you." She mumbled. "I'm not going anywhere." Tony said as he rubbed her back. Ziva looked up at him, "I was talking to _Aimee._"

He nodded, "Oh." She heard the doorbell ring and left to answer it, "HI!" a small voice squealed as Ziva opened the door. "Hi Carly. Hi Alexa." Both girls grinned before handing her a colorful wrapped package. "Thank You." Ziva said sweetly before setting it down on the table.

Delilah was behind her, looking at them curiously. Ziva bent down and knelt by her. "Carly, Alexa, this is my goddaughter. Delilah," she said as she introduced the three. "Hey! There's a big tree in the backyard you wanna go climb it?" Lyla asked and both girls nodded before taking off toward the backyard. "They have cake too!" she heard Carly shout.

"Hey! Careful!" Tony called as he walked to the front, with a plate of cake and fork in hand. Frosting was smeared on his top lip. "This is really good cake." He commented as she took his fork and stole a piece. "The Oreo frosting was a nice touch." She said as Hunter watched from the doorway. "Interesting," he sighed. "Baby Showers are not for boys, I'm only here for the food." He commented as he followed the trail of crumbs Tony left.

"Thanks for your support!" Tony called after him. "Hey Ziva." Zoe said as she hugged her. "I'm afraid your children have already beaten you here." Ziva said and Zoe smiled, "I noticed."

"Tony," Jasper called as he walked into the house. They did some kind of guy handshake before patting backs. Jasper handed him something more professionally wrapped, "You gotta open this, like _now." _Tony didn't hesitate. He tore the paper off and grinned, "Awesome! Ziv, Ziv," he said excitedly.

Ziva glanced over his shoulder where the one first six season of, 'Magnum PI.' "Congrats Tony." Ziva said to him with a smirk and he grinned, "Awe come on. Don't get jealous." Tony teased and she rolled her eyes, "Please." she muttered. Tony hugged Jasper vigorously, "Dude, calm down." Tony smiled, "You get over-excited." Ziva said and Tony smiled. "Let me go put these up." Tony said before rushed up the stairs. Ziva smiled before ushering him and Zoe out to the back. "Hey, uh, I'm gonna go make sure Carly and Lex don't break something." Jasper said quickly before he dashed over to the tree next to Eden.

"Ziva," Matt sang as he strolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Um, Zoe, this is my brother Matt. Matt, this is Zoe, our neighbor." Matt nodded before he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

They all chit-chatted for a few more minutes before Abby directed them all into the living room. "Ziva, Tony, you sit here." She ordered and they obeyed and sat down on the couch. "Okay! Who wants what present opened first?"

Delilah, Carly, and Alexa raised their hands, and they all ran toward the huge pile of presents in the center of the room. "This one!" they all shouted as they all carried a corner and set it in front of the couple. "It's from…..Bill and Melinda." Delilah said as she looked over the box.

Ziva looked toward Tony, "Old precinct buddy who couldn't make it." He explained and she nodded before she and Tony pulled back the wrapping paper to reveal a jungle themed baby swing. "Oh Cool!" Alexa said. "It can go like four different speeds and plays music!" Delilah said excitedly and Tony chuckled, "It's not for you," He had a thought, "But we might as well try it out on you." Delilah smiled before they pulled another set of mismatched boxes in front of them.

Ziva had them tear the paper from them and then set it by the edge of the couch; one was a play set that laid on the floor, one was a very expensive looking baby monitor, and the other was a baby bathtub.

"Here," Alexa and Carly said in unison as they held out a present to the couple. Tony tore the paper off and smiled, "It's gonna be helpful," he said and she nodded and smiled at the small baby sling. They opened a few more presents such as; a new stroller, a car seat, tons of toys, tons of diapers, millions of clothes, and a high chair before Ziva started to feel tired and the baby shower started to end.

"Thanks for coming," Ziva murmured as she hugged the last few of the guests. "Welcome, and congrats." She nodded before shutting the door. She flopped or at least tried to on couch. "I wanted to stay in bed today." She mumbled and Tony smiled, "Abby's fault, not mine."

"Ziver," Gibbs called and she opened her eyes to look at him. He handed her a small box wrapped she gently tore the paper and a smile played with her lips, "Gibbs," she said as she turned the small purple and pick, "**NCIS Special Agent In Training**," onesie over. "I think she'll like it." Ziva nodded, "I think so too." Gibbs kissed the side of her head before he heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it." He said as he saw her attempt to stand up. She smirked at him before he left and opened the door. "Hey, uh, Ziva here?" A male voice asked. Gibbs nodded before he let him in; his sandy blonde hair was cut in a high fashion faux-hawk and he had emerald green eyes. "Joshua," Ziva greeted as Tony helped Ziva stand, 'Josh' smiled before he hugged her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ziva asked. "Um, I just thought, that maybe Eden might be here."

Ziva nodded, "She's in the back cleaning up." He nodded before making his way to the backyard. "And _who _was _that?" _Tony asked and Ziva ran a finger of his chest, "Don't get jealous." She repeated and he sighed, "Now is not the time for sarcasm." He muttered and she lightly kissed his lips. "_He _is Eden's X-husband."

"So why is he here?" Tony asked and Ziva shrugged, "Hits me."

Tony sighed again, "_Beats me." _She nodded, "Right."

* * *

She was sitting on the railing of deck, talking to him, while Delilah was asleep in one of Tony's large comfy recliner chairs. She kicked her feet and smiled at something he said, she said something close to, 'I miss you.' But it was difficult for Ziva and Tony to hear from the kitchen window as they 'washed' dishes. They saw him tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and she licked her lips, "Alright." She said loud enough for them to hear.

The home phone started to ring and when her mother or aunt didn't answer it she did, "Hello," she replied not taking an eye off the window. "Hey Ziva!" a familiar voice said and Ziva smiled. "Hey Derrick!" Tony looked over at her at the sound of hearing his friend's name. She put the phone speaker, "Man, where we were you today? Abby planned a major party!" Tony said and he heard Derrick chuckle through the phone, "Man, my baby decided today she wanted to come home."

They both smiled but the stopped, "_She?" _they asked. "Yeah, I know I said Joshua but turns out, ultrasounds are _wrong._"

Ziva nodded, "Now we know. So what's her name?"

"Skye Jasmine."

"Skye Suns? It fits." Tony decided and Derrick chuckled again, "Course, you guys stop but you hear?" "Course. Talk you soon?" "Yeah," Derrick said before he hung up. "I wonder how much stuff they have to return." Ziva said as they went back to the dishes. "Tons and tons, trust me."

When they saw her hop down, they went back to the dishes and pretended they didn't hear anything, which they didn't. Seeing was a different matter.

"I'll go get Lyla." Josh said quietly and she nodded, walking shyly over to the kitchen, and hopping up on the counter. "I know you guys were listening." She said and Ziva shook her head, "No we weren't we've been here washing dishes."

"Ziva Elaina David! You are a _horrible liar!" _Eden shrieked. Ziva smiled and looked over at her friend, "Was not." "She's right," Tony butted. "We were just watching, now if Abby were here she could tell us what you were saying but…"

Eden rolled her eyes, "Well…Josh and I….we're getting back together." She said quietly.

"Why?" Ziva asked. "I just wanna see if we can make it work…for Lyla."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Tony asked as she threw a nearby pen at his head. "No." she stressed before she hopped down. "Talk you later." She told Ziva. "Yes you will." Eden grabbed her coat before waving good-bye and shut the door.

"Yet." Tony muttered and Ziva looked over at him. "What?" she asked and he shrugged, "_I said; _she's not pregnant _yet." _

Ziva rolled her eyes, "That may be…the truth."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter but my e-mail misses being overloaded with reviews and story alerts! I miss waking up and not having any new fanfiction emails! Come on! I NEED reviews or else I won't post _the birth. _Their are some surprises in that chapter too! So review!**

**Broken Piece of The Puzzle**


	32. Welcome Wait What's Your Name?

**WHOA! Major Overload! I asked and you delivered so as promised...'THE BIRTH!' **

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my grandmother; she'll be 85 this saturday so we're going down to Tennessee to see her, so I won't post for a few days, so I thought I should post this before I leave. So ENJOY!**

**P.S.: Did you see last night's episode? Totally...unexpected to say the least. We finally got to meet Ray, and he and Ziva seemed to be in love with all that kissing and stuff but then they break-up? I don't think that's the last we'll see of him. No way, they build him up to big to drop him off like that. **

**And whoooooooooooo...**

* * *

**Welcome. Wait, What's Your Name Again?**

**(Welcome to the World…Wait, What's Your Name Again):**

Pain struck Ziva in the side, and she abruptly sat up, and moaned very quietly. She glanced at the clock beside their bed, **12: 30 PM**, it read in bright red letters.

Even though it was still early in the day, _everybody_ in the house was asleep from their weekly trips to the hospitals courtesy of well, Ziva and her Braxton Hicks contractions.

Nobody could compete with the exhaustion Ziva was having all the time.

But this time, however, it didn't feel like a Braxton contraction, she figured it was a leg cramp and tried to swing her legs off the sides of the bed to walk it off, when she, again, felt a sharp pain in the same place.

She pushed her hand down on her side and gasped in pain, "_Tony. Tony_." She whispered as she nudged him roughly.

"Mmmmm- what?"

"_We have to go, like now._" She emphasized, as she hurried out of the bed.

"Why?" Tony asked sleepily.

"Tony. What have I been doing for like nine months now? Tony!" she shouted his name as she smacked him with a pillow and he fell to the floor.

"Let me take a wild guess, having an _attitude?_" He said muffled as he buried his head in the mattress.

"I would so kill you right now, _but _I am intoo much pain."

Tony's head shot up and looked at her curiously, "You're in _labor? Are you sure?" _he asked, astonished and quite cautious, and she nodded as she gripped the sheets again. Tony scrambled up and began pacing around the room, "Well, um, Bag?" Ziva nodded.

"Car seat?"

"Yes, of course you numbskull." She said through gritted teeth.

_"_Well how far apart the contractions?"

"_I_ _do not know I just woke up._" She growled through clenched teeth Rivka and Aunt Nettie walked into the bedroom and rubbed the sleep from their eyes,

"What is going on?" her mother asked.

"Contractions." Ziva said as she struggled not scream, still gripping her stomach in _full fledge_ pain.

Aunt Nettie raised her eyebrows, "Are you _sure?_" Ziva nodded,

"They are irregular though and they _hurt_."

"Aren't they supposed to be?" Tony muttered. Rivka glared over at him before giving him a list of orders,

"Tony, go make her bag is ready and _by _the door, better yet _in the car._ Ziva, honey, I know it hurts but you have to breath okay? Or it is going to hurt more." Rivka instructed, and Ziva nodded.

Tony hurried out of their bedroom, with Aunt Nettie following him, but not before saying, "I will call the doctor." Ziva nodded again, to breathless to answer a yes or no.

"Breathe Ziva! You are such a hard headed child." Rivka reprimanded.

Ziva grinned before sinking to the floor, "Of course."

"I'm gonna put these in the washer for you." Rivka said as she began balling the sheets up and setting them in a basket.

Aunt Nettie returned with the phone pressed to her ear, "Ziva-leh, tell me how far are they apart?" she asked.

"Irregular." She breathed "You said the contractions are irregular?"

Ziva nodded, "How much do they hurt?" Ziva looked up at her Aunt as if she were senseless, "How much do you think?" she snapped,

"Oh yes, she _defiantly _in labor." She said into the phone, and held the phone down to Ziva. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey Ziva." Dr. Channing said. "Hi, Dr. Channing." Ziva said quietly. "Okay, so right now your contractions are irregular, but they'll even out. So when your contractions are Five minutes apart and sixty seconds long, I want you to come in. But if you have any trouble feel free to come in, okay?" Ziva nodded through the phone as another contraction wracked her body again. "Ziva?" she asked. "Yeah, no, I'm still here." Ziva said tightly through gritted teeth. "Ziva, remember what I told you at our last appointment? Breath in and out slowly." Ziva slowly drew a breath in and let it out cautiously. "It still hurts." Ziva could hear Dr. Channing smile slightly through the phone, "Why don't you try lying in different positions, so you can take pressure off of the uterus." "Mm-hmmm, alright." Ziva said, "I'll see you when you get here." Dr. Channing replied before Ziva handed her Aunt the phone. She drew another breath and exhaled slowly, "Ziva? Hey, how ya feeling?" Tony asked as he came over and sat beside her. "I hate you." "I'm sure that'll be one of many." Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder, "This _hurts._ I mean like worse, Gibbs would even be in pain." Ziva groaned and Tony chuckled, "I'm serious."

* * *

**2 Hours Into Labor: 2: 30 PM**

Ziva moaned as she buried her head farther into the pillow. "Nnnhmmm." Rivka walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed and lightly placed a damp cloth to Ziva's forehead, before Ziva pushed it away.

"_Please,_ _do not touch me_." She mumbled softly. Rivka gently smiled and lightly rubbed Ziva's back.

"Don't worry it will be over soon and the results be wonderful, trust me… But you know this was _your _idea." Ziva lifted her head up off the pillow and looked up at her mother.

"It takes _two _to tango." She smirked, and Rivka grinned.

* * *

**4 Hours into Labor: 4: 30 PM**

Tony scurried into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed next to Ziva who_ was_ asleep.

"_I am going to kill you._" She growled with her eyes still closed.

Tony grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. "_Tony, _I am having a _contraction_ right now, so _please, don't _touch me." Tony grabbed a notepad and recorded the contraction; he set the pad and pencil on the nightstand and tried to pull her up again.

"Come _on._ I read on the internet that during labor you should try and take your mind off of it. So _come on_ let's bake a cake or something, anything to get you up and Adam!" he explained triumphantly.

Ziva lifted her head up and glared at him, "How about no?" Ziva said angrily before dropping her head back down.

"Come on!" Tony whined and in a swift movement, Ziva had removed her hand from her pillow and had the barrel of a gun pressed against the side of Tony's head.

"One more word and you _die._" Tony held his hands up, "Touchy much?"

* * *

**6 ½ Hours into Labor: 6: 30 PM**

"Tony, let me see." She pleaded as she reached for the pink frosting Tony held above her head.

"No! You're just gonna eat it all." He wailed, and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I _promise, I will not_." Tony relentlessly gave Ziva the frosting and she spread it over the red velvet cake.

"Better?" Tony asked, and Ziva ignored him.

"What? Don't wanna say I'm right?" Tony said cheerfully.

"What if it is a boy?" she pondered simply resting on the side of her feet, and Tony furrowed his eyebrows together,

"No, the doctor already told me_ it's gonna be a girl._ And then _I _told_ you._" Tony explained carefully and slowly as if she had trouble understanding. Ziva turned around to scowl at him,

"I read that ultrasounds are _only ninety-five percent accurate. _I mean look what happened to Derrick and Nadia. I mean sure Skye is adorable, but they were expecting a _Joshua." _

Tony nodded, "Aaaahhh." Ziva lightly hit him with the spatula getting pink frosting on his shoulder,

"That is what _I _say." She grinned.

Tony wiped the frosting from his shoulder and onto Ziva's nose,

"We'll make another cake." He promised. Aunt Nettie walked into the kitchen and handed Tony an empty car seat box,

"I do not see how you have known you are expecting a child for almost 37 weeks-."

"Thirty-Seven Weeks and Two Days." Ziva interjected as she smoothed the frosting along the edges.

"Whatsoever and you did not have the _car seat _installed!" Aunt Nettie playfully exclaimed.

"Hey! I told him to show me." Ziva laughed.

"Ziva I_ already_ showed _you._" Aunt Nettie gestured Tony to come with her index finger.

"I need to show _you, _Mr. DiNozzo." Tony looked back at Ziva before following Aunt Nettie;

"Try not to hog him!" she called after them.

* * *

**8 and a ½ Hours into Labor: 8: 30 PM**

"What about Jacob?" Ziva suggested as she played with the blue icing tube in her hand.

"I don't think I would want my son to be remembered as a Twilight star. So, rule out Edward, Jacob, Robert, or Taylor. _Please. _"

Ziva sighed, "What about Josiah?" Tony shrugged,

"I kinda like it. What about Armani?" Ziva smiled as she looked over at him. Aunt Nettie and Rivka strolled in,

"What _are you_ doing?" they asked.

"Well, _Ziva _over there thinks the ultrasound may be wrong, so we have to pick out _two _names." Tony explained.

"Well what do you have?" Rivka asked as she poured herself something to drink.

"Well, _I _like Josiah Levi." Ziva said smugly.

Tony shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I mean it's a _good _name but I think Reese Armani is better."

Rivka nearly choked on her coffee, "What?" she asked.

"What? I always liked Reese and Armani sounded cool." He said simply before Ziva placed a hand on her stomach,

"Well, I don't think we'll have time to discuss it." Everybody looked over at her,

"I think my water just broke." She said quietly. Tony snapped his fingers,

"See! It's a sign, little Armani wants to come out." "Well, let's go." Aunt Nettie exclaimed as she helped Ziva stand.

"I'll get your bag. Oh wait it's already in the car" Rivka said rather smugly as she hurried out of the kitchen.

"I'll call Gibbs." Tony said as he grabbed the home phone.

"Why didn't you… call him before?" Ziva said as she tried to breathe through a contraction.

"I was taking care of you."

"Ziva, come on. We have to get you to the hospital." Aunt Nettie said as she tried to pull Ziva toward the door.

"Wait, I have to use the bathroom." Ziva said and Aunt Nettie sighed,

"Fine, I will be in the car." By the time she had said fine Ziva was already halfway to the bathroom.

"Hey Gibbs." Tony said into the phone.

"Hey DiNozzo, a little late for you to be up?" Gibbs answered smug.

"Ziva's water broke." Tony said quickly into the phone.

"Then why aren't you on your way _to the hospital?_" Tony said as he hurried over to the main entrance.

"We are, we're walking out the door right now." Tony said as he closed and locked the front door.

"DiNozzo make sure you didn't forget-."

"TONY!" Ziva yelled through the front door.

"Ziver." Gibbs sighed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Tony said as he unlocked the door and kissed Ziva's head multiple times.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him, "Sure." "Later Gibbs. See you soon."

Tony closed the phone shut and helped Ziva into the passenger seat of the Ford Escape.

"Please Hurry." Ziva complained as Tony turned the keys in the ignition. "I'm doing the best I can sweetie. I promise."

* * *

**10 Minutes Later: 8: 40 PM**

"Tony." Ziva moaned for the millionth time that minute.

"What Ziva?" Tony asked slightly annoyed.

"How come the police officers get sirens and we don't?"

"I don't know Ziva." Tony said as he nearly ran a red light.

"What's the first thing you are going ask for when you get there Ziva?" Rivka joked.

"An Epidural." Tony answered for her. Soon, Tony drove, no, sped into the Labor/ Delivery parking lot and Rivka and Aunt Nettie quickly helped Ziva out of the car.

Dr. Channing was waiting for them in the waiting room when they all staggered in.

"Hey Ziva." She said as Tony helped Ziva into a wheel chair.

"Let's get you two settled, hmmm?"

A nurse said as she ushered them down a hall, she opened a door to a large room.

It was a light blue with a hospital bed pushed up against a wall in the center, a bookshelf to the side, a large screened TV sat across from the bed, and a futon lay underneath.

"Hi I'm Meaghan; I'll be your nurse for today." Ziva nodded before Meaghan handed her a hospital robe.

Ziva quickly changed into the gown and Tony helped her up onto the bed. Meaghan got an IV started and strapped Ziva up to a fetal monitor.

She stepped out of the room, and shortly after Dr. Channing walked in.

She took a seat by Ziva, "So how far apart are your contractions?"

"About seven minutes." Tony answered before Ziva could. Dr. Channing recorded this new piece of information and nodded,

"Alright, Ziva I'm gonna check to see how far along you are, alright?" Ziva nodded and Dr. Channing rolled to the end of the bed.

Tony gently rubbed Ziva's hand as she looked up under the sheet. Ziva started fidgeting somewhat as she felt another contraction hit.

Dr. Channing threw her pair of gloves out into a nearby trashcan and set the sheets back down.

"You're about five centimeters dialed." Ziva nodded aggregately as she bit the edges of her thumb.

"I'll let your family in soon."

"No!" Ziva shouted as Dr. Channing stood to leave.

"Not yet, give me _ten minutes_ to ourselves, please." She begged.

Dr. Channing chuckled before nodding and leaving the room.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Ziva?"

"You are to _never _touch me _again._"

"Does that include-?"

"If you have to ask, then_ yes." _

* * *

**10 Hours into Labor: 10:40 PM**

"Hey." Abby whispered quietly as she and the rest of the team walked into Ziva's room.

"Sorry it took so long, we couldn't find Matt. So we just gave up." McGee said.

"How is she DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he took a seat on the futon.

"Well." Tony said softly taking his attention away from lightly stroking Ziva's face.

"She fell asleep about an hour or two ago, but has been cursing at me the entire time."

The whole team seem to smile at this, "Not true, I was not _cursing _at you when I threw that stack of movies at you." A soft, groggy, and weak voice said.

Ziva sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Morning. I think."

"Ziver go back to sleep we didn't mean to wake you, and you need your sleep." Gibbs said with a softer tone than usual.

Ziva shook her head, "No, I'm fine." "Little Armani just giving you a tough break?" Tony teased.

"Armani?" Everybody shouted.

"Yes." Ziva stated.

"We agreed that if it was a boy his name would be Reese Armani."

McGee tilted his head to the side, "Armani?" Ziva shrugged,

"It was Tony's idea."

"And don't put that in your next book!" Tony snapped and McGee faked a laugh.

"So, uh, where's you mom and aunt?" Gibbs asked.

"Gift Shop." Tony declared. Abby sighed,

"I told you we should have gone there!"

* * *

**12 Hours into Labor: 12: 40 AM**

With Ziva, McGee, and Abby asleep Gibbs decided it was time to have a man-to-man conversation.

"Hey DiNozzo." He called softly and he looked up slightly.

"Yeah boss?" He gestured for him to follow him into the hall way.

After Gibbs had bought them both of a cup of coffee they started walking through the garden occasionally sipping on the warm drink.

"So you ready?" Gibbs finally asked.

"Well, I mean a little. But I'm a little startled _especially_ since _you _bought _me _coffee." Gibbs cracked a smile,

"Don't get used to it."

Tony ran his hand through his hair, "I'm kinda scared boss, I mean it's a kid!"

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head, "It's a little late for that." He said smugly.

Tony sighed, "I know. It's just; I mean what if _I _disappoint _them. _I _don't _wanna turn into my father." Gibbs nodded understandingly.

"You won't." He said quietly.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"Because you haven't screwed up…_yet._" Tony was about to debate it when his cell phone rang, he held up a finger and flipped up the phone.

"DiNozzo." He answered.

"Tony, it's Abby. Ziva says she feels like she has to push." Abby said through the phone.

"I'll be right there Abs." Tony said as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked almost-worriedly.

"Ziva feels like she has to push." Tony stated. Gibbs patted Tony's back firmly,

"You'd better hurry."

* * *

**12 ½ Hours into Labor: 1: 10 AM**

"Tony, _get me drugs._" Ziva complained as Tony lightly rubbed her back. "

Hey, you said you wanted the, 'natural experience'."

Ziva slapped his hand away, "_Then don't touch me, bastard._" Tony smiled gently before wiping the few tears away from Ziva's cheeks.

"Sorry, if I could I would do it for you, but I wasn't made like that, I don't have parts like you." He admitted.

Ziva lightly rubbed his cheek, "Hey... It takes _two to tango._" She murmured and he moved her hair out of her face so he could kiss her forehead.

* * *

**13 Hours into Labor: 2:10 AM**

Tony wiped some of the sweat from Ziva's forehead and tied her hair up into a messy ponytail and Meaghan helped Ziva put her feet up on the pedestals and Dr. Channing changed into a pair of scrubs.

"Ziva, on your next contraction I want you push _as hard as you can._" She instructed and Ziva nodded. Tony hesitantly gave Ziva his hand,

"Try _not _to break it. I wanna be able to hold my kid." He whispered in her ear, Ziva smiled gently,

"Okay, next contraction. On the count of three…One, Two, THREE!" Ziva screamed as she pushed down.

"Okay, take a breath." Dr. Channing coached as Ziva's contraction ended.

Ziva let out a staggered breath as Tony moved some of her hair from her eyes.

She panted for about a minute before Dr. Channing asked, "Ready?" and Ziva acknowledged with a silent, yes.

Ziva had a few tears run down her cheeks but Tony wiped them away.

After an hour and half of pushing Dr. Channing finally said, "Give me a good one, I can tell it's like right there. Count of Three. One, Two… Three!" Dr. Channing shouted.

Ziva screamed painfully as she pushed and Dr. Channing smiled.

"Keep Pushing, I can see the head. Keep Going, there you go." She encouraged.

"It's got a full head of hair." Meaghan praised.

"Really?" Tony exclaimed.

"Let me see." Tony went to look where Dr. Channing was but Ziva grabbed him.

"You look down there, I kill you." She snarled.

Tony held his hand up in defeat, "Sorry."

Dr. Channing urged Ziva to keep pushing after becoming distracted, "Come on." and Ziva screamed louder and louder, "Least we know the head's out." Tony muttered.

A loud wail filled the room and Dr. Channing pulled the infant up and out. Tony glanced down,

"It's a-." Ziva covered his mouth.

"Wait till everybody is here." She whispered weakly.

The baby continued to cry as Meaghan set it on Ziva's stomach. "Tony, you wanna cut the umbilical cord?" she asked.

Tony nodded eagerly and took the scissors and gently cut the cord.

Ziva lightly rubbed the baby's hair as it wailed.

"Hey Baby." Ziva whispered as Meaghan wrapped it up in a yellow blanket,

"Let's let it be a surprise to you too." She said to Ziva who smiled weakly at her.

"Ziva, we're gonna go get it cleaned for you okay?" Dr. Channing asked and Ziva agreed and rested her head back on the pillow.

Meaghan took the baby to the back of the room and set it on a scale.

"We got a six pounder on our hands." She called back to them.

"At least we know it's a DiNozzo." Ziva said weakly.

Tony grinned and kissed her lightly, "_My _DiNozzo."

* * *

**1 Hour Old: 4: 50 AM**

Tony walked into the waiting room where everybody, well, at least _tried _to wait.

He cleared his throat, and everybody turned and looked at him. "Um, there are a couple surprises back there. That I'd, no, _we _would like you to meet." He said carefully, Abby quickly ran over and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for the three of you!" she exclaimed, but pulled away slightly to look him dead in the eye.

"_It is only three right?_" she asked carefully.

Tony nodded, "But, you wouldn't wanna keep them waiting would you?" Tony lead them down the hall way and quietly knocked on the door.

"Yes." Ziva called through the door. Tony gently pushed open the door and Ziva looked up from gently rocking the sleeping baby.

Abby squealed and carefully walked over and gasped,

"Adorable." She whispered.

"Say hi to Abby, teteleh." She murmured down to the infant.

Rivka slowly made her way over to her daughter and, Ziva gradually gave it to her.

"The baby looks like you." Rivka grinned.

"Can you say shalom? Or Savta?" she said as she lightly bounced the baby. Gibbs peered over Rivka's shoulder,

"Are you sure she's DiNozzo's, she much too adorable to be his." Rivka looked up at him before gently giving him the baby.

"Congrats, you guys." McGee said awkwardly,

Tony noticed this tone and decided to make fun of it, "What? Tiny Tim doesn't like kids?" McGee rolled his eyes at him. "

It's just _weird _to see you and Ziva with a kid." He whispered by Tony's ear.

"Get use to it probie."

"Hey, where's your Aunt?" Abby asked.

"She swooped in to see the baby a little while before, but said she wanted to do something at the house." Tony said as she sat on the edge of the bed by Ziva.

"No fair! How come she gets know?" Abby pouted slightly, Gibbs smoothly gave the baby back to Ziva who kissed the baby's nose.

"I love you, I love you little-." Tony kissed her gently to stop her from revealing _their_ secret.

Abby groaned out loud, "_Come on._ _Tell us._" She pleaded. Ziva looked at Tony who shrugged, "There can only be _one_ Reese Armani."

Abby gasped.

"But this is not him." Tony finished with a great big DiNozzo grin on his face.

"Say Hi Aimee." Ziva said as she lightly rubbed the baby's arm.

"What is her full name again?" McGee asked.

"Aimee Jenesis DiNozzo." Ziva clarified.

"Jenesis with a _J._" Tony emphasized.

"Can I hold her Ziva?" Abby asked eagerly and Ziva nodded.

She gently placed the baby girl into her arms,

"Hey Aimee. I'm Abby, but you can call me double A, okay? Or Aunt Abby." She whispered.

"Abby _please _don't try and convince my daughter to sleep in a coffin." Tony joked, and everybody in the room laughed.

Aimee began squirming and fussing in Abby's arms and soon starting crying.

"What'd I do?" Abby asked concerned.

Ziva took Aimee back into her arms and lightly patted her back.

"All this commotion wake you? You just wanna sleep, hmmm? " She murmured.

"That's how we know she's a DiNozzo." Tony stated proudly.

"She being Six Pounds means she's a DiNozzo." She retorted back.

"What are her measurements?" Abby asked inquisitively.

"Um, a Good. Six Pounds, Nine ounces." Ziva asked looking for confirmation from Tony.

"Yeah, um. Sixteen inches." Tony confirmed and Abby pumped her fists in the air.

"Ha! I told you! Pay up!"

McGee handed Abby a couple of large bills along with Gibbs.

"You were betting on how much my daughter would weigh?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Abby handed Tony half of the money, "For Diapers." She stated and he nodded, "Thanks."

Aimee lightly clung to Ziva's wedding necklace, Ziva looked down at her.

"Mine." She whispered down to her. Aimee looked up at her and for the first time she saw her eyes.

They were a profound deep chocolate brown and were almost like endless pools of chocolate kisses,

"Tony." She breathed. Tony glanced over at Ziva and lightly rubbed Aimee's back.

"What, sweet cheeks?" he asked kindly.

Ziva shifted Aimee so Tony could see her eyes.

"Now you know what I see when I look at you." He whispered into her ear.

"They're beautiful." Ziva said. Abby gazed down at Aimee,

"She's _defiantly_ Ziva's daughter." She said quietly trying not to startle her, she reached behind her back and handed Tony a big pink box.

"Open it." Abby urged.

Tony slowly tore off the ribbon and opened the box; he pulled up a black onesie and in big white letters it read, "If you see a smile on my face, you know Aunt Abby was here." Ziva smiled,

"Thank You, Abby."

"When are guys being released?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow or the next day." Tony stated.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow because Vance might freak if all his agents aren't there." McGee said and Abby groaned, "Don't be a party pooper McGee." She whined.

"He's right Abs, and you'll see em' later." Gibbs said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Abby sighed before kissing Aimee's head,

"See you later." She side-hugged both Ziva and Tony before Gibbs pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Later." He whispered.

He lightly rubbed Aimee's hair, "Tomorrow Jenesis." McGee shook Tony's hand and hugged Ziva,

"See you guys soon." Both of the new parents nodded, Gibbs and the rest of the pack left after that.

"I Love You Aimee Jenesis." Tony said as he lightly rubbed Aimee's olive-toned skin.

"She loves you too." Rivka said quietly. Abby came back bounding back in with bouquets of flowers, stuffed animals, and balloons.

"I couldn't help it."

* * *

**10 Minutes Later: 5: AM**

Aimee began fussing and wailing as Ziva tried to calm her, "What's wrong?" Tony asked as he took her into his arms.

"What's wrong with Daddy's Little Girl?" He gently bounced her but the crying only got louder.

"She may be hungry." Rivka said sleepily from the couch.

"Oh. That's not _my _job." Tony said, gingerly handing Aimee back to Ziva.

She made a funny face toward him,

"You know, we could switch." She stated.

Tony eventually fetched Meaghan back to their room where she showed Ziva exactly how exactly to nurse Aimee.

Tony helped Ziva shrug off the shoulder of her gown and Meaghan helped her position Aimee properly.

"I'll check on you later." Meaghan said before she left the couple alone again.

Ziva squirmed under her daughter's touch,

"Feels…Weird." She said as she covered Aimee with the new blanket Aunt Nettie had given them before she had left.

"You'll get used to it." Rivka said groggily, it was obvious she was about to fall asleep.

"I hope so." She murmured. Tony removed the blanket and peeked at his daughter,

"She _eats _like a DiNozzo." He joked, Ziva swatted at him.

"I'll make _sure you _change her then." Tony smirked,

"Of Course."

* * *

**3 Hours Old: 8 AM**

Matthew lightly knocked on Ziva's door and lightly pushed the door open. Rivka was asleep on the couch with Tony's coat sprawled on top of her.

Ziva had her head lying on Tony's shoulder, who was sitting beside her on the bed and had slid his arm around her waist as she snored quietly and Aimee was lying beside them in a bassinette, her eyes looking around at the world around her.

"Hey, little girl. At least I think you're a girl, you're too pretty to be boy. But if you're a boy. I'm sorry." He said quietly as he picked her up.

"I'm your Uncle Matthew. But you can just call me Uncle Matt."

Aimee lightly reached out to touched his nose, "No, I think you have your daddy's nose."

"Yes, she does." A soft voice said.

Matthew looked over at Ziva, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, I thought Aimee might be hungry by now." Ziva said quietly.

"Well, let me give you your baby." Matt said before he handed her to Ziva.

Ziva lightly placed a kiss on Aimee's nose, "She's got Tony's nose, ya know?" Matt said, and Ziva nodded,

"She acts like Tali, I know you never met her, but she's _just like her_." Ziva said as tears threatened to fall. Matt brushed them off for her,

"Don't." he whispered.

Ziva smiled, "You may wanna turn around or something." Matt furrowed his eyebrows together,

"Why?" he asked and Ziva smirked.

"What do you think I am supposed to feed her with?" Ziva asked with a firm smirk on her face.

Matthew failed to take the hint and Ziva rolled her eyes,

"Did mom not teach you anything?" she asked.

Matthew slanted his head to the side still _totally _confused.

"What's your _favorite _part of chicken to eat?" He thought about it for a few seconds, rubbing his tongue on the inside of his mouth.

"It's not like I haven't seen a set before." He said and before backing it up with, "Well, not yours but-"

"Just hush." Ziva said as Aimee began crying.

Ziva gently rocked Aimee singing her a soft lullaby, "Sssshhh, you don't wanna wake Daddy and Grandma up do you?"

"Too late." Tony groaned as he rubbed his eyes open.

"Hey Matt." He said groggily.

"Hey Tony, congrats."

"Thanks. But this is gonna be you in a few months."

"Not this hectic, I hope." Rivka muttered as she sat up.

"Why is everybody getting up?" Ziva asked as she lifted Aimee up so she could reach the blanket.

"I was going to get breakfast." Rivka stated simply.

Tony nodded slowly, "Can you pick me up a coffee?" Tony asked.

Rivka yawned and agreed she followed Matthew out of the room.

Ziva shifted off the side of her gown and placed Aimee in the most comfortable place against her chest and covered her with the blanket.

"Welcome to the World." Tony said as she kissed her head.

"More like welcome to a new _life._"

* * *

**All right, so I hope you guys liked it because this took me a long time to write! (I had it planned from like the beginning, though.) Leave me reviews, because I enjoy them! Thanks, for the old ones and the new ones. And trust me, I think I have a few more chapters left in me before I post the pre-sequel, and actual sequel.**


	33. You Have A Jag in Your Pocket

**I decided to go with T-I-V-A1432 idea of dog because I mean come on! How many of you have a dog named after one of the coolest character EVER! (Sorry about that) Anyway, another chapter 5 more reviews? **

* * *

**You Have A Jag In Your Coat: **

"Nope. You have one healthy baby." Dr. Channing said as she removed a stethoscope from Aimee's chest. "Aimee's a healthy baby." Ziva said as she lightly rocked Aimee in her arms. Dr. Channing lightly rubbed Aimee's hair, "It's been a pleasure watching you grow and delivering you." She told Aimee who slept soundly, Dr. Channing chuckled quietly before hugging Ziva slightly trying not to crush Aimee. "Tell Tony I said Goodbye." "You can tell me yourself." Tony said as he entered the room with a colorful cream car seat with a bright blue lining on the inside with small tiny swirls and stars going along the side. He set it next to Ziva before hugging the doctor. "It's been a pleasure."

"You too." Tony said. "You got a beautiful baby in the end." Dr. Channing said as she helped Ziva set Aimee in the carrier. "I have to go, I looked forward to seeing you in the future." Dr. Channing said as she started to depart. They both waved and she swiftly left, "Tony, I am going to get out of these sweats, okay? Can you watch her?" Tony nodded, and Ziva grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. Tony watched over his daughter as she slept, "You're defiantly a DiNozzo." He whispered as he brushed her cheek. Aimee came and sleepily grabbed his index finger and wrapped it up in his. "Hey, Jen, I kinda need my finger back so I can pack up your stuff." Tony pleaded quietly.

Aimee slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, and started whimpering. "Hey Ziv." Tony called. "My daughter is hungry." Ziva poked her head out of the bathroom, "She may need to be burped, for I just fed her." She explained before closing the door back. Tony gradually picked Aimee up and set her on his shoulder, and lightly tapped her back. Aimee let out a small but quite noticeable burp . Ziva stepped out of the bathroom in a nursing short sleeve shirt and jeans.

"See, I knew she could not be hungry again." She said as she brushed her hair. Tony gently rocked her in his arms, "Where's your mom?" "She is making room in the car for all the stuff." Ziva explained, and Tony was about to say something when he sniffed the air. "You smell that?" Ziva looked around, "What?" Tony lifted Aimee up and sniffed her, "It's _her._" He said astonished. "What?" Ziva asked again. Tony held Aimee up to Ziva's face, "See, smell." Ziva lightly pushed her daughter from her face.

"I think you've lost it." She said as she packed her brush away. "No, Aimee. She smells like….berries and stuff, she smells good." Tony said finally coming to a conclusion, Ziva looked up from her packing and smirked, "She has always had that smell, Tony. Most babies have _their own _smell." Ziva said as she took Aimee into her own arms. "Aimee, say Daddy is _crazy._" Ziva cooed as she strapped Aimee into the car seat.

"Did you wanna use the stroller or just carry it?" Tony asked as he stood by the door. Ziva tucked Aimee in with a bright pink blanket to match her white and pink shirt. "No, no. Just get the stuff." Ziva instructed as she draped another blanket over the carrier to protect her from the sun. Tony threw on the diaper bag on his shoulder and Ziva's other bag in the other hand and the presents in the other. Ziva placed her NCIS cap on his head, "Can't forget that, now can we?" she smirked.

Tony rolled her eyes as she grabbed the handle to the carrier before walking out in front of him. They got into the elevator where Ziva bent down to fix the blanket on the carrier when the woman also in the area 'Awww.' Ziva looked up at her and smiled, "What's her name?" she asked. "Aimee." Ziva said as she fixed the bow in Aimee's hair. "Well, she's _adorable._" Ziva thanked her before placing the blanket back on before following Tony out to the front where Rivka had the car waiting.

"Here Tony, let me help you." She said as she stepped out of the car and helped Tony set all the stuff in the car. Ziva opened the side door and set the carrier on the seat. "Here sweet cheeks, let me." Tony gloated as he came over and strapped the car seat with the seatbelt. Ziva bowed gracefully to him, "Thank You." And kissed him lightly on the lips and she could almost feel as if someone was taking their photo, but she brushed it off. Ziva slid in next to the car seat and Tony put the key in the ignition.

"Aimee," Tony called as he looked in the rear view mirror. "Get ready to meet the rest of your crazy family."

* * *

"Sh, Sh," Ziva whispered as she gently pulled the baby carrier from car. Her mother had already opened the door for them and Tony was standing behind her. "She's so tiny," Ziva murmured as they started toward the house. Tony nodded, "And pretty." Ziva smiled, "Like you." Tony complimented.

The couple walked into the house were everybody in the living room looked up at him, "Hey Ziva!" Eden said excitedly, but more importantly _quietly, _as she ran over to hug her friend. "Hi," Ziva murmured as Tony took the carrier from her and set it on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. "See! Isn't she perfect?" Abby said as she peered into the carrier. "You're right." Zoe said. Eden smiled at her friend, "You're a mommy now, welcome to the club."

Ziva gave a slight chuckle, "Sure."

Both women walked over to the carrier as Tony unbuckled the sleeping infant. "Can I hold her?" Eden asked and Ziva nodded before slipping the small infant into Eden's arms. "Hey Aimee, how are you? Hmm?" Eden cooed as she lightly bounced the baby. "Abs? Shouldn't you be at work?" Tony asked and Abby smiled, "Gibbs let me have today to help you guys get settled."

Ziva nodded before sitting down on the couch, which Tony followed suit. "You remind me of your god sister." Eden told Aimee. "Yeah, speaking of the munchkin."

"She's with Josh; he said he'd bring her by." Ziva nodded before laying her head on Tony's shoulder. Eden, Abby, and Zoe sat down on the floor and Eden gently gave Aimee to Zoe who slowly rocked the baby. "So cute," she murmured. Rivka sat on the arm of couch and lightly ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Ziva pulled her feet up and curled herself into her husband. She was still sore from the delivery, even after two days. Tony kissed her forehead, "You wanna get some rest?" he asked and she shook her head. "No."

"Why?" He asked and she sat up as Aimee started fussing, "Because, your daughter is hungry." She murmured before taking Aimee from Abby and walking into a separate room to breastfed the baby. "Is everybody coming over for dinner?" Tony asked and Abby nodded, "Around 5ish." She said and he groaned before sinking back into the couch. "Tired." He moaned and Rivka chuckled, "Get use to it."

* * *

"She's so small, and precious." Eden murmured and Ziva nodded as she gently held her daughter in her arms. Aimee groggily reached and her hand lingered in the air and her mother leant down and kissed it. "Love you," Ziva murmured and Abby smiled, "Can you believe you had a baby?" Ziva shook her head, "Never in a million years."

Tony stumbled down the stairs, his hair going everywhere, and he had changed into something more comfortable. He walked over and sat by Ziva and kissed Aimee's head. "You wanna get some sleep?" he asked and Ziva shook her head, "I just want to hold her." She murmured. Tony rubbed her shoulders and she looked at him. "You know, I've only got to hold my kid like twice?" She sighed softly before gently handing Aimee to him. "Be careful," she warned and he smiled at her, "_I know _sweet cheeks."

Aimee stared up at her father as he gently rocked her. "Hey Princess," Tony murmured and Aimee mindlessly continued to stare at him. Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder, "I think she looks like you," she told him and he shook his head, "She's too beautiful to look like me." Ziva smiled, "Well," she wrapped her arms around his middle, "You're pretty attractive to me." She murmured and Eden rolled her eyes. "Okay, come on Aimee." She said before she slowly took her from Tony.

Ziva looked up at her, "Bu-." Eden stopped her, "You look _exhausted." _Eden explained. "_Plus, _I mean if she gets hungry or something I'll give her back to you, just _relax." _She added before gave a dazzling smile, "Fine," she sighed and Eden started to walk off. "Just stay close!" Ziva reminded and Eden nodded, "Had a baby remember?" Ziva gave a fake laugh before she nuzzled closer into Tony.

"We have a baby," she said and he nodded as he leaned back against the couch. "We have a baby," he said, awestruck. He closed his eyes and she murmured something, "What'd you say?" he asked. "I _said, _we're never going to be the same." By now, she was looking at him, straight in the eyes. "You scared?" he asked with a smirk. "More _excited._" she said with a grin. He glanced down to her stomach, "I kinda miss her being there." He said and she nodded before wrapping her hands around her sides, "I liked knowing where she was."

"Yeah, but now we can see her take her first steps," Tony said. "Or say her first word," Ziva said with a glint in her eye. "It's gonna be dada," he said and she raised her eyebrows, "I might be fine with that, but I swear, if it is James Bond, _you _will die." Tony chuckled, "Okay, so if I die who's gonna kill her boyfriend when she brings him home?"

"Good gracious you two, she just born not even a week ago!" Aunt Nettie said from the kitchen Ziva smiled, "You have to will die." Tony chuckled, "Okay, so if I die who's gonna kill her boyfriend when she brings him home?"

"Good gracious you two, she just born not even a week ago!" Aunt Nettie said from the kitchen Ziva smiled,

"You have to plan ahead."

* * *

She felt something barely, brush against her nose, so she brushed it off. But when it happened _again, _she sat up. "Hi Auntie Ziva!" Delilah said cheerfully as she stood by a very _colorful _dog. "Delilah," Ziva said hesitantly. "Yes Auntie Ziva?" She was up to something, and Ziva wanted to know _now. _"Why is there a dog in my house?"

"Aunt Ziva, this is an _Australian Shepard." _Delilah corrected. "It's a dog isn't it?" Delilah nodded, "My daddy got it for me." Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Oh he did, did he?" Ziva asked and Delilah nodded, "Yup!"

"Does your mom know?" Delilah shook her head, "No, so, ssshhhh, it's a surprise."

Ziva nodded, "Okay, it's gonna be a surprise how far she kicks his ass." She muttered just as Eden rounded the corner with a fussing Aimee in her arms. "Okay, she went an hour without-." She stopped when she got into the living room and Ziva looked over at her. "Surprise Mommy!" Delilah shouted. "Daddy got it from you!" Eden licked her lips before giving the baby to Ziva, "Honey," Eden said as she bent down to Delilah's level. "_Honey," _she said firmly. "Where's daddy?" Eden asked and Delilah shrugged, "In the car."

"Joshua!" Eden shouted before storming from the house, with Delilah and the dog quickly following and Tony startled awake. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Josh got a dog." Ziva explained as she shrugged off the top part of her top so Aimee could feed, while Tony handed her a blanket to cover with. Delilah came bounding back with the dog quickly following. "Where Aimee?" she asked and Tony pulled her onto his lap. "Aimee's um….feeding." he said and Delilah nodded before resting her head against his chest. She sighed softly before saying, "I want mommy to have a baby."

Ziva looked over at her, "Why?" she asked. Delilah shrugged, " 'Cause, I want a brother." Ziva smiled, "So what if Aimee had been a boy?" Delilah smiled, "I would have liked that," She lightly rubbed Aimee's soft, curly, hair, "But I like having a sister." She declared and Ziva smiled. "Good, and I would hug you-." Delilah leaned forward and gave her a side hug before sitting back down in Tony's lap and petting the dog's head. "Does he have a name?" Delilah shook her head, "Could you help me?" she and he looked down at her, "Why? It's _your _dog."

Delilah shrugged, "I'm only three, I don't know that many names."

Tony smiled, "Okay, let me see." He looked the dog in the face, it's tongue hung open and it started jumping rapidly. "Okay, well he looks like a stud so what about Jagger, after Mick Jagger."

Delilah giggled, "Okay….and then James after James Bond!" she said excitedly. They both high-fived each other and Ziva smiled, "Dang Tony, you got to her." She said as she helped Aimee switch sides, she licked her lips before squinting down at the dog, "You may have a problem."

Delilah looked at her along with Tony, "What? Aimee bite down to hard?" she shook her head. "No, um…_James _looks more like a _Jamie." _

Tony reached around Delilah and picked the dog up, "You're right. Ly how could you miss this?" Delilah shrugged, "I'm only three!" she exclaimed. Tony smiled before he set the dog on the floor, where it curled down by the couch. Once Aimee had finished Ziva set her on her shoulder and patted her back lightly. "Oh! She's so pretty!" Delilah squealed. "Yeah, isn't she?" Tony murmured before Aimee burped. Delilah sat up to get a better look before Ziva asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

Delilah nodded eagerly before Tony positioned her arms properly and Ziva placed the baby in her arms. Delilah giggled, "She's heavy." Ziva nodded, "That's why you are to _never _get pregnant by a DiNozzo."

She smiled before turning her attention back to the baby, when Eden and Joshua walked back into the house muttering to each other. They stopped when they got into the living room and saw the scene before them, "Look Mommy!" Delilah exclaimed and Eden smiled.

"You look good baby." Eden murmured. The couple sat on the edge of a car and Josh draped his arm lightly on Eden's shoulder. "You got her _a dog?" _she asked and he sighed, "You're not gonna get over it?" she shook her head, "It's like raising another kid."

Josh shrugged, "Hey, you wanted a big family." She punched him playfully before giving a slight smile, "Shut up."

"Mommy," Delilah warned as Aimee started fussing and Ziva took her back as gently rocked her in her arms. "Sorry baby." "Eden," Tony and Ziva warned and Eden sighed furiously, Delilah crawled over to her mother and gave her a pouty face. "_Please Mommy, Please?" _she begged. "You have to walk it," Eden reminded and Delilah nodded, "I will," "You have to feed it."

"I will!"

"You have to-." "I will mommy," Delilah said and Eden sighed. "O-…okay, the dog can stay."

"YAY!" Delilah cheered and jumped up and down before kissing her parents. "And, And!" she said in between breaths. "When, When, Aimee, When Aimee, gets older she can borrow Jagger."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other, "Come again?"


	34. Date Night

**Date Night:**

"Come On!" Abby said as she sat on the floor of Aimee's nursery, while Ziva breastfed the baby. "Abby it is too soon." Ziva said with a sigh and Abby gave her a glare, "It's been like 3 months!"

"3 months, 19 days, and 17 hours." Ziva explained and Abby sighed. "You don't have to stay out _all night, _just for like a couple of hours." Abby said as Ziva detached the baby from her and set her on her shoulder and burped her gently, "I don't wanna leave her." Ziva murmured, before a glint flashed in her eye, "No, you cannot take her with you."

Ziva sighed, "Abby I wanna see you have a baby and then have somebody else take her away from you." Abby sighed, "It's not like I'm a stranger or something."

Ziva exhaled, "_Fine. _But only for two hours." Abby grinned and clapped, "Well, come on. We gotta go get you something to wear."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "If you can get her dressed then, I guess we can go to the mall."

Abby held out her arms, "Give me baby."

Ziva rolled her eyes handing Aimee to Abby and straightening herself up and then stood up, "It is almost seventy degrees outside. Do not pick something that she will start to fuss in." Ziva explained and Abby sashayed her hand at her, "She's my goddaughter, I know what to do."

"Okay." Ziva replied before walking out. Abby set Aimee on her back and tickled her sides, "Okay Aimee, what do you want to wear today?" Aimee responded by blowing spit bubbles, Abby sighed before picking the baby up and walked over to her closet. "See Mommy will get mad if I put you in black today," Abby murmured as she pulled down a bright, sky blue one-piece with a big brown puppy dog on the front.

"You're gonna be so pretty when you grow up." Abby said as she unbuttoned her pajamas. "Do you need a diaper change?" Abby asked as she pulled the tabs off the diaper, Abby gagged before waving a hand by her face.

"Okay, yes you do."

Abby walked over to where the DiNozzo's kept the diapers, she opened the drawer, and felt air. "Um, Ziva, where are the diapers?" Abby called.

"In the drawer, where we always keep them." Ziva called back.

"Um, there's none here."

Ziva walked into the nursery, and looked in the drawer, "Check the closet." She directed as she tried to keep Aimee distracted. "None there." Ziva bit her lip, "I'm gonna kill Tony," she muttered under her breath before kissing Aimee's stomach. "Sorry for mommy's bad language."

Ziva looked over at Tony, "We have a rule, whoever is the last person to change the diaper, has to buy more diapers. Obviously Tony can't remember that."

Abby licked her lips, "So, what now?"

Ziva pulled her cell phone from her pocket, "I'm calling Tony."

"What's he gonna do?" Ziva shrugged, "I don't know, but I have the right to yell at him. Right Aimee?" Aimee giggled at her mother before Tony picked up on the other line. "Yes? What's wrong?" He asked.

"We have a rule." Ziva said simply. "We have a lot of rules." He replied. "Who got up and changed Aimee last night?" Ziva asked. "Um, Me." He said unsurely. "Right, so shouldn't have _you _bought diapers _last night?_"

"Well if _you _knew we didn't have any diapers then _you _should have bought some." Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes, "I just found out."

Tony sighed, "So there are no diapers in the drawer?"

"No."

"There are no diapers in the closet?"

"No."

"There are no diapers in the basement?"

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean, basement?"

"The basement, the downstairs." Tony explained. "This house has a basement?" Ziva asked curiously. "Um, yeah. That's where all the extra stuff went." Tony said. Ziva looked at Abby before swaddling Aimee up and while still on the phone clutched the baby to her chest and walked down the stairs, toward the supposed basement.

* * *

The walls were a light grey, and the carpet was the kind that slipped through your toes. He added a pool table, and a flat screen TV, and recliners and lounging chairs. But there was a back room filled with neatly organized baby supplies including a whole wall filled with diapers.

"Whoa." Abby murmured. "Yep, had Matt hook him me up." Tony said simply. "So, did you find the diapers?" Tony asked smugly. Ziva rolled her eyes before snapping the lid shut.

Abby walked over and grabbed a couple of packages before she and Ziva headed upstairs, "That's gonna be a perfect place for her to learn how to crawl." Abby said and Ziva nodded, "I can tell she has been down there before, she did not freak out."

Ziva set Aimee down on the changing table, again, and Abby gave her the diaper. "Does she always freak out in new places?"

Ziva shrugged, "Sometimes."

She fixed her baby up again before handing her over to Abby, "Do I still have to get dressed?" Ziva asked and Abby nodded, "Trust me, it'll be fun."

* * *

"We're off to find your mommy a dress!" Abby said excitedly as they walked through the mall. "Something that will make him drool yes?" Ziva said and Abby nodded, "Even better."

As they walked into a store, Ziva checked on Aimee once more, who was still sleeping soundly from their car ride. "What about this one?" Abby asked as she held up a cherry red dress. "Um, I don't know." Ziva said hesitantly. Abby set it back down before walking over to another rack, "So, has your doctor like given you the A-OK?" Abby asked and Ziva looked over at her, "For what?"

"You know."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Oh…um, no, not yet. She thinks maybe a little longer." Abby smirked, "You know, when you lie, you scrunch up your face."

Ziva rolled her eyes and picked up her daughter and rocked her gently, "She may have said, I am ready, but I do not feel like it." She said quietly. Abby rubbed her shoulder, "_That's fine." _

Ziva held Aimee tight, "If I had a choice, I wouldn't go back to be being the old me."

Abby smiled, "You like being a mom." Ziva nodded, "I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Excuse me," a sales clerk said as she walked over to them. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Um, yeah, you see," Abby said as she started to explain. "She just had a baby, so you know it's time for her and her husband, to you know have 'date night,' so she needs something special."

The sales clerk nodded, "I see, what's her name?" Ziva smiled, "Aimee."

"Well, Ms. Aimee, I think I can find your mom something wonderful for your dad. I'm Linda by the way." She explained before turning on her heels and gestured for her to follow. Ziva set Aimee back in the stroller before following Abby and Linda, "So do you have a specific color?" Linda asked and Ziva shook her head. "Black may be best." Abby suggested and Ziva smirked, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Abby smiled at her before she and Linda flipped through more black dress, while Ziva sat down on a bench, gently rocking the stroller.

"You don't want mommy to go on a date with daddy do you?" Aimee yawned and looked blankly at her mother. "I'll take that as a no." Ziva said with a grin, she rested her chin on the cup holder and gently rubbed Aimee's soft, curly, brown hair. "Say, I have mommy's hair."

Aimee giggled and smiled, "What? It's true." Ziva said. "Okay, what about this one?" Abby asked as she held a short black dress. "It is very pretty." Ziva decided.

"Rarely does she say that." Abby whispered to Linda, who stifled a laugh. Abby handed her the dress, "Try it on." She insisted and Ziva sighed before letting Abby watch Aimee and Linda direct her to the dressing room.

"Aimee, do you think you could convince mommy to go on a date with daddy?" Abby whispered and Aimee reached up for her pigtails. "No, not my ponytails, date and mommy."

Aimee ignored her and started blowing spit bubbles, Abby sighed and looked around the mall, why they had a lingerie store next to and ice cream shop, she had no idea. "This world is very weird." She muttered to herself as she watched a blonde walk in, and flip through some pieces, she looked strangely familiar.

It couldn't have been Ashley, she and Matt had gone to Connecticut to visit her parents. Who else was blonde…"Oh my God." Abby said, finally realizing who it exactly was. "Okay, what do you think?" Ziva asked as she stepped out.

It was like a perfect match. Not in one place was it not perfect, "Oh my gosh, you have to get it." Linda said and Ziva looked at Abby for approval, she nodded, "Yeah, totally, it fits you like a-."

"A glove yes?" Abby smiled,

"See, Marrying a DiNozzo is a good thing."

* * *

He checked the clock. **7: 00. **It was time. Time for, 'You Only Live Twice,' with Sean Connery. She snuggled closer to him as they lay on the couch; Aimee was sound asleep in the baby swing which laid right next to them. Ziva's new dress, thrown to the side. "See," he murmured. "We don't need to go out and have like a fancy dinner, and have wine."

"Even if it would be nice." Ziva said. "We're not just Tony and Ziva anymore." Ziva nodded, "We're Tony, Ziva and _Aimee." _

"And I would want it any other way."


	35. Baby In The Office: Plus 3 More

**Baby in the Office: Plus Three More **

_**Boom. Boom. **_Abby's, size 10 platform boots were bouncing up and down as she waited up for the DiNozzo baby, and Ziva of course. "Why so giddy Abby?" Troy Wolff, Gibbs's _newest _intern, after Ashley had been put on maternity leave. "You didn't hear? Ziva's bringing the baby!"

Troy looked at her curiously before pointing at one of many baby pictures on Tony's side of the divider. "This one?" He asked and Abby nodded excitedly. "What are you doing behind my desk?" Tony barked as he walked around the corner. Troy jumped back and held his hand up in defeat, "She made me do it."

Abby rolled her eyes before getting excited again, "Ziva didn't tell you?"

Tony looked at her curiously, "Tell me what?"

"Ziva's bringing the baby to the office today." Abby said excitedly. "Um, she, uh, didn't tell me that."

"I did not know I needed to."

Tony slowly turned around, Ziva stood behind him, a huge smirk on her face and, one hand on her hip, the other on the baby stroller. "Hey sweet cheeks," He said awkwardly as he gave her a side hug. "Hi," Ziva murmured as she smirked at him. "So I need your permission to take _our _daughter somewhere?" she asked and he shook his head, "Um, no." he said quickly and she nodded.

"She just woke up." She said rather quickly while, gestured to the stroller and he quickly picked his daughter, and she cooed happily. "Hey Mee-Mee, girl." Tony whispered. "Wow, she looks prettier in person." Troy murmured and Tony looked over at him, "My wife or the baby?" Tony asked and Troy gulped, "Um, the baby of course."

"So then you are saying I am not pretty?" Ziva asked as she shrugged off her coat. He continued to stutter, Ziva smirked at him, "Breastfeeding can do that to you." Troy awkwardly licked his lips before stepping away and going back to his work. "Okay People!" Abby said loudly, but careful not to startle Aimee.

Abby pulled a list from her pocket, read from the list and multiple people from the floor, and some they had never even known, handed her large bills, including six, one hundred dollar bill at once.

They had agreed, that every bet Abby had made and she made money on, Tony and Ziva got three-fourths of it, which seemed _reasonable _for them, since more than half went toward diapers. Abby smiled before splitting the money with Tony who counted it happily, "One-fifty," he murmured. Ziva held a bill up to the light and shrugged at Tony, "We're in a _federal building." _He said to her. Ziva smiled and nodded, "You can never be too sure." Ziva said simply as she pulled Aimee into her arms. Ziva rocked Aimee lovingly; Gibbs smiled as he watched his youngest agent and how she had changed in the past year, from the catwalk.

"Hey Ziva, can I show the baby around?" Abby asked excitedly as McGee walked in with a stack of papers. "Um, I suppose." Ziva said hesitantly. McGee set the papers down on his desk before waving to Ziva, who smiled back, "Hey McGee." Abby took the baby gently from Ziva, who immediately reached for her pigtails. Ziva laughed, "She does that."

Abby rolled her eyes before skipping away shouting, "TIVA BABY! TIVA BABY!" Ziva smiled as he friend skipped away before giving McGee a squeeze. "How yah feeling?"

Ziva shrugged, "Tired, but it's worth it."

Shortly after Gibbs trotted down the stairs, he walked into the bull pen and Ziva smiled. He hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head, "Tired?" he questioned. Ziva nodded, "You would think a DiNozzo baby would sleep more."

Gibbs chuckled, "I think she takes more after you." Ziva nodded, "That's what I was afraid of." "_No, what you should be afraid of is when she starts crawling. She'll be everywhere, trust me." _Gibbs said and Ziva nodded, "And to think, the _two's _would be bad."

"Two-thousand dollars." Tony breathed and Ziva looked toward him, "What?" she asked. He held up the stack, "Two thousand dollars, we have _two thousand dollars._"

Ziva smiled, "We work with some rich people, I suppose…so what are we going to do with _two thousand dollars?" _

Tony flashed a DiNozzo grin,

"_Two Words: College Fund." _

* * *

"So, uh, Tyson-." "I like Ty better." The almost seven and a half year old said rather politely as Troy lead him into the bull pen. They had gotten a case in which Ty's parents had been brutally murdered, while in the middle of a custody battle, now leaving him an orphan.

"You can sit here," Gibbs said and Ty smiled at him before climbing up into Gibbs's chair. Tony and Ziva watched from the sidelines, Tony's arms wrapped around her shoulders and his chin resting on her right shoulder. He sat on the corner of his desk, and she on his lap.

"Aimee, what's wrong?" Abby asked as she walked into the bull pen, with a fussy baby. Ziva looked away from the boy and held her arms out for her daughter. Abby gave her to Ziva, and she immediately stopped and curled up into her mother.

"Well, alrighty then." Abby huffed and Ziva smiled as she grazed her daughter's hair. "I told you she doesn't like new places."

Abby sighed, "There's a first time for everything."

"Like having a date." Tony suggested. Ziva smiled up at him, "Who had a date?" Ty piped up and Abby turned around. "Who are you?" she asked, rather happily. "I'm Ty. I don't have a middle or last name, well I do but I don't like to use them."

Abby nodded, "Me too. But I'm Abby." Ty grinned, "I like you, you seem weird. In a good way." Abby smiled again and held out her arm, "Can I show you around?" He nodded eagerly and hopped down and grabbed his book bag before linking his arm with hers and running out.

Ziva smiled softly and looked down at Aimee who was asleep in her arms, her mouth leaving drool onto her shirt, slightly. Ziva wiped her mouth and shifted her into the carrier. "Where ya going?" Tony asked.

Ziva kissed his cheek, "I have to get ready for this _DiNozzo _Halloween," Tony grinned. "I thought you hated Halloween." McGee said and Tony shrugged,

"When you're a dad you'll understand."

* * *

"Okay, Okay," Ziva said, her hair splashing around in her face, she had borrowed some of Tony's shorts, and had thrown on a tank top before rushing to answer the door. "What? A tired, _housewife?" _Eden asked and Ziva rolled her eyes. "I was just getting out of the shower." Ziva sighed as she let Eden in.

"_You _left a _baby _alone?" Eden asked shocked. "Who said I was alone?" Ziva smirked and Eden pretended to gag herself. "Tony's not here." Ziva called. Eden sighed and wiped her forehead, "Good, cause that would have been _totally _gross." Eden said as she walked into the kitchen. "Where's Lyla?"

"Um, she and Josh went Trick-or-Treating together as um, Hansel and Gretel."

Ziva looked over at her, "He seems to be warming up to being daddy,"

"I mean he always was, I mean we share custody of them both, but he was-."

"Whoa, Whoa. Back up." Ziva stopped her and Eden looked at her curiously. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean _both?" _

Eden shrugged, "Oh, I'm pregnant."

The dish in Ziva's hand clatter to floor, smashing into tiny little pieces, along with Aimee's cries which got louder and louder. "Um, I have to-." Ziva started quickly and Eden nodded, before Ziva stepped carefully around the glass and rushed upstairs.

Eden sighed and got up and carefully picked up the large pieces and set them in garbage, before Ziva walked down the stairs with Aimee in her arms. "Um, thank you." She said and Eden nodded before taking Aimee into her arms and Ziva quickly slipped on some shoes and vacuumed up the glass.

"Gee, thanks for the support." Eden muttered. Ziva glared at her with a smirk, "You've only been going out for no more than four months!" Ziva exclaimed and Eden gave her a look, "And how long had you and Tony been going out before-."

Ziva held up her hand, "Okay, Okay, I see you point."

"And plus we've been married already."

"For three weeks!"

Eden shrugged and smiled, "Three weeks, we learned a lot of things." Ziva rolled her eyes, "You know, that _thing _does not count."

"You can't say it, can you?" Eden asked with a grin. "I can say it, I just chose not to." Eden rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

Ziva walked around and hugged her friend, "I am happy for you." Eden grinned, "But I mean, I kinda figured you and Joshua were…you stuff…"

Eden smirked, "Why?"

"Abby saw you walking into a lingerie store." Eden gave a light chuckle, "I thought I saw her." Ziva picked Aimee up and bounced her gently, "Wanna help me? Tony will be home soon and I wanted to give him a surprise."

"Is it for you or the baby?" Eden asked Ziva rested her hand on her hip, "_The baby. _I found her a James Bond costume." "How much did you spend?" Eden asked.

"I pulled a few favors."

"Right."

* * *

"Sweet cheeks?" Tony called as he walked into his house. "One second!" Ziva shouted. Tony smiled before shrugging his jacket off and setting it on the table. "Okay, cover your eyes." Ziva said and Tony obeyed, "So, what are you for Halloween?"

"Not a ninja." She murmured as she set Aimee in his arms. "Okay, open." Ziva demanded. Tony opened his eyes and looked down, his little girl, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, and shorts. "Jamie Bond! Finally!" he shouted and raised her above his head, and she giggled in delight.

"That is your present for Halloween." Ziva stated and he kissed her, gently, careful of his daughter in his arms. That was until Aimee snatched at Ziva's chest. Ziva smiled as she pulled away, "Okay, Okay, I was just having some fun." She murmured as she pulled Aimee into her arms.

She went and sat on the couch, in a comfortable, position so Aimee could nurse properly. "So, uh, where's your mom and Aunt?" Tony asked as he washed his hand. Ziva shrugged, "They weren't here when Eden came over. Or when I got home."

Tony smiled, "Eden was over?" Ziva nodded, "We talked." She said simply. Tony hopped over onto the couch next to her, "'Bout what sweet cheeks?"

"Um, about…Eden being pregnant." Tony's hand dropped onto the couch with a, THUD, "You gotta be kidding me." Ziva shook her head, "Nope."

Tony chuckled, "That office is gonna be filled with kids." Tony said and Ziva nodded before he picked up the ringing phone. "DiNozzo, house. How can I help you?"

Ziva glanced at him before lightly rubbing Aimee's cheek. "Whoa!" she shouted as he pulled her up. "Wha-Where are we going?" Ziva asked as he pulled her toward the doorway, as she tried to balance her child in the other arm. "To the hospital."

"Why?" Ziva asked as he pushed a coat on her.

"_Because, _your brother just became a dad."

He grabbed the baby bag and his own coat before shutting the door, "But I kinda wasn't done with Aimee-." "We can do it in the car."

"That is not the first time you have said that."

"Yes, but it didn't have to do with breastfeeding."

* * *

"She's so tiny," Ziva murmured as she peered into the tiny incubator. MaKynzi Rivka, born October 31st at 6: 47 PM at 4 pounds 9 ounces, and then Asher Gabriel followed at 7: 22 PM at 3 pounds 11 ounces. Born almost 6 weeks early, and at the same hospital Aimee was born in, almost 3 months ago. Except this situation was _completely _different. The twins were so small, and were having trouble breathing, that they had been placed in the NICU.

"See, Aimee this is your cousin, MaKynzi." Ziva explained as Tony looked over at Asher. "Now, I'm kinda glad we didn't have twins." Tony said and Ziva smiled over at him, so no six kids?" Ziva asked and Tony shrugged, "I'm kinda want _seven _now."

"Hey, people." Matt said as he walked into the NICU. Ziva turned around and hugged her brother, "Congratulations." Ziva whispered and he smiled, "I'm a daddy now."

"A little earlier than what I would have expected but if you are happy." Ziva said as Matt took Aimee into his arms. "Hey Baby Princess," he said as he bounced her. "This is Asher," Matt pointed to the incubator with Asher inside, "And then that's MaKynzi, okay? Got it? We picked easy names just for you!"

"Yeah, how is Ashley?" Tony asked. "Um, she's fine. Doctor's want her to rest, before they do anything else."

"We'll be here again soon," Ziva said and Matt raised his eyebrows, "_No. Not me." _

"Then who's pregnant? Is it that Lee chick? I knew it! I knew it! Abby owes like five hundred dollars!" Matt said quickly and excitedly.

"Matt, Matt, calm down. I was talking about _Eden." _

"Oh," he sighed. "Didn't they like just get-?" "Yep." Tony and Ziva said at the same time. "Well, let's just hope her labor wasn't like Ash's." "How long was she in labor?" Ziva asked. "Um, give or take, six, seven hours." He said with a shrug. Ziva whistled, "That must have hurt." He held up his wrist, which showed the long stitched up scar.

"Who knew Ashley and Ziva were sisters?"

* * *

**P.S. Do you think Ziva's Dad (Eli David) should meet Aimee? Yes? No? **


	36. Meet The Inlaws: Again

**See I Have My Madness For A Reason! I know a lot of you were confused on the whole Matt and Ashley you know finally having the twins, um, well that kinda explains SOME of what happened but anyway...**

**P.S: We finally made it to 300! That's always been my dream to have a story reach that high, so thanks and keep reviewing. **

**P.S.S: I changed Tony and Ziva's neighboor, you remember, Jasper and Violet? To Jasper and Zoe, for sequel purposes. **

**To the chapter...**

* * *

** Meet the In- Laws (Again) **

It was a quiet, peaceful afternoon in the DiNozzo residence. Aimee had been asleep for almost an hour, a new record for her. Tony had gone to the store for more baby supplies, Aunt Nettie and Rivka went to the hospital to check on Matthew and the twins, leaving Ziva and Aimee alone again. And she was loving it.

Her hand lightly brushed against her daughter's cheek before a small knock was heard at the front door. Ziva David-DiNozzo checked on her daughter one more time before walking quickly down the stairs and opened the door.

"Ah, Ziva." Eli said as he kissed both of her cheeks. "Hello, Aba." Ziva said unsurely. Eli smiled before stepping inside the house. "This is a beautiful home you have here." Eli complimented and Ziva nodded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Um, how did you figure out where I lived?"

Eli smirked at his daughter, "What is that saying, when I say jump, everybody else says how high." Ziva gave a small smile, "So, um, what are you doing here."

"I heard that somebody had a child," Eli explained and Ziva grinned, "Yes, you are a little-."

"And I wanted to congratulate Matthew." Ziva's smile dropped, "_Matthew?" _she asked, hurt in her tone. Eli nodded, "Yes, I said his name correctly, did I not? Or is he going by something different now?"

Ziva shook her head and looked down at her feet, "No, no, I mean, Matthew _did _have a baby, but, _so did I."_

Eli nodded, "I know, you're mother told me."

"So, why were you not there?" Ziva asked, Eli sighed, "I had a conference to attend."

Ziva gave a silent glare, "_I thought we were over this." _She said through gritted teeth. "_Ziva, _I would have _loved _to have been here, but being over thrown by-." Ziva rolled her eyes, "Being over-thrown by Israeli citizen would be murder for both you and Mossad. You told me that when I was eight, and you missed my ballet recital."

"Now, you can go to your own daughter's dance recitals." Eli said simply and Ziva nodded, "I plan too." There was a silence between the two as Ziva lightly kicked her feet against the floor. "So, am I allowed to see her?" Eli asked.

Ziva looked up at him, "Um, I suppose, just have a seat in the living room." Ziva said before rushing up the stairs. Eli looked around the living room before taking a seat on the couch and playing with the buttons of his suit. "Ssh, Ssh, hush teteleh." Ziva murmured as she down the stairs. Aimee was wide awake now, and wondering what the heck was going on. Ziva smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead as she continued to walk further to her father. "Aba," she said as sat in the couch, her right leg tucked underneath her. "_This is Aimee," _she said a smile on her face. Her daughter cooed up at her and reached for her face.

"She is small."

"She is only four months!" Ziva exclaimed, Eli shrugged, "You were not that small at that age." "Well, she is half DiNozzo."

Eli sighed, "Do you _always _have to say that?"

"Do you _always _have to say something about my life?"

Eli ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, "What about the wedding? What happened to the man who finally hugged and made me feel warm inside?" Ziva asked as she laid Aimee on her back in front of her.

"He finally realized what his daughter wants in life…and it is not what he wanted for her." Eli explained sadly. Ziva sighed before lightly playing with Aimee's feet. "But don't _I _seem happy?" Ziva asked as she glanced up at him.

Eli gave a small nod, "I suppose."

Ziva gently picked up Aimee and rocked her gently, "Does _Aimee _seem happy?" Eli licked his lips before uttering, "Yes." "So then why can't _you _be happy with my life?" Ziva asked, almost pleading in a sense. Eli shrugged, "It is hard for me to accept certain things."

"Oh yeah, and being a parent is any easier?" Ziva shrieked. Aimee clawed at her mother's tank top and Ziva looked down, almost as if telling her mother to stay calm.

"Okay." Ziva whispered.

It was a silence between the two, Eli watching his daughter, and Ziva watching her own daughter. "I want things to be different between the two of us; I do not want to fight all the time. I want things to be different, for my daughter."

"But you cannot put _everything _behind," Eli stated. Ziva shifted in her seat, "I want you to do something for me." Ziva said, Eli looked up at her, "Which is?" Ziva smiled gently before gently placing Aimee in Eli's arms.

The older man didn't say a word, he just watched as a pair of brown orbs stared back up at him. He ran a finger over of Aimee's hairline, and smiled as she grabbed his finger and held onto it tightly. "You have your mother's grip," he whispered.

Aimee cooed and started babbling up at her grandfather, "But your father's personality."

Ziva smiled as she watched her father hold his grandchild, he seemed to melt in pure delight as Aimee tried to reach up and touch his face. "I am glad she is small." Eli declared quietly. Ziva smiled again before hearing footsteps coming from the front door. She turned around in her seat, and immediately hopped up.

She could see Tony tense almost immediately before stepping forward, "What's he doing here?" He hissed as Ziva ran over to him. "I don't know, he just showed up, and-and, we talked." Ziva whispered.

Her hands lay on his chest and he looked down at her, her eyes said more than she did. "We are putting it _behind us." _Ziva explained. Tony sighed and looked over at Eli, "I don't trust him." He muttered. Ziva glared at him, "I never asked you too, just _try _to be nice. For me."

"I think this is the hormones talking," Tony said, in a teasing matter. "I highly doubt it." Ziva murmured into his chest. "So, what this is your period?"

Ziva laughed and looked up at him, "How do you know about things like that?"

"I've had _a lot _of girlfriends, plus you know, I get bored when I'm in the stores."

Ziva laughed again and shook her head, "So, what, you just like walk around."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. I got one question though, where do the tampons go?"

Ziva gave a light scoff before kissing his nose, "I would show you but you don't have one." Tony licked his lips, "So you, stick it-….That's gross."

"Hey, you wanted to know." Ziva said with a smirk before turning around, Eli was standing and walking toward them, "If you two are _done_ talking about _female products. _I just got a text message, Mona, needs me." Eli said and Ziva nodded, before taking Aimee into her arms. The baby was all giddy and bubbly; she pulled strands of Ziva's hair into her mouth and sucked on it hungrily.

"For now, my Aimee." Eli whispered as he kissed Aimee's hair. Ziva smiled and gave him a side hug before he kissed her forehead. "Aba."

Eli held out his hand, Tony glanced at it before shaking it, soundly. "Sir." Tony murmured. Eli nodded before Tony showed him to the door and Eli nodded again before stepping out. Tony shut the door once he heard a car start; he turned around and sank to the floor.

Ziva, who had already started breastfeeding Aimee, came and sat by him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on top of her head, "Are you _sure _you're not pregnant?" Tony asked.

Ziva smirked and looked at him, "You have to do _some things _to get pregnant, and if you keep asking _that _then it will be very unlikely." Tony chuckled before nodding, "Alright."

Tony took one of Ziva's curls and curled it in his fingers, "One more thing."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, acknowledging she was listening,

"It's weird when old people text."

* * *

"Hi," Ziva whispered as she wheeling Aimee in, sleeping quietly in her stroller, with Tony following quickly behind her, "Awe, sleeping baby, wait, wait, sorry sleeping _beauty." _Matt said as he peered into the stroller. "Matthew, you better back away before she hurts you. She is part Tony remember, she does not like being woken up." Ziva teased.

Matthew gave her a mock laugh before hopping back up on the hospital bed, "Hey, uh, did you know Dad was in town?"

"He appeared at my house."

"Yeah, well, he like stopped by here 'cause he wanted to see the twins." Ziva shrugged and sat down on one of the chairs; she took off her coat and made sure to check on Aimee. "He just appears and tries to make everything better." Matt sighed.

"He said he wants to have dinner before he leaves, with his _family." _Matthew continued, Ziva looked up at him, "Are you going?"

"Are _you _going?" Matt countered. "Why are you asking me?" Ziva asked. "Because, you're my older sister. You're supposed to tell me what to do." Matt complained. "But _now _you're a _father_." Matt nodded, "I understand that. But I mean just tell me to go."

Ziva sighed, "Okay, _go _have dinner with dad."

"No! You're not the boss of me."

Ziva smiled and laughed along with Matt, "But you're still going." Ziva said through laughs. Matt stopped immediately, "_Fine." _He grumbled.

"Hi," Ashley murmured as she walked into the room, blue tank top and yellow yoga pants and all. "How are the twins?" Matthew asked. "Fine. But MaKynzi might be able to beat up her brother soon."

Matt chuckled and scoffed, "Not if he has David blood."

"_Santiago-David." _

"_David-Santiago." _

_"Santiago-David." _

_"David-Santiago!" _

Tony sighed, "First Hailey for a boy and now _the longest _last name _ever? _What's next, giving them a bad plastic surgery job at three? Geez!"


	37. It's Hard Saying Goodbye

**All right, I found this _awesome _qoute so I had to put it in there _somehow. _**

* * *

**It's Hard Saying Good-bye: **

"Well, I mean, you don't _have _to go." Ziva said as she sat on the edge of the guest bed that her mother had been occupying since… they had bought the house, actually. By now, the sheets were stripped, her mother's personal effects were packed up, and the drawers were nearly empty.

"Ziva, it is time for you to start your own chapters in life, _again." _Ziva smiled before saying, "I thought that getting pregnant and buying a house was starting new chapters."

Her mother looked back at her and smiled before she continued packing again, "My granddaughter is how old again?" she asked and Ziva sighed, "Six and a half months."

"I had originally planned to say for _three months." _Ziva flopped back onto the bed, "But you didn't plan on her being so_ adorable_." Rivka playfully shook her head and turned around to look at her daughter, "Why don't you go petrify your Aunt about us leaving?" Ziva groaned before she pushed herself up and walked into the other guest room, where her Aunt was playfully and lightly tossing Aimee up in the air, "I am going to miss you," Aunt Nettie murmured as Ziva leaned on the door frame.

"Who do you think she is going to look like?" Ziva asked and Aunt Nettie smiled at her, "It could be a very close toss up." Ziva laughed and smiled before sitting next to her on the bed, "I am _really _going to miss you guys," Aunt Nettie looked at her and gave her a glare, before allowing Aimee to climb up onto her mother.

"At first you did not think that," she said surely as she stood and continued packing up the things. "You showed up on moment's notice!" Ziva exclaimed and Aimee giggled at her mother's expression. "It's not funny Aimee, you were not even here yet."

"No, you were just pretending to be married _and _with child, ever since I got off that plane." Aunt Nettie responded and Ziva sat up, "Hold on, _you knew_, _before _I told you."

Aunt Nettie chuckled, "_Yes, I knew. _It was _obvious." _

"How?" Ziva asked. Aunt Nettie turned around and looked at her, "You did not have any pre-natal vitamins, until _I forced _you to go and find out the truth." Ziva rolled her eyes, "I suppose it was for the good."

"Whatever I said was missing you would do." Aunt Nettie continued. "Like what?" Ziva asked. "The Mood Swings." "My mother said that." Ziva defended.

Aunt Nettie smirked, "It was not naturally," Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed, "So let me get this straight." Ziva said. "_Let's." _

"You made me and Tony go through He-…heck for your little _game." _Her Aunt smiled, "If I had not done that would there be little Aimee? Would you have ever realized the love you have for him? There wouldn't be any _Mr. And Mrs. Tony DiNozzo." _

Ziva shifted uncomfortably on the bed, "Well, when you put it like that."

Aunt Nettie kissed her forehead, "I just wanted you to be happy."

"Wait, how did you even know who Tony was?" Ziva asked cautiously.

"I have friends in high places." Aunt Nettie answered and smirked before Tony knocked on the door. "Um, Matt and Ashley are here. They wanted to say good-bye."

Aunt Nettie nodded and Ziva gave Aimee to Tony, who wrapped his arm around Ziva, as she buried her head in his chest, "You'll see them again."

"I know," she mumbled. "It will just not be the same, without hearing the pages turning of the newspaper or the toaster dinging." Tony stroked her hair, "I can do all that."

"With an Israeli accent?" Ziva hoped as she looked up at him and he chuckled, "I will do my best," he said with an attempt of the accent. Ziva shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, then Aimee stuck her little fingers in her mouth.

Ziva closed her mouth lightly on them and Aimee giggled, "You're silly." Ziva murmured. Tony smiled down at his two favorite women before he guided Ziva downstairs where Rivka and Nettie were playing with twins.

"Aimee," Ashley said excitedly as she stood up. Ashley grinned as she pulled Aimee into her own arms and bounced her happily, "I missed seeing you." Ashley cooed and Aimee ran her hands over Ashley's face.

"Do you remember me?" Ashley asked, Aimee reached out and played with the edges of Ashley's hair. "Hey Sister," Matt said as he walked in from the kitchen, eating half a cookie. Ashley looked up at him and he gave her the rest, "So, my kitchen is more important than me?" Ziva asked as she hugged him. "No, she just doesn't feed me!" Matt accused and Ashley rolled her eyes, "Well, I mean I _offered-_."

"I wanted actual _food!" _He exclaimed.

"The twins do not seem to mind it." Ashley said smugly.

"Okay, Okay, TMI." Tony interjected.

Matt rolled his eyes before walking over and ruffling his son's hair. "Asher has pretty hair doesn't he?" Ziva nodded, "Yes, but he may have _blonde _hair." Ziva teased as she sat on the arm of a chair, next to Tony. "And then MaKynzi with have brown hair with blonde streaks!" Tony finished.

Ziva smiled and nodded, "So true, so very true."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "And maybe Aimee will be a red head." Tony shrugged, "I can think of one person who would think that is a good idea." Ziva hit him playfully and laughed, "What time does your flight leave?" Matt asked.

Rivka glanced at her watch, "Two hours from now,"

"Well, ya know, traffic's murder. If you want to actually _make _your flight then you should leave, like now." The two women nodded and Matt followed them upstairs to get their luggage. Tony and Ziva pulled the twin's carrier's up onto the coffee table and Ziva tried to fix Asher's hair, "Who did that to his hair?" She asked with a sad smile of her face.

"Matt, he likes it that way, thinks it'll attract, _the ladies." _

Tony smiled, "What nothing for Kenzi?" he asked, Ashley glared at him, "_Boys, _are the last thing he wants." Tony nodded and looked at his daughter, "Don't you bring a date home at nine months got it?" he joked. Aimee flung her hand at him and laughed, "You want a toy?" Ashley asked as she picked up a ball from the floor.

Aimee took it happily and chewed on it while Ziva watched her sadly, "Upset?" Ashley guessed and Ziva gave a small nod, "It's kinda hard letting something go that's been with you for so long."

"But I mean you have me, and Matt, and Kenzi, and Asher, what about Eden?"

"Eden, Delilah, and Joshua are staying in London until after the baby is born for _his _family." She explained. Ashley looked down at Aimee before letting the infant go and she crawled over to her mother, Ziva picked her up and set her in her lap.

Aimee hit Ziva's chest hard, her tiny little fists tickling her skin. "You can tell mommy is upset and you try and make her laugh." Tony said and Ziva smiled at him. "That's our daughter, for you."

Tony kissed both of their heads and laughed, "That's a _mini-you, _for ya." He corrected before Asher and MaKynzi started crying simultaneously. "Okay, Okay," Ashley murmured as she crawled over to them. She unbuckled Asher first, Tony took him into his arms and shrugged off his winter coat.

"Two weeks till Christmas." He muttered. Ashley smiled, "And like two days before my _actual _due date." Ziva tickled MaKynzi's sides and the small baby giggled in delight. "So, Aimee was like two weeks and two days _overdue _and then _your _kids were two months and two weeks _early." _

Tony grinned, "Creepy right?" Ashley took back MaKynzi and Asher, and set them back in their car seats, just as Aunt Nettie and Rivka's suitcases thumped down the stairs as Matt dragged them and grunted once, he reached the bottom step, his mother and Aunt brushing past him. He sighed and looked over at Ashley, "You know you could help me."

Ashley smirked, "I'm sure your children would not appreciate that."

Matt rolled his eyes before dragging the suitcases outside and placed them inside his car, Ziva stood up. "Bye, Ziva-leh." Her mother whispered as she kissed her cheek.

"Bye." Ziva murmured.

"I expect a call," Aunt Nettie warned as she hugged her niece. "And no abuse." She added as she smiled at Tony. Tony nodded and hugged her also, "Bye Aimee." Rivka said gently as she took her oldest granddaughter into her arms. Aimee cooed and felt her grandmother's face. Rivka laughed, "I know you want to play, but I have to go."

Aimee continued to smile and giggle as Rivka handed her back to Tony, "Bye, Bye." Nettie murmured and kissed Aimee's head. "Say, bye, bye Aimee." Tony whispered as he walked with Ziva, Rivka, and Nettie to the front door. "See ya later." Matt said as he and Ashley walked out the door, both carrying a baby carrier.

"Shalom." Rivka murmured and kissed her daughter's forehead once more before following her son. "Bye, Tali." Aunt Nettie whispered in Aimee's ear before turning and walking toward the car.

Aimee immediately started reaching out for her Great-Aunt, when she saw the car pull out of the driveway, she started sobbing uncontrollably. Ziva looked at Tony sadly and pulled Aimee into her arms, "Sh, Sh." Ziva whispered.

Tony shut the door, "I'll go put her down." Tony said quickly and reached for his daughter, Ziva backed away. "_No. I can do it." _She said sternly. "Do you think I am _incompetent _of calming our daughter down?" she asked. Tony shook his head, "No. I was just, um, I thought you might want to go and lie down yourself."

"Well, you thought wrong." Ziva hissed before stomping up the stairs.

* * *

Ziva walked into their bedroom and into their bathroom nearly an hour and a half later, while Tony watched her from the bed, "Finally got your period?" he called.

She stuck her head out of the door and glared at him, "Why are you so _obsessed _with my menstrual cycle?" Tony shrugged, "Gotta make sure." He said simply. Ziva gave a slight eye roll before replying, "No period, yet."

Tony yawned and laid back on the bed, "So do I get an apology?" he asked. He heard Ziva scoff, "For what?" she asked.

"You snapped at me!" he cried. Ziva walked out of the bathroom and crawled up on the bed next to him, lying on her stomach, "You have to be quiet, or else Aimee will wake up." She explained quietly.

Tony nodded, "Sure."

"Rule 18." Ziva said simply. Tony chuckled and smoothed back some of her hair, "Well, you have sought it and I have forgiven you I suppose." Ziva smiled and laid her head down on the comforter. "You thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked up at him, "A plane ride to Israel is about 15 hours."

Tony smiled and kissed her head, "That's not _exactly _what I was thinking."

Ziva propped herself up on her elbow, "Then what were you thinking?" she asked.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but Aimee's cries interrupted him, Ziva sat up to get her, but Tony pushed her back down, "Can _I _get her?" he asked. Ziva laughed and nodded, "Be right back." Tony said before dashing from the room.

Ziva looked up at the ceiling before rolling up the bottom half of tank top and lightly brushed against her stomach, "The stretch marks aren't there." Tony said. Ziva looked up slightly before watching her hands swirl around her belly button. Tony climbed onto bed next to her and let Aimee crawl onto her mother, Ziva gave a light ruffle of the little girl's curly brown hair, as Aimee's bottom lip quivered.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked as she took Aimee's tiny little fingers into her own. "Are you sad that Nettie is gone?" Ziva asked. Aimee gave a little baby nod and something started to churn in her little brain, "Ne-Ne." she gurgled.

Ziva looked up at Tony who smiled, "She's got your brain."

"Ne-Ne." Aimee said again, hitting her mother with her tiny little fists. Ziva laughed and kissed her daughter's fingers, "Well, Mommy's not going anywhere." Aimee gave a little sigh before snuggling into her mother, laying her head on Ziva's stomach. "Yeah, you miss your old home now too?" Tony teased.

Ziva hit him lightly, "Can't you see she's have a young-life crisis?" she joked. Tony smiled down at his two favorite women, he sighed, "I was, _actually, _thinking about having six little bodies snuggling together with us." He told her.

Ziva looked up from stroking Aimee's back, "And I wasn't thinking about a flight to Israel." "Then what were you thinking about?" Tony asked. "I was thinking, maybe you were right. Maybe having a big family is good for us."

"This doesn't sound like the Ziva David I know." He said.

Ziva smiled, "I think the old Ziva is gone, and a new protective, motherly one has taken over." Ziva said. "Do you miss the old Ziva?"

Ziva licked her lips and looked down at Aimee before back at him, "Not one bit."

Tony leaned down at kissed her, not breaking away until absolutely necessary, Ziva smiled up at him, "Maybe saying good-bye is a good thing?" she asked.

"More privacy." He suggested. Ziva clicked her tongue and he grinned, "I heard this qoute a couple days ago and I think it fits us to a tee." He said. Ziva nodded, "Can I hear it?" she asked. "You don't marry someone you can live with; you marry the person who you cannot live without."

Ziva smiled, "You are right. That sounds like us." Tony kissed her again, "It's true, though. As many girls as I've thought about, you're the only one who ever _thought _and actually succeeded in marrying."

Ziva smirked, "Not exactly the right thing to say." She told him. Tony playfully glared at her, and she gave him a little shrug, "_But_, when I am with you now, it makes me think about _more _things."

"Like?" he asked.

"I want to have another baby."

"I thought we already established that?" Tony asked. Ziva smirked, hoping it wouldn't take him long, it did. "_Now." _She emphasized. _That _got his attention, "Well, I mean not with Aimee in the room, I thought we already learned our lesson." Tony said quickly.

Ziva raised her eyebrows at him seductively.

"Right. Once the kid's asleep. Daddy can play."

* * *

**Alright, so I had to re-post this chapter because I thought that qoute so fit them. **

**Reviews are welcome! Thanks, Broken Piece. **


	38. Where We've Gone, And What Is To Come

**Wow, last chapter. I can't believe it! **

* * *

**Where We've Gone, And What Is To Come**

"Mommy! Look at Me!" Four year old Aimee called to her mother. Ziva grinned as her daughter rode a horse, she had affectionately called, 'Paris- Madeleine.' with Ziva's mom and brother. Aimee was just like her mother in some cases and some like her father. Aimee had her mother's deep brown eyes, which were able to get her out of any trouble, except with mother.

And her father's personality; outgoing, colorful, and energetic, but nowhere in her life had she _ever _been scared. That was all her mother. The only thing they couldn't place was her auburn colored hair. It was always curly like Ziva's was but it was more red than brown, Tony said she was more part Jenny then they knew, but she was always _their_ child.

"Mommy!" Aimee called again, "I see you baby." Ziva said smiling as she leaned against the gate. It wasn't as hot as she had thought it would be in Israel, on her Aunt's ranch. Ever since Aimee had been born Ziva had not returned back to NCIS, as an agent, she often visited Tony when he was working, because she always wanted to be with her daughter at all times, Tony on the other hand had only cut back his hours to fit his new lifestyle. Sadly Aunt Nettie had her lifestyle shortened a year after Aimee was born, in a car crash.

Tony came behind her and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Tony." She whispered again, and he kissed her neck. "Let's have another one." he murmured. Ziva smiled, "Too late." Tony straightened up, "You sure?" Ziva nodded, "It's a boy." Tony kissed her cheek, "Nathaniel." Ziva nodded, Nathaniel.

After their crazy Aunt, without her there would be no _them._

**THE END**

* * *

**Alright, sorry for the shortness, but I mean I can't believe it's over! I can remember just getting this idea, but don't worry, I'll have the pre-sequel up on this story's anniversery, May 21st, so don't fret, or forget to review.**

**Sincerely, Broken Piece of The Puzzle**

**And Thanks for reading. **


End file.
